Double Trouble
by geminisonic
Summary: Hijack romance, modern AU. Jack and Hiccup are high school students with one thing in common; their younger sisters are fighting. So when the time comes to resolve the matter, both end up becoming fast friends that will lead to something more. Includes Brave and Tangled characters as well. Rated T for sex. refs., language, severe bullying, and talk of past abuse.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: **Hi all! I am the author of the Big Four Fanfic-Part of Your World. And I am a huge shipper of the Big Four. So recently I've been getting into HiJack and couldn't resist writing a story about it. I really hope you like it and please leave as many reviews as possible! It helps keep me motivated and know what you guys like or don't like. It also helps improve my writing too! I will make sure to post this story on Tumblr, but I stay more updated on this site. My tumblr is gemini-sonic so feel free to follow or just look me up. Enjoy!

**Character Notes: **

**Overlands: **Jack Overland, Punzie (Rapunzel) Overland, Gwen Overland (Jack and Punzie's mom who is Rapunzel's mother the queen from Tangled)

**Dunbrochs: **Hiccup (Hamish) Haddock, Merida Dunbroch, Elinor and Fergus Dunbroch (Merida's mother and father and Hiccups aunt and uncle)

You will find out more as I write.

**Setting: **Set in Burgess. Jack goes to Burgess Public High School and Hiccup goes to Berk Institute. Modern day setting.

**Note: I do not own any of the characters save for any OC's I tell you about. The characters are created by DreamWorks, Disney, and Pixar. **

**Enjoy!**

Double Trouble

Jack was sitting at the TV, feverishly clicking away at his game console. He was so ready to finally beat this level when his phone rang. He paused the game quickly, his adrenaline still pumping from the game.

"Yo!" he answered.

"Yo?" his mom scoffed, "Please tell me that's not how you answer the phone now, sweetie."

He laughed awkwardly, "Sorry Mom, I'll try not to act like a hooligan." He teased.

She mumbled about teenagers for a moment and then sighed, "I know this is very last minute, but I just had to pick up an extra shift here at the salon. I won't make it home until late. I need you to take your sister to her ballet lesson at six."

Jack sighed and nodded, only to realize she couldn't see him, "Okay." He mumbled.

"You know you'll get an allowance out of this." She bribed.

"Then I will make sure I remember." He teased.

"Thank you angel, you are wonderful." His mother sighed. He knew she was stressed out. Her salon owner was always giving them extra shifts and acted like a high and mighty queen when all her workers did just that, all the work.

"I know." He answered haughtily, making his mom chuckle. He was glad he could do something to cheer her up.

"Dinner is in the fridge, just heat up leftovers, make sure Punzie takes a bath, her booster seat is in the garage, and do your homework!" she ordered.

"Yes ma'am." He answered in a mocking tone.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you mom." He answered, hanging up.

He sighed and got back to his game. Lucky for him Punzie's class didn't start for a couple of hours. He'd finish this level and then heat up her dinner.

Unfortunately, by the time he did finish, he only had an hour to get her ready as he could before driving her.

He ran up to her room, quickly getting his shoes on and banging on her door, "Yo! Time to go." He called.

He opened the door and saw her sitting at her desk, drawing a picture, "Hey!" he called, "Time for dance."

"I don't wanna go." She whined.

He groaned and came in to see what could possibly be bothering his six year old sister now.

He looked over her shoulder at the drawing. It was a picture of their dad and a little baby girl. Jack frowned and looked away, "So why don't you wanna go?" he asked her, ignoring the drawing.

"I just don't." she spat out.

"Okay, seriously." He got down on his knees and turned the chair to face him. She pouted, her green eyes looking down.

He lifted her chin with his knuckles gently, "What's up?" he asked again.

"Merida." She muttered.

"What?" he asked.

"Merida." She sighed, getting down. He backed up a little and watched her walk over to her bed to sit down. He got up and followed her, his hands going into the pocket of his blue hoodie. He sat down next to her, "Who's Merida?" he asked her.

"A girl in my class." She answered, "She teases and me and pulls my hair. She says I have a funny name and knocks me down."

"What!" Jack said with mock shock. These were six-year-old ballerinas, it's not like Punzie was in danger or anything.

"She's always making fun of me." She said sadly.

"Well, what do you do?" he asked her, his arms resting on his knees.

She shrugged, "Mommy said to ignore her or tell her to stop. But I do and she doesn't stop."

Jack rolled his eyes. Typical Mom response.

"Nah, that ain't gonna work." He laughed, getting down on his knees in front of her, "What you really need to do is punch her in the face." He said.

"What?!" Punzie gasped, "But I'll get in trouble!"

"You will, but hey, at least she'll stop." He said. He then held up his hand, "Pretend this is Merida's face."

"I don't wanna punch her." Punzie said, shaking her head.

"Come on!" Jack prodded, and then he took on this high pitched voice, waving his hand in her face, "I'm Merida, and I'm so much better than you, you have a funny name, let me pull your hair! Meh!"

Rapunzel giggled and then frowned angrily at the hand and made a fist, punching it quickly, nearly falling off the bed. Jack laughed and pretended that she was super strong, nearly hitting his face, "Whoa!" he yelled excitedly, "There ya go!"

She giggled.

"All right, we're late, grab your stuff, tutu brain." He said, getting up. She ran up to get changed and he patted her head as he left the room to grab something for them to eat on the road. He settled for a Gogurt and fruit snacks. He'd just get them McDonald's afterwards. He had thirty minutes to get her there on time. With his driving record though, he'd make it in two.

….

Hiccup sat at the table finishing his homework when Merida came barreling in, red hair flying everywhere. She crashed into him playfully and he chuckled, "Squirt! You're not supposed to come in without knocking!" he laughed.

He looked over and noticed she was wearing a pink leotard with tights, her ballet bag in her hands. He groaned. He'd nearly forgotten she had ballet tonight.

He closed his book and got up, grabbing his car keys and brown leather jacket, "Let's go." He told her. She giggled as she followed her brother, "You almost forgot, didn't you Hiccup?"

"I did not, now let's get you over there pronto." He said, feeling flustered. Luckily he'd installed the booster seat earlier that day so she hopped in and got her seatbelt on.

He got in and turned on the radio quietly and took off.

Merida whined in the back seat, "Can we listen to Gaga?"

Hiccup rolled his eyes and muttered, "No. I need to focus."

"At least put on that mix CD you made me." She said.

He sighed, "Fine." Sure enough, crazy kid songs filled his car with Merida shouting along with the words. He cringed as her voice screeched through the car.

He was slightly distracted and rubbed his brown shaggy hair from his deep green eyes.

He drove by an ice cream shop and Merida got excited, "Hiccup can we go get ice cream after ballet?" she asked.

He looked at her through the rearview mirror, "No." he said sternly.

"Please! Pretty Please!"

"Merida, Mom said you've been misbehaving again, so no." he said again.

She pouted sadly, "What if I'm good?"

He thought about that. It would make his night easier, "Okay, tell you what, if you're a good listener and a nice friend tonight, then I'll get you ice cream after."

"Yay!" she cheered, "I'll be good." She promised.

Hiccup rolled his eyes and thought 'yeah right'. Merida was a sweet kid, she had a big heart, but her wild streak was a mile long and she caused so much chaos wherever she went. She was loud, crazy, daring, and mischievous, but Hiccup wouldn't ask for a better sister than Merida. He was super protective of her, but he also knew how naughty she could be.

She bounced in her seat excitedly and Hiccup smiled, shaking his head.

"Hiccup?" she asked suddenly.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"Does it hurt?" she asked.

"What?" he gasped, wondering what on earth she was talking about.

"Your leg." She said.

"Oh." He nodded. He had a feeling that now she was older she'd start finally asking the deep questions about his leg.

He looked down quickly at the prosthetic foot under his pants that was driving the car. He looked back up and shook his head, "Doesn't hurt at all." He answered.

"Did it hurt when you lost it?" she asked.

He smiled sadly, "I don't remember it much." He lied, shrugging. Lord knows she didn't need to hear that story at this young of an age. She was six and he knew she wouldn't understand what really happened to him.

"Mama says that you were guarded by angels and that God sent you to be our family." She said.

He smiled at that. His aunt Elinor, now Mom, always made a point to make sure Hiccup never felt left out of anything. He nodded to what she said and finally pulled up to her dance studio.

He turned off the car and turned around to face her, "Okay, remember our deal. No fights, no picking on people, and no being mean." He told her.

"And then ice cream!" she cheered.

He laughed and got out.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiccup luckily got to the studio on time and managed to help Merida fix her hair quickly before she took off to go warm up. He found a seat and shrugged off his brown jacket, exposing his green t-shirt. He looked around and sighed and decided to just start going through his phone. He was annoyed he didn't bring his homework with him or at least a book. Now he had to stare at all the pink girls running around as he sat here bored as a log.

He sighed and stared at his phone and decided to text his friend Astrid. She was probably still at lacrosse practice but he figured she'd get off soon enough and then he wouldn't be so freaking bored.

He looked up as a boy who looked like he was his age came in carrying a little blonde girl on his back, giving her a piggy back ride. She was giggling happily and he let her down to go get ready. She ran off and he sat down. The first thing Hiccup noticed about this kid was his white hair. He'd obviously dyed it. It was actually kind of cool looking and Hiccup actually wished he could pull that off. The boy slouched in his seat and got out his phone from his blue hoodie pocket and also texted. Hiccup figured the guy had more friends than he did. He must be popular wherever it was he went to school at.

The teacher came out and the girls got into position. Hiccup finally tore his eyes from the boy to look down and see if Astrid called him back. The music started playing, a rather annoying piano tune for ballet practice. It hadn't played for more than five minutes when he suddenly heard screaming and yelling.

He looked up and saw the blonde haired little girl on top of Merida, hitting her weakly and yelling at her.

Merida was screaming and hitting her back.

Hiccup ran to help Merida and noticed the boy across from him get up as well. The boy tore the little blonde girl from Merida and Hiccup helped Merida up.

"STOP PULLING MY HAIR!" the blonde girl yelled.

"YOU BIT ME!" Merida shouted back.

"Girls! Girls! What is going on?" the teacher asked sternly. Hiccup was so embarrassed as all the mom's in the room watched them.

"Uh…" he muttered.

"I'm sorry." The boy holding the blonde girl said, "I think there was just a misunderstanding." He muttered.

The teacher sighed, rubbing her temples, "Would you mind taking your girls out to the hall to resolve the matter. Girls when you are ready to behave you can come back in and dance." She said.

"Sure thing." Hiccup said, dragging Merida outside, following the boy.

Once out in the hall, Hiccup got a better look at the boy. His eyes were an amazingly bright blue and he couldn't help but feel mesmerized by them.

The boy bent down and held the blonde girl close, looking apologetically at Hiccup and Merida.

Hiccup bent down as well.

"You pushed me!" Merida shouted.

"You pulled my hair!" Rapunzel yelled.

"You punched me in the face!"

"You always tease me!"

"You bit me!"

"You're a meanie!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, okay, let's just chill ladies." The boy said, holding his hands out, "Punzie." He said, "I know I said to punch her in the face but-"

"Wait, you told her to punch my sister in the face!?" Hiccup shouted angrily.

The boy cringed a little and smiled shyly, "Well…she was complaining about teasing and hair pulling. I didn't mean for her to go insane like that."

Hiccup stared at the kid like he was a moron, but then looked angrily at Merida, "Is that true?" he asked her, "Have you been teasing this girl?"

"I'm not trying to be mean." Merida said, crossing her arms, "I was just trying to be silly."

"Merida we talked about that." Hiccup said, "Mom said that if you keep bothering your friends they are going to get mad at you." He then looked up at the blonde girl, "What's your name?" he asked her.

"Punzie." She answered.

Merida snickered and Hiccup lightly tapped the back of her head. She stopped snickering and then looked apologetically at him, "I'm sorry." She said.

"Don't tell me that, tell Punzie that." Hiccup ordered.

Merida walked up to Punzie shyly, "I'm sorry I pulled your hair and teased you. I just wanted to be funny. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I think you're real pretty."

Punzie broke from Jack and walked up to her, "You do?" she asked.

"Yeah." Merida said, "I was just jealous because you're a good dancer and I'm not." She admitted.

"I like your hair a lot." Punzie said, "And I think you're a good dancer too."

"Really?" Merida smiled at her.

Punzie nodded, "I'm sorry I punched you and bit you."

"It's okay, do you want to be my friend?" Merida asked, "I promise I won't tease you no more."

Punzie smiled and nodded, "Okay!"

They took hands and walked off, leaving both boys to rise and stare after them.

"Well that went well." The white haired boy muttered, rubbing his neck awkwardly, "I'm sorry, by the way, I didn't know that would happen. I was just…being a stupid older brother." He chuckled.

Hiccup smiled and shrugged, "Sisters can be a pain."

The boy nodded and then held out his hand, "I'm Jack, by the way, Jack Overland, that was my sister Punzie." He said.

"I figured." Hiccup chuckled as they both watched from the doorway as both girls smiled at one another and danced politely. "I'm Hiccup…well Hamish, but who wants that name." he laughed, "Hiccup Haddock, that's Merida, my sister." He said.

"Not sure I've seen you before? Do you go to Burgess High?" Jack asked.

Hiccup shook his head, "I go to the Berk Institute. Apparently I'm a genius in the making." He joked.

Jack laughed, "That makes one of us. What grade?"

"I'm a senior." Hiccup admitted.

"Me too!" Jack said excitedly, "Dude, we should so hang out some time."

Hiccup shrugged, "Sure I guess."

"I mean, if you don't want to I totally get it, being I told my sister to punch yours in the face." Jack said awkwardly, his hands in front of him.

"Nah, she was asking for it." Hiccup laughed, "She's kind of a spit fire." He admitted, "And, no that's cool, we should hang out. Do you have lots of parties and stuff at Burgess?" he asked.

Jack scoffed, "Nah, we mostly have jocks and crap. Lots of sports people, you know?"

Hiccup nodded, "So you play a sport?" he asked.

Jack shrugged, "I'm on the swim team but that's as far as I'll go. Unless you count snowboarding and skateboarding a sport, but I call it a hobby." He admitted.

Hiccup was impressed, "I wish I could do that." He said, maybe then people would actually like him.

"What do you play?" Jack asked.

Hiccup narrowed his eyes, "Violin and Chess." He said.

Jack laughed, "For real?"

"And I'm big into the Technology and Physics clubs if that counts." Hiccup laughed.

"What about games? You play?" Jack asked.

Hiccup shrugged, "Merida makes me play Candyland with her-"

"No!" Jack snorted, "I meant video games."

"Oh, yeah actually. I'm on World of Warcraft and I've done some Skyrim." Hiccup said.

"Ah, I love that game!" Jack said, then tapped Hiccup lightly, "See, we have stuff in common!" he laughed.

Before they knew it, they'd talked about their favorite movies and music and even books. By then they'd made plans to hang out at the local diner and play video games together. Jack offered to teach Hiccup to skateboard and Hiccup offered to show Jack the secrets to chess.

They'd talked for what felt like ages and didn't realize the ballet class was over until both girls came rushing out to them.

"Jack!" Punzie said, tugging on Jack's shirt.

He smiled and looked down at her.

"Merida invited me to go get ice cream with her, can we go?" she asked.

Hiccup scoffed, looking at Merida, "Are you serious?" he groaned.

"I was good!" Merida said, "Please!"

He sighed and Jack smiled at him, "Actually, we haven't eaten dinner, I was gonna go to McDonald's if you guys wanna come there instead?"

"Really?!" Merida cried happily, then grabbed Hiccup's arm, "Can we? Please?!" she practically grunted, tugging his arm nearly out of his socket. He gave Jack a look and then grinned, "Fine." He sighed.

"Yay!" both girls cheered.

Jack led the way out and Hiccup followed. He couldn't help but notice Jack bend down to pick up his sister and give her a piggy back ride.

Hiccup looked away before he was caught staring at his ass. Though it was nice, he didn't feel Jack would appreciate his staring.

He took Merida's hand and followed the others out. He thought it was cute the way Jack let Punzie ride on his back and pretend she was flying. He wished he could do that with Merida but they both knew why he shouldn't.

He settled for taking her arms and swinging her quickly.

"We'll meet you at the McDonald's on High Street!" Jack called.

"Got it." Hiccup said, buckling Merida in.

She was giddy with excitement, "I made a new friend, Hiccup! I made a friend!"

"That you did." He said, getting into the driver's seat, "And it only took her biting you to get you two there."

Merida shrugged, ignoring him, "Did you make friends with Punzie's brother? She said his name is Jack and he's your age!" she said excitedly.

Hiccup smiled at her in the rearview mirror, "Yeah, I guess I did." He shrugged.

….

Jack got there with Punzie first and walked inside. He waited for Hiccup and his sister before he'd order. He held Punzie up to see the menu. Lately she'd been having trouble seeing and he had a feeling she needed glasses. Only problem was that their Mom only made so much money and her work didn't cover glasses for Punzie.

"Can I just have a soda and a cheeseburger?"

"No onions, right?" Jack laughed.

She shuddered, "BLEH!" she gagged.

"I'll take that as a no." he laughed, "Fries?"

She nodded.

"And…did you want me to get you an ice-cream?" he asked.

She smiled at him, "Can mine have M&M's?"

He laughed, putting her down, "Nah, I'm giving you worms instead."

"EW!" she laughed, pushing him lightly, "I don't eat worms!"

"You almost ate Merida." He chuckled.

She glared, "Only cause you told me to punch her."

He laughed, "That I did."

"But because of that we're friends now!" she smiled.

He nodded at her.

"Did you make friends with her brother?" she asked him.

He nodded, "Hiccup's cool actually."

"That's good, cause now Merida and I can play together and you two can play as well."

Jack chuckled and rubbed his hair as he waited for Hiccup to arrive. His sister had no clue how much the word "play" insinuated. She ran over to look at the toy display.

Hiccup finally came in and Jack smiled at him. Merida barreled in right after him, announcing her order loudly. Jack had to wonder how Hiccup wasn't deaf by now.

Punzie and Merida chatted away about what they were ordering while Hiccup and Jack actually did the ordering.

Hiccup stared at Jack as he ordered two cheeseburgers, a large fry and a chocolate milkshake for himself. Hiccup felt kind of bland when he simply ordered chicken nuggets and soda.

Jack grinned sheepishly, "I kind of like chocolate." He admitted, "And large amounts of food."

"I'm not judging!" Hiccup laughed. He also ordered a shake as well. He felt comfortable getting one knowing Jack was. He also had a feeling Jack wouldn't judge him when he dipped his chicken and fries in the shake.

Punzie jumped onto Jack's back and he grunted, "You are getting heavy." He admitted, pretending that gravity was increasing on him as he fell to the ground.

"Jack gives the best piggy back rides." Punzie told Merida.

"Hiccup can't cause he has a fake leg." Merida blurted. Hiccup turned beet red and Jack actually stared at him and looked down. He hadn't even noticed it but underneath his pant leg and hiding in the shoe he noticed a plastic foot.

"What happened?" Punzie asked, going to lift up Hiccup's pants and look at the leg.

"Punzie!" Jack yelled, "That's rude!"

"What?" she asked him innocently.

Hiccup lifted the hem of his pants for her. He might as well get that can of worms out of the way.

Jack watched.

"Did you get eaten by a shark?" Punzie asked.

Jack groaned, so embarrassed.

Hiccup merely laughed and shook his head, "I wish, that sounds way cooler than my story."

"What happened?" Punzie asked.

Hiccup shrugged, "Just an accident." He said.

Jack had a feeling there was more to it, but he figured he'd find out some other time.

They sat down and ate their food. Sure enough, Jack noticed Hiccup dipping his fries into his shake and he snorted, "Oh man, that's the best!" he laughed.

He opened his shake and did the same with his fries.

Hiccup stared at him and laughed.

"Your brother has funny hair." Merida giggled to Punzie loudly.

"Hey!" Jack looked up, pretending to be offended.

"Merida, be nice." Hiccup said sternly.

"Nah, it's okay, I know it probably looks weird but I wanted a change." Jack admitted.

"Why white?" Hiccup asked.

"Well it took forever to be honest, but I used to have brown hair, so I dyed it blonde and that came out horrible so I just bleached it more and more by accident and…voila! Never went darker again."

"I think it's cool." Hiccup admitted, trying not to sound stupid.

Jack smiled, "Thanks!"

The girls were completely lost in their own world as they talked, mostly about little six-year-old things. Jack and Hiccup ate in silence, ignoring them until Punzie spoke up, "My daddy died when I was very little. And so did my baby sister."

Jack looked up and gaped at her.

"That's really sad." Merida said, "I have my Mama and Papa but Hiccup lost his Mommy and Daddy too."

Hiccup blushed and he and Jack stared at one another awkwardly.

"You know what!" Jack said suddenly, "That play area is gonna close soon, you girls better get in there!"

They got up immediately and ran to the play area. Jack put his head in his hands and Hiccup was turning redder by the minute. They were silent for a while until Jack coughed, "Probably best not to ask." He said.

"Yeah." Hiccup chuckled, "I mean, kids say stupid stuff, right?"

"Yeah, right." Jack laughed half-heartedly. Hiccup could tell what had happened really upset him. He didn't have that twinkle in his eye and he seemed sad.

Jack could tell Hiccup was embarrassed as well. His face was still red and he seemed tense.

"Sorry about your dad…and your sister." Hiccup mumbled.

"Sorry about your parents." Jack said.

"And there, we crossed that bridge!" Hiccup said, hoping to alleviate the silence.

Jack laughed and brightened. He looked up and gasped when he saw Punzie suddenly stuck in a hole from the giant slide. Her butt was in the air and her feet were dangling and kicking. He only knew it was Punzie because Merida had her head sticking out the other hole next to Punzie, yelling for help.

"Oh for the love of-" Hiccup cried out, as he ran after Jack.

They burst in and Jack ran up to the slide. It was too tall for him to reach his sister down here, "What are you doing?" he called up to her.

"I'm stuck!" she cried.

He rolled his eyes and Merida called for him to help her.

"You know, I've a mind to just leave you there for even doing that in the first place." Jack yelled up to her.

"Don't leave me!" Punzie cried.

He took pity on her and muttered a silent expletive, "Fine!" he called up, "I'm coming to get you." He grunted, taking off his shoes.

Hiccup watched and glared at Merida, "Did you dare her to do that?" he yelled up at her.

She looked down at him and shook her head, "No! She wanted to try it."

Hiccup sighed and watched as Jack tried climbing up the slide. He would slip and fall back down. Merida couldn't help but giggle and Hiccup found he was snorting by the third time Jack slipped back down.

"Damn it, why don't they let us wear shoes in this thing?" Jack grunted.

"I'm telling Mom you said the D word!" Punzie yelled, still stuck in the hole.

"Yeah? Well I'm telling her you're at McDonald's stuck in a hole, cause I'm leaving." He yelled back.

She cried, "NO! Don't leave me here!"

He sighed and Hiccup got up to help him. He got behind Jack and helped push him up the slide. He tried to avoid his butt and look away as he helped push. Jack was obviously busy with the task at hand but what Hiccup didn't know was that Jack was blushing from the contact Hiccup's hands made with his body, causing his breath to catch slightly and for him to feel as though electric currents were running through his body. Course it could have been static electricity.

Jack was finally able to get through and squeeze down the small tunnels and get to Punzie who was red faced and blotchy from crying.

"Okay." He told her comfortingly, "Don't worry, you know I wouldn't leave you here."

She sniffled, "I'm gonna be stuck here forever." She cried.

"No you won't." he laughed, "I promise you'll be okay." He said.

She nodded sadly and then Jack took her hands and tried pulling. She didn't seem to squeeze through when he realized he needed to turn her on her side.

He took her hips and rotated her carefully and she finally popped back out of the hole.

Hiccup and Merida cheered and Punzie hugged Jack, who kissed her forehead and watched her go down another slide.

He was suddenly faced with another problem however and realized he'd have to work at squeezing himself out to get to the slide.

"You okay up there?" Hiccup called.

"Yep!" Jack muttered as he crawled backwards to the slide.

His hoodie got caught and he decided to just lose it as he finally fell down the slide, shirtless.

He huffed when he got to the bottom.

"Jack's naked!" Merida squealed, laughing.

"Haha." Jack stuck his tongue out, "Go get my hoodie." He told Punzie who crawled up to get it for him.

Hiccup couldn't help but stare at Jack's abs. He looked like he was very fit, though he was very pale as well. Jack blushed slightly and was relieved when Punzie got his hoodie back for him. He always felt he was too pale and disgusting. He tugged it on quickly and glanced at Hiccup who had an odd expression on his face. Jack wasn't sure what to think but he hoped it wasn't Hiccup thinking he looked hideous.

"Okay, time to head home." Jack said.

"Aww." Both girls whined.

"Hey, some of us have homework to do." Jack said, taking Punzie's hand and leading her out.

"Makes two of us." Hiccup admitted, taking Merida's hand.

When they'd tossed their trash, Jack made sure Hiccup had his phone number and made a point for him to call anytime.

"Thanks!" Hiccup smiled. He liked being able to make friends once in a while, and Jack was really cool and Hiccup really liked being around him.

Jack felt the same and was glad to know his sister was helpful for something.

On the drive back, Jack watched Rapunzel as she got sleepy in the car.

"Don't conk out yet." He laughed, "You still need a bath."

She woke up a little, "Merida's really nice, and so is Hiccup. Can they come over tomorrow?" she asked, "You and Hiccup can play with us."

Jack laughed, "Maybe." He shrugged.

"Jack…" Punzie started.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Why don't you like talking about Daddy and Pippa?"

Jack froze a little but kept driving. He looked at Punzie quickly and then swallowed, "There are some things that just are better not to talk about. That's one of them." He told her, "I just don't like talking about it is all."

"Are you sad?" she asked.

He shrugged, "Maybe, look, um…tell you what, I'll put on that Barbie movie after your bath, sound good?"

She smiled and nodded and he was relieved he didn't have to talk about the can of worms he always hated opening. It was bad enough, the nightmares.

**Note: You will find out more about Jack's father and sister as well as Hiccup's parents later on. **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Notes: **__This is a chapter where we meet kids in Jack and Hiccup's school. So I'll give you some quick information on them._

_**Character Notes: **_

_**Astrid Hofferson is Hiccup's best friend, her boyfriend, Clyde, is an OC.**_

_**Sean Jorgensen (Snot) is the bully who picks on Hiccup. Ruff and Tuff Thorston are his minions I guess. **_

_**Fishlegs you will see later on but he is friends with Hiccup as well and is called Ferdy Ingerman in this story.**_

_**Pierce (Pitch) Black is Jack's bully. **_

_**Sandy is Jack's best friend, in this story he's a girl who is mute. **_

_**Toothless is Hiccup's black lab. Yep, that's right, I made him a dog for a certain reason which you will find out later!**_

_Hope this helps! Again when I introduce old or new characters I will let you know! I do not own any of the characters save for any OC's I create. The characters are owned by DreamWorks, Pixar, and Disney (sadly)._

…

Hiccup was distracted during orchestra class. He missed a few notes for some odd reason. Astrid could tell as she played next to him. She'd give him odd looks and elbow him to get focused. He took a breath and played as well as he could just to get through class.

By the time it was over he knew she'd be following him to his classes and bugging him about what was bothering him. She was really his only friend at the school, at least his best friend. She was the only one who knew some of his biggest secrets. For years his Mom had thought they were dating, until he informed her that Astrid was simply his friend and always would be. Astrid was now dating a guy who went to another school from another city. But whenever he couldn't make it to a date, she'd simply call Hiccup and he'd be there to help her.

"So, you wanna tell me what's on your mind? You have two minutes before Physics starts." She said, looking at her watch, "Starting now."

Hiccup laughed and shrugged, "I don't know, it's just…"

"It's not…your parents is it?" she whispered carefully. She was really the only one who knew the entire story of what had happened to Hiccup when he was little and she was always careful about when she brought it up to avoid others ridiculing him.

"No." Hiccup groaned. She sighed in relief at that. Hiccup continued, "It's just…I kind of met a guy yesterday." He said.

Astrid got excited and leaned closer next to him, "Oooh! What's he like? Spill! Wait! Does he go here?"

"His name is Jack and he goes to Burgess High. His sister and my sister take the same dance class." Hiccup said.

"Aww! Is he cute?" Astrid winked.

"Astrid!" Hiccup laughed, gasping.

"Well is he?" she asked.

Hiccup blushed and she smiled brightly, "Ah! We are so double dating!"

"Shut it I don't even know if he's…you know…"

She nodded a little sadly but smiled none-the-less, "Well at least you get to hang out with a cute guy." She giggled.

"You have a boyfriend!" Hiccup laughed.

She rolled her eyes, "Psh, sometimes I wonder about him."

"You guys are okay, right?" Hiccup asked.

She nodded, "A few girls asked him to his school's Homecoming and I don't know I guess I just got upset and jealous, but…"

"Astrid, you and I both know he's head over heels for you." Hiccup said.

She looked at him with a hopeful look, "Really?"

"Yeah."

She hugged him quickly, "This is why you're my amigo."

Hiccup chuckled.

Class started and Hiccup was in the middle of taking notes when he felt something small collide with his head. He turned and saw a wad of paper on the floor.

He picked it up and opened it. In black bold letters he read _**Crippled**_ _**Loser. **_

He turned and glared at the culprit who smiled at him. Hiccup groaned and raised his eyebrows as if to say "that the best you can do". Course it was Snot. His real name was Sean Jorgensen, but Hiccup and his friends dubbed him the Snot, mainly because all he did was pick on everyone and treat them like crap. It was one of the many reasons Hiccup kept his past and his personal life private. Getting called a loser or a cripple he could handle, for now.

Astrid saw the note and turned around and glared at Snot and then quickly gave him the birdie and turned around before the teacher saw him.

She wrote on a piece of paper and he and Astrid began exchanging notes.

_**Man that guy is such a fucking dick. I wanna rip the eyebrows from his head. **_Astrid wrote.

Hiccup nearly snorted at that and wrote back: _**It's a wonder he wasn't held back. I mean seriously? Crippled Loser? That the best he could come up with today?**_

Astrid nodded and wrote back: _**You know he tried asking me out?**_

Hiccup had to keep from gasping and stared at her and mouthed "When?"

She smiled and wrote: _**A couple months ago, I turned him down cause I'm obviously with Clyde. But I didn't tell him that, I just basically said I thought he was a jerk and I'd never date him. **_

Hiccup smiled proudly: _**You go girl! I hope you did the zigzag snap thing. **_

Astrid managed to keep her cool and write_**: I should have, but in other news, tell me more about Jack!**_

Hiccup smiled shyly and sighed as he wrote. All the notes on the PowerPoint were in the book anyways so he could care less.

He wrote feverishly and Astrid started reading as he wrote and smiled.

_**Jack is so cool. Like he really loves his little sister and takes care of her. He has white hair, no joke! White hair he dyed himself and it actually looks amazing. He has like the bluest eyes. I thought only Merida had eyes like that but his are just so cool. He swims and skateboards, he offered to show me. And he plays video games and invited me over sometime to play. He likes classic rock and horror movies. Oh man, Astrid, I need to stop, there's just so much. But I don't know if he's like that, you know? And I don't wanna scare him off just cause of a stupid crush. **_

Astrid chuckled as she read and smiled at him, wiggling her eyebrows. She took the paper from him and wrote quickly: _**When will you see him again? And you never know. But I get how you feel.**_

Hiccup took it: _**Not sure, he said to call him anytime I wanted to hang out and we made plans to meet up at that one diner down the road and play a game at his place or something. I mean our sisters like hanging out together so I don't know. **_

Astrid smiled and wrote quickly: _**You should totally have your sister make a play date and see him again. Hiccup I'm so excited for you. **_

Hiccup sighed: _**I guess even if he doesn't feel the way I do then it's always cool to make a friend. **_

Astrid nodded and both jumped when the bell rang.

Hiccup grabbed the notes and shoved them in his bag quickly. He'd go home and shred it.

As he stood, Snot banged into him and knocked him into the chairs again.

Hiccup's leg lost balance and he fell awkwardly causing everyone to laugh and call him a cripple.

Astrid immediately bent to help him up and glared at Snot, "Watch yourself, boy." She warned.

"Whatever." Snot snorted and walked out with his posse who laughed at everything he said.

Astrid helped Hiccup stand a little straighter and he smiled, "I sometimes don't know how I'd live without you."

"Crash and burn probably." She smiled back, "Let's get food, I'm starving!"

Hiccup nodded and walked with her down the hall.

"Got any plans tonight?" she asked at his locker, "We could totally get a pizza or something."

Hiccup took that time at the lockers to check his phone and gasped when he got a text.

Astrid watched him as his face lit up and he smiled, "Jack asked if Merida and I wanted to come over tonight and hang out!" he said excitedly.

Astrid jumped up and down excitedly, clapping her hands.

Hiccup stared at the text, wondering what to say.

"Do it!" Astrid cheered.

He looked up at her, "Didn't you wanna hang out tonight?" he asked.

She snorted, "Please, I'll probably Skype Clyde is all. You go have fun!"

He smiled at her and texted Jack quickly before the bell rang for lunch: _**I'll check with my parents but that should be cool. **_

He pocketed his phone and closed his locker and walked with Astrid to lunch, a little lighter in his steps.

…

Jack hated school. It was so long, so boring, and none of the teachers could appreciate a class clown. Granted he got good grades and did his homework on time, but every time he felt like falling asleep, he'd manage a scheme to keep awake that involved interrupting the teacher with random facts and questions to get them flustered and make the class laugh. At least he stayed awake when he utilized this method. One time he decided to just make popping sounds randomly when it would get quiet. People would look around and he'd act innocent and just keep making noises. He'd never gotten a detention in his life, but he sure knew how to annoy people.

Today he settled for tapping his pencil on the desk as the clock refused to go faster. He sighed and watched as the most boring teacher tried to write something on the board.

Jack rolled his eyes to the back of his head and took out his phone before anyone saw. He saw Hiccup's name and number and thought "what the hell" as he texted him, inviting him and Merida over tonight. He had to admit he liked the guy. Hiccup was real easy to talk to and was really cool. He was actually quite different from Jack in small quirks and personality but Jack liked that about him. He really wanted to just hang out with him more. He didn't know what to call it but he just really enjoyed talking to Hiccup.

He looked up and was relieved the teacher was still at the board as he hid his phone in his hoodie pocket. The bell rang and Jack couldn't have gotten out of there fast enough.

He sighed as he wandered the halls, passing every sport clique known to man. Granted he was on the swim team but he never really felt he belonged there. He just liked the sport and didn't care for the guys. The other teams left him alone unless he talked with a cheerleader, but that was as far as it usually went.

But then there was Pitch. Pierce Black was the champion of the baseball team and had earned the name Pitch because he was the fastest runner on the track team and the deadliest pitch in baseball. But Jack called him Pitch Black for another reason, because he was the meanest person in the school to Jack. Jack knew a lot of it was jealousy because Jack beat him during the swimming matches and because Jack was usually flirtatious and silly. So Pitch made it very clear how much he detested Jack by spreading the worst rumors about Jack's past, rumors that really hurt and rumors that caused others to scorn and ignore Jack.

It hurt at first when people who used to talk to Jack just stared at him coldly as he walked by and refused to talk to him, but over time, he got used to it and found the people who wouldn't believe Pitch's crap.

And through it all, he was just glad he still had his best friend in the whole world; Sandy. She was actually mute and had to usually write or use sign language. But people called her retarded and stupid, even though she could hear them. Jack knew how hurt she'd get when people called her names, so he always managed to stick up for her and do the talking for her. She was grateful for him. He liked how shy and sweet she was and how she felt she didn't need to fit in to be happy. Once Jack became her friend, the two were inseparable and each knew the other's secrets better than anyone at the school. This also infuriated Pitch because he'd tried asking her out countless times and would hit on her relentlessly only to have her reject him every single time. Jack had a feeling Pitch thought Jack and Sandy were together and Jack would gladly clear that up, but it was too much fun protecting Sandy and pretending he was with her. She was grateful for his friendship and he never hurt her, he just merely made sure others didn't. She stuck up for him when she could and he stuck up for her. Granted she was shy but boy when you got her dander up was she nasty.

He swore her golden hair shined brighter and her hazel eyes would look like fire when she turned on her 'mad' face, especially when Jack would loudly serenade her "Sandy" from Grease.

Jack waltzed through the halls and finally checked his phone and smiled when he read the text from Hiccup. He'd check with his parents.

Awesome! Jack couldn't wait. Hiccup wasn't like other people and that's what Jack liked the most about him. His smile got bigger as he strutted and he found Sandy at her locker. He leaned against the locker next to hers and smiled, "How's it going, beautiful?" he asked her.

She grinned up at him and shook her head, chuckling.

"Oh I meant to ask how that party at the deaf school went?" he asked her. She volunteered at the deaf and blind school because she always felt like she belonged and because she knew Sign Language.

She'd been teaching Jack some words but he was insufferable and a pretty bad learner, so she signed slowly, smiling excitedly, "ME MEET. FRIENDS NOW."

"Please tell me you aren't leaving me here alone." He begged.

She chuckled and shook her head.

"In that case, anybody in particular you liked?" he asked. He was hoping for her to find people who accepted her and possibly a great guy she could rely on. Jack loved Sandy, but he watched over her like a sister and he didn't want her hurt. So any chance she met someone good for her, Jack was always happy.

She grinned sheepishly and looked up at him shyly.

He got in her face and smiled, looking closely, "You didn't?"

She nodded and pulled out her phone and showed him a picture of a nice looking boy. Jack nodded, "Did he ask you out?"

She nodded excitedly.

"Keep me posted, cause I'm not letting my best friend get hurt. You know me. If he's bad news, you come to me and I'll take care of it." He promised.

She rolled her eyes and signed something behind his back. Had he been paying attention he would have seen her sign that she could take care of herself. But deep down, she depended on Jack for a lot of things and friendship was one of them. Because of him, Pitch finally left her alone. Because of him, she felt she had an older brother who she could talk to and feel a part of.

She touched his hand and he turned to face her.

"YESTERDAY. YOU HAPPEN, WHAT?" she signed.

He chuckled, "Well, believe it or not, I met somebody at my sister's dance class."

Her eyes widened and she signed tentatively, "CHILD?"

"NO!" he laughed, "No it was a cool guy."

She brightened, "FRIEND, NEW?"

He nodded, "Yeah, we have some stuff in common and he was just a great guy to talk to. We might hang out tonight."

She nodded, "TONIGHT, ME GO OUT."

"Already?" he laughed.

"FRIDAY." She signed, rolling her eyes.

He laughed, "Bout time."

Her eyes widened in fear as a person they both detested walked by with his gang of minions.

He glared at them and Sandy drew closer to Jack who watched over her. Jack returned the glare and then led Sandy away.

"Another reason I'm glad it's Friday." Jack mumbled.

Sandy nodded and then smiled at Jack, "BOY CUTE? NICE? NAME WHAT?"

"Slow it down, will ya!" Jack laughed, "And I don't think he's like that. But yeah he is real nice and his name is Hiccup."

She chuckled and smiled, "H-I-C-C-U-P. CORRECT?"

Jack laughed, "You heard correct."

"HE NOT LIKE YOU?" Sandy signed. Jack had to think about it for a minute before she raised her eyebrows and then he understood.

"Oh! No, I don't think so. I mean, I'm just happy I met someone like him who's cool is all."

Sandy nodded and left it at that.

The bell rang and Jack groaned as he went off to finish his classes.

"See you later, Sandy, text me about tonight! I'm keeping tabs on this guy of yours!" Jack called, pointing at her expectantly. She laughed and waved as she walked away.

…

Hiccup pulled up to his garage and got out. He could hear his black lab, Toothless barking from the kitchen and Merida singing loudly.

He walked in to see complete chaos as his Mom cooked dinner, Merida played a karaoke game, his dad attempting to fix a fishing pole, and Toothless to run around the kitchen, glad Hiccup was home. Hiccup bent down to pet his faithful dog. Toothless had a bad habit of chewing things that were obviously not meant to be chewed. He had so many dental problems by the time he was one, the name stuck.

"Hi sweetie! How was school?" his mom asked. She came around the kitchen and tried avoiding the corners and Hiccup smiled as he saw her pregnant belly. She was getting bigger every day and the biggest reason was because she was actually having triplets.

He remembered when he and Merida got the news. Their dad was turning green and looked ready to die. Merida sobbed and Hiccup was the only one to express happiness. Of course, he was the one who'd be moving out to go to college by then. So he was in the clear.

"It was fine." Hiccup shrugged.

"Anything good happen today, Lad?" his dad, Fergus asked, still focused on the fishing lure.

"Nah." Hiccup shrugged again.

"Fergus would you put that blasted thing down and come help set the table!" Elinor shouted.

"AUGH!" Fergus yelled and swore when a hook snagged his finger, "Right, in a minute, love!" he said.

"NOW!" Elinor shouted and Fergus dropped the lure in anger and walked over to the kitchen, giving his wife a kiss on the head as he passed.

"Hiccup, go wash up dearie." Elinor said and Hiccup walked upstairs with Toothless. He shrugged off the many books he was carrying and ran to the bathroom to clean up. He decided to ask his parents about tonight during dinner.

He went downstairs and everyone was seated and quickly said prayers before digging in.

"Merida, tell everyone what your teacher told me after school today." Elinor said right away, smiling proudly.

Merida puffed up a bit, "I had a good day!"

"You don't say!" Fergus said, sounding shocked and pleased.

"The teacher gave me a lollipop and said it was the best day ever!"

"And it's only October." Hiccup snorted.

Elinor gave him a look and then smiled at Merida, "We are all very proud dearie."

Hiccup gave Merida a thumbs up and kept eating when Elinor finally asked him, "Merida says she made a friend in dance yesterday."

Hiccup nodded, "Yeah, she was picking on the girl and they had a fight, but then they worked it out and now they're friends." He explained.

"Ah." Elinor nodded. This was not surprising news to her.

"Punzie is very sweet and her brother Jack is friends with Hiccup now."

Elinor smiled at him, "Is that right?"

Hiccup nodded, "He invited us to come over tonight, so Merida can play with Punzie. If that's okay with you?"

Elinor looked at Merida who smiled at Hiccup and then bounced in her seat, yelling, "PLEASE! Can I go?!"

"Hush, Merida we are at the table." Elinor said and then smiled at Hiccup, "That sounds lovely, be back home by 8." She said.

"Great." Hiccup said happily, "I'll text Jack after dinner."

"Yay!" Merida said happily.

Hiccup couldn't agree more and huffed his food down like a madman so he could go text Jack. He quickly took his dishes to the sink and thanked his Mom before running upstairs. When he grabbed his phone he'd already gotten three messages. Two from Jack, one from Astrid.

The two from Jack read: _**Hey let me know when you guys can come over if your parents are cool with it. **_

_**Oh and Punzie says to tell Merida she is excited and is getting out all her Barbie's…because she couldn't wait to tell Merida that when she got here.**_

Hiccup laughed and read Astrid's text next: _**Soooo….What's the scoop? Is it happening? I need details!**_

Hiccup rolled his eyes and then texted Jack: _**Parents said it's fine. We'll be over soon. Have to be back by 8. Oh and Merida's excited too.**_

He almost texted Astrid when he realized something: _**Umm…what's your address? LOL.**_

He finally texted Astrid feverishly: _**I'm going over tonight. But chill out, I mean, like I said, I don't think he's like that.**_

He was relieved when Jack texted back: _**Oh yeah, that would be helpful! LOL. It's 499 Icequick Road. And awesome!**_

Hiccup read the address and realized that it was only ten minutes from his place. It was actually a relief.

He pocketed his phone and decided to make sure he actually looked presentable tonight. His jeans would have to do as well as his long sleeved olive green shirt. He tried fixing his hair but to no real avail.

Merida came bouncing in shouting how she was ready to go and he smiled as he grabbed his jacket. He checked his phone one last time to laugh at Astrid's next text: _**Good luck C; And fortune favors the bold. **_

He rolled his eyes and practically ran with Merida to the car.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Note:**__ This chapter you find out a little more about Jack's family and a little about Hiccups. To recap:_

_Jim Overland was Jack and Punzie's father who died (Rapunzel's father the king from Tangeld)_

_Pippa Overland was Jack and Punzie's baby sister who died. (Jack's sister from the movie Rise of the Guardians)_

_Gwen Overland is Jack and Punzie's mother. (Again, the queen from Tangled)_

_Gothel is Gwen's boss at the hair salon. (We all know who this is)_

_Nick (North) Overland is Jack's uncle and Godfather, Jim's brother._

_Aster (Bunny) and Ana (Tooth) Bennett are married with 2 kids Jamie and Sophie. Ana is Gwen's sister. _

_Elinor and Fergus are Hiccup's Aunt and Uncle and Merida's parents. _

_Stoick is Hiccup's real father and Valerie (Val) was his real mother who died. Val was Elinor's sister._

_Again, you will learn more about what they do as the story progresses. I do not own the characters; they are the creation of DreamWorks, Pixar, and Disney (sadly)._

_Hope you like it so far!_

…..

Jack was in a dither on how his room looked. He and his mom kept the house clean, but when it came to Punzie and Jack's rooms that was all them. Their mom said she didn't care how it looked as long as they did laundry and kept food out. Jack tried picking up his clothes and making his bed before Hiccup got there. He didn't know why he was self-conscious but Hiccup struck him as the clean type.

He heard his phone go off and he'd gotten a text from his mother that she was working late again. He sighed and knew that the only reason she stayed late was because they needed the extra money. She was saving for Jack's college fund and she had adamantly refused to let Jack get a job until he was in college. He knew it was mainly the babysitting for Punzie that she could rely on him for, but also because she didn't want him to grow up too fast.

He heard the doorbell and raced downstairs, taking the steps two at a time to get to the door.

He opened the door and smiled widely. Something about Hiccup just made his heart feel lighter and he just felt suddenly at ease with everything. Like he'd known Hiccup for years as a best friend. He invited them in and Punzie ran downstairs excitedly.

She and Merida squealed in delight. Jack flinched at the sound, "Okay, rewind, what are the rules tonight?" he asked her.

She rolled her eyes, "No loud noises, no fighting, no running around, and no snacks in my room."

Jack nodded.

"Merida…" Hiccup stopped her before she raced with Punzie upstairs, "You too, what are the rules?"

"No being mean, no fighting, no teasing, and listen to Jack."

"And?" he raised his eyebrows.

She stuck out her tongue at him, "And listen to you."

He smiled and both girls took off upstairs.

"Nice house!" Hiccup smiled as he came in.

"You want me to hang your coat up?" Jack asked.

"Sure." Hiccup said, taking it off and watching Jack hang it on the coatrack by the door. There were shoes littered all over the floor with socks intermingled in the chaos.

But other than that, the house was nicely kept and pretty big. It was mostly cream colored and bright with a high ceiling in the living room. Hiccup walked in and smiled. It was a crisp kind of house that was obviously kept in fair order, but he was also admiring all the decorations scattered among the white furniture and walls. There were lots of family photos hung all over the place and decorations and paintings of snowy landscapes and trees. Now and then Hiccup noticed girl's toys or video games and movies, but it was comforting to see that the house wasn't just white and bare. The kitchen was very tidy and was decorated with white as well, but Hiccup could see the table littered with mail and pictures. The fridge covered from top to bottom with grade cards, academic achievement certificates, pictures that Punzie drew, and even baby pictures of Jack and Punzie.

"Sorry if it's kinda messy." Jack blushed awkwardly.

"Nah, it's really nice, you should see my house, it's chaotic." Hiccup laughed.

"Yeah? I wish I had that kind of excitement. It's usually just me and Punzie half the time. On weekends Mom always takes us out."

Hiccup nodded.

"You want anything?" Jack asked Hiccup.

"I'm good." Hiccup smiled.

"So, yeah, TGIF, huh?" Jack smiled leading Hiccup to the living room towards the TV. Hiccup walked around and saw all the pictures.

"Totally, it was so slow today." Hiccup admitted as he admired pictures of a baby Punzie being held by a young adolescent Jack. He saw photographs of his mother who had brown hair and blue eyes just like Jack. She was smiling and in every picture with her, she was always holding Jack or Punzie close to her, as though afraid to let go and ruin the moment.

He looked around and noticed a photograph of a young Jack sitting on what must have been his dad's lap next to his mother. The one next to it had a picture of Jack holding a baby Punzie with his parents sitting behind them, his mother looked pregnant.

And finally, there was a picture of Jack, his parents, Punzie, and an infant baby girl. The last photograph on the wall was of a baby girl in a cute little dress. It was framed beautifully and Hiccup looked closer at the gold plaque on it: Pippa Rose. Overland January 3, 2008-September 7, 2008.

Hiccup's heart broke a little bit as he stared at the little baby girl in the photograph, with brown locks starting to grow, hardly any teeth showing, and the greenest eyes he'd ever seen.

Jack walked up to him, "That's Pippa." He said quietly.

"She's really cute." Hiccup said, "I'm sorry."

Jack shrugged.

Hiccup looked over and noticed a photograph of Jack standing next to two men in military uniform. One man was much older with white hair growing in with the brown, his eyes were very blue and he had the sweetest smile Hiccup had ever seen. The other man was younger and had his hand on Jack's shoulder. He definitely had Punzie's hair and eyes, but he for sure had Jack's grin.

Jack saw where he was looking, "That's my dad, Jim, next to my uncle Nick. We call him North cause he looks like Santa Clause." He chuckled, "He's also my Godfather."

Hiccup looked around some more and Jack found a photograph to show him, "This one is a picture of my Uncle Aster and Aunt Ana; those are their kids Jamie and Sophie."

Hiccup smiled, "Are they close by?"

"Yeah, they're not far, we visit them every month. Aster's from Australia so they leave in the winter for holidays to celebrate with his family. He works as an art coordinator and Aunt Ana is a dentist. Jamie's cool, he's always been my little buddy. And Sophie's still pretty young."

"That's awesome. All I have is Merida and soon to be triplet cousins." Hiccup laughed.

Jack stared at him, "For real?"

Hiccup nodded, "Yeah, my aunt, or Mom really, she's about six months now, but it was pretty obvious at four month's she was having more than one. She kept swearing she had demons inside her." He chuckled.

Jack was awestruck, "How crazy is that? I've never met anyone who had triplets before, or was going to."

Hiccup shrugged, "They'll be coming around January or February, but by the time it gets chaotic I'll be in college." He laughed.

Jack chuckled, "Hope your parents are ready for it."

"Dad was ready to vomit and Merida sobbed."

Jack laughed at that, "What do they do? Your parents?"

"Well, my uncle Fergus is the Founder and CEO of Mordul Engineering. His company designs and builds new innovative prosthetic body parts."

Jack looked down, "Did he design your leg?" he asked.

Hiccup nodded and lifted the hem of his pants and Jack finally got to see in closer detail how very nicely fashioned Hiccup's leg was. Hiccup knocked on it, "Green energy and likely to last a lot longer than the average prosthetic leg. I'm typically the guinea pig for his stuff." Hiccup laughed, "As is he. He has one as well. He went camping one year when he was younger and lost his leg to a bear. At least that's what he tells me. I have no clue if it's true or not, but I know better than to question him." He laughed.

"That's amazing! I mean, not losing the leg but what he does! What about your mom or…aunt?"

"She's a stay at home, luckily. But she has those jewelry parties once in a while, the one that helps them make money so they can stay at home." Hiccup shrugged, "What about your mom?"

"Gwen? Oh, she works at Gothel's hair salon."

"Nice." Hiccup said, "She any good?"

"The best." Jack smiled.

"So was your dad in the military?" Hiccup asked.

Jack nodded and pointed to a wall at the end of the room. There was a framed flag that had been folded and a military photograph of Jack's father above it, "He died in service right after Pippa was born. He missed her birth and everything." Jack said, "He was checking a mine field and things went sour." He said, shrugging off the memory of seeing the military men in black coming to tell Jack's mother the news about their father. Jack remembered sitting and watching TV when it had happened. It was just like any other day until the doorbell rang and his mother burst into sobs. He'd come out only to see his mother looking devastated as she turned to tell Jack what had happened.

The last thing Jack really remembered feeling was his stomach drop and then numbness. Through the funeral and throughout the years, the only thing that kept him smiling was knowing his dad was a hero. But he missed him all the same.

"I'm really sorry, Jack." Hiccup nodded, "He sounded like an awesome guy."

"He was very brave and liked to have a lot of fun." Jack admitted, "He taught me all the tricks of how to tell a proper joke and how to pull the best pranks."

Hiccup smiled and then looked at Pippa's picture again, "What about your sister? Did she get sick?" he asked.

Jack frowned and then brightened up, "You wanna try this new game I got? It's some kind of racing game?"

Hiccup smiled and nodded, "Sure." He didn't mean to offend Jack in any way and was glad Jack didn't take it personal and moved on.

Jack was excited and got his consoles out and made sure Hiccup had one. They suddenly heard both girls upstairs giggling.

"I'll take that as a sign we're in the clear for a while." Jack laughed.

Hiccup enjoyed getting into the pointless racing game with Jack and he came to a big conclusion at one point; Jack was extremely competitive. Not to mention he hated losing.

Hiccup could only laugh and cheer as he beat Jack nearly three times during the game.

"Beginner's luck." Jack pouted.

"Sore loser." Hiccup commented.

Jack elbowed him playfully and said, "Best seven out of ten!"

Hiccup laughed, "You're on!"

They were about to play again when they heard Punzie all of a sudden.

"JACK! JACK!" Punzie yelled from upstairs.

"WHAT?!" Jack yelled back.

"Can we have some popcorn?"

Jack rolled his eyes and Hiccup wondered if he'd say no, but instead he got up and Hiccup followed him to the kitchen as he made his sister her treat. He had a feeling he spoiled Punzie.

"You have to eat it down here." He called up to her as he put a bag in the microwave.

"What?" she called back.

"I SAID TO EAT DOWN HERE!" he yelled back.

They heard the girls barreling down and Hiccup did a double take when he saw their faces, "Merida what did you do?!" he yelled.

Merida grinned, "Punzie painted my face! See? She said its face paint. It'll come off."

"It's true." Jack said, laughing, "But if I see any paint on the carpet, Mom's gonna have a cow." He told Punzie.

She nodded and waited with Merida while the popcorn popped.

"Is that you, Jack?" Merida asked, going up to the fridge and giggling at a toothless boy with brown hair.

Jack blushed a little but smiled, "You bet. I think I was your age when they took that. Boy was I doofus." He chuckled.

"Nah, I think you look fine." Hiccup said, smiling, "Better than my old school pictures. Boy was I a dork."

Jack chuckled, "Did you have as many freckles then too?"

Hiccup nodded and rolled his eyes.

"I could never smile just right, either." Hiccup admitted, "Still can't. Blame it on weird teeth."

"Your teeth look fine to me; don't know how my Aunt Ana would feel though." Jack laughed.

The microwave beeped and Jack poured the popcorn in a bowl for everyone.

"Hiccup can Punzie come over and play on the trampoline?" Merida asked suddenly.

"You'd have to ask Mom and Dad that, I can't help you." Hiccup shrugged.

"Can you call them?"

"Now?" Hiccup stared incredulously, "No, let's wait till we get home, you two go play." Hiccup laughed.

The girls nodded and ran back upstairs, leaving the rest of the popcorn for Jack and Hiccup.

Jack rolled his eyes, "Punzie's been doing this thing where she eats in intervals or something. Never finishes a meal. She's ADD or something I swear."

"Merida has this thing…it's called being loud." Hiccup commented.

Jack snorted.

Hiccup smiled at him, "I still can't believe you told your sister to punch mine."

Jack smiled sheepishly and apologized, "I didn't think she'd actually do it to be honest."

Hiccup held up a hand, "No offense taken. Frankly Merida can be a pain so she probably had it coming. But since she met Punzie, she's been doing better and it's only been a day!"

"Really? She can't be all that bad?" Jack laughed.

Hiccup narrowed his eyes, "Since preschool she's never had an excellent day. That is, until today."

Jack's eyes widened and he laughed, "She sounds like me."

"Oh geez, don't give her ideas, she's making so much progress!" Hiccup pleaded, laughing.

Jack leaned on the counter suddenly, "Say, you didn't tell me about your parents? Your real ones at least."

Hiccup froze for a moment. He didn't know quite what to say, "It's not a pleasant story." He admitted.

"Oh. Sorry, I didn't mean to pry or anything." Jack said apologetically, "You don't have to say anything, I'm sorry. That was stupid. Besides, we're here to hang out!" Jack said, apologizing and taking on a cheerful tone.

Hiccup smiled again and felt better, "Maybe some other time I'll tell you but it's just not a story people should hear."

Jack nodded, "Yeah, I know how that feels to have your personal life shoved in your face by people."

Hiccup stared at him strangely, "Like what?"

Jack shook his head, "Just crap."

Hiccup didn't know how to take that so he decided it was best to let it go.

They heard the girls squealing and then a loud crashing sound.

Jack leapt up and Hiccup followed him.

Jack burst in, looking terrified. Hiccup didn't think he'd ever seen anyone look more worried and afraid.

Hiccup looked inside as both girls stood by a small bookshelf where they'd obviously been playing rough. On the floor were a lamp and a lot of toys that had spilled to the ground, making a loud sound. They looked embarrassed.

"What happened?" Jack yelled, looking upset.

"We were playing and knocked over some things. Sorry." Punzie said.

"We'll clean it up." Merida promised.

Hiccup nodded to her and was shocked when Jack came over and checked Punzie for any injuries, still looking upset. He broke from her and looked around, taking a deep breath, "Can you try to not scare the pants off me?" he told her.

She nodded and gave him a hug, "Am I in trouble?" she asked.

"If you clean up this mess, then no." he bargained.

She shook his hand and Merida got to work helping her clean.

Jack and Hiccup left and Hiccup could see bits of the Jack he was coming to know surface again.

"You okay?" Hiccup asked.

Jack rubbed the back of his neck and nodded, "Yeah, it's just she's prone to accidents and all that, so I kinda get worried."

Hiccup nodded, "I stopped freaking about Merida ages ago. She cries only if she doesn't get her way. But if she gets maimed it's just a battle scar or flesh wound to her." He chuckled.

Jack nodded and walked back downstairs, still slightly shaken. He seemed to brush it off quickly and smiled at Hiccup, "I swear, we have the craziest sisters."

Hiccup nodded, "You have no idea."

They got back to playing their game and Hiccup finally let Jack win, who did some sort of victory cheer in a rather dramatic fashion.

Hiccup shook his head and laughed at how much of a sore loser Jack was.

They heard the door open suddenly and a lady walked in. Hiccup assumed it was Jack's mom. She brushed her hair from her eyes, looking drained and tired.

"Hey Mom!" Jack called from the sofa.

Her eyes seemed to brighten when she saw him and Hiccup, "Hi sweetie! Who's your friend?"

"This is Hiccup, he's Merida's brother, Punzie's new friend." Jack answered.

"Hi Hiccup! I'm Gwen, obviously Jack and Punzie's mother." She said warmly, coming over to shake his hand.

Hiccup was polite and shook it graciously, "Thank you for letting me and my sister come over."

"Of course, come over any time you like, I feel bad when I have to work overtime and leave these two all alone."

Hiccup nodded and Jack tried not to look embarrassed, but the fact of the matter was, he hardly had any friends since middle school. He played it off by acting like a class clown and doing things he liked, but it was still upsetting to him.

Hiccup didn't seem fazed by it at least; another reason Jack liked Hiccup.

Their sisters came barreling down the stairs just then. Punzie ran and jumped into her mom's arms.

"MOMMY!" she cried happily.

"Hi darling! How was school?" she asked, kissing her forehead.

"Really good! This is Merida!" Punzie said happily.

Merida smiled and waved.

Gwen bent down to shake Merida's hand.

Hiccup watched as Gwen talked with ease with Merida and Punzie, almost like she was just another kid herself. She was definitely a loving mother who just wanted to be close to her kids as much as possible and Hiccup had a feeling it had to do with losing her husband and baby girl in one year.

It must have been tough on her.

"Hiccup, would it be alright if I got your mother's number so we can set up play dates for the girls?" Gwen asked him suddenly.

Hiccup nodded, "Sure. She's a stay at home and she's kind of pregnant right now, but she loves talking to people."

Gwen's face fell for a fraction of a second and Hiccup wanted to smack himself for telling Gwen about his mom being pregnant. She brightened instantly however and smiled widely, "Is she? How far along? Do you know what the baby is?"

Hiccup laughed a little, "Actually…she's having three and we aren't sure about all of them but we know a couple might be boys. She's about 5 months in now."

Gwen smiled, "That's wonderful! I'll have to tell her congratulations."

Merida seemed unhappy but chose to ignore it.

Hiccup looked at his clock and felt bad, "I hate to say it, but we have to get home now."

Jack's face fell as he got up, "We should hang out this weekend." He suggested.

"Yeah?" Hiccup smiled, "Sounds awesome!"

"Can I text you?" Jack asked, trying not to sound awkward and desperate.

"Yeah! Let me know when you're free!" Hiccup answered, also trying not to sound so desperate.

Gwen seemed happy that her son was making friends so she continued talking with the girls and walked Hiccup and Merida to the door.

"Punzie should come over!" Merida smiled, "We have a trampoline now!"

"I think that sounds like an excellent idea. You two drive safe now! See you soon!" Gwen said as Hiccup left with Merida, waving over his shoulders at Jack.

…..

Hiccup got home with Merida, who was immediately sent to bed by her mother. She protested until Fergus came in and swept her off her feet to carry her to her room quickly, flying her like a plane.

Hiccup smiled and passed his mom who stopped him suddenly, "Hiccup, dear. Can you sit?"

Hiccup wondered what on earth happened as he sat down. He sure hoped he hadn't forgotten something important.

Toothless came over and wagged his tail as Hiccup rubbed between his ears.

His mother looked a little uncomfortable and bit her lip before speaking, "Your father called and asked if you're planning to go see him this weekend for the support group."

Hiccup's stomach dropped slightly. He'd forgotten all about that. Every few months, he took time to go see his dad, Stoick, whether it was during visiting hours or for a support group with families.

Hiccup rubbed his eyes and nodded, "I can go for a little." He said.

Elinor nodded sadly, "You know, Hiccup, I believe he's trying very hard to get better and I know how much it means to him that you go. But I'm worried about you. If it hurts too much for you to go so much, you can always say no."

Hiccup shook his head and smiled weakly, "I think it helps him when I go." He admitted.

She smiled at him and took his hand and rubbed it gently with her fingers, "You are a brave, brave boy Hiccup. Your mother would be proud."

He nodded and got up, pretending to stretch, "Guess I should sleep now, got a long drive tomorrow."

"Did you want Fergus to take you?" she asked.

He shook his head, "Nah, I'm good. Oh and I gave Punzie and Jack's mom your number. She wants to set up play dates."

"Is that right?" Elinor smiled, "I swear that girl is so good for Merida, I may have to have her over more often."

"Jack's really cool too." Hiccup said.

She smiled, "That's wonderful dear, he's more than welcome to come over any time he likes, you tell him that."

Hiccup smiled and nodded, "His mom is really nice, she could use some friends actually herself. She's always working and doesn't really have anyone to talk to." He explained.

"Oh, poor dear. Yes, I'll have to schedule a time to meet her." Elinor nodded, and then looked again at Hiccup, "Hiccup, you know that Fergus and I are always here for you." She told him.

Hiccup smiled at her, "I know Mom."

She smiled as he walked away, "Good night!"

"Good night, Hiccup, I love you." She called.

"Love you too." He called back as Toothless followed him upstairs. He passed Fergus on the way, who patted his shoulder. Hiccup nodded and walked to his room, collapsing on his bed.

He heaved a heavy sigh and looked up at a picture that was sitting on his dresser. It was a picture of his mom, before she died. He smiled when he saw it. Then he opened his nightstand drawer and pulled out another photograph. It was a more recent one taken with his dad, after everything had happened. His dad looked pained and Hiccup looked as though he were attempting to make an effort to smile. He wondered if there was ever a time he was happy to be with his dad. But all he had was this photograph to remind him of why he visited. He took a breath and shoved the picture back in the drawer and then turned off the lights as he removed his jacket and pants. He usually just slept in a t-shirt with his boxers. Mainly because Toothless would climb onto his bed and his body heat always made him sweat. Hiccup tried removing the upcoming visit with his father from his mind and instead felt motivated to go quickly so he could spend more time with Jack this weekend. He smiled at that thought. That would feel like an awesome reward for going. He closed his eyes and drifted off, Toothless snoring loudly at the end of his bed.

I just wanted to say thank you for all the follows and reviews! It means so much to me!


	5. Chapter 5

Hiccup drove for almost two hours and finally made it. He was exhausted from having to get up early for the drive, but he knew that the sooner the better. He parked his car and met the usual guard at the gate. The guard, whose name was Phil, smiled at him and opened the gate to let him inside, "How's school going Hiccup?" he asked.

Hiccup smiled, "Pretty good, nothing new to report unfortunately."

Phil chuckled, "Figures. You teens are always busy with your videogames anyways."

Hiccup nodded and walked in.

"There's coffee in the waiting room this time." Phil called to him as the gate closed.

Hiccup waved and walked in.

It was slightly intimidating; all the chain-link fences, the barbed wire at the top, the guard tower, all surrounded by dead grass and dirt; Yep, usual prison atmosphere.

He walked up to the door where another guard was waiting by the desk inside. Hiccup knocked on the glass and the guard smiled, recognizing him. He pressed a button that made a buzzing sound and let Hiccup in.

"How's it going Hiccup?" the guard said as he gave Hiccup the usual visitors ID tag. Because he came so frequently, he got his own ID tag that never really needed to be thrown out.

"Pretty good, when's the meeting?" Hiccup asked, finding a seat as he pinned the tag to his brown jacket. His navy blue t-shirt was pretty grungy but after so long of coming here, he decided grunge wouldn't make a difference. He scratched the hole on the knee of his jeans and sat down.

"About ten minutes. You wanna read a magazine or something?" The guard asked, "We finally got new ones in if you can believe it."

Hiccup chuckled and shook his head, "Just wake me up when it's time." He laughed.

The guard smiled and went back to work.

Hiccup closed his eyes and ignored the ticking clock on the white cement walls. He tried thinking of hanging out with Jack today. He'd call him when he got back to hang out. He'd only met Jack a couple days ago but he couldn't stop thinking about how awesome he was. He was easy to talk to and they had so much in common while their differences were funny quirks about the other that he felt the need to just experience. He smiled thinking about what they'd do today when the guard interrupted his thoughts.

"Okay, Hiccup, meeting's down the hall, you know where."

Hiccup opened his eyes and nodded, getting up. Might as well get this over with; the sooner the better.

He took a deep breath and walked down the gray hallway past some doors to the meeting room where chairs were already set up with meeting facilitators walking around and getting the resource table finished. Hiccup found a seat and sat down.

After a few minutes more visitors came in. Hiccup was actually surprised to see a few new faces this time. He was one among a few who came regularly while others showed up once in a blue moon.

They all seemed quiet and fidgety. He never talked to them really. He was probably the youngest there anyways so it didn't matter. They were only here for their family members and didn't really feel the need to get to know one another. Truth was, they were all embarrassed for similar reasons and talking about devastating and personal things during group was plenty for Hiccup to know not to bother the others.

He sighed and heard the buzzing sound again, signaling the guards that were escorting the prisoners to the room. Hiccup stared straight ahead until a familiar voice greeted him from behind.

"Hello son."

He pasted a smile on his face and turned around, "Hi Dad."

…

Jack's mom drove them to Merida's. She'd called Elinor that morning asking for another play date that afternoon. Elinor insisted they come by and get to know one another.

Jack was surprised at how excited his mother was. Course she was lonely these days and he knew she was happy that Punzie and Jack had made friends. Not to mention, his mom loved meeting people, she was really quite a social butterfly when she got the chance.

They pulled up and got out of the car.

Jack smiled when he saw the house. It was very nice, almost old fashioned, made from gray stones. Gwen walked them up to the big oak door and knocked on it, carrying a plate of cookies.

Jack put his hands in his jean pockets, fiddling with his key chains.

He quickly wiped at his black t-shirt, hoping it wasn't too much or too dirty. Sure it was only a logo for a band, but he didn't want to come across as some biker guy who smoked.

They heard a large barking dog behind the door and then heard a woman yelling at it.

The woman yelling answered the door and smiled warmly. Jack liked the look of her. She had the nicest, yet most noble face Jack had ever seen. Her brown hair was tucked in a braid and she was obviously very pregnant.

"Hello!" she greeted all of them, "Please come in!"

"I'm Gwen; it's so nice to meet you." Gwen said, holding out her hand quickly.

"I'm Elinor, and these must be your children." She smiled warmly as she closed the door.

"Yes, this is Jack, my oldest and Punzie." Gwen said.

Jack waved graciously and Punzie smiled.

"I have heard wonderful things, Hiccup and Merida are so happy to have made friends." Elinor said as she led them through the giant house.

Jack was impressed. His house was big but Hiccup's was…huge.

To the right were double doors that led to an office area while the left held a small living room with couches, books, and china, pictures and flowers all adorned with what Jack assumed was Celtic designs.

He looked up to see a magnificent chandelier over a winding staircase with a hallway that went around the entire upper floor. She led them past the stairs and into the kitchen. The dining room was obviously next to the living room and had nice china and chandeliers in it. However, Jack was impressed at how chaotic and crazy the kitchen was. Once you opened the door to the back of the house, it was as if all the regal and clean rooms were just for show. The kitchen was a mess, covered in art and paper. The table was clean, but had stains on it. And past the kitchen Jack could see a family room with a giant TV, games, toys, and couches littered with blankets and books. Strange mechanical parts lay next to the fireplace where Jack noticed a collection of framed pictures of Hiccup's family. He walked into the kitchen to go look when he stepped on something squeaky and looked down. He laughed when he saw the floor littered with dog toys.

He picked it up and heard the barking sound again.

"Toothless! I thought I put you back in the garage!" Elinor scolded as the giant dog came bounding in.

Jack was stunned for a minute and Punzie squealed, hiding behind her mother.

The black lab, Toothless, came at Jack wagging his tail. Jack gave him the toy and scratched his ears.

"I'm sorry; Toothless is a very good dog, just easily excited. He's Hiccup's dog." Elinor explained.

"He's a sweetheart!" Gwen gushed, "Punzie, it's okay, you can pet the doggy."

Punzie held out her hand and Toothless sniffed and licked her hand, letting her pet his nuzzle.

She giggled and continued petting him.

Jack finally walked over to the fireplace with pictures while Elinor ran to the double glass doors that led to a porch littered with toys. She called suddenly, "Merida! Punzie is here!"

Jack ignored the squealing girls and gushing mothers as he looked at the photographs. He could see Elinor and Fergus's wedding photos, Merida's baby photo's. And one with Hiccup's recent school picture, which Jack had to chuckle at, and then one with what looked to be a younger Hiccup sitting in a blonde woman's lap next to a giant man with red hair. Jack didn't like the picture to be honest. The woman was smiling weakly while holding a rather sad looking Hiccup. The man wasn't smiling at all, he looked…angry. Jack found he couldn't stand looking at the sad little boy in the photo and walked away.

Jack began to wonder if these were his real parents that he'd lost.

He turned around and found Gwen and Elinor telling the girls the rules of the house.

Elinor suddenly looked up at Jack, "I'm so sorry; I thought Hiccup would be back by the time you got here, he's running a little late. He'll be here very soon, though."

Jack nodded, "What's he doing?" he asked out of curiosity.

Elinor looked a little nervous, but shrugged, "He had some things he needed to do today, but he just called and said he's almost home."

Jack wondered why on earth she seemed upset about this and what Hiccup was doing. But he shrugged it off and walked around.

"Jack, maybe you could watch the girls outside on the trampoline." Gwen said, "Until Hiccup gets back."

Jack nodded and shrugged. He might as well play with the dog too. The girls ran outside and Jack watched, grinning as his mom and Elinor sat in a chair and began to talk. Jack was glad his mom was also making a friend. He knew she was sad and missed their dad like crazy, she needed friends. Jack found a seat on a lawn chair and scratched Toothless behind the ears again, the dog smiled, his tongue hanging out and Jack suddenly laughed outright, "Dude! Where are your chompers?"

Merida helped Punzie onto the trampoline but heard Jack, "He keeps eating things he shouldn't so he lost some teeth."

"Hence the name." Jack mumbled, smiling at the friendly dog. He looked into the eyes and saw how brown they were, but was shocked to see flecks of green. He pet Toothless and sat back, ignoring the girls really.

"Jack! Come play popcorn with us!" Punzie laughed.

He grinned and shook his head, "I'm good." He said.

"Please!" Punzie called.

Jack sighed and looked to Toothless who finally lay down to watch the girls, "Fine." He groaned, getting up.

They cheered and he climbed on after removing his shoes, "Ready?" he teased as both girls sat down waiting.

He took a few jumps and then landed very hard, causing them to nearly fly through the air. He made sure to be careful. The last thing he needed was one of them to fall off. They squealed happily as he jumped.

"My turn." He said, sitting down.

He laughed as both girls failed to get him to even move just a little.

They both did not seem amused by this as they collided into him and tackled him. He laughed as they wrestled on the trampoline with him. He pretended to play dead at one point only to scare them by shouting "Boo!"

"Don't tell me Merida's already fighting." A voice said by the trampoline.

Jack looked up and smiled when he saw Hiccup standing there. He got up and was ready to bombard him about his day and get him to come on the trampoline with them when he caught sight of his face.

Hiccup looked very tired and kind of sad about something. But he seemed to shrug it off quickly and smiled at Jack, "How's it going? I see you managed to get tackled by six-year-olds."

Jack chuckled and climbed off.

"Aww!" the girls moaned.

"Nope, I played with you ladies, now I'm hanging out with Hiccup; you two are now on your own." Jack laughed, "But seriously, you need to go play inside now."

They moaned again but got off, none-the-less.

"Geez! How'd you do that? Merida never listens." Hiccup gasped as Merida climbed off with Punzie.

Jack grinned proudly, "I'll never tell."

Hiccup elbowed him softly while Jack got his shoes. Toothless came over and Hiccup bent down to pet him and give him a hug, "Hey bud! How you doing? You miss me?" he cooed.

Jack would have laughed at the affection but found Hiccup really did love his dog. The way he spoke to it was like a best friend. It was really nice.

The girls ran inside and the boys followed.

"Hi Hiccup!" Elinor smiled as he walked in with Jack and the girls, "Did you have a safe drive?" she asked quickly.

He nodded; looking tired but still managed to smile at Jack.

Gwen waved to him and the girls decided to go to Merida's room to play.

"Did you wanna go somewhere?" Hiccup asked Jack.

Jack shook his head, "You look like you drove a lot today." He commented.

Hiccup shrugged, "Not bad really. Oh! Did you wanna see something cool? It's in my room?"

Jack nodded and followed Hiccup up the winding staircase. He noticed two double doors down one hallway and he assumed they led to the master bedroom while the door next to it was open and filled with nursery gifts. It was very cluttered and looked like they were still making it up.

Next to that was a small bathroom, then another door where Merida's voice could be heard with Punzie. Hiccup opened a door and Jack followed him in. The room was…really cool. It was painted a soft green color and he actually had a bay window that had books piled on it.

Jack could see a cool looking bed with a headboard that had a carved dragon on it and a desk with similar features. On his walls were pictures and drawings of dragons and inventions. He also had a huge bookshelf filled with all kinds of books. Jack also noticed a laptop on the bed and a TV with movies scattered around it. Jack noticed two doors and assumed one was a closet and the other led to a bathroom.

Hiccup went to his desk and pulled out a notebook and opened it, rifling through the pages.

Jack was admiring the random doo-dads scattered throughout the room.

Toothless hopped on top of Hiccup's bed and made himself comfortable.

Hiccup didn't seem to mind as he looked through his notebook, when he found it; he smiled and held it up for Jack.

Jack was impressed when he saw the coolest drawing of a dragon that Hiccup had actually painted himself.

"You're a really good artist!" Jack said, "Did you make this up?" he asked.

Hiccup nodded, "I decided to make it white, kind of like your hair and I'm giving it blue eyes that shoot ice out of them."

"Nice! So I'm a badass dragon?" Jack laughed, "That's epic!"

Hiccup smiled proudly and let Jack hold the notebook. Jack looked through some of the drawings and thought they were amazing, "You're really good!" Jack said.

"Thanks! I usually don't show them to anybody but you seemed like you'd actually appreciate art." Hiccup admitted.

"Yeah? Thanks!" Jack smiled, handing the notebook back, "Wish I was that talented, the best I can do is a trick or two on the board. I'm better with snowboarding." He shrugged.

Hiccup smiled, "Wish I could do that. I'd probably lose another leg." He laughed.

"Don't tell me you lost your first one doing that?" Jack laughed.

Hiccup's face fell and Jack suddenly felt like an idiot, "Oh shit, I'm sorry, I totally didn't mean-"

"No! It's not your fault, it's just, I kinda wish that was the story." Hiccup said quickly, and then smiled.

Jack looked over at his bookshelf and noticed a Viking helmet on top of it, "Is that legit?" he asked, going towards it.

"You bet!" Hiccup said as Jack took it down carefully and put it on.

"This is awesome!" Jack said, pretending to sword fight, "Where'd you get it?"

"Passed down from my dad. My family were actually Vikings." Hiccup said.

"No fair! All I am is American! Cept I also have some Russian." Jack admitted, "My Uncle North has the craziest Russian accent."

"You should hear my dad." Hiccup mumbled, "Sounds like a bear."

"Merida's dad? Does he really?" Jack asked laughing.

Hiccup suddenly realized he hadn't told Jack his father was still alive. He quickly recovered and nodded to Jack.

"So why dragons?" Jack asked, looking around some more at the pictures

Hiccup shrugged, "Not sure, I've just always really liked them. My mom would read me stories with dragons in them and I just thought they were amazing. I always wished I could be a dragon tamer or ride one."

Jack smiled, "I used to want to be a superhero and protect people. I'd go outside and find these big sticks and pretend I could shoot ice or fire out of them."

"Kind of like Gandalf!" Hiccup laughed.

"Who?" Jack asked.

Hiccup rolled his eyes, "Never mind."

His phone suddenly vibrated and he looked at the text he'd gotten; it was from Astrid.

_**How's it going? If you are hanging out with you know who, you should know Clyde and I will be at Gobber's in an hour. Double? C;**_

Hiccup groaned and Jack smiled at him, "Let me guess…an ex-girlfriend?" he laughed.

Hiccup snorted, "Hardly. Best friend actually."

Jack nodded, "Yeah, they can be tough too."

Hiccup scoffed, "You have no idea."

Jack shrugged, "I don't know, is your best friend mute?"

Hiccup stared at him, "You have a friend who's mute?"

Jack nodded, "Yep. But boy can she be a pain." He joked.

"Sometimes I wish Astrid was mute, she can also be a little crazy. But I don't know what I'd do without her." Hiccup shrugged, sighing.

Jack nodded thoughtfully, "Sandy's amazing, she's just really shy. Speaking of, I need to check on her." He said quickly and pulled out his phone.

"Astrid wants to know if we can join her and her boyfriend at Gobber's. You wanna go?"

"I love Gobber's!" Jack smiled, "Maybe I can get Sandy and her new little fling to come along."

"Hey, the more the merrier." Hiccup smiled.

Jack texted Sandy real fast and then pocketed his phone, "So what's this Astrid like?" he smiled.

Hiccup smiled back, "She's kind of my rock really. Been best friends since I can remember." Jack nodded, listening while Hiccup continued, "It was weird for a while because I think she liked me at some point and everyone thought we were dating, but…I'm not really…well, I just didn't see her that way. But she was awesome about it and ended up being my champion." He said, and then looked at Jack, "What about you and Sandy? Is she cool?"

Jack nodded, "The best. I've had to get her through some tough spots and she does the same for me. I'm a little protective of her. Unlike you and Astrid, I let people think we're dating so they'll leave her alone for her sake."

Hiccup laughed a little, "For real? What do they do?"

Jack sighed, "This one punk at school really wants to date her and she keeps turning him down. He takes it out on me, but at least he leaves her alone."

Hiccup grimaced, "That sucks. I hate guys like that."

Jack nodded then looked at Hiccup, "So if you aren't into Astrid, was there somebody else you were into?" he winked, laughing.

Hiccup blushed slightly and shrugged, "Not really…I mean…no girls."

Jack looked at him funny for a second but then nodded. Hiccup decided to ask about it however, "What was that face for? I bet the girls crawl all over you with that hair!" he joked.

Jack made the face again and then looked down but smiled, "They do, but…I'm just not into them."

"What? Girls?" Hiccup laughed.

Jack finally looked up awkwardly and shrugged. His face turned red and he took a breath, "Yeah actually."

Hiccup was stunned for a moment. JACK?! GAY?! He stared for the longest time at Jack who was holding his breath as though expecting the worst reaction from Hiccup.

Hiccup finally snapped out of it and nodded, looking down, "Me too."

It was Jack's turn to stare at him. Hiccup stared at the ground, also holding his breath.

"You?" Jack gaped.

They finally looked at one another in shock for a moment.

Hiccup broke the silence, "Have you come out to anyone?"

Jack took a sharp intake of breath and shook his head, "Well. I told Sandy but that's all. I'm afraid to tell my mom cause she's so stressed and wouldn't understand it."

Hiccup nodded, "I've only told Astrid. I guess you could count Toothless, but he's not exactly going to say anything."

"It doesn't help with my history." Jack mumbled.

"What history? You lost your dad and baby sister, that's nothing to be ashamed of." Hiccup said.

Jack looked up sadly and shook his head.

"If anyone has a bad history it's me. I can't exactly just tell people about this, especially my dad. He'd never speak to me again."

"Fergus can't be that bad!" Jack gasped, "They couldn't kick you out."

Hiccup widened his eyes and realized his mistake again and finally sighed, taking a seat, "Fergus isn't my real dad."

"Yeah you told me he's your uncle, but your dad died, didn't he?" Jack asked.

Hiccup sighed again and shook his head, "My mom died. My dad's…he's…"

Jack nodded in understanding, letting him know it was okay to tell him, "You can tell me Hiccup, I promise I won't say anything. I'm not judging you. Hello, we're both gay!" he laughed.

Hiccup felt a little better and finally nodded, leaning closer to Jack, "My dad's in prison." He finally said.

Jack actually shot back a little, "What? What did he do?"

Hiccup shook his head.

"Wait…is that where you were this morning? Visiting your dad?" Jack asked.

Hiccup nodded, looking tired again.

"Oh man, Hiccup, I'm really sorry about that." Jack said, "But I think it's awesome that you still wanna see him. I mean, I bet it means the world to him."

"It does, but it doesn't really help me solve my own problems." Hiccup admitted.

Jack nodded, "Yeah, it's not like we can fix this unless we lie to ourselves. It's bad enough we lie to others."

Hiccup nodded and looked over at Toothless snoring on the bed.

Jack's phone vibrated and he looked at it, and then smiled, "Sandy and her new guy wanna join us. You still wanna go? I mean, I understand if you're too tired and don't wanna talk about it."

Hiccup shook his head, "No, I wanna go. I tend to just go and then forget about it when I get back." He admitted.

Jack nodded then looked up at him, "To be honest, you were the last person I expected to be like me."

Hiccup nodded and smiled, "You too actually."

Jack laughed, "I knew I liked you."

Hiccup beamed at him, "Yeah, you aren't so bad yourself. Although you did tell your sister to punch mine."

"Oh come on!" Jack whined as Hiccup grabbed his jacket to leave, "You are never letting me live that down are you?"

"Not on your life, Frosty." Hiccup winked as he walked out.

Jack stopped a little and then grinned. His weekend just got significantly better.


	6. Chapter 6

Hiccup and Jack ran downstairs to go tell their mom's where they were going.

"Hey Mom," Hiccup started, "Jack and I are going to meet some friends at that diner down the road, you know, Gobber's?" he said.

"That okay Mom?" Jack asked.

Gwen nodded, "Be back home no later than midnight."

"Same goes for you Hiccup." Elinor said.

They nodded and Hiccup quickly patted Toothless before he left, "Don't get into trouble, Bud." Hiccup said, smiling, "No chewing on rocks or Dad's work."

The dog merely smiled and licked his hand. Hiccup grabbed his keys and led Jack to his car.

Jack climbed in and immediately found Hiccup's CD collection, "I don't recognize half this stuff." He admitted, "Is this Flogging Molly? You were telling me about them on Thursday."

Hiccup looked over and nodded, picking it up, "Yeah, you gotta hear them."

"Nice collection, only your missing some quality stuff, man." Jack laughed.

Hiccup rolled his eyes, "Classic rock is good, but it doesn't have the Celtic feel I like."

Flogging Molly came on and Jack smiled as his head moved with the music, "This is pretty good, but man, you could use some ACDC in your collection. To be honest I never expected you to like this kind of music."

Hiccup laughed as he started the car, "Oh really, what kind of music did you think I'd like?"

Jack shrugged and scratched his nose, "Well…" he laughed, "Honestly I had you pegged as a Beethoven, Mozart kind of guy with some Josh Groban or something."

Hiccup laughed, "I play the violin, that's enough for me." He admitted, "But a classic now and then is a good thing."

Jack nodded, "I'm more into the guitar solo stuff. And if the lyrics are awesome, I'm hooked."

"Yeah, I love the Celtic punk rock stuff for some odd reason, maybe for me it's the bagpipes." Hiccup shrugged.

They continued talking about music when they finally got to the diner.

"I'll make you a mix CD, you'll never go back." Hiccup laughed as he parked the car.

Jack chuckled as he got out, "Oh yeah? I outta make you one with quality music, then we'll see who's not turning back."

"You're on." Hiccup joked.

"HICCUP!"

They turned and Jack could see a blonde girl get out with a blonde guy following her. The girl looked very confident and sassy where the guy looked like a hopeless romantic who followed her like a little lost puppy. Once he saw Hiccup though, he seemed to relax.

"Hey Astrid, Clyde. This is Jack." Hiccup introduced. Jack stepped forward and waved.

"Hi Jack!" Astrid said, "You don't play lacrosse do you?"

Jack shook his head, "Nah, I'm on the swim team at Burgess."

"Bummer." She said, "But none-the-less, you should come see a lacrosse game sometime."

Jack smiled, "Only if you go to a swim meet. Nothing like the smell of sweat and chlorine to make you feel like a fish."

She laughed and Clyde seemed to relax a little more.

Jack suddenly turned and waved, "Over here Sandy!"

Hiccup watched as a blonde girl with the sweetest hazel eyes walked over holding hands with a brunette boy. He looked excited, yet nervous.

Sandy quickly told Jack the boy's name and he interpreted it as best he could for her.

"Everyone, this is my friend Sandy and her friend Damien. Sandy goes with me to Burgess and Damien goes to the Burgess School for the Deaf and Blind."

"Wow." Astrid breathed, "I've never met anyone who was deaf before." She admitted.

Sandy smiled at her and pointed. Jack caught on and introduced her to everyone while she signed to Damien.

"You know Sign Language?" Astrid asked Jack.

Jack shrugged, "She' s been trying to teach me but I'm a hopeless learner I'm afraid."

Sandy chuckled and rolled her eyes, nodding.

Damien smiled and waved at everyone. Jack liked him, he seemed like a nice guy already and Sandy seemed enamored with him. Way better than Pitch that was for sure.

"Let's eat!" Astrid announced as they all filed inside.

They found a booth seat. Jack knew well enough to let Damien sit at the center of the table so he could read lips if needed and notice hand movements a little better. Sandy sat next to him. Astrid was quick to sit next to Sandy so she could start a conversation with her while Clyde found his way next to her, leaving Jack and Hiccup to squeeze next to one another across from Clyde and Astrid.

Jack picked up a menu and then mouthed quickly at Hiccup, "You weren't kidding."

"About what?" Hiccup mumbled.

Jack eyed Astrid and chuckled, "She's really outgoing." He said.

Hiccup nodded and raised his eyebrows, "Oh yeah."

Jack suddenly felt the menu hit his face and put it down laughing, "Okay…who's the culprit?" he joked.

Sandy glared at him playfully and signed something quickly.

Jack rolled his eyes and signed back as pitifully as possible.

"What did she say?" Hiccup laughed.

Jack laughed and told him, "She said it's rude to hide my face from a deaf person just to make secret advances on a hot guy."

Hiccup was taken aback and narrowed his eyes playfully, "Oh? And what did you say?"

Jack grinned, "Like I'm telling you."

Hiccup scoffed and went back to looking at his menu. Before he did he caught Astrid's eye who was giving him a thumbs up and a look that said, "I told you so."

He made a quick face at her and then stared at his menu.

"Aha! Thought I saw a Haddock come in here." A booming voice said, coming over to the group.

"Hi Gobber!" Hiccup waved.

"Hello Hiccup, Astrid. And who might all your other friends be?" Gobber asked.

"This is my friend Jack and his friend Sandy, her friend Damien and you might remember Clyde."

Gobber nodded and smiled at the group, "Hope you don't mind an old peg legged, hook man coming to serve yeh?" he chuckled.

"Do you two know each other?" Jack asked, getting curious.

"You bet! Fergus Dunbroch not only made Hiccup's leg but my hook and my leg as well!" Gobber said happily, "Now I can cook like a champion!"

Hiccup smiled at him and he winked, "And because you lot seem so well behaved, there'll be no specials for you today…cause you all get half off!"

"Gee, that's really nice!" Clyde said, smiling.

"Hiccup and I go way back." Gobber said, "Just make sure you book Gobber's for your proms or whatever those shindigs are at the schools."

They all laughed and nodded.

"All right, enough chatter, what'll it be?" he asked.

Jack was impressed that as everyone ordered, he listened patiently and seemed to commit it to memory like a pro. When it was Sandy and Damien's turn to order, Jack had to pay extra close attention so he could help them out. Gobber was very patient though and continued to smile at them.

"All right you lot, no messes, yeh hear?" he said as he walked away.

"I always love coming here." Astrid smiled, "Gobber is so sweet."

"Just whatever you do, don't ask about how he lost his arm and leg." Hiccup said quietly, "Because every story is different."

"Speaking of dances, Homecoming is coming up in November, only a month away. Sandy are you going with anyone?" she asked.

Sandy blushed and then shrugged. She signed to Jack who interpreted it carefully for her, "She said that she and I usually go together as friends, but this year she wants to go with someone else." He said.

"Ah." Astrid smiled knowingly as Jack winked at Damien. Damien grinned and nodded. He signed quickly and Jack had to ask him to slow down so he could interpret it.

"He said that he has dances at his school too and he already asked Sandy. So chances are they'll go to the Burgess Homecoming."

"Aww." Astrid smiled.

"Does that mean we're going to ours?" Clyde asked her jokingly, starting to come out of his shell a little more. She elbowed him laughing, "Of course noodle brain!"

He rubbed his arm but smiled happily.

"Leaves you two." Astrid said, looking at Hiccup and Jack, "So…"

"Astrid!" Hiccup groaned, wanting to die a little inside, "You know I never go to those."

"First time for everything." Astrid said.

"You should go." Jack said, "I mean, it's your senior year, might as well before you graduate."

"I don't really dance…you know…with the leg and all." Hiccup admitted shyly.

"Who cares?" Jack laughed, "Everyone knows you go for the punch and to photo bomb people."

Hiccup chuckled, "Never really had a date to one." He admitted.

"I'm sure we could remedy that." Astrid said, her chin resting on her hands as she looked between him and Jack wickedly.

Sandy was busy interpreting for Damien who was laughing loudly. He couldn't hear his own laugh so he didn't know how loud he sounded.

Jack suddenly noticed her signing to him and he swatted at her, "Hey!" he yelled, laughing, "I saw that!"

She grinned mischievously and Astrid was begging for Jack to tell her what she'd said.

Hiccup was just as curious.

Jack sighed and looked apologetically at Hiccup, "She said that now that she has a date to Homecoming, it's an excuse for me to get an actual date myself." He groaned.

Hiccup laughed, "You've never had an actual date to a dance?" he asked.

Jack shook his head, "This was also before the hair so I think I ruined my chances long ago." He laughed.

Hiccup chuckled and ruffled his hair, "I don't know, you look pretty cool to me."

Jack blushed slightly.

Hiccup looked over at Astrid and Sandy and had a feeling they were shipping Jack and Hiccup so hard in their heads it was killing them.

Damien shrugged to Clyde who shrugged back, "I'm just here for the food." Clyde said slowly for him. Damien laughed and nodded.

Hiccup was relieved when Gobber came back with their drinks and appetizers, "Dig in you lot! Oh and Hiccup, tell your father to come by sometime, I have a friend who works here looking for a much better arm. His is old and actually causing some pain."

"Ouch, yeah, you bet." Hiccup said as his friends grabbed the nachos in front of them.

Damien suddenly signed to Sandy who quickly signed to Jack. Jack's face fell and he shook his head quickly. Hiccup didn't fail to notice.

"What did she ask?" he smiled.

Jack looked uncomfortable and almost didn't say anything, but decided to just get that can of worms out of the way, "She wanted to know how you lost your leg." He swallowed.

Hiccup frowned and Jack could see Astrid suddenly frown. She looked over at Hiccup, "You didn't tell Jack?" she asked.

Hiccup shook his head and muttered, "It's not a very pleasant dinner conversation, Astrid."

She nodded understandingly and went back to eating.

Sandy apologized and Jack leaned in to tell her it was okay. Hiccup smiled at her and also told her he was fine, it just was a touchy subject for him.

"So…" Clyde suddenly cut in, "Back on the subject of dancing, Hiccup, maybe you can tell me what Astrid's dress is going to look like. All she told me was the color."

Hiccup laughed as Astrid gave him the death glare, "I don't think I wanna lose another limb, man."

Jack chuckled and looked over at Sandy who was signing something, looking excited. Damien's eyes glowed when she signed.

Jack smiled at her, "She said her dress is going to be emerald green with…what was that?" he asked.

She spelled it out slowly.

"Oh, r-rhinestones? Right? Okay." He smiled.

Astrid beamed at her, "That is going to look so amazing with your hair!"

"Okay, here yeh are!" Gobber said as he handed out their meals.

Hiccup waited for everyone's reactions when his order of Gobber on the Inside, aka liver and onions, came out.

"What is that?" Jack asked him right away.

Hiccup laughed and Astrid groaned, "I swear do you always have to order that when you come?"

"It smells good." Clyde said, "I should have gotten that." He said.

Hiccup laughed and cut into his meal while Jack poked at it, ignoring his cheeseburger for a moment.

Sandy shrugged and ate her salad while Astrid grimaced as Hiccup took a first bite. Moaning with pleasure for her.

"Ich. Liver and onions. I swear." She muttered.

"WHAT?!" Jack laughed, "You're kidding me? They have that here?"

Hiccup nodded and grinned happily.

"It's his favorite dish. Next to smoked fish." Astrid said, "Oh and don't get him started on what he dips his fries in."

"Dude! I haven't had liver and onions in ages!" Jack laughed, attempting to steal a bite.

Hiccup stared at him and swallowed, "You like liver and onions?"

Jack nodded as he managed to succeed in getting a bite, "Wow…my uncle used to make this stuff. He had the best recipe. But this is really good."

"Are you serious?" Astrid stared, "You two are a match made in heaven." She muttered.

Jack laughed as he ate his burger and Hiccup couldn't believe he found someone who actually liked the same dish he did.

They were eating in silence for a while when Hiccup suddenly got bored, "Candy or popcorn at a movie theatre?" He suddenly asked the group.

"Popcorn!" Astrid said quickly, remembering the game.

"Sour Patch Kids." Clyde said. He and Astrid played this game as well during dates when they ran out of things to talk about.

Sandy signed to Damien and she signed to Jack.

"They said that they're both popcorn people. But I happen to know that Sandy is obsessed with blue Icees." He grinned.

"What about you?" Astrid asked.

"Me? I'm a popcorn and Raisinets guy." He smiled.

Hiccup laughed, "Twizzlers." He smiled.

Jack smiled and thought for a minute, "Horror movie? Or Romance?"

"Psh." Astrid snorted, "I'll take action."

"Comedy." Clyde said.

Sandy and Damien signed and Jack laughed as they both smiled widely and kept signing, "Okay well first, they both love Indie movies and now they're making plans to see one next week, so I guess it's my turn…Horror. Duh."

Hiccup chuckled, "Sci-fi/fantasy."

"I like how nobody said romance." Jack laughed.

"All those romance movies these days just suck." Astrid said, sticking out her tongue, "Gives women and men bad expectations of love."

"Oh?" Clyde laughed at her, "And how did we fall in love?"

She smiled at him, "When I hit you during lacrosse practice cause you were an idiot and walked right by to get to your decathlon."

"Hate to break it to you…" Jack chuckled, "But isn't that how a lot of romance movies start?"

Astrid kicked him lightly under the table, "For your information, I ran over to him and called him a moron and then walked away with my ball. Then he somehow found me later and asked for my number."

"And that would be scene two of said romance movie." Jack teased.

Astrid glared at him and Clyde was snorting, trying not to spray food everywhere.

Hiccup's phone suddenly vibrated and he picked it up. He glanced at the number and frowned. He sighed and got up, "Excuse me for a minute." He said.

Astrid watched him sadly. She knew that look. He walked outside to take the call and Jack realized it must be chilly outside and he'd forgotten his jacket. He hoped he wouldn't be outside long.

"He okay?" Jack asked Astrid.

She looked up at him and nodded, "He will be." She said quickly.

They all ate in silence and Jack was about to take Hiccup's jacket to him when he finally came back inside. He sat back down and Jack could see him plaster a smile on his face, but it wasn't genuine.

"Damn this is good." He muttered as he kept eating. Jack was a little concerned but decided not to press him about the phone call. He wondered if it was about his dad.

He looked down and then looked up again, "So…" he started, "What are all your plans for college?" he asked smiling.

Astrid grinned, "I've been applying since last year. I really wanna get into Harvard for law school." She said.

Clyde grinned at her and smiled, "I'm pretty different actually; I wanna go to a college for medicine. Not picky about which one yet."

"What kind of doctor?" Jack asked.

Clyde shrugged, "I'd like to be a surgeon but I'm not sure yet."

Sandy smiled at Jack and he nodded, "Well Sandy has been applying to several places so she can be a teacher at a deaf and blind school."

"What about you Jack?" Astrid asked him smiling.

Jack shrugged, "Well…I kinda wanna go into the military." He admitted.

Hiccup nearly dropped his fork and choked on his food. He stared at Jack.

Jack looked down and shrugged, "But if my mom freaks out too much I'll just go to a typical art and design school to make video games." He laughed.

"Wow…military…" Astrid said, "Why?"

He shrugged, "My dad and uncle served and I'd just really like to give it a shot."

Hiccup swallowed, not sure how to take that kind of news. He knew why Jack was really doing it, but a part of him was worried. He'd heard what military did to people; they weren't the same when they came home. He'd hate to see Jack change so drastically from his fun-loving side.

"So Hiccup?" Jack asked him, causing him to pause in his thoughts, "What are you thinking?"

Hiccup swallowed again and tried not to sound raspy, "I'm thinking of becoming an engineer and doing what Fergus does, help design prosthetic body parts for people."

"Nice!" Clyde smiled.

Jack nodded, "You'd be real good at that."

Hiccup smiled at him, "Thanks."

Sandy suddenly looked at the time and signed to Damien then to Jack.

"Sandy says she and Damien are late for a party at a friend's house, so they have to head out." Jack said.

Astrid and Clyde moved out so they could leave.

"Sandy give me your number so we can text!" Astrid smiled getting out her phone.

Sandy took it smiling and put her number into Astrid's phone while Damien said his goodbye's to everyone. Sandy hugged Jack and Astrid and then went to go pay up front so they could leave.

"We should probably head out too; we're trying to catch that movie." Astrid said.

"What movie?" Clyde asked.

She elbowed him and he winced, "Oh…that one movie we're seeing." He muttered.

Hiccup chuckled and then got up to hug her, "Thanks for inviting us out today Astrid." He said.

She grinned at him excitedly, "Tell me how it goes. And I had better see him at our Homecoming." She whispered.

Hiccup rolled his eyes and waved as they left. He sat back down with Jack who was stealing leftovers from the plates. Hiccup laughed at him.

"What? They're gone, it's fair game." He chuckled.

Hiccup smiled and then looked around as people got up to leave while others came in to order food. Their table was being cleaned off and Hiccup wondered if it was a good idea to leave, but Jack just sat there for a bit and ordered a soda.

Hiccup decided a soda sounded good and got one as well.

"So…" Jack started, "You doing okay?" he asked.

"What?" Hiccup asked.

"The phone call. Is everything okay?" Jack asked.

Hiccup nodded, "It was just my dad. He called to thank me for coming today."

Jack nodded, "You don't seem happy about it."

Hiccup shrugged, "I don't have the greatest relationship with my dad but I don't wanna give up on him."

Jack nodded, "I don't know what happened between you two, but I do know that if you are unhappy about something, it's okay to be honest with yourself about it. I mean, you should never have to do something that makes you angry or sad."

Hiccup thought about it. He'd heard this speech a million times but never quite like this.

"I guess what my inner Buddha is saying is that you should take care of yourself before you take care of others." Jack finished.

Hiccup swallowed and took a swig of his coke, "I guess when you're used to taking care of people you tend to forget yourself." He admitted.

Jack nodded.

Hiccup stared off at Astrid's empty seat. He tried remembering how he'd told her everything and when he did. It was so long ago and that was the only time he ever told anyone what had happened to him. He remembered how her eyes filled with tears and she cried more than he did about what had happened. After that he never talked about it again.

He felt Jack's eyes on him and he finally found the courage to look. Deep green eyes meeting bright blue ones.

Hiccup didn't know how long he was staring at them until he finally forced himself to look away. He knew Jack was still watching him and he tried not to shake visibly from that eye contact he'd just made.

He didn't know what else to do so he just quickly reached for Jack's hand under the table. He closed his hand around his fingers and felt Jack return the squeeze.

Hiccup finally felt the courage to look back up at Jack and smile. Jack returned the smile.

"I don't know about you, but I could really go for a frap right about now." Jack laughed.

Hiccup chuckled and found himself nodding. He didn't realize until he was getting up that he was still holding Jack's hand. Jack was smiling as though he didn't mind at all.

Hiccup finally let go, but found he didn't like the feeling. As Jack got up Hiccup finally looked at him and smiled, "Do you know how cold your hands are?" he laughed.

Jack nodded, "Yeah, Punzie calls me a lizard cause I'm cold blooded." Jack laughed, "Not sure where she learned that."

Hiccup quickly paid up front and made sure to wave to Gobber on the way out before following Jack to the car.

"Where to?" Hiccup asked him smiling, "Night is still young."

Jack laughed when he climbed in. He looked at his phone and chuckled, "You will not believe this but my mom and Punzie are still at your house."

Hiccup laughed, shaking his head.

"Hey! Let's go chill at my place, no sisters bugging us and we can just pop in a movie or something." Jack suggested.

Hiccup nodded excitedly and drove off, enjoying the sight of Jack head banging in his car to his music.


	7. Chapter 7

Jack opened the door and turned on the lights to his empty house. Not much had changed, considering it was usually empty and quiet; much like his social life.

Hiccup hung up his jacket and walked inside. Jack suddenly grinned, "I think my mom may have extra cookies on the counter!" he said excitedly.

Hiccup followed him and laughed when Jack's face fell, "Can't believe she took them all!"

"It's okay." Hiccup said with mock concern as he put a hand on Jack's shoulder, "I'm sure you will be reunited some day."

Jack glared at him playfully and walked to the stairs, "Let's go pick a movie or something. I keep the better ones in my room so Punzie doesn't accidentally find them."

Hiccup walked past two bedrooms and a bathroom that had suns decorated around it and then followed Jack into his room. He walked in and looked around, a little shocked.

Jack's room was white, complete with white furniture. The only color was the blue bedspread and the multitude of posters hanging on the walls. His clothes littered the floor and he had a bookshelf filled completely with games and movies.

Hiccup looked to his desk and saw mostly homework on it but also some notebooks and papers that had strange writing on it and scribbles.

He turned towards Jack's closet and noticed a giant brown and blue snowboard. He almost looked away when something else caught his eye. He walked over and saw a white and blue electric guitar that had obviously been used but kept in good order. Hiccup could see a system set up with it. He was surprised to see it sitting in the closet collecting dust.

"I didn't know you played guitar!" Hiccup said, smiling as he bent to touch the guitar.

Jack looked over and frowned, "I don't really play anymore." He admitted.

"Why not? This thing is amazing!"

"My dad taught me how to play when I was young, sometimes we'd even play together."

Hiccup smiled at him.

Jack put his hands in his pockets and frowned deeper, "I was also in a band for a while, but…things went sour there too." He said sadly.

Hiccup watched as Jack's face fell and then looked over at his desk and recognized that what was scribbled on them was music; Jack wrote music. Hiccup felt awful that Jack let go of something that used to make him obviously very happy.

"You know Clyde's in a band, he plays drums. I bet he could hook you up." Hiccup said, sounding hopeful.

Jack shook his head and smiled weakly, "Thanks but…I'm good."

Hiccup sighed and let it go for now, he looked at the snowboard and smiled, "So…does that monster have a name?"

Jack grinned and walked over to the brown and blue snowboard. He caressed it carefully, "My pride and joy." He said proudly.

"Wow…" Hiccup raised his eyebrows, "At least my pride and joy has a tail and actually eat and breathes."

"Hey! Be nice! She's sensitive." Jack said protectively.

Hiccup laughed, "Do I need to give you two some privacy!"

"Don't listen to him baby, he just doesn't understand us." Jack cooed.

Hiccup rolled his eyes, "Just pick a movie, Frosty."

Jack chuckled and ruffled Hiccup's hair as he passed, "Sure thing Long John Silver."

"Wow! I'm impressed!" Hiccup smiled, "You read Treasure Island."

"What? No I watched Treasure Planet when I was a kid." Jack snorted.

…..

Hiccup sat next to Jack on the couch while they watch the original Ridley Scott _Alien _movie. Hiccup was glad Jack had good enough taste to enjoy sci-fi horror as well as just basic horror. Hiccup actually loved this movie, mainly because it was so intriguing and different from the usual sci-fi movies.

He and Jack actually laughed out loud when the alien burst from the character's stomach in the beginning, continuing throwing jokes through the whole movie until Jack decided to have a competition with Hiccup to see who could throw the popcorn in the air and actually catch it with their mouth, only to have Jack throw a ton of popcorn at Hiccup who retaliated in kind.

They were laughing so hard that by the time they stopped, they realized they were only inches away from the others face.

Hiccup's breathing grew shallow and Jack's gaze softened.

"Jack…" Hiccup breathed as he got closer without trying.

Jack leaned in tentatively as well.

Hiccup suddenly stopped himself and backed up quickly, "Oh God, man! I'm so sorry!" he yelled, his hands going to his face.

Jack looked slightly disappointed, but didn't let it show. He smiled at Hiccup, "No, it's okay." He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Hiccup stuttered awkwardly, "I just…I just don't wanna rush anything and I don't wanna make you feel awkward or-"

Jack put a finger to his lips to shut him up, "Hiccup, it's okay. But you're right, we should slow it down."

Hiccup was relieved and scratched his head, "I've…never really…done this before…" he admitted.

Jack nodded and looked away, "Me neither."

"And I mean…I haven't even come out to anyone but Astrid." Hiccup admitted, "And I guess Clyde knows." He muttered.

Jack chuckled, "Yeah, Sandy and Damien are the only ones who know about me." He admitted, "But…"

"But what?" Hiccup asked, not sure what Jack was up to.

"Would it be okay if I take you out this week?" Jack suggested, looking hopeful.

Hiccup looked up suddenly and grinned, "Are you asking me out on a date?"

"No, I'm planning on assassinating you." Jack joked, "Of course I'm asking you out on a date, Hic!" he laughed.

Hiccup laughed as well and seemed to relax. He suddenly felt the impact of what Jack was asking him and felt his stomach grow lighter.

Jack waited for him to answer.

Hiccup finally nodded, "What the hell! Yeah!" he laughed excitedly.

Jack smiled brightly and nodded, then he furrowed his brow, "Hmm…might have to wait till Friday night though." He admitted.

"What do you wanna do?" Hiccup asked him.

Jack grinned mischievously, "I'll think of something."

"And hey! We'll see each other at our sister's ballet class on Thursday." Hiccup said.

Jack shook his head sadly, "Mom's taking her, I have a swim meeting." He groaned.

Hiccup smiled, "Do I get to come see your swim meets?"

Jack grinned, "Only if I can come to your violin recitals."

"Deal." Hiccup said, holding out his hand.

Jack looked at it, grinning. He took it and brought Hiccup closer to him and quickly kissed his cheek.

Hiccup sat back for a second and held his cheek, then grinned at Jack who was blushing and looking giddy, "I've been waiting all day to do that." He muttered.

Hiccup smiled at him, "Have you now?"

Jack shrugged innocently and gave Hiccup an award winning smile that nearly melted his insides.

The lights came on and they turned to see Gwen and Punzie coming inside. She saw them and smiled, "Hi you two, did you have a fun day?" she asked.

They both nodded as Gwen took a very sleepy-looking Punzie to bed.

Hiccup looked at the time and sighed, "Guess I should get home." He muttered.

Jack nodded sadly. He looked to see if his mom had gone upstairs before he turned and led Hiccup to the door. He closed it a little so he could walk Hiccup to his car.

"Well isn't this chivalrous." Hiccup chuckled.

Jack shrugged innocently and then watched as Hiccup got his keys out.

"So…" Hiccup started.

"So." Jack smiled, "Can I call you tomorrow?"

Hiccup smiled and nodded, "Sure!"

Jack smiled and nodded.

Hiccup wasn't sure if he wanted to hug Jack or just leave. So he took a breath and opened his car door.

Jack smiled through the window at him as Hiccup turned up his music.

Hiccup quickly rolled down the window and smirked, "I'm determined to get you hooked to my music." He warned.

Jack grinned mischievously, "Something tells me I'm already hooked."

Hiccup chuckled and waved as he drove off. Jack waved as well and finally walked back in, his hands going in his pockets.

He locked the door and walked up to his room past Punzie's room where his mom was telling her a bedtime story.

He stopped for a moment to listen. His mom was the best storyteller and Jack never failed to feel entranced by her voice when she spoke. She just had a way of making them feel safe and loved.

He loved his mom and his sister and it killed him inside to know he hid who he truly was from them. He broke from the spell of his mother's voice to go to his room. He collapsed onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. He smiled as he thought about Hiccup. He'd never felt this way about anyone before. Who would have thought that two little six-year-olds could lead to their friendship? Ultimately, that's how he felt about Hiccup; he was his friend. He confided in him one of his many secrets while Hiccup opened up about some of his. They had fun together, they had fun differences that made them laugh, and yet…there was something else there that Jack really liked about him.

He smiled thinking about Friday night. It could not possibly come any sooner. He decided to think of date ideas as he fell asleep.

His mom came in a few moments later to turn out his light. He could see her smiling at him in the darkness and blow him a kiss. He smiled at her and finally fell asleep.

…..

Hiccup was in a dither all Sunday. He had so much homework to finish up and Jack hadn't called him yet. He looked at his clock and realized it was only noon. Jack was probably doing homework or waiting for a better time to call Hiccup. He wouldn't just forget to call him.

Hiccup tapped his pencil and kept staring at his phone all day during intervals. Even Toothless could tell he was restless.

By the time his clock read two, he'd finished his homework and lay on his bed to relax. He finally felt his phone vibrate. He shot up and quickly ran to it.

"Hey Jack!" he said happily.

"Oooh!" a female voice said on the other line, "I see you two are hitting it off better than before if you thought it was him calling you."

"Hi Astrid." Hiccup muttered.

"Oh come on! Don't just up and abandon me for a guy, you know I still include you even though I'm with Clyde."

"Yes and I'll cherish every moment." Hiccup smirked.

"Okay snarky, so…would you care to give me some details? I've been dying to know!" she said.

He sighed and knew that if he didn't tell her she would harass him all week, so he just told her everything that had happened; about talking deeply with one another, watching a movie, almost kissing, and then Jack asking him out for Friday.

Astrid was squealing with happiness on the other line.

Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Hiccup, you have no idea how happy I am for you!" she said, "Jack is amazing and you two are so adorable."

"Oh geez." Hiccup groaned, laughing, "Oh yeah, how was the movie?" he asked her wickedly.

"What? Oh, yeah, you caught me." She laughed.

He grinned.

"You know you love me." She snickered.

"You complete me." He smiled.

"Do you think you'll come to Homecoming with him?" she asked.

"I don't know, Astrid, that's a little too much too soon." He admitted, "I mean, we haven't even come out to our parents and if people see us they'll…"

Astrid groaned, "You do realize that if they try anything I'll beat the shit out of them, right?"

Hiccup rolled his eyes, "Look, just give us some time to go out and be normal, okay?"

"Fine." She muttered, "At least bring him to the game, that'll be less weird for people."

Hiccup thought about that and smiled, nodding. Maybe seeing a game together would be a good date idea, "You rock Astrid."

"I know." She smiled, "Well, I better let you go so lover boy can make his expected call to you."

Hiccup sighed, "Bye Astrid."

"See you tomorrow, and please try to at least hit your notes in orchestra."

He hung up and lay back down, sighing.

His phone vibrated suddenly and he groaned, "Astrid, I thought you were hanging up!" he muttered.

"Well, I would, but I'm not Astrid." A male voice suddenly said, laughing.

Hiccup shot up on his bed and smiled widely, "Jack! You called!"

"Well…I did say I would now didn't I?" he laughed.

"Sorry, guess I was kinda…impatient." Hiccup admitted.

He had a feeling Jack was grinning wickedly on the other end.

"So…" Hiccup started, "What's up?" he asked.

"Finished my homework, but Mom's taking us out for Mongolian barbeque tonight." Jack said.

"Sounds good! Never been." Hiccup admitted.

"Oh you are missing out." Jack laughed, "What are you up to? Besides getting bossy with Astrid."

Hiccup chuckled and lay back down, "Well, I'm finally done with my homework, we'll probably have dinner and family game night, and then I'll get ready for a week of torture."

Jack agreed, "Don't worry, though, I'll text you just to be sure you're still alive and government secrets are still safe."

"Ha ha." Hiccup laughed.

"Who's the asshole?" Jack asked suddenly.

Hiccup was taken aback, "What?"

"Who's the jerk that picks on you?"

"How do you know some guy is picking on me?" Hiccup asked.

"Oh please, I know things." Jack muttered, "What's his name?"

Hiccup sighed and rubbed his eyes, "Sean, but we all call him the Snot, cause he's just this big bully that pushes me around and makes rude comments about my leg. Calls me crippled and crap like that."

"Hm." Jack said, "Sounds like your basic ogre."

Hiccup laughed, "He looks like one too. I don't even know how he got into Berk Institute! I guess when your dad's rich or something it helps."

Jack snorted.

"Okay, your turn." Hiccup said, "Who's the ogre at your school?"

"No ogres at mine, just the Boogeyman." Jack said. Hiccup could tell Jack detested the guy he was about to hear about, "Pitch…meanest creep to ever grace our halls. Good in sports, but not in swimming. I beat him every time. And I've been able to keep him from making moves on Sandy, so double hate."

"Yikes, what does he do?" Hiccup asked.

"Rumors." Jack said simply, "Mostly just says crap and gets his minions to do his dirty work."

Hiccup snorted, "What a jerk."

"But hey! Now I got you, so I have better reason's to stay positive!" Jack said happily.

"Yeah!" Hiccup agreed, "I have something to look forward to now!"

"Hang on a sec." Jack said quickly, "Punzie! I'm on the phone!"

Hiccup smiled when he heard the little girls muffled voice on the other line. He heard Jack grumble something and then tell her he would be down in a little bit.

"I hate to do this but I have to go, Mom wants to take us out." Jack said.

"That's fine! I mean, there is a thing called texting and I'm pretty sure I'll hear from you soon." Hiccup said.

"Friday cannot come any quicker." Jack muttered.

Hiccup smiled, "I'm already counting down the days…if you can believe it." He admitted.

"You better! I'm working on something awesome!" Jack said.

"I'll hold you to it, no pressure!" Hiccup laughed.

"COMING!" Jack yelled suddenly, "Sorry gotta go." He said sadly.

"Have fun, try not to miss me too much, but I'm sure that's too much to ask." Hiccup chuckled jokingly.

"Ha ha." Jack said, though in truth, he already missed hanging out with Hiccup and talking with him, "I promise I'll call you later and if not, I'll text."

"Sounds like a plan." Hiccup smiled, "Bye!"

"See ya soon!" Jack said as he hung up.

Hiccup put the phone down and smiled as he finally had a chance to close his eyes. He felt all giddy inside. He felt Toothless wagging his tail contentedly next to him and he pet his dog happily, "Friday bud…Friday!"

He closed his eyes happily and thoughts of Jack filled his head as he rested.


	8. Chapter 8

The week went by extremely slow for both Jack and Hiccup. The only thing that kept them both sane was the constant texting in between, the calls before bed, and the thought of Friday night coming closer.

Everyone could tell a difference in them. Hiccup seemed to have a spring in his step and smiled much more. He was distracted more so than usual and ignored Snot completely, which infuriated the guy. Only Astrid knew the reason why Hiccup was such a gussy these days and it made her feel warm inside knowing Hiccup was happy.

The only other person to question what was really going on with Hiccup was his Chemistry lab partner, Ferdy. Everyone called him Fishlegs and the name stuck. He was one of the brightest kids in school, always learning and sharing his knowledge. He was a good person and Hiccup liked working with him, but he could tell Ferdy was annoyed with him as Hiccup mixed up a few chemicals during lab.

"What are you doing?!" Fishlegs yelled as Hiccup almost poured the wrong mixture in, "Are you trying to set the school on fire?"

Hiccup blushed and apologized, rechecking his work and getting it right the second time.

Fishlegs sighed and continued working with him, "You've been off this week, Hiccup." He commented, "Not to be mean or anything, but…you okay?" he asked.

That was another thing Hiccup liked about Fishlegs, he was never afraid to ask questions and help Hiccup out with anything personal. He was genuinely concerned for others and sometimes acted like a mother hen. He could care less what others thought of him. Sure he was husky and nervous, but he was brave where it mattered most.

"I'm fine, Fishlegs, just distracted." Hiccup said, smiling at him.

Fishlegs nodded, "Well, at least you have the weekend to get your focus back." Fishlegs laughed.

Hiccup sighed and nodded, "Sorry about being a sucky lab partner." Hiccup said.

"It's okay, nobody's perfect, but just try not to burn anything down or start a world war." Fishlegs smiled.

The teacher called for time and everyone cleaned up. Hiccup got his stuff together and looked at his phone. He smiled when he received another text from Jack.

"Who's Jack?" Fishlegs asked behind Hiccup.

Hiccup jumped and pocketed his phone, "Just a friend." He said quickly, grabbing his things.

Fishlegs nodded and then followed Hiccup out to the hall as soon as the bell rang.

"Hiccup, I wanted to ask if you could take over the Physics meeting next week on Tuesday." Fishlegs said suddenly.

Hiccup thought for a minute and then nodded, "I can do that."

"Great." Fishlegs smiled, standing there awkwardly at Hiccup's locker.

Hiccup smiled awkwardly as he got his book bag out and put his homework inside to take home, "Did you need something else?" he asked him.

"Oh, no…just…making sure you're really okay." Fishlegs said quickly.

"Fishleg's, I'm fine." Hiccup said quickly, "Just…ready for the weekend."

"Yeah…" Fishlegs sighed, "Well, call if you need anything, okay Hiccup?"

Hiccup smiled at him warmly, "Thanks, you're a good friend."

Fishlegs smiled proudly and walked away feeling lighter in his step.

"What was that about?" Astrid laughed, coming up to him.

Hiccup shook his head and chuckled, "Just a concerned friend."

"So…you excited for tonight?" Astrid grinned as she watched Hiccup.

Hiccup smiled brightly and nodded, "I hope I look okay."

Astrid rolled her eyes, "You look fine."

"I'll probably change before I go." Hiccup said to himself and Astrid laughed at how nervous and excited he was about the date tonight.

She walked around him and then followed him outside to the cars, "Promise me you'll give me all the dirt tomorrow." She told him.

Hiccup smiled and nodded, "You bet."

He suddenly felt something shove him hard to the ground in front of him. He couldn't catch himself in time and landed flat on his face, his heavy book bag smashing into his spine. His hands stung from the impact and he could swear he was seeing stars for a second.

"HICCUP!" Astrid screamed.

He groaned and looked up in time to hear Snot laughing with others around him.

Astrid helped Hiccup up and he could hear her yelling at Snot and calling him a jerk.

"I ought to tear your testicles off you ass!" she yelled.

"Astrid, it's okay, I'm fine." Hiccup muttered.

"Must suck to be crippled." Snot joked and walked away, "Have a good weekend freak!"

"Ugh! Let me at him, please!" Astrid growled.

"Astrid, let it go, I'm okay." Hiccup said again, feeling his forehead.

"Oh God! Hiccup, you're bleeding!"

"What? Oh man." He grumbled. She took him to her car and opened her doors.

"Sit here, I have some first aid in the back seat somewhere." She said, running around her car to get it.

Hiccup found his reflection in the mirror and groaned. His forehead had a lovely gash on it and his nose was bleeding. He had also bit his lip from the fall and ended up busting his lip. He was a sight to behold.

"Oh man…not before my date tonight." He groaned.

"Don't worry; I'll fix you right up." Astrid said as she ran back to him carrying a cloth and a small first aid kit.

"Why do you have a first aid kit in your car?" Hiccup laughed as she took out some wipes and dabbed at his forehead. She found some tissues in the front seat and had him pinch his nose.

"Please, you do realize I play lacrosse, right?" she muttered, busy trying to help clean Hiccup up.

He looked at his hands and saw rashes on them. He sighed and she frowned at him, "You are going to have some nasty battle scars my friend. Make sure you put ice on your head and lip. We don't want swelling." She said quickly, "God before graduation, remind me to skin Snot alive."

He smiled at her, "I'll make a note of it Wonder Woman." He chuckled.

She smiled at him finally and stepped back, looking at her handiwork, "Well…that's the best I can do for now, but, go home and put ice on it."

"Yes ma'am." He smiled and grabbed his book bag. He trudged to his car and waved to her.

"Don't worry, I bet Jack will still think you're beautiful!" she called to him.

He smiled and waved, getting into his car.

He looked in the mirror and groaned once more. Sure enough, he had a lovely scratch from the gash on his forehead, his nose had blood stains around it, and his lip was swelling. He sighed, "So much for looking good on the first date." He muttered.

…..

Jack was whistling to himself as he drove to get Hiccup. It was going to be fairly casual tonight so he settled for his nicer jeans and a dark green t-shirt. He settled for a black blazer. He pulled up to Hiccup's and checked his hair, hoping it wasn't too crazy again. He shrugged and practically skipped up the steps to ring the bell.

He could hear Toothless barking and a man yelling at the dog.

"You beast, knock it off!" the man yelled, causing Jack to flinch at how rough it sounded.

The largest man Jack had ever seen, next to his uncle North, opened the door and beamed at him, "Ah! So you're the brother of that sweet little lass my gal has been playing with!"

Jack smiled, "Yep."

"Get in here, I'll let Hiccup know you're waiting." He said, "Name's Fergus." He said, holding out a beefy hand. Jack had a minute to see his kindly blue eyes wrinkle at the corners, his graying red hair was all disheveled, and he was truly a large man. But Jack felt very…at ease with him. \

"Jack." Jack smiled.

"HICCUP!" Fergus boomed, "Your friend's here!"

Jack flinched and chuckled.

"Have a seat in there; he'll be down in a minute." Fergus said, "Probably taking a piss or something." He muttered jokingly and Jack stared in shock as the man left to go to his study.

He laughed, shaking his head and walked to the living room to admire all the Celtic artwork.

He heard Hiccup's door open and walked around. Hiccup looked really nice in skinny jeans and a long sleeved brown shirt with an olive green vest. But the first thing Jack noticed was his face. Jack stared in horror, "Dude…"

"Shall we go?" Hiccup said quickly, walking past and grabbing his signature brown leather jacket. Jack followed him out and unlocked his car for Hiccup, opening the door for him, not taking his eyes off his face. Once they were seated in the car, Jack turned to him, "What happened to you?" he asked in concern.

"Fell on the pavement right after school, can you believe that?" Hiccup laughed as he lied. Well, it wasn't a complete lie at least.

Jack narrowed his eyes, "Was it that Snot guy?" he asked suddenly.

Hiccup didn't say anything and refused to look at Jack.

Jack turned on his car and drove off, "You know I can always ask Astrid what happened. I'm sure she'll tell me."

Hiccup groaned and knew that he was indeed right. Astrid would tell him if he asked her.

"Fine…" Hiccup muttered, "I was walking and Snot shoved me to the ground. I'm okay though."

Jack glared as he drove, "I ought to find that jerk and shove him off a cliff."

Hiccup snorted, "You sound like Astrid, she threatened to tear his testicles off."

Jack grinned and raised his eyebrows, "I like that idea much more actually."

Hiccup finally relaxed a little, "Okay, so where are we going?" he asked, trying to get his mind off his bruised and swollen face.

Jack grinned, "We are going to a very classy joint, my friend."

Hiccup looked at him and wasn't sure what he meant by that until he pulled up to a pizza joint.

"Seriously?" Hiccup laughed.

"Hey! Pizza is a classic!" Jack said as he got out. Hiccup was about to open his door when Jack practically flew to it and opened it for him.

"And who said chivalry was dead?" Hiccup laughed.

Jack wiggled his eyebrows and chuckled as they walked inside.

They found a seat and decided to order the most random toppings on their pizza, combining their favorite things and seeing what it tasted like.

"Dude…olives?" Jack scrunched his nose when their pizza came out with nearly a dozen toppings on it.

"Don't hate on the olive's man!" Hiccup laughed as he grabbed a slice. Jack quickly picked off the olives and gave them to Hiccup. Hiccup made sure to give Jack all of his jalapenos.

They were enjoying the pizza and finally discussing their weeks at school when the waitress just seemed to keep coming over. She'd bat her eyelashes at them and want to flirt. Jack was really good at talking with her and making her feel special, where Hiccup was getting annoyed.

She finally left and Jack grinned to Hiccup, "See what I put up with?" he laughed.

Hiccup glared at him playfully, "At least you have no trouble getting girls. All I got were rejections and then a realization that I was gay!"

Jack snorted when he drank his soda.

Hiccup rolled his eyes and then finally looked over at him again, "So…where are we going after this?" he asked curiously.

"I'm not spoiling the surprise!" Jack laughed.

"No fun." Hiccup pouted.

Jack booped his nose and laughed.

The waitress came back with the check. Hiccup looked over and noticed her write her phone number on it. He flared his nostrils in annoyance when Jack made sure he gave her a nice tip. However, he was surprised when Jack walked by her and waved as he took Hiccup's hand in his own; clearly showing that he was with him. Hiccup was ready to throw a look at the waitress but her look suggested that she was okay with it, disappointed, but okay.

He settled for squeezing Jack's hand as they walked.

He opened the door for Hiccup again and then drove off. He turned on the radio and Hiccup groaned when Def Leppard filled the car.

"Really?" Hiccup said.

"Oh come on! Just cause there are no bagpipes doesn't mean it's not good!" Jack laughed, turning it up.

Hiccup rolled his eyes but found himself moving his head to the beat of the music. He could see Jack grinning happily.

"Doesn't mean anything Frosty!" Hiccup said.

"Sure it doesn't." Jack laughed.

Hiccup looked around as Jack drove, wondering where they were going when he pulled up to the Burgess Museum of Art and History. Hiccup wondered why on earth they were here when he read the banner; they were having a Celtic exhibit that month as well as music in their café.

"For real?" Hiccup laughed excitedly.

Jack grinned proudly.

"Jack this is awesome!" Hiccup said.

"I know." Jack smiled.

He parked his car and walked with Hiccup inside, holding his hand. Hiccup felt extremely giddy that Jack had actually taken the time to plan out the evening, keep it simple, and yet, find something that he knew Hiccup was into and make it into an incredible night.

They walked in and immediately walked to the Celtic exhibit. Hiccup grew excited as they walked around admiring the art work and culture that were a part of his history. His mother was Celtic, though his father was a descendent of Vikings, but to be this close to his heritage was incredible.

Jack grinned and walked around with Hiccup, listening to him talk about the various items and artwork they were looking at. Jack could care less really, though some of it was cool. No, he just enjoyed hearing Hiccup talk about something with so much enthusiasm, "Let's see what else we can find here." He said excitedly.

Jack nodded and followed him down the hall and up the stairs. They passed all kinds of exhibits and were enjoying themselves when Hiccup stopped dead very suddenly. He looked over and noticed a Viking display. He frowned as he looked in.

"Cool!" Jack said, "We should go in, aren't you half Viking too?" he laughed.

Hiccup was still frowning and staring at a piece of artwork. Jack looked up and noticed a portrait of a Viking warrior who was very large and very fierce-looking. Hiccup suddenly looked away and walked off.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked suddenly, trying to catch up to him.

"Nothing. I just…" Hiccup stuttered. "I think I need air or something." He said quickly.

Jack got concerned as he followed Hiccup. They ended up in a very calm exhibit that featured some of Davinci's work.

Hiccup found a seat and sat down, taking deep breaths.

Jack sat next to him and put his arm around Hiccup to rest on the seat, "You okay?" he asked him.

Hiccup took a breath and shook his head, "I just…I saw all that stuff and I just could have sworn I saw my dad in that picture. Crazy huh?"

Jack listened patiently, "I don't think so. I mean, sometimes I think I see my dad or Pippa in the weirdest places."

"I'm so sorry, Jack, I didn't mean to make this date somber or anything."

"No worries. I mean, sometimes the past just comes back to haunt you and not much you can do about it." Jack smiled thoughtfully.

Hiccup looked up at him and nodded, "Sorry for being so silly, I just…didn't really like that picture."

Jack nodded, "It's okay, I mean, the guy in the picture didn't look so nice anyways."

Hiccup scoffed lightly, "Just like my dad."

Jack didn't know what to say when Hiccup suddenly wiped his eyes quickly, "My dad…what he did to my mom and to me it just…it made me almost ashamed to be a part of him. Hell I am ashamed."

Jack rested his other hand on Hiccup's knee and leaned closer to him as Hiccup's voice got quieter.

"My dad was proud of being a Viking and so am I…but…after all that, it's still hard to come to terms with the fact that my dad acted like a Viking when he killed my mom and broke my leg."

Jack's eyes widened for a moment and he was stunned.

Hiccup suddenly stared at him and bit his lip, "I'm so sorry, I did not mean to just…spring that on you." He groaned, his head going into his hands.

Jack rubbed his back, "It's okay Hiccup. You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to."

Hiccup looked back up, "God, I feel like I just ruined our date."

"Quit being so dramatic." Jack chuckled, lifting Hiccup's chin with his knuckles lightly, "I'm having a blast so far. I mean, the Viking thing was a downer, but there's still plenty to explore in this place."

Hiccup felt loads better suddenly, knowing that Jack wasn't pressing for details like most would. He knew how Hiccup felt about this subject and instead of judging him; he just helped him move on and listened when needed.

Hiccup smiled and got up, wiping his face, "Do I look like a train wreck yet?" Hiccup laughed.

Jack cocked his head to the side and smirked, "Nah, still cute."

Hiccup chuckled and took his hand again. Jack led him away from the Viking display and instead headed downstairs towards the café where a local Irish band was going to play traditional Celtic music.

They both ordered a coffee and sat at a table to listen. Hiccup was beaming as he heard the bagpipes and flutes play. Jack tapped his foot and watched Hiccup.

A part of him was dying to ask what he meant when he said his father had killed his mother and broke his leg. Did his dad do it on purpose? Was it an accident? It really bothered Jack to know somebody had done that to Hiccup and made him angry inside. He looked away before Hiccup could see his scowl. He plastered a smile back on his face and then looked again at Hiccup, trying to move the thought of a young boy being hurt away from his mind.

…

Jack dropped Hiccup off at his place. It was dark out and his porch light was on. Jack turned off the car and it got very quiet. Nobody was out playing and the only lights came from the streets and the porch. Neither of them said anything for a few moments until Hiccup finally looked over at Jack and grinned, "That was the coolest date I've ever been on…actually…it's the only date I've ever been on." He chuckled, blushing.

Jack smiled, "Same here. That was awesome! We should do it again some time."

Hiccup grinned and rubbed the back of his neck, "What are you doing tomorrow?" he asked him.

Jack thought for a minute and shrugged, "Nothing actually."

Hiccup smiled, "Maybe I can pick you up and take you out?"

Jack beamed at him, "Let's do it."

Hiccup nodded and was about to get out when he suddenly turned. He thought about maybe hugging Jack but he was suddenly caught off guard when Jack leaned in quickly and kissed him lightly on the lips.

Hiccup was stunned speechless for a second as Jack pulled back slowly, biting his lip, not sure what to say or do.

Hiccup smiled and helped him out. He leaned closer to Jack and kissed him back. This time, they stayed that way for a few seconds before Jack had his hand on Hiccup's neck. Hiccup's hand found Jack's heart and held it there, feeling how fast Jack's heart was pumping.

Hiccup found he needed to breath and opened his mouth and Jack saw his chance as he licked Hiccup's lips with his tongue, sending shivers down his spine. Hiccup gasped slightly and leaned deeper into Jack as they kept kissing. As Jack deepened the kiss, Hiccup was completely unaware of where he was, what was going on, or how much he was moaning softly. Jack's hand was turning warm on the back of his neck, his fingers rubbing his hair gently. Hiccup clutched Jack's shirt and kept him glued to his mouth.

They pulled apart when both needed air. Hiccup's vision was hazy and he could tell Jack was feeling the same way.

He felt Jack release his hands carefully from the back of his neck and he let go of Jack's shirt at the same time. But neither moved from the other.

They were panting softly and it was Jack who finally spoke, "Wow." He breathed.

Hiccup nodded, "Yeah…wow."

"We are so going out tomorrow." Jack said.

Hiccup nodded again and smiled, "Definitely."

Jack leaned back to rest his head on his seat and smiled at Hiccup who was doing the same.

Hiccup gave him one last final smile before he opened his door.

Jack got out as well and walked him to the door.

"Aw, you don't have to do that." Hiccup laughed.

"Of course I do, a gentlemen is always chivalrous." Jack winked.

Hiccup rolled his eyes and smiled as he got out his keys. He quickly looked up at Jack one last time and unlocked his door. Jack took his hand and nodded, "See you tomorrow. I'll hold you to it." He said, chuckling.

Hiccup smiled, "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Hiccup closed the door and Jack half skipped to the car. He got in and turned on the engine. As he drove, he couldn't help but do a small victory cheer for himself.

Hiccup on the other hand, hadn't moved from leaning against the front door smiling like a doofus for nearly ten minutes. Best night ever!


	9. Chapter 9

_I just wanted to say a quick thank you to everyone who has favorited me, my story, or followed me, or even left a review! They really keep me going and I can't thank you enough for the love and support! This chapter is nice, cute, simple, and of course, full of Hijack! We're gonna have more Punzie and Merida come back in soon I promise!_

….

Hiccup hardly slept all night, wondering how he could even top Jack's date. He was in a dither as he finished his homework when Astrid texted him nearly five times bugging him to tell her everything. He finally gave in and put his homework down to call her.

He had to practically keep the phone away from his ear by the time he finished telling her all about his night, including their kiss; she was screaming with happiness.

"You need to lay off the caffeine." He laughed.

"Oh God, Hiccup, this is the greatest thing ever! I am loving it!" she cried happily.

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah, but I'm freaking out cause I told Jack I'd take him out tonight and I have no clue where to go or what to do."

Astrid thought for a minute, "Well, I don't know if he would be into it, but Clyde and I are going to this battle of the bands thing tonight. Clyde's trying to check out the competition and see if there are any potential members for his band."

Hiccup suddenly smiled, "Astrid, once again; you complete me!"

….

Jack got excited when Hiccup told him to dress casual but for a party. He was fine with just another t-shirt with a band logo on it and his black skinny jeans. He grabbed his blue converse and ran out the door before grabbing his crisp white jacket.

"Jack!" his mom called.

"Yeah Mom?" he called back as he put it on.

"Can you come here really fast?" she said.

Jack walked to the kitchen, wondering what on earth she wanted when he saw her at the table looking at something and looking very sad.

He came over and noticed packets from the military, filled with registration information.

She looked up as he sat down then put them down on the table in front of her. She put her hands on the table and took a breath and leaned forward, "Jack…I think we need to discuss this."

Jack sighed and looked at the clock. He had thirty minutes tops. He hoped this wouldn't ruin his night.

"Mom, look, I wanna join the military, just like Dad and Uncle North." He said quickly.

His stomach sank when tears came to her eyes and she wiped at them quickly, "Jack…I'm only going to say this once and it's only because I love you."

Jack stared at her, wondering what on earth she would say.

"I'm not allowing you to join." She said simply, "I want you to go to college and do what you love doing. I am throwing these away and we're not discussing it anymore. And I'm telling North not to discuss it with you."

Jack was shocked. His mother was always very fair in her thinking. She heard everyone's side and listened. She never just made a blunt decision without question.

"Mom!" he yelled suddenly, feeling angry, "I wanna go!"

"And I said we are done discussing it." She said getting up.

"How can we be done? You haven't even let me talk about it!" Jack roared, "You can't just keep me from joining. I'll find a way!"

"Not if I can help it." She glared.

"How can you do this?" Jack suddenly yelled, "This is not fair! I'm not Dad, I might not even die! But at least I have a chance to do something!"

"Jack, I said no. I'm not losing any more children." She said angrily, "I think it's admirable that you want to be like your father, but I can't let you go. I'm sorry. But that's my final word. I want you to start looking into colleges now for interviewing." She said, getting up and walking away. He stared after her in shock, unable to believe that she could just control his decision like that.

"Did you ever stop and think that maybe I don't know what I want to do in college?" Jack blurted.

"I know for a fact you could do plenty. Military is no longer an option." She said, walking away.

He put his head in his hands and then sat up. He quickly punched the wall and walked outside to wait for Hiccup. He paced his chilly yard angrily, trying his best to feel less angry before Hiccup came.

He took deep breaths and closed his eyes. He wondered what his father would say in this situation. Would his father support his mother or him? It was times like this he needed his dad. He finally calmed down and realized his mom had every reason to feel the way she did, but he was still angry that she could just try and control his decision like that.

He settled for calling North tomorrow. By then, things will have cooled off and he could ask for advice from a man who was very much like his father. Whenever he was struggling, he always went to his uncle and he always came through with ready answers.

Feeling better about that, he plastered a smile on his face and looked up when a car came around the street. He grinned when he saw Hiccup. He ran over and climbed in.

"Aw!" Hiccup pouted, "I wanted to open the door for you!"

Jack laughed as he buckled his seat belt, "Just make tracks then you can be a gent when we get there." He smiled.

Hiccup sighed but then noticed something off about Jack. He seemed a little irritated. He hoped it wasn't about him.

Hiccup tried ignoring his self-esteem issues and drove in silence for a while.

"You look awesome." Jack smiled at him suddenly.

"Oh?" Hiccup said, a little startled by the sudden spark in conversation. He looked down at his brown pants and maroon shirt. He didn't think he looked all that great but if Jack said he did, he felt lighter about it.

"So…you gonna tell me what tonight's all about?" Jack smiled at him.

"Of course not!" Hiccup chuckled, "I can't ruin a surprise now can I?"

Jack sighed and rested his head back on the seat. He was still working on getting his anger out of his system, hoping Hiccup didn't notice.

"You okay?" Hiccup asked suddenly.

Jack cursed to himself; of course Hiccup had noticed.

"Yeah, it's just…family drama is all." Jack said, brushing it off, "I'm just glad to be with you now."

Hiccup beamed at him and nodded, "I think we'll have fun tonight."

Jack smiled and felt better as he reached for Hiccup's leg.

Hiccup was comforted by the feel of Jack's hand on his leg and smiled to himself, remembering last night's amazing kiss. He hoped to do it again, but he didn't want to look desperate or weird.

He finally pulled up to the place they were aiming for. He was glad Astrid gave him good directions.

Jack frowned thoughtfully as he let Hiccup get the car door for him this time.

"Don't get used to that." Jack smirked as he reached for Hiccup's hand.

"Hey! I can be a gent too!" Hiccup laughed as they laced their fingers together.

He looked around and came to a line. He looked around and finally waved, "Astrid!"

"Hiccup! Jack!" Astrid smiled waving excitedly as she held Clyde's hand.

Hiccup and Jack ended up cutting in front of people who groaned angrily but Astrid shot them looks, "With us!" she spat. She quickly hugged Hiccup and then Jack, "Glad you two could come! Clyde's been dying to see the competition."

Clyde grinned at them wickedly.

"You play in a band?" Jack asked curiously, then suddenly looked at Hiccup and glared playfully.

Clyde nodded, "You play?"

Jack sighed as Hiccup elbowed him smiling, "Yeah, guitar. But I haven't in a while really." He admitted.

"We've been looking for a good lead guitar; you should come by and play with us. Even if you don't join, we could always use some good music." Clyde said.

Jack smiled and then looked at Hiccup who nodded at him, "You really want me to play that guitar don't you?" he grumbled.

Hiccup grinned and nodded.

Clyde smiled and handed him a card. Jack read the logo on it that said "One True Shot". It had Clyde's email and phone number on it and the names of only a few other people.

"Our two guitarists left." Clyde said, rolling his eyes, "All we have is a drummer, a singer, a sound mixer, and a bass."

Jack smiled at him and pocketed it. He looked back at Hiccup who had crossed his arms and then looked at Clyde firmly, "He'll be auditioning for sure and I'm gonna come watch."

"Okay bossy!" Jack mumbled and elbowed Hiccup playfully, "If it will please his highness, I'll come play for a bit."

Clyde smiled and gave Hiccup a thumbs up.

The line finally started moving and they filed in quickly, ready to watch some of the bands playing.

It was dark and crowded and Hiccup was glad he was comfortable holding Jack's hand to keep him close by. He was usually pretty claustrophobic and worried about his leg getting caught on somebody or damaged. They found a good spot near the bar area where non-alcoholic beverages were being served. Apparently this was a college event and only certain kids brought booze.

"I'm gonna go grab us some drinks!" Astrid shouted, "Before the bands play! Who wants what? Give me your money now!"

"I can go with you, babe!" Clyde shouted back.

"What?" Astrid yelled.

Clyde rolled his eyes and took Jack and Hiccup's order and followed her to the bar area. Jack was pushed a little closer to Hiccup who nearly fell down. Jack reached out and grabbed his waist carefully, "You are one clumsy dude." He chuckled.

"I heard that!" Hiccup said, playfully punching Jack's other arm, the one that wasn't settling comfortably around his waist.

Everyone was finally getting settled when the first band came out and cheers erupted. They hardly had time for introductions from all the yelling, so the band just got right into it.

Hiccup saw Jack's face light up as he watched the band play. He would bob his head and seemed to really listen to the music. Clyde came over and immediately asked Jack his impression.

Jack turned and Hiccup had to strain his ears to hear Jack talking about the bands strengths and weaknesses. Clyde nodded in agreement and Hiccup was pleased to see this go on for some time every time a new band got up, they'd quickly discuss the likes and dislikes as they listened. Hiccup hoped Jack seriously considered joining Clyde's band. He knew Jack would love it.

Jack finally found his hand again and smiled at him.

After a couple of hours, the group decided to head to a café down the road and get something to eat.

They were buzzing with excitement as they talked about the bands that played and how much fun it was.

Jack and Clyde really hit it off and Astrid was grinning to Hiccup and sighed a little, "Look at our guys." She murmured happily, "Becoming besties already."

Hiccup rolled his eyes but smiled at her, "Astrid, thanks for inviting us. You really do rock as a friend."

She shrugged, "I do what I can!"

"We have a gig on Halloween!" Clyde suddenly said, "Jack you'd be perfect, at least come and play for that and then you can decide if you wanna join!"

He looked nervously at Hiccup who nodded in encouragement, "Where is the gig at?"

"Some Halloween party in my town, mostly friends and stuff, but it'll be awesome!" Clyde said, "It's a costume party!"

Jack continued to look at Hiccup who kept nodding at him, "You know I'll come and watch you!" he encouraged.

Jack finally sighed and nodded, "Why not, I love Halloween anyways. I'll come by on Monday after school."

Clyde smiled and felt good about himself, "You're gonna love the gang, real talented, best rock band members you could ask for."

Jack smiled and nodded a little sadly, "Well, it sounds like fun at least and I haven't played in a while so hopefully I'm not rusty."

"Relax, practice makes perfect." Clyde said.

"Hey hon, we need to go, I have church tomorrow." Astrid said suddenly.

"You guys go to church?" Clyde asked in alarm.

She kicked him under the table and he yelped, "Oh! Yeah, I forgot that one church you go to…"

She grabbed his hand and led him away.

"See you Monday Jack; the address is on that card! Call me if you need help finding it!" Clyde called.

Jack waved and then raised his eyebrows at Hiccup, "You totally set all that up didn't you?" he accused, chuckling.

"Hey! I think it would be awesome if you played in a band and for me the perks of having a boyfr-uh…I mean a friend in a band…well…you know…"

"No, I don't." Jack smirked.

Hiccup blushed and quickly drank his soda, "Moving on!" he said quickly and Jack smiled at him.

"Relax." Jack winked, "I'll make sure the guy I'm dating gets into all the best gigs to see me front row and center."

Hiccup smiled at him, "I mean, we only just met last week, I don't wanna rush anything."

"We aren't. We're just dating." Jack said simply, "Though the idea does sound nice come Christmas time." He smiled.

Hiccup blushed again and grinned to himself.

Jack sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"You okay?" Hiccup asked him suddenly.

Jack plastered a smile on his face quickly, "Yeah, don't mind me; I just had a tizzy fit with my mom earlier is all. It's not you." He confirmed.

Hiccup nodded, "You guys okay?"

Jack shrugged and sighed, "She won't let me join the military."

Hiccup was stunned and actually relieved for a moment. He had a mind to cheer for Jack's mom, but Jack's face said otherwise. Jack really wanted to join and Hiccup knew that it was important to him.

"Why won't she let you join?" he settled for asking.

"Her words were that she didn't want to lose any more kids." He muttered.

Hiccup nodded, "I guess I don't blame her but…I mean…if you really wanna go…"

Jack looked up at him and grinned sadly, "You don't want me to go either, huh?"

Hiccup looked into his eyes and found he couldn't lie about that so he merely nodded his head, "I'd hate to lose you Jack; I mean…I don't know where our future lies together, but I care about you and you are my friend. I wouldn't want you to get hurt or change."

Jack smiled and nodded, "A part of me wants to stay and just enjoy life…but I just feel this need to prove myself to my family that I can do something responsible."

"Jack you are responsible! Why wouldn't they think that? I mean, you take real good care of Punzie and support your mom. Hey you were amazing to me last night and it's not like you're failing school. You don't have to prove anything."

"Yes I do." He muttered sadly.

"If it's about those jerks at school, then fuck 'em!" Hiccup said angrily, "They don't know shit about you or your past and I think you're amazing!"

Jack smiled at him when he looked up, his eyes watery, "You think so?"

"I know so!" Hiccup said, "And…military or not, you're the greatest guy I've ever met."

Jack couldn't stop himself from reaching out and bringing Hiccup to him for a hug. Hiccup was stunned for a moment but hugged him back.

"Thank you Hiccup." Jack whispered and let go. But Hiccup was disappointed to see he was still sad.

He looked up quickly and wiped his eyes, "I'm not used to being told by someone else how important I am."

"Well get used to it." Hiccup chuckled.

Jack smiled a little brighter but Hiccup could still see a faint hint of sadness and…maybe guilt in Jack's eyes.

"You don't have to tell me but I hope you know I'll listen when you do." Hiccup said.

"Same goes for you." Jack said, looking at him, "I don't know what your dad did to you and your mom. I mean…I have a hunch, but I'm not gonna pressure you to talk about it…Lord knows I have my own demons to battle." He said sadly.

Hiccup sighed and then looked down at the table as Jack reached for his hand to squeeze. Hiccup found this motion comfortable.

Jack suddenly leaned in and looked very mischievous for a second, "What do you say we go somewhere to make out?" he winked.

Hiccup was more than happy to oblige, "CHECK PLEASE!" he yelled.

….

Hiccup had no idea how Jack had managed to give him directions to this secluded area at the park, but Hiccup could care less.

He'd found a very private area by a pond, surrounded by rocks and trees. It was amazingly beautiful and even though the October chill was spreading, Hiccup and Jack managed to stay warm as they kissed underneath the moonlight. It started out simple and sweet until Hiccup wanted more and Jack gave in. Hiccup managed to pull Jack on top of him, his arms around his neck and fingers in his hair. Jack was exploring Hiccup's body with his hands and eagerly tasting Hiccup's lips.

Hiccup couldn't even think straight at the moment; like remembering where he parked his car or what time it was. All he was thinking of was Jack and how incredible he felt on top of him.

Jack kissed along Hiccup's jaw and neck, as though searching for something slowly. Once he heard Hiccup moan softly when he kissed a tender spot, he smiled and kept his lips in that spot, causing Hiccup to moan and writhe slowly.

"J-Jack?" Hiccup suddenly gasped.

"Mmm?" Jack murmured as he continued to softly spread kisses along Hiccup's neck.

"Wh-what time is i-it?" Hiccup muttered, his eyes closed and his hands weaving through Jack's hair.

"Who cares." Jack mumbled as he continued kissing Hiccup's neck.

"B-but we have a-ah! A curfew." Hiccup moaned as Jack sucked at that tender spot on his neck.

Jack was grinning proudly once he heard Hiccup's moan, "That we do." He said quietly and finally silenced Hiccup with his mouth on his.

Jack finally disengaged himself from Hiccup and stared, misty-eyed down at him with a big smile on his face. He searched his back pocket for his phone and turned it on and showed Hiccup whose eyes were also hazy and misty.

"Oh…" Hiccup said as he looked, "So we have…"

"Thirty minutes." Jack said as he pocketed his phone and bent back down to keep kissing Hiccup.

Hiccup fell back under his spell and couldn't care less. Once Jack began reaching his hands under his shirt and kissing his neck again, Hiccup sighed happily, "I'm glad, I've never broken curfew before." He mumbled, "Though I hate them."

"Hiccup?" Jack said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up." Jack laughed and kissed his mouth again.

…

_I should probably point out they did make it home on time lol. _


	10. Chapter 10

Jack sat on his bed and tuned his guitar. He'd cleaned it up and decided to start getting ready for his audition tomorrow. He was wearing his blue hoodie over his brown pajama pants. He was still pretty upset from yesterday fighting with his mom so his hood was up as he played. He finally sighed and rested his head against the headboard. He smiled when he closed his eyes and remembered last night in the woods. His chest felt light as he thought about it.

He suddenly heard a knock on his door and looked up. He saw his mom watching him.

He removed his hood quickly and sat up, "Did you need something Mom?" he asked her rigidly.

She walked in, glancing at him curiously, "I thought you'd stopped playing long ago?" she said as she sat on his bed by his feet, "It's nice to hear you play again."

He looked at his guitar and shrugged, "Hiccup introduced me to a friend who has a band and he wants me to audition tomorrow after school."

"Jack that's wonderful!" she smiled.

He smiled weakly up at her.

She could tell he was still sore from yesterday and she knew it was because of her decision. She took a breath and finally looked at him, "Jack, I'm sorry about how I acted yesterday. I shouldn't have just…sprung that on you."

He listened as she spoke.

"I saw the packets come in the mail and I just…I panicked."

"Mom…you always supported Dad and North, why won't you just let me go and try?"

"Jack…I'm your mother and I love you very much. And my first thought will always be your safety. What happened to your father was an accident, I know that. But I just can't bear the thought of losing you."

"Mom, you won't lose me."

She looked at him sadly, "I wish I knew that for a fact."

"So…you're basically saying in a nicer way today that I'm still not allowed to sign up for it?" Jack muttered.

She sighed, "Jack, I know you want to go to be like your father, but you don't have to do this to be like him. You're playing your guitar again just like he did. I just want you to find something you love and go with it. I don't want you to lose that fun-loving side of you."

"Dad never lost his." Jack said.

"I know, but…I just feel you're meant for so much more."

He sighed, "Mom…if you really don't think I should sign up, then I won't."

She smiled and nodded, "Jack, sweetie, I'm proud of you no matter what you do. And I know you'll get into college and have a wonderful time. I just want you to experience that more than anything. Make friends and have fun."

He smiled a little.

"Just don't grow up so fast, sweetie." She smiled and leaned in to kiss his forehead.

He smiled weakly, "I won't Mom." He promised.

She got up and turned in the doorway to smile at him again and he found himself smiling back at her.

"I meant to ask how your night went with your friend Hiccup." She said, leaning on the doorframe.

He smiled brighter this time, "He's awesome, Mom. He took me to a concert with some friends and…and then we all went out for pizza." He said quickly.

She smiled, "I'm so glad you're making friends Jack, and I know your father is very proud of you."

She finally turned and left and he smiled to himself, but then looked over at a picture of him and his dad. He wondered if his dad was really proud of him or if he was still disappointed.

He suddenly needed to hear North's voice more than anything now. He needed to know he'd just made the right choice. North would know what to say. He just knew it.

He quickly pulled out his phone and set his guitar down as he dialed his Uncle's number.

On the third ring, he heard his uncle's booming Russian voice, "Hello?"

"Hi, Uncle North? It's Jack."

"Jack! My boy, how are things? It's been so long!"

"I know." Jack chuckled, "Um…"

"You don't sound like yourself. Tell me what's on your mind." North suddenly said.

Jack smiled. His uncle always knew when he was in trouble or upset. He just had that way about him.

Jack took a breath and finally told North about his mother and his promise to her about military.

North listened and the only reason Jack knew he was still on the phone was his grunts off and on to show he was indeed paying attention.

"I just don't know what to do, North? I mean…I told her I wouldn't do it but I feel like I'm making a huge mistake. But at the same time…I don't want to hurt anyone."

North was silent for a moment, "Jack, why did you want to join military?"

"Because you and Dad did it." Jack said quickly.

"Not good answer. No. Why did YOU want to join?"

Jack thought for a moment, "I…I wanted to be close to dad I guess…I mean…I wanted to prove to him that I'm not a failure and that I'm responsible."

"Why would you need to prove that Jack?"

Jack took a sharp intake of breath and let it out after a few moments, "Pippa." He whispered, trying not to tear up.

North sighed, "Jack, what happened to your sister was not your fault."

"Yes it was!" Jack suddenly cried out, "It was all my fault and I just know Dad hates me for it!"

"Jack, you listen to me now!" North said sternly, "Your father was a good man and loved you for who you are. He would never, EVER, think what had happened to little Pippa was your fault."

Jack took a breath and swallowed, "What do I do?"

"Jack, you are choosing a path that you are not ready for. Military is not about proving anything to anyone, dead or no."

"But…all my life I wanted to be just like my dad and prove myself."

"Then prove yourself, Jack. Be who you are meant to be. But that can only come from you. Your father can only get you part of the way."

"So…what you're saying is…I should find something that I love to do and go with it…be who I am…but then what?"

"Well, if you still want to do military when you've found yourself, then you join because you want to prove to yourself that you can do it. Not to be your father…but to be who you were meant to be."

"You're basically saying I'm not ready for military." Jack summed up.

"Exactly Jack. And I'm not saying military is wrong path, because it could be the right one later on. But right now, you need to become stronger and learn who you are and become the man you want to become. Not your father…but you."

Jack closed his eyes and smiled for the first time, feeling a weight lifting, "I guess I just really miss him."

"We all do, Jack. We all do. But he is not gone. He is with us. He lives in you in small ways. I sometimes see him in you and Punzie and even in myself."

Jack smiled again, wiping his eyes, "Thanks North."

"That is why I am here." North said fondly, "Jack…have fun. I always love that about you."

Jack chuckled, "Even if I accidentally break things?"

"Even if." North said, "Now, catch me up, how are other things?"

Jack sighed and decided to tell North about Hiccup and Merida and auditioning for a band. He was finally lightening up again and feeling a weight lifted.

"Jack, this is wonderful to hear. I am already seeing and hearing the you we all love and know. Go with that, son."

Jack nodded and agreed, "I will."

"I am always here if you need me." North said.

"I know…thanks Uncle North." Jack said happily.

"I should tag along with Aster and Toothie when they come to visit with their kids." North said.

"When are they coming up?" Jack wondered.

North thought a minute, "I believe they planned it for next weekend, but better check to be sure."

Jack smiled, "I can't wait."

"I will see you soon. Chin up, son!"

"Bye." Jack said.

They hung up and Jack finally sat back, feeling better about things. He looked over at his father's picture and smiled. He looked down at his guitar and suddenly thought back to when his dad taught him how to play. They'd laughed and messed up the notes purposely to be goofy together. His dad had made him confident in his playing by just having fun and letting the music flow. It was a good memory he cherished.

"Well…" he said to himself, "Guess it's time to start playing again." He smiled.

….

Hiccup was playing Chutes and Ladders with Merida at the table. He had finished his homework and was actually pretty bored. When Merida came bugging him, he was more than happy to just get his mind off of things. He couldn't stop smiling about the night before with Jack. He had a feeling the week was going to be a long one again. He was excited to see Jack audition on Monday. He'd promised to meet him at Clyde's and support him. He was letting Merida win so much she was actually getting quite an ego.

"Boy Hiccup you stink today!" she giggled.

He smiled, "Yeah, guess it's just not my day." He sighed.

"Are you in love?" she suddenly asked.

He stared at her in shock, "What?"

"I watched a movie on TV and the princess made that face when she was in love." Merida said.

Hiccup narrowed his eyes, "You need to lay off the TV before you get ideas goofball." He said ruffling her hair.

Though in truth…she was right. Hiccup was…well, he didn't want to say it was love yet but it was something new and exciting that made his heart skip a beat.

His phone buzzed and he checked the number. His face lit up when he saw it was a text from Jack. He read it and grew puzzled.

_**Can you talk for a bit? Something I gotta tell you.**_

He frowned but texted back; _**I'll call you in a sec.**_

"Okay, Mer." He smiled, "Games over, I gotta make some calls."

"Aww!" she pouted.

He laughed and ruffled her hair as he got up, "Don't worry; we'll play later when I'm done, okay?"

"Okay." She smiled as she got up as well.

He ran up to his room and closed the door as he dialed Jack's number.

"Hiccup?" Jack answered.

"Yeah. You okay?" Hiccup asked, sounding concerned.

"Yeah!" Jack said, sounding happy.

Hiccup was relieved, "What's up?"

"Well…I was just…remembering how amazing last night was and decided to call you." Jack said.

Hiccup smiled, "It was amazing."

"And…I have news."

"What?"

"I decided I'm not joining the military after high school."

Hiccup was shocked and happy. But he had to wonder, "Is it because of your mom or…?"

"No, actually…I decided to after a nice chat with my uncle. I just realized myself that I'm not ready for it yet."

"Yet?" Hiccup said, his face falling a little.

"Yeah, I mean, maybe in the future I'll do it, but right now I'm gonna go to school to do what I wanna do." Jack smiled, "And I just really wanna have fun my senior year and in college."

Hiccup smiled, "So…what do you wanna do?"

"Well, I think I'll apply to a few art schools and maybe learn how to design video games. I've always wanted to do that."

"That's wonderful Jack!" Hiccup smiled.

"I just wanted to tell you my decision first because I knew you'd be real happy for me." Jack said.

"I am happy for you." Hiccup said, "You sound excited."

"Well, that's probably mostly because I'm talking to you." Jack chuckled.

"Don't tell me my voice is that funny." Hiccup joked.

"What are you talking about? I love your voice." Jack laughed.

"And I love yours." Hiccup smirked.

"Why thank you!" Jack smiled.

"So, you excited for tomorrow?" Hiccup asked.

"You bet, I'm tuning Old Blue."

"Old Blue?" Hiccup snorted.

"Yeah, that's my guitar's name. All the great legends give their guitars names."

Hiccup rolled his eyes but didn't say anything. He actually thought it was adorable.

"You gonna cheer me on then?" Jack smiled.

"You know I will. But don't expect me to start a mosh pit." Hiccup joked.

"No mosh pits for my guy, thank you!" Jack laughed, "Can't have your pretty face getting busted anymore!"

"I'll have you know my pretty face is healing quite nicely, thank you." Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"That's good. And if that Snotty asswipe tries anything again I'll have to come by and break a few legs…or laws." Jack said.

"Oh please, he'd probably kill you. He's huge!" Hiccup sighed.

"The bigger they are the harder they fall." Jack said determinedly.

Hiccup decided to let it go, "So are you gonna take your sister to ballet this week?" he asked again, "Cause I'd love to see you on Thursday too."

"Actually, yeah! I told my mom I could."

Hiccup nearly cheered.

"Oh yeah, I meant to ask…" Jack suddenly said, "Are you dressing up for Halloween?"

Hiccup thought a moment, "Not sure yet."

"Yeah, we should both go as something awesome!" Jack said, "Like Mario and Luigi or something."

"We'll think of something." Hiccup smiled.

"I can't wait till tomorrow." Jack suddenly said.

"Me neither." Hiccup agreed, "And you're gonna be awesome."

"You haven't even heard me play!" Jack laughed.

"Doesn't matter, I believe in you." Hiccup said.

"You are amazing." Jack smiled.

"I know I am." Hiccup snorted, "Oh yeah and you're not so bad yourself."

Jack laughed, "If I was over there, I'd be throwing a pillow at your face!"

"Bring it on, Frosty." Hiccup challenged.

"Don't tempt me Hic." Jack smirked.

"Don't I already?"

Jack grinned and couldn't deny that fact.

Hiccup suddenly heard his sister yelling behind his door at him that dinner was ready.

"Jeez, how aren't you deaf?" Jack laughed.

"I have no idea, but at least you have a friend who knows sign language just in case."

Jack laughed as Hiccup answered Merida.

"See you tomorrow?" Jack smiled.

"You bet." Hiccup answered.

They hung up and Hiccup smiled as he walked downstairs, Merida glancing at him off and on.

Even through dinner his family would give him odd looks, but he didn't care. He was happier than he had been in a long time. And it was all thanks to a certain white haired fella he was slowly falling in love with.


	11. Chapter 11

After an entire day of Astrid bugging Hiccup, he found himself driving her to Clyde's. Course her boyfriend was the bands organizer and she was his best friend, but he wasn't looking forward to her digging him for information the whole thirty minutes as they drove.

"Jack just texted you." She smirked.

"How do you know?" he grunted as he drove. She suddenly held up his phone and smiled wickedly.

"You are such a pickpocket." Hiccup chuckled, rolling his eyes.

"He says that he's almost there. Shall I text him back? Maybe send a little something naughty?" she winked.

"You do and you're dead." Hiccup said.

She laughed, "Relax I won't."

Hiccup knew she would keep her word. Astrid may be mischievous but she was never cruel or obnoxious.

"I told him we are almost there as well and hope he's driving safe."

Hiccup smiled, "Thanks."

"So…"

"Oh boy." He muttered under his breath.

"Have you told anyone else about you and Jack yet?" she pried.

He sighed, "We're just dating right now. If it gets any more serious then we'll…well…I don't know yet."

She nodded, "These things usually need to be handled delicately. You just never know how some people would react."

"He mentioned that by Christmas time we might become official. But I mean…it's just a thought."

She nodded, "Well, you are secret safe with me." She promised.

"I know." He smiled.

"Oh, by the way, I texted Sandy, you know, Jack's friend."

Hiccup smiled and nodded.

"She's so sweet; I asked her to go shopping with me some time. She promised to teach me some sign language."

"Is she still with that one guy?"

"Damien? Yeah! That's actually why we're going to the mall on Saturday, I promised to help her find some shoes and jewelry for her dress."

"That's awesome Astrid." Hiccup smiled.

She smiled at him.

They were silent for a while when she finally decided she had five minutes to ask about the bigger things, "How is your dad doing?" she asked.

"He's fine." Hiccup muttered.

"How are you doing?" she asked again.

"I'm fine." He laughed.

"Have you told Jack at all about…you know…?"

Hiccup shook his head, "Well, I briefly had a panic attack or something on our first date. Like an idiot. And then I just blurted that my dad had killed my mom and broke my leg."

"Is that all?" she asked.

He nodded, "Isn't that enough?" he chuckled darkly.

"Hiccup, you shouldn't be ashamed of what happened." Astrid said, "And it's amazing you even still want to see your dad after all that."

"Yeah, but, it's not exactly something that needs to be brought up to the guy I'm dating."

"But you will tell him when the time comes right?"

"Why should I?"

"Well…maybe it will help." She shrugged, "I mean you never talk about it, ever. God knows how much you keep locked away in that head of yours. That would drive me insane."

"Why is this so important to talk about?" Hiccup said, getting tense and defensive.

"Because I'm tired of seeing your face fall every time your dad comes up or makes a call." She said, "And I'm tired of hearing that all you do is sit there and not talk about what happened with him. He gets to talk and you don't? How is that fair?"

"Astrid…let it go."

"Hiccup-"

"Let. It. Go."

She sighed, "Okay." She said putting her hands up, "Just think about it."

He was silent for a while and he felt bad for being such a jerk, "I'm sorry." He muttered.

She suddenly punched his arm.

"OUCH!" he yelled, "Why would you do that?"

She grinned, "Cause you're an idiot."

He rolled his eyes and pulled into Clyde's driveway. He got out and noticed Jack's car parked on the street. He watched Jack get out and carry his guitar and sound system with it.

He smiled at Hiccup who stood by his car waiting. Astrid had already run up to the porch to knock on the door.

"Did you need help?" Hiccup asked Jack.

"Yeah." Jack smiled as he put down his sound system and reached for Hiccup's neck. He pulled him in and kissed him quickly. Hiccup was taken aback for a second but was grinning like a fool none-the-less.

Jack bent back down to pick up his box and smiled wickedly, "I'm good now."

Hiccup smirked and led him inside where Clyde and other members of his band were waiting in his basement.

He had his drums and speakers set up. Jack noticed a blonde guy tuning his keyboard while a girl with the most outrageous shade of pink and blue hair playing bass helped him. Another guy with dark brown hair and freckles was rechecking all the wires and sound, he had to keep pushing his glasses up that were black and obviously too big for his face. Clyde came up to Jack excitedly and grabbed his box, "I'll have Harley set this up for you."

The guy checking all the wires smiled at Jack and waved, "That's me! I'm the sound guy; I make sure everything works electronically so none of you look like asses up there."

Jack smiled.

Clyde then pointed out other band members to him, "That's Ginger on bass and Kevin on the keyboard. Over there is our lead singer, Daryl."

Jack looked over to see another blonde guy with dark brown streaks in his hair talking to Astrid briefly.

Jack walked over as Clyde introduced him to everyone. He smiled warmly and thought they seemed nice. He had a feeling they were waiting to pass judgment until he played.

He got out his guitar and immediately got a reaction.

Ginger ran right up to him, gawking at it, "That is an epic guitar!" she beamed.

"Damn!" Daryl said as he walked over, "Not even Vince or Greg had pieces as nice as that."

Jack grinned and adjusted his straps. He connected his guitar to the speakers and began tuning it with the help of Kevin. Jack looked up quickly to see Hiccup sitting on a couch with Astrid who'd brought down some soda's and chips for everyone. He smiled at Hiccup who gave him the thumbs up excitedly.

Jack looked back at his guitar and waited for instructions.

"Okay, here's how it's gonna work." Clyde said, "We're gonna see what Jack can do on his own, and then we'll all join in with another tune and see how it goes. That okay, Jack?"

Jack nodded and shrugged, "Anyone have a particular song in mind?"

"You know Cliffs of Dover?" Daryl suggested.

Jack smiled and nodded.

Everyone took a seat while Hiccup sat on the edge of his anxiously.

Jack took his time getting ready and feeling out the guitar before he got right into the song. And once he did, there was no stopping him. He seemed almost like he was in a whole new world as he played. Clyde was jamming with his drum sticks in the air silently as he listened as though keeping time with Jack.

At one point he decided to just join in on his actual drums and Jack smiled when he finally had a beat to go off of.

By the time he was done, everyone was cheering. Jack looked up to see Hiccup smiling at him and he smiled back excitedly.

"What do you think?" Clyde asked his members.

"Dude, you had me at the first sixty seconds." Ginger laughed.

"He's got rhythm. I think we'll kick some ass." Daryl nodded.

Kevin nodded as he drank a soda and gave a thumbs up, "Welcome to One True Shot, Jack."

"Now can we please play?" Ginger said excitedly as she got up and grabbed her bass guitar.

"What are we playing today?" Clyde asked, adjusting his seat at the drums.

Daryl grinned when he grabbed a mic and began to sing "Renegade" by the Styx.

Jack nodded when he recognized the tune and began playing with the band. He was actually having a blast.

Hiccup and Astrid were cheering as the band played. By the time they were done everyone looked excited and winded.

Daryl actually clapped a hand on Jack's shoulder and nodded, "Dude you have some mad skills!"

"Wicked skills!" Ginger corrected, grinning.

"Were you in any other bands before Jack? You're a natural?" Astrid asked him as she and Hiccup walked over.

Jack frowned and shrugged, Hiccup could tell it was a sore subject for him, "A couple but it didn't work out. Nothing big." He said quickly.

They all let it go and decided to celebrate. They cheered as they all poured each other a soda and welcomed Jack to the band.

Harley quickly came up and gave Jack a folder filled with the band's contact info and where they were playing and what kind of songs they normally played so he could practice on his own.

"Damn. This is really organized." Jack laughed as he looked through it.

"That's why we get more gigs on holidays." Kevin said, "Harley makes sure we're always in tip top shape and we look better because he's so organized."

Jack nodded, "I'll take it. I'd rather know what I was doing than just messing around on stage looking like an ass."

Hiccup chuckled and Jack grinned at him. He elbowed him playfully, "Oh and what was that for?"

Hiccup shrugged innocently, "I have no idea what you are talking about." He chuckled.

Jack leaned in and whispered quietly while the others continued to talk excitedly about their new member, "I guess I'll have to work it out of you later."

Hiccup blushed, his eyes wide and he gulped down his soda. He could tell Jack was smiling at him mischievously and it made him blush an even deeper shade of red.

"So Jack, how'd you meet Clyde?" Daryl asked as he grabbed some chips.

"Hiccup here." Jack said proudly.

"You guys know each other long?" Daryl asked, shoving the chips in his mouth.

"We've known each other for a couple weeks now." Jack nodded.

"How long you two been dating?" Ginger smirked.

Hiccup stared at her, "Were we that obvious?" he gasped.

She laughed and everyone joined in, "Relax, we're cool with it you guys."

"Especially Ginger. You outta see her girlfriend." Kevin joked.

"Don't you be making moves on my baby." She threatened him.

He put his hands up innocently and chuckled.

"What's her name?" Jack asked.

"Viola." She said, a huge grin on her face.

"Does she come to your shows too?" Hiccup asked, feeling better that at least everyone here was okay with him and Jack being together. He would have hated for Jack to have been kicked out just for being gay.

Ginger nodded, "All the time, she and Astrid are like the groupies for our band." She laughed.

"Guess that makes Hiccup a groupie too!" Jack laughed, nudging Hiccup who was still blushing.

"Great, get me a free t-shirt and I'm in." Hiccup grumbled.

Jack kissed his cheek quickly, "Don't need one." He muttered.

Hiccup glared at him playfully.

"Okay guys, one more song and then we'll call this a successful practice. We'll meet again on Monday to start getting ready for our gig."

Jack nodded and got up, quickly squeezing Hiccup's thigh as he did.

Hiccup smiled as he watched Jack play. Something about Jack always made Hiccup feel incredible, even when it was just watching him do something he loved. He chalked it up to caring about Jack, because he knew Jack cared about him. It was a good feeling.

…

For once Jack was actually on time in getting Punzie ready for ballet. Mostly because he knew that Hiccup was taking Merida tonight. He didn't bother to feed her because he and Hiccup had planned to take the girls out again to dinner. He hummed a song he'd been practicing on the guitar earlier and thought about how incredible it felt to be in a band again. He'd missed playing his guitar and being around friends who accepted him. Course it helped that Pitch couldn't get to these guys and he had Hiccup now. If he didn't know any better, he'd say that Hiccup had truly been a blessing the past weeks. Not only that, Hiccup was amazing and that's what Jack loved about him. He sighed thinking about their dates and phone conversations as he drove.

"Jack?" Punzie suddenly asked.

"What's up?" he answered.

"How come you started playing your guitar again?" she asked.

He smiled, "Cause I'm in a band now!" he smiled.

"Really? Like a rock star?"

He chuckled, "Sort of."

"I like it when you play. You look happy." She said.

He smiled at her, "Well it helps that I've been graced by a lovely princess's presence."

She beamed at him through the mirror.

He looked back at the road and smiled again. He'd been told by countless people the past weeks that he looked and acted different. Sandy knew why and she always made it a point to ask about Hiccup and tell him how amazing he looked. It made her happy to see him this way and he was glad she felt that way. His mother commented on how much more excitable he was and more focused.

He was even confusing Pitch. The guy would still throw insults or glares at him but Jack more than ever just ignored him or smiled and went off into la la land where Hiccup's face made him smile.

It infuriated the bully to no end and Jack couldn't be happier. He also knew Pitch was gearing up to lose to him again in swim competitions. Unfortunately the old ways just weren't working anymore and Jack had to laugh at his pathetic attempts to bring him down.

He pulled into the dance studio and got out to carry his sister inside. She climbed onto his back and he growled like a dinosaur, moving in zigzags for her. She giggled as she held on.

"Me next, me next!" A little voice said below him. He looked down to see Merida's red hair going every which way. She tugged on his shirt and he smiled, "Where's your brother?" he chuckled.

"Mer! Come on I still have to put your freaking hair up!" Hiccup whined as he caught up to her.

Jack laughed at him and watched as Hiccup managed to get her to hold still long enough for him to put her hair up for her. He blew a breath and collapsed on the ground.

Merida hopped onto his stomach, "Oomph!" he gasped, "You're killing me!" he choked.

She giggled like it was the funniest thing she'd ever heard. Punzie climbed down from Jack's back and he managed to stop her from hopping on top of Hiccup as well.

"Need some help there buddy?" Jack smiled. Hiccup grinned at him and gave him a thumbs up.

"Okay you two, you know the way." Jack said, shooing them along. The girls ran inside to get ready while Jack helped Hiccup up.

Hiccup brushed himself off and thanked Jack as they headed inside. They sat next to one another and watched the girls warm up.

Both of them got out their phones to text one another so they wouldn't disturb the class.

Hiccup looked down to see what Jack wrote:

**You look pretty stressed. You okay?**

Hiccup sighed and quickly texted him back:

**Yeah, I'm okay, but I'm just not looking forward to this weekend.**

**Why not?**

**I have to go see my Dad again. He says he has news for me.**

**Did he tell you what kind of news?**

**No.**

Jack looked up at him sadly and Hiccup returned the stare and shrugged.

Jack thought a moment and then texted him quickly:

**Wanna go out? Just you and me? Maybe see a movie?**

Hiccup smiled at Jack after he read the text and nodded to him.

Jack smiled. He itched to hold Hiccup's hand but knew better than to do that here. It was one thing with a bunch of rock band teenagers and friends who knew about your identity. But parents of children that they really didn't know? Probably not the best idea.

Jack's phone vibrated and he snorted when he read what Hiccup had texted him:

**Is it bad that I really wanna go make out with you? **

**NOPE C-;**

**Okay, cause I really wanna make out with you.**

**Makes two of us. **

They grinned at one another and then Jack texted something to Hiccup:

**We can always get our food to go, take it back to my place. My mom won't get back till late so the girls can play and we can have a little privacy if you wanna talk or…something? **

Hiccup snorted but found himself nodding.

They watched their sister's dance for a bit, considering class was almost done. Jack finally leaned closer to Hiccup and whispered, "This music is putting me to sleep."

Hiccup snorted again and elbowed him, "That'll wake you up."

Jack laughed and rubbed his arm.

….

After everyone had eaten at Jack's, the girls ran upstairs to play while the boys went up to Jack's room. He kept the door open just a crack so they could hear the girls. He ended up sitting with Hiccup on his bed, cuddling next to him. Jack was showing Hiccup some of the songs he'd been writing for his guitar. Lucky for him, Hiccup could read music, so it actually made sense to him. He hummed with Hiccup, who was smiling as he read.

"What do you think?" Jack asked nervously.

"Jack this is awesome!" Hiccup smiled, "It's like…edgy but kind of soft at the same time." He nodded.

Jack smiled, "I wrote it for you."

Hiccup stared at him.

Jack shrugged, "I'm calling it The Dragon Song. Kind of lame, I know, I might change it, but if I add bagpipes to it, it'll sound Celtic."

Hiccup smiled at him and leaned in, putting his arms around Jack's middle, resting his head on Jack's chest. He closed his eyes as Jack wrapped his arms around him and rested his chin on top of his head.

"No one has ever written a song for me before." Hiccup said.

"Well, no one's ever drawn me in the form of a dragon." Jack chuckled as he kissed Hiccup's forehead.

"Jack…" Hiccup said quietly.

"What?" Jack smiled.

"If we make it through Halloween and Thanksgiving together…do you think we could tell our parents about us?"

Jack frowned and sighed. He was very nervous about that, but a part of him was so hopeful. Call it his fun side coming out but he found he was smiling as he thought about being with Hiccup for Christmas…and even longer.

"I'll tell if you tell." Jack said.

"Promise that no matter what happens…we'll stick together and get each other through it."

Jack held him tighter, "I promise."

"Can I tell you something?"

"Hmm." Jack smiled.

"I think I'm falling in love with you." Hiccup blurted.

Jack's chest felt suddenly lighter than air. He was quiet and he smiled brighter than he'd ever smiled before.

"Oh geez!" Hiccup moaned, removing himself from Jack and putting his head in his hands, "That was dumb! It's too soon, I'm sorry; I don't mean to sound so desperate or clingy! Gah!"

Jack took his shoulders and shook him gently. Hiccup looked up shyly.

Jack was smiling at him. He leaned over and kissed Hiccup deeply. Hiccup was a goner the second Jack's lips touched his.

Jack broke away for a second to whisper to Hiccup, "You are such a drama king."

Hiccup rolled his eyes and pushed Jack onto the bed to lie next to him and keep kissing him.

Hiccup loved feeling Jack's hair, his fingers rubbing circles on his scalp. Jack was intent on holding Hiccup close to keep him from going anywhere as they kissed one another.

They were so lost in the moment, that neither heard the door slowly squeak open.

It was Jack who heard it first. His eyes shot open and he sat straight up and looked in horror at Merida and Punzie who were standing in the doorway staring at them.

Hiccup was in a haze for a moment until he saw the look of horror on Jack's face and he turned.

He swore his stomach was doing somersaults to the point he was ready to be sick.

Both their sisters had seen them kissing.


	12. Chapter 12

Everyone continued staring for a few moments and that was when Jack lost it, "What are you doing?" he growled at them.

Punzie jumped a little and shook her head innocently.

"Punzie…" Jack moaned, trying to calm himself down, "Why didn't you knock?"

"We were going to spy on you two." She said innocently in a very quiet voice, "I'm sorry. We were only playing."

"Girls, what did you see?" Hiccup asked.

"We saw you two kissing each other." Merida said simply, shrugging.

"Were we bad?" Punzie asked nervously. She never liked making her brother angry.

Jack felt bad because he knew how sensitive Punzie was, he held his arm out for her and nodded, "It's okay, come on in and we'll talk about it."

The girls walked in and Jack and Hiccup found themselves sitting next to each other on the bed to look at their sisters. Both girls climbed on the bed to sit with them. Punzie crawled into Jack's lap while Merida sat next to Hiccup.

They were all silent until Merida piped up, "Mom and Dad get mad at me whenever I bother them while they're kissing. I'm sorry Hiccup."

He smiled at her and then suddenly realized the impact of her words. They were scared they were in trouble for interrupting them!

"Wait!" he suddenly said, "You girls aren't upset about seeing us kiss?"

"No." Merida said, narrowing her eyes, "When two people are in love, they kiss." She said simply.

"Yeah." Punzie added, "You weren't fighting or doing something you weren't supposed to."

Jack and Hiccup stared at each other in shock.

"So it doesn't bother you that we're both boys and that we were kissing?" Jack asked, smiling.

The girls looked at each other and giggled, shaking their heads.

"It's weird." Merida admitted, "But it's not bad." She said shaking her head.

"Yeah." Punzie laughed, "Besides, you prolly still think girls have cooties or something. Just like we don't like boys cause they have cooties."

Hiccup snorted and Jack rolled his eyes, shaking his head. He rested his forehead on Punzie's and smiled, very relieved that his sister loved him and accepted him no matter what.

"It's not exactly like that." Hiccup admitted.

"Then why do you like Jack?" Merida asked.

Jack grinned at Hiccup, "Yeah Hic…why do you like me?"

Hiccup narrowed his eyes playfully and smiled at Merida and Punzie, "Well…the first time I saw Jack, I noticed his eyes and his hair."

"They are silly." Punzie giggled as Jack tickled her.

Hiccup continued, "But then, we started talking and getting to know each other as friends, like you two."  
Jack cut in, "We found that we both also liked each other as more than just friends, so right now we are dating to see if we want to become boyfriends."

"Will you get married?" Punzie asked excitedly, "Can we be your flower girls?"

Jack rolled his eyes but frowned suddenly, "Well…in a lot of places, we aren't allowed to get married, that is if we ever do. But that's a long time away for us. We still have to go to college."

"Why can't you get married?" Merida asked, shocked, "I want to be in your wedding!" she pouted.

Hiccup smiled sadly, "There are a lot of people who think that two boys or two girls being in love is a bad thing."

"Why?" both girls shouted angrily.

Hiccup shrugged, "There are lots of reasons and people like me and Jack get hurt because of it."

"That's mean!" Punzie cried.

"Yeah!" Merida agreed, "If two people love each other, they should get married and not be hurt."

Jack smiled, "That's awesome you think that way, but this is why you can't tell anybody about us dating."

"How come no one is supposed to know?" Merida asked.

"Because," Hiccup said, "It's our job to tell them, not you."

Merida nodded but still looked confused.

"When you're older you'll understand." Hiccup explained, "But this is our private relationship and when we are both ready, we will tell Mom and Dad."

"So…how about this…" Jack suggested, "If you wanna talk to me or Hiccup about it, you can come to us anytime and talk about it privately. But it's our secret for now, okay? Nobody else can know."

"So what do we say to Mom and Dad?" Merida asked.

"Just say that Jack and I are friends; which we are." Hiccup said simply.

"Like me and Punzie, only Punzie and I don't kiss." Merida laughed.

"Eww!" Punzie giggled.

Jack chuckled, "Deal?"

The girls held out their pinkies and the boys latched on, "Our secret! Can you keep it girls? The fate of the world rests in your tiny hands!" Jack said dramatically.

The girls laughed and nodded, "We will!" they said.

Punzie held onto Jack and Merida hugged Hiccup.

"We don't want you to get hurt." Punzie said sadly.

Jack nodded, "I know and we don't want you to get hurt either."

"When are you gonna tell Mom?" Punzie asked.

He and Hiccup looked at each other and shrugged, "When we're ready." Jack answered.

Hiccup sighed as he rested his chin on Merida's head of red hair and smiled at Jack.

"So when you get married…" Merida suddenly asked, "Can our dresses be blue?"

"Or pink!" Punzie chimed in.

Hiccup stared at them, "Out of everything tonight that is your biggest concern? Our future wedding?"

Merida shrugged, "Of course, I wanna be in it!" she said sternly.

Jack shrugged and smiled at Hiccup, "I think that's their bargaining chip." He chuckled.

Hiccup sighed and collapsed onto the bed.

"We'll be sisters!" Punzie cried happily and Merida squealed.

"And there goes the neighborhood." Hiccup muttered.

Jack laughed, "Okay, are we all good now?"

The girls nodded.

Jack ruffled Punzie's hair, "Go play, and next time…knock."

She grinned and hopped off the bed with Merida.

Hiccup checked the time quickly, "Fifteen more minutes okay, Mer?"

"Aww…" she whined as they walked away.

Jack collapsed next to Hiccup and smiled at him, "That went well." He said chuckling.

Hiccup sighed, "You don't think they'll accidentally say anything do you?"

Jack shrugged, "If they do then we'll cross that bridge when the time comes."

Hiccup nodded as he looked sideways at Jack. He grinned and leaned over to quickly kiss Jack who actually avoided him to quickly nip his nose.

"Gotcha!" Jack smirked.

Hiccup smiled and quickly kissed his lips again, "Gotcha back."

"Not gonna lie though…" Jack grinned, "We'd have a pretty kick ass wedding."

Hiccup face palmed.

…

It was Saturday and Hiccup woke up to the worst text from Jack:

**I am so sorry, I know you have a rough day and I wanted to take you out, but my family is coming up today. I promise I'll call you as soon as I get a chance.**

Hiccup frowned and his stomach clenched. He sat up and sighed. Today he had to visit his dad because he wanted to tell him something important. But Hiccup wasn't as nervous because before, he knew Jack was going to take him out to a movie. But now that wasn't happening. He might not get to see Jack until next weekend.

He closed his eyes a minute and calmly texted back:

**It's okay. I know you really wanted to go out. I'll be okay. You just enjoy your visit and I'll text you when I'm back.**

He waited a few moments before Jack texted him back:

**Hang in there Hiccup; I'm here if you need me. **

He smiled at how much Jack really did care about him. And he hadn't even told Jack about what had happened. All he knew was that Jack accepted him and supported him and that's all that mattered.

He felt better knowing that and finally got up to get dressed. He had a long drive ahead of him. He walked out of his room with Toothless and nearly tripped on one of Merida's toys. He chuckled and kicked it aside carefully so he wouldn't wake her up. He was feeling closer to her than ever before after Thursday's interesting turnabout. Whenever she wanted to ask him something or play, he actually wanted to join her. She didn't really bring up Jack anymore, because frankly, to her, it was no big deal. But he knew that him being closer to her was exciting for her.

He yawned as he walked downstairs and saw his mom was already up and making him some coffee and eggs. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Just the way you like them." She said.

"Thanks Mom." He said sitting down, "So…did my dad tell you anything about the visit today?"

She shook her head, "No, we didn't know he'd even contacted you until you told us." She admitted, crossing her arms while Hiccup poured himself some coffee. She came and sat down and quickly smoothed his hair. He grinned at her and knew it was just her way of offering comfort, and he liked it. It reminded him of his mother before she died.

"You are in need of a haircut soon, sweet." She chuckled.

He nodded, "I'll get on that."

She got up to go and serve him his eggs which he gobbled up quickly. It was more out of courtesy than hunger really. His stomach always hurt when he had to visit his dad. It was just something he got used to.

"Maybe you should take Toothless with you." She suggested, "You know how he loves car rides. Your father likes to see him too; you both could walk with him."

Hiccup sighed but wondered if maybe that was a good idea. He smiled at Toothless who was looking downtrodden that Hiccup had to leave again. He could also tell that Hiccup was nervous and upset so it naturally made him nervous.

"You wanna come bud?" he asked his dog.

Toothless grinned happily and Hiccup ran to get his collar and leash.

"Call if you need anything." Elinor called to him as he grabbed his keys and walked Toothless out.

She smiled, glad that his dog was going with him. That's why they bought him the blasted dog years ago; so Hiccup could recover and have a companion to help him feel safe and loved.

He texted Jack that he was on his way to visit his dad with Toothless and drove off. Toothless had found a spot up front and Hiccup rolled down the window a little so he could droll out of that and not in his car.

Hiccup wondered what kind of news his father had for him. A part of him was nervous and another part of him was actually genuinely excited. He could only hope it was good news. He sighed and hoped Jack's day would go a little better than his.

…..

Jack looked at his phone before greeting his family. He quickly texted Hiccup to be safe and that he'd miss him.

He put a smile on as his two uncles, his aunt, and two cousins came up the driveway.

Gwen opened the door and Punzie jumped around excitedly as Uncle North came barreling in. Jack grinned as he watched his uncle laughed heartily and picked her up, "There she is!" she hugged his huge neck and kissed his cheek.

Jack smiled to himself. His uncle never changed. He was a huge man, but only because he was as deadly as he was jolly. His white hair was growing out and he was obviously getting ready for his other part time job as a Santa Clause. He loved visiting kids in the hospitals and bringing them toys especially. Jack knew it was something that always kept him going through some of his harder days.

Jack looked over to see his Aunt Ana come in. She wore bright colored clothes as usual and wrapped her brown hair in a bun that had feathers in it. Uncle Aster joined her looking casual in his suit, but Jack could tell he was more stressed than usual; his gray hair was starting to show.

Sure enough Jamie came bouncing in with his little sister Sophie. It never ceased to amaze Jack how much she and Punzie looked alike. And to be honest, he and Jamie looked dead similar, except now Jack had white hair with his blue eyes.

Jamie smiled when he saw Jack and ran right up to hug him, "Jack!" Jamie said excitedly.

"Hey bud! You're getting taller!" Jack smiled as he hugged him. Jamie admired his older cousin, always had. Jack looked out for him and always managed to show Jamie a fun time whenever they visited, regardless of the fact that he was only 9 years old. Sophie came up and Jack picked her up to swing her. She was only a year younger than Punzie. She giggled happily.

"How'd you guys get so big already?" Jack teased.

"Look, Jack!" Jamie said, lifting his top lip, "I lost a tooth! You'll never believe how I got it out!"

"Uh oh…let me guess…" Jack said playfully as he put Sophie down, "Cave troll?"

Jamie chuckled, "Nah!"

"Hmm…" Jack thought, smiling, "Was it a sock in the jaw?"

"No!" Jamie laughed, "I ran into our couch."

"Aw! That was my last guess." Jack joked, "How'd that happen?" He laughed.

"I was playing with my new airplane and ran right into it." Jamie said proudly, "I got a whole quarter!"

"Nice!" Jack smiled.

"How's it hangin' Frostbite?" His uncle Aster said, coming over to him. Jack smirked at his uncle's names he called him. Course he always called Aster 'Bunny' because he was a vegetarian.

Jack shook his hand and nodded, "Goin' good." He said simply. Aster gave him a funny look but shrugged it off.

Jack had a feeling he could tell Jack was different. Jack always had a comeback, it was just how their relationship was, but today he wasn't feeling so up to it.

"Jack!" Ana said happily, rushing over to him, "Show me that award winning smile I love!"

Jack smiled at her and she cried happily, hugging him, "I missed you so much. How are you?"

"I'm fine, Ana." He smiled as he hugged her.

"Of course he's fine!" North said, barreling over to take Jack into a big bear hug, "He's our Jack!"

He squeezed Jack, who was gasping for air by the time he was done hugging him.

"Good to see you too North." He chuckled.

"Well everyone come on in! Make yourselves at home!" Gwen said happily. She and Ana began chatting with Aster about their upcoming trip to Australia while Punzie and Sophie ran to her room to play. Jamie stuck by Jack who was still standing next to North.

"You wanna play a game Jack?" Jamie asked, "Or maybe ride on your skateboard?"

Jack nodded, "Whatever you want bud." He said ruffling his hair.

"Jamie, do me favor and wait a moment, I just need a private word with Jack, then he's all yours." North smiled.

Jamie nodded and walked towards his parents.

Jack turned to his uncle who was watching him curiously.

"You feeling all right? I know that was a hard talk we had." North said quietly.

"Yeah!" Jack said, putting a smile on, "I'm actually excited! I'm filling out some applications for some art schools now."

North smiled, "Are you doing well? You seem sad about something."

"Well…" Jack admitted, rubbing the back of his neck, "It's just…I'm worried about my friend."

"Oh? What's wrong?"

Jack sighed, "It's just, he has a hard day ahead of him and I'd promised to take him out-I mean, hang out to help get his mind off of it and I had to cancel."

North nodded sadly.

"Not that I'm not happy you're all here!" Jack said quickly, "I just…feel bad for him."

"May I ask what's going on with him?" North asked.

Jack looked around quickly and leaned in, "His dad's in prison, I'm not sure why. But he visits him and it always makes him pretty sad."

North nodded sadly, "That would not be a pleasant experience."

"I guess I'm just worried about him is all." Jack said, shrugging.

North smiled, "That is something I have always admired in you Jack; you put others before yourself. You are a good friend to this boy and I am sure he understands and is grateful to you."

Jack smiled, "He is. He's a great guy; I just wish I could help him is all."

North smiled, "You are doing a good thing by thinking about him and letting him know that."

Jack looked up and grinned at his uncle. He always knew what to say to make him feel better.

"Now, Jamie is looking bored, best go entertain him while I find something to soothe my aching belly. Your mother always makes the best cookies." He smiled, patting his large belly.

Jack chuckled and Jamie came racing over, "So what are we gonna do?" he asked excitedly.

"Have you been practicing your moves on the board?" Jack asked.

Jamie nodded, "Just the way you showed me."

Jack nodded, "Alright then, let's do some shredding."

…..

Hiccup sat with Toothless by his side as he waited. Lots of people would come up to pet him and the guards who knew Hiccup had no problems with him bringing his dog along. While he was recovering, Toothless used to bring him here all the time as a service dog. But once Hiccup had recovered, he didn't need the help. But he also didn't want to part with Toothless, so they let the dog retire and stay with Hiccup.

Hiccup looked around at the various tables where families were meeting each other. Some of them looked upset to be there while others looked as happy as they could manage.

"Hiccup!"

Hiccup turned and put a smile on for his dad who came in to give him a hug.

"My son!" he said happily as he sat down across from Hiccup.

Hiccup continued smiling and his dad cocked his head towards Toothless, "And you brought the creature with you!" he laughed.

Hiccup rolled his eyes. His dad actually liked Toothless and Toothless respected him, but he'd never tell Hiccup that.

"So Dad," Hiccup began, "You said you had news for me?"

"Ah! You want it now or after we catch up?" his dad asked.

Hiccup sighed. He hated catching up. It always resulted in him not saying anything and his dad just asking countless questions and promising to be out soon.

He shook his head, "Nah, I'm curious." He shrugged.

"Okay then." His dad smiled, edging forward on the table, "Big news, you ready?"

"Dad…just tell me." Hiccup sighed.

"I managed to make a case to get out early." His dad said.

Hiccup's jaw dropped, "What?"

His dad thumped the table excitedly, "Do you know what that means son?"

Hiccup shook his head, not sure he heard his dad correctly.

"I'll be released after you graduate, I might even get to come see your graduation if the trial goes well and I continue making progress!"

"You…you what?" Hiccup stuttered. His stomach seemed to drop and he didn't know if he could even sit up straight anymore.

"All you have to do is come to the trials and testify, son."

Hiccup looked up at him, "Testify what?"

"Well, that what happened to your mother was an accident and that I've been making progress."

Hiccup stared at his dad, unable to believe what he was hearing, "But…dad…that…" he desperately wanted to tell his dad that what he'd done to his mother was no accident but he just couldn't do it. He never could stand up to his father.

"We'll finally be a family again, son!" Stoick said happily, reaching for Hiccup's hand.

Hiccup pulled back and made a quick show of brushing his hair from his eyes.

"You're not happy?" Stoick said suddenly.

"No…" Hiccup lied, "No, it's just…I'm surprised is all." He said, putting on a fake smile, "I'm really happy, I'm just…" he laughed as he looked down; more at the fact that he had managed not to throw up.

"Does anyone else know?" Hiccup asked him.

Stoick shook his head, "It's not set in stone, but be ready to hear from my lawyer about court dates."

Hiccup nodded, "Wow…" was all he could manage.

He felt his phone vibrate and was relieved that he could check it quickly. It was a text from Jack telling him that he missed him and was thinking of him.

Hiccup smiled and tried his hardest not to cry. He really needed his friend right now. He needed Jack.

He looked up at his dad and nodded, "I um…I hate to do this but I have to go." He said.

Stoick looked slightly disappointed but nodded, "I know senior year of high school keeps you busy." He said, "Keep working hard, son."

"I will Dad." Hiccup said, staring at the floor. He got up and went around to quickly hug his dad before walking out with Toothless in a hurry. He didn't say anything to the guards as he left, he didn't even acknowledge them. He just kept walking. He needed to get to the car and text Jack, that was all he needed. He managed to actually get his key in the lock and get Toothless inside without dropping anything or passing out. Once he shut the door and he looked at his phone was when he froze. Everything went black.

….

"So Jack, tell us about this band you're in, mate." Aster said as they all ate dinner together at the table.

Jack smiled as he described his new band and how he'd met the members. They all smiled at him.

"Oh Jack, it'd be lovely to hear you play again." Ana smiled, "You and your father were such talented rock stars." She giggled.

"Jamie wants to do drums." Aster said, "But, I'm thinking he should try a quieter instrument." He laughed.

"Do you know what you're going to do after graduation?" Ana asked.

Jack nodded, "I'm gonna go to an art school to learn about designing video games." Jack smiled.

Everyone nodded and Aster looked up, "If you need someone to pull some strings, you know who the artist is in the family." He smiled and winked at Jack.

Jack smiled at his uncle who nodded proudly at him, "Ana, you think we could reserve that club I go to for Jack's graduation party? Maybe book a band?"

Jack stared up at his uncle in shock.

Gwen smiled at him excitedly, "Oh, Aster, I wanted to tell him!" she laughed.

Aster winked, "That's right mate. Graduation party is covered. All you have to do is get your friends to come."

Jack laughed in shock, not sure what to say, "Gosh…thanks!" he practically stuttered.

Ana and Aster smiled, "Graduation present from us." Aster said.

Jack smiled and stared around at his family who looked at him proudly.

"To Jack, soon to be graduate!" North cheered, holding up his cup.

Everyone cheered and Jack laughed a little in shock. He stared at his food while his family continued to talk about Australia and the holidays when he felt his phone vibrate. At first he thought it was a text but then he realized that someone was calling him.

He picked up his phone and saw a number he didn't recognize. He shrugged and pocketed it. It continued buzzing again nearly three more times and he finally decided to just answer the darn thing.

He excused himself from the table and walked to the other room.

"Hello?" he said.

"Jack?" a tiny voice said on the other line. Jack had no clue who it was.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"Jack it's Merida." The little girl sniffled.

"Merida? What's wrong?" Jack asked.

"Mom and Dad can't find Hiccup." She sobbed.

"What?" he yelled.

"They said he didn't come home after he went away this morning. He's not picking up his phone." She explained, "I wanted to call you because you and him are…"

"Thanks Merida." Jack said quickly. His hands going to his head, "Can I talk to your parents? Maybe we can all look together." He suggested.

She sniffled again, "Okay."

He waited while she handed the phone to her parents.

"Hello?" Fergus said on the other line.

"Hi, Mr. Dunbroch, it's Jack. Hiccup's friend." Jack explained, "Merida told me that Hiccup's missing."

"Ah. Yes." He said, sounding stressed, "We've called the place he was at and they're doing a quick search. He's not with you is he?"

"No." Jack said, "But, can you tell me when you find him…I'm just concerned is all." Jack said.

"We will. Thank you Jack." Fergus said and hung up quickly.

Jack stood there with the phone still at his ear. His heart was thumping and he ran outside quickly to get some air. A huge part of him wanted to just go looking for Hiccup.

He quickly texted all of his friends, sending out a quick message asking for anyone's help in finding Hiccup.

Astrid was the first to text him back. He quickly texted her what had happened and waited. While he read other people's texts, his phone suddenly rang and he was relieved to see it was Hiccup calling.

"Hiccup!" Jack yelled.

"You're seriously sending out a search party?"

"Hiccup?"

"Yeah it's me." Hiccup answered, sounding annoyed.

"Oh thank God! Are you okay?" Jack said, practically crying from relief.

"I'm fine." Hiccup answered shortly.

"What happened, your parents said you hadn't made it home, they've been looking for you." Jack said.

"I just got lost is all. Nothing happened. I have Toothless with me. God." Hiccup muttered.

Jack was slightly taken aback by Hiccup's tone.

"I swear." Hiccup continued muttering, "People just need to get the hell off my back. I'm fine for God's sake. I'm not a complete cripple you know."

"Hey!" Jack said angrily, "You had us all scared, so don't pull that independence shit because you and I both know that isn't true."

Hiccup was silent for a minute and took a breath, "I'll call you later." He said under his breath. Jack was shocked when he ended the call.

This was not like Hiccup at all. He had to wonder what on earth had happened today to make him so isolated and angry.

He stood outside in the cold and took a few deep breaths.

"Jack?" Jamie said suddenly, "Why are you outside?"

"Nothing." Jack said, "Just getting some air." He said quickly as he turned and walked inside. He managed to get through dinner with a smile. By the time everyone had left, he was running to his room to call Hiccup.

He called at least five times but had a feeling Hiccup was dealing with his parents at the moment.

He sighed and left his phone to rest on the table before he heard it vibrate.

He picked it up and answered, "Hiccup?"

"Jack?"

"Hey, it's me!" Jack said, "You okay?"

He could hear Hiccup sniffing and choking out sobs quietly, "Jack I need to get out of here, can you just come and get me?"

Jack sat up, "I'm on my way."

Hiccup took a few deep breaths on the other line.

Jack grabbed his hoodie and ran downstairs, "I'm coming over, just stay there."

He quickly hung up and found his mom in the kitchen, "Mom, I have a friend who needs me." He said quickly, "I can't explain, I just need to go."

"Jack is everything all right?" she asked as she washed dishes.

"I might be home late, but I promise to text you." He said.

She looked ready to argue but instead nodded, "Okay, but please be safe!" she said.

He nodded and ran out the door.

Meanwhile, Hiccup waited on his bed, clutching Toothless to his head and sobbing into his fur, waiting for the one person he knew could help him get through whatever it was he was feeling.


	13. Chapter 13

Jack pulled up to Hiccup's driveway and saw him sitting outside on the porch, holding his dog. Jack's heart fell when he saw how devastated Hiccup looked. Jack wondered if he should get out but Hiccup got up and walked to the car with Toothless. He opened the back door for his dog before getting in himself.

Jack turned to him, not taking his eyes off his face, "You okay? What happened?" he asked quickly.

"Just drive." Hiccup said, staring straight ahead.

"Where do you wanna go?" Jack asked, starting his car.

"Anywhere, I don't care, just…out of here." Hiccup said.

Jack nodded and thought about where they could go and decided on that spot he took Hiccup to on their second date.

They drove in an awkward silence for a while when Hiccup finally spoke up, "I'm sorry if I was a jerk on the phone." He admitted.

Jack shook his head and grinned, "You were a jerk, but I know you're not always like that."

Hiccup bit his lip, "I just don't even know why I'm feeling like this and it's bothering me." He said.

Jack nodded, "It's okay, I mean…people process things differently."

He parked his car and they got out, dog in tow. Toothless wasn't even wearing a leash, but he stuck by Hiccup's side as though glued to him and Jack had to admire how faithful the dog was to his owner.

"Toothless was a service dog when I'd lost my leg." Hiccup explained to Jack, "He's retired now, but old habits die hard I guess." He shrugged.

Jack nodded and smiled at the dog.

Once they found the spot they'd been looking for, they sat down in silence for a while.

"You wanna tell me what happened?" Jack asked.

Hiccup took a breath and let out a choked laugh, "I don't even know where to begin."

"Start with the beginning, just tell me what happened with your dad today." Jack said patiently.

Hiccup took a couple of breaths and finally told Jack what his father had told him and then how he felt like he was going to be sick and then how he blacked out in the car. The guards had found him hours later because Toothless was barking like a rabid dog trying to get help. He'd come to and just drove off. Once he got home his parents were frantically yelling at him and complaining that they'd called the police they were so worried. Hiccup hadn't even explained to them what had happened. He merely lied and said that he'd gotten lost and his cell phone had died. They let it go, but were expecting him to explain more in the morning.

Jack listened but he had a big question in the back of his mind; why was Hiccup so upset about his father getting out early?

Hiccup finally took one last breath and relaxed, "So that was my day…how was yours?" he asked, chuckling half-heartedly.

Jack grinned sadly and finally decided to ask Hiccup the big question, "Why are you so upset about your dad getting out early?"

Hiccup frowned and leaned back against the tree, "I told you once that my dad killed my mom and broke my leg." He said quietly.

Jack nodded.

Hiccup finally looked up at him, "What I didn't tell you was how it happened."

Jack leaned closer to him and put a hand on Hiccup's knee and nodded, "You can tell me." He said.

Hiccup closed his eyes to block the crying as he began telling Jack the biggest secret he's ever kept;

Hiccup was only seven-years-old when his dad started drinking heavily. He hated his job and took it out on his mom and on Hiccup. Hiccup would constantly hide in his room with his stuffed dragon his mom had made for him listening to his dad yell at his mom and beat her up. Sometimes if Hiccup spilled something or did something wrong, his dad would punish him with a belt. His mom would try to come to his aid as much as possible but it never seemed to work. After seeing the bruises the next day, Stoick would sober up and apologize. He'd get them flowers or hug Hiccup and explain that he'd never meant to hurt anyone. It would be good for a few days but then he'd start drinking again. It was a cycle that went on for years.

It got bad when his dad pushed Hiccup down the stairs one night, causing him to break his leg. He didn't even bother to help him up or take him to the hospital because he knew they'd see all the bruises on Hiccup and take him away. His mom patched him up as best she could, but it was the final straw.

While his dad was at work, she busied herself with packing clothes. What she didn't anticipate was Stoick coming home to see all the bags in the hallway.

At first, he was devastated, begging her to give him a shot, that he'd get help. But at that point, Hiccup's mom was done. She stood up to him, only to make him angry. In his anger, he shoved her hard against the wall. She'd tried getting away, but he shoved her to the ground and caused her to hit her head against the table. She'd passed out and was bleeding heavily. Stoick was terrified as he saw his unconscious and possibly dead wife on the ground. He sobbed over her body and apologized over and over again.

Hiccup, who'd hidden in the closet, came out, hoping to make a run for it, but his leg hurt him and he could hardly move.

His dad saw him and sobbed. He begged Hiccup to come to him, but Hiccup couldn't move. He wanted to leave; he wanted his mom to be okay.

Stoick got up and grabbed his keys and grabbed Hiccup. He put him in the car and they drove off. His father was still drunk however and was too busy sobbing over what he'd done to his wife; the one woman he loved the most in the world. He looked down for a moment to see how terrified his son looked. He saw the fear in his eyes and realized that fear was because of him.

He wanted to say the words, he wanted to tell Hiccup how sorry he was, but he never got a chance to look his son in the eyes and tell him his regrets, because he drove straight into a pole. Hiccup's already broken leg was now severed and he was losing blood fast.

His father was taken to the hospital, only to be arrested for the murder of his wife and kidnapping of his son.

Hiccup was placed in his aunt and uncle's care once they'd amputated his leg and healed him up as best they could. He didn't even cry to be honest, he didn't know if he could. He'd gone to many trials and told countless people what had happened that night, but never quite like how he was telling Jack. Never once had he told his story from his own point of view. He always told it from his dad's point of view, because that was how his dad always told the story. Never once did his father ever ask his own son what he remembered about that night and how he felt about it.

Well for once in his life, Hiccup was telling the truth in his own words;

"I saw what he did and I couldn't even think straight. I mean, I knew he had a temper and that he could get violent, but he'd never gone this far before. The worst part is that I didn't even care about my mom lying there dead; all I wanted was to get out of there, like some stupid little coward. All I could think about was leaving. I was actually mad at my mom for being dead, for leaving me alone with him. And all those story's my dad gives me during group or whenever I visit…I don't give a shit! All he does is tell me how sorry he is and that it was the drink consuming him. And now he wants me to tell the court that it was an accident? That he never meant to hurt or kill anyone? That he wants us to be a family again? FUCK HIM!" Hiccup yelled angrily, "FUCK HIM! I don't want him to be my family, I've only ever gone because every time I go I think, this is it, this is the day I finally lay into that bastard. But I never can because…because….deep down…I l-love him. He's my dad and I miss him. I miss the days when he held me and told me stories. I miss the times when he taught me how to catch a ball. A part of me wants that back, but…God, I just don't know anymore! Why?! Why can't I just tell him?"

Jack wiped the tears he'd shed from his eyes and looked at Hiccup, "I don't know." He said, "And it's times like this I wish my own dad was here to tell me what to say. But…" Jack thought, closing his eyes and tried imagining his dad talking to him, "What I do know is that you are not a coward."

Hiccup looked up at him with red-rimmed eyes that were watery from all the crying.

Jack finally returned the stare, "You say that you go because you want to tell your father how you're really feeling…but you never do. Hiccup, that's not cowardly, that's brave. You look at it as not being able to stand up to him, but in reality, you're stronger than he is."

"How?" Hiccup choked.

"Because it would be so easy to tell off your dad and say how much you hate him for what he did…but instead…you don't, because you still love him…because you've already forgiven him."

Hiccup looked at the ground and patted Toothless' head who was resting on his lap. Toothless whined sadly, wishing his master would feel better.

Jack leaned closer to Hiccup and finally put his arm around him, "You're no coward Hiccup. You're the bravest guy I know."

Hiccup wrapped his arms around Jack's middle while Jack held him tightly.

They didn't know how long they sat like that, Jack holding Hiccup while he let his tears pour out one final time.

Jack closed his eyes and kept wishing his dad was here with him when it hit him that he already was. He smiled into Hiccup's head and silently thanked his dad for believing in him to help the guy he cared about so much. It was nice to know that no matter how far away his father was, he was supporting his son; gay or not.

….

2 weeks later

Hiccup couldn't believe he let Jack talk him into this. He adjusted his cowboy hat and groaned.

"What?" Jack laughed at him, "We're gonna be the cutest couple at the party!"

Hiccup stared at Jack's Buzz Lightyear costume and smirked. At least he wasn't going on stage to play a guitar solo dressed like that.

"Tell me again why I'm Woody?" Hiccup asked.

"Cause you have the hair." Jack shrugged, "Oh and because I adore you to infinity and beyond."

Hiccup rolled his eyes and watched as Jack drove, "You do know where you're going right?"

Jack nodded, "Drove here a couple days ago to practice."

Hiccup got a text from Astrid asking when he'd get there. He sighed and texted her back to keep her from bugging him.

He pocketed his phone and smiled at Jack. Although it was weird wearing a dumb costume, he actually thought they looked adorable. But he would die before he admitted that to Jack.

"You excited for your first big gig?" Hiccup asked him.

Jack nodded, "The band's awesome, Hic. I'm having a blast."

Hiccup smiled and stared adoringly at the guy who'd been his champion the past few weeks. After he'd confessed everything to Jack that night, they'd grown even closer than before. Hiccup was finally seeing a therapist with the help of his parents. He'd seen one in the past, but he'd never been ready to talk until now. Once he'd explained that to them, they set him up for an appointment right away.

He was feeling a lot better and having less anxiety attacks because of it. Toothless sometimes walked with Hiccup to certain places like the store so that way he wouldn't get anxious or nervous at random moments. And whenever he was feeling panicky, he simply texted Jack who would send him a random picture or a sweet text to get his mind off his anxiety.

Astrid was his champion at school, making sure she was punching him out of his nervousness and getting him laughing again. She even made him a keychain with his and Jack's initials beaded into it so he could carry it around and think about Jack.

He found he also had Jack's picture on his phone and even in his locker and sometimes as a bookmark to help him see his face whenever he was feeling lonely.

He closed his eyes for a moment and thought about how amazing being with Jack felt. He never wanted to lose this feeling.

"You doing okay?" Jack asked him, concerned as always.

Hiccup smiled, "You bet. Even though I do look pretty dumb." He chuckled.

"You do not, you look adorable. Now can you please just say reach for the sky or something?" Jack laughed.

Hiccup groaned and finally said, "There's a snake in mah boots!"

Jack giggled like a maniac and finally parked his car.

Hiccup rolled his eyes and smiled as Jack got out and got his guitar and speakers out. Hiccup helped him carry it inside where the band was getting set up.

Only a few people were already there, but it was mostly the band getting ready. Hiccup did a double take when he saw Clyde dressed as the Mad Hatter, "Dear God!" Hiccup laughed.

"You should see Astrid." Clyde chuckled.

"Oh boy." Hiccup smirked and turned to see Astrid come in and do a twirl for him in her Alice costume.

"Okay, have your laugh, you know I only dress up on special occasions." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Astrid, I think you look amazing." Jack said as he got his guitar out.

"Aww, you look so cute Jack!" she smiled.

"I'm more worried about Ginger." Kevin admitted as he adjusted his Angry Bird costume, "She and Viola have a habit of dressing up a little bit…outrageous."

Daryl and Harley showed up and began helping to set up. Jack was amused to see Daryl dressed as Iron Man and Harley wearing a Scooby Doo costume.

"Can't be that bad." Jack shrugged.

"Oh it is…" Hiccup muttered, his mouth open as Ginger and her girlfriend Viola showed up.

Even Jack was stunned speechless.

"Ta da!" Ginger said coming in, wearing the most revealing and awesome Steampunk costume. Viola was dressed as Carrie, wearing a very revealing prom dress and absolutely covered in fake blood.

"Wow…" was all anyone could even manage to say.

"How'd you pull that off?" Astrid asked, coming over to Viola. Jack had only met her once before and liked her. She was very sweet with the cutest blonde hair and most innocent of faces, but she had the zaniest attitude and adored Ginger.

Viola smiled proudly, "We used…how much Ginger? Like a couple pints of this stuff?"

"About that." Ginger said, getting out her bass guitar, "Doesn't she look incredible? I swear, honey you and I are so having the bloodiest sex when we get home."

"Keep it G rated folks." Daryl laughed, shaking his head.

Hiccup laughed and helped set up the food while the band got ready.

He looked up and motioned to Jack when Sandy walked in. She had a couple of girl friends with her who were blind, but they all looked adorable dressed up. Sandy had dressed up as girly bumble bee. Her friends kept it simple dressed as witches but looked excited to be there none-the-less.

"Sandy!" Jack yelled excitedly.

She smiled proudly at him and introduced him to her friends she'd met at the deaf and blind school.

"You look so adorable, I'm so excited you came!" he said happily, hugging her.

She hugged him back and quickly signed that she wouldn't want to have missed his performance for the world.

He brought her over to Hiccup and Astrid who right away made sure they were comfortable.

Astrid was busy talking to the girls about their costumes while Jack went to finish setting up. Once he was done he decided to hang out with Hiccup before the party got started. He put his arm around Hiccup while he waited. Hiccup took off his cowboy hat and put it on Jack's head, "I dare you to wear that for the opening number." Hiccup smirked.

Jack raised his eyebrows and smiled mischievously, "That'd make me a space cowboy." He said, "Has a nice ring to it."

Hiccup chuckled and kissed Jack's cheek.

They heard Daryl suddenly shouting for people to come up to watch the band play and Jack knew that was his cue.

"Break a leg." Hiccup said as Jack kissed his cheek, "But not really, cause you know, I'm the only one allowed to have the broken leg."

Jack chuckled and walked off, "I'll remember that."

Hiccup walked up to watch with Astrid as the band started playing. Sure enough, Jack was wearing Hiccup's hat and winking at him the whole time.

Hiccup felt pretty lucky at the moment. He was enjoying moving to the music and dancing with Astrid, Sandy and Viola when the song ended and Jack walked up to Daryl's microphone, "Okay everyone, I have a song I wrote that the band's gonna play for you tonight. This is a song I wrote for someone real special and he better like it cause I worked hard on it!" he said as he winked at Hiccup.

Hiccup stared at him and listened as Jack played one of the tunes he'd been working on for Hiccup. It was the sweetest melody he'd ever heard and he couldn't take his eyes off of Jack as he played for him.

He couldn't even form a coherent sentence when the song was finished let alone clap. All he could do was smile at the greatest guy on the planet.

They finally finished with a grand finale song and then hopped down to enjoy the rest of the party. Jack packed up his guitar and joined Hiccup on the dance floor where he waited patiently for Jack.

"Did you like it?" Jack asked shyly, blushing.

Hiccup nodded, "I loved it."

Jack put the hat back on Hiccup's head and grinned at him. Hiccup put his arms around Jack's neck and kissed him, "You are amazing."

Jack held Hiccup's waist and kissed him back, "I know I am. But you aren't so bad yourself."

Hiccup rolled his eyes and tossed his hat somewhere else, "I'm gonna take a note out of Ginger's book and make you take me somewhere to make out."

"Bring it on, cowboy." Jack smirked.

Sandy came up to Jack and hugged him excitedly. She was signing a little too fast and Jack could only stare at her and tell her to slow down.

Meanwhile, Astrid came over to them with Clyde, "You guys wanna go do something after this tonight?" she asked.

Hiccup nearly replied when Jack spoke up, "Actually, Hiccup and I made plans." He smiled.

Astrid merely raised her eyebrows, gave Sandy a look and then snorted as she walked away, "Well Sandy can come join us."

Sandy giggled and walked away, waving to them before she walked off to join Astrid and her friends.

Hiccup looked at Jack, "What plans?" he laughed.

Jack got closer to him and smiled, bending down to kiss the spot under his earlobe. Hiccup practically shivered from the contact when Jack whispered, "The plans you made for us."

"Oh?" Hiccup said, "Refresh my memory, I'm confused."

Jack brought him closer and continued to kiss that spot that was making Hiccup melt inside.

"Ohh…" Jack teased, "You know…something about making me take you somewhere…somewhere private…somewhere intimate…maybe to do a few things…you know…"

Hiccup broke from Jack, "Get your guitar."

Jack grinned and kissed Hiccup before he went to do as he was asked.

Hiccup almost didn't want to let him go, but knew that the sooner they got their things and left the sooner he'd get to have some fun with Jack.

Granted they made it out of the party and said goodbye in record time, but they didn't even get to a private spot before they just made out in the front seat of Jack's car.

And because it was getting so steamy inside the car, both had removed their costumes and were reduced to shorts and tank tops.

Jack had managed to get on top of Hiccup as he kissed him, rubbing his hands all over.

"Jack…" Hiccup moaned as Jack kissed and sucked his neck, "Where are we?"

"Who cares." Jack mumbled as he continued kissing Hiccup, enjoying the relaxing sensation of Hiccup's fingers massaging his neck and head.

Hiccup wrapped his legs around Jack who grinded into him, "God you feel so good." Jack groaned.

"Uh huh." Hiccup said, rather distracted by the sensation he was feeling.

They suddenly heard a knock on the window and a booming voice yell at them.

Jack and Hiccup shot up and stared in horror out the window when Hiccup cursed, "Damn it Astrid! Not funny!"

She, Clyde, and Sandy were all cracking up outside the car.

Jack rubbed his temples and yelled out, "If you took pictures I swear to God-"

"Relax!" Clyde laughed, "The windows are too foggy anyways."

"You two might wanna take that elsewhere, you didn't even get out of the driveway and people are starting to leave now." Astrid laughed.

"Duly noted." Hiccup muttered.

Jack sighed and put on his seatbelt, "Have a good night!" he called, "And move before I run you over and call it even."

They moved, still laughing at them as Jack drove off.

Hiccup was turning red and Jack was looking annoyed.

Hiccup turned on the radio quickly to ease any tension but Jack just turned it off.

"Okay…" Hiccup muttered, "You mad?"

Jack shook his head but didn't say anything.

"You okay?" Hiccup asked.

Jack continued to drive and finally parked. Hiccup looked outside to see where they were but was quickly pushed back down into his seat and Jack was all over him.

"Where were we?" Jack smiled.

Hiccup grinned, "Surprise me."

_More to come I promise. Glad you guys are loving it! Thanks for all the reviews they keep me going. _


	14. Chapter 14

**Warning: Some severe bullying and attempted rape in this scene. **

Jack and Hiccup made it through Halloween and Thanksgiving as a couple. Though they weren't quite official, they were still going out and becoming closer every day.

Both had skipped Homecoming and decided that Prom was a better idea, being it was later in the year. Instead, Jack got Hiccup tickets to a Flogging Molly concert and Hiccup was able to borrow his dad's truck so they could tailgate to the concert during Homecoming weekend. Both had to admit it was way better than a dance.

Thanksgiving proved rough because neither could see one another during the holidays. Hiccup got to stay home with his family, but Jack had to go out of town. They texted every chance they got, but it was hard being occupied with family gatherings.

It was getting harder to keep their secret from their families. Everyone was beginning to notice how often Jack and Hiccup hung out and did things together. But luckily everyone seemed to brush it off as just being good friends.

It didn't get any easier at school once Christmas break started coming around. Both their schedules got busier with Jack's upcoming swim practices and Hiccup's orchestra concerts coming up. More and more people were beginning to notice how different the two were, unfortunately catching the eye of their respective bullies.

It came to a head one day in December when Snot had seen Hiccup's picture of Jack in his textbook. He grabbed it and began taunting him with it.

"Who's this? Your boyfriend? What are you gay or something?" he laughed.

"Give it back to me Snot!" Hiccup yelled, getting anxious and worried. He needed that picture and he couldn't let Snot use it to torment him. That picture helped Hiccup through his anxiety and right now it was being used to hurt him.

"Please, just give it back!" Hiccup panted, his anxiety getting worse.

"Oh, what? You don't want me to make it prettier?" Snot taunted, taking out his lighter.

"NO!" Hiccup yelled, "Please, stop!" he yelled, not caring that everyone in the room was staring at him like he was insane. Why was he so worried about a picture of a white-haired guy?

Fishlegs came to the rescue by shoving Snot and grabbing the picture for Hiccup.

Hiccup thanked him and shoved the picture into his bag and tried packing up to go to the nurse's office.

"Fine!" Snot shouted, "Go ahead and make out with your imaginary boyfriend, faggot!"

"Hey!" Fishlegs yelled, "You don't ever use that word!" he snarled.

"Why not fatty?" Snot teased.

Fishlegs grew angry and advanced, "Because if you mess with him, you mess with me, and you don't want to do that."

Snot didn't back down and Fishlegs merely smiled, "I'm giving you to the count of three to back off of me and my friend or I give you a reason to."

"Fuck off you pig." Snot laughed.

"One…"

"Whatever, you can both go and-"

"Two…"

"Give blow jobs in the bathroom for all I-"

"Three."

Without warning, Fishlegs punched Snot straight in the nose. Everyone gasped and actually laughed as blood came pouring out of his nose. He teared up and snarled at Fishlegs as he ran off, "You're so gonna regret that. Both of you." He warned, running off.

"Nobody says that word in front of me." Fishlegs said boldly.

He turned to see everyone stare at him. A few people actually clapped and then dispersed.

Hiccup walked up to Fishlegs in awe, "Thanks…you really didn't have to do that." He said.

Fishlegs shrugged, "Like I said, I don't like that word."

"Really…thank you." Hiccup said, holding out his hand and smiling.

Fishlegs smiled and shook it, "So…who is he? The guy in the picture?"

Hiccup stuttered for a moment before Fishlegs laughed, "I wanna know who I saved."

Hiccup chuckled and finally spoke, "His name's Jack." He smiled.

"Who is he?"

"My…b-best friend." Hiccup smiled, blushing a little.

Fishlegs looked down kind of sadly but smiled when he looked up, "He looks cool."

"He's amazing." Hiccup sighed, smiling at Jack's picture.

Once again, Fishleg's frowned sadly but he seemed to pick himself up and nodded, "Well, I gotta go."

"Thanks again…I don't know how to repay you for doing that." Hiccup admitted.

Fishlegs shrugged, "Maybe we can just hang out sometime?"

"Sure." Hiccup nodded.

Fishleg's seemed happy with that and walked off.

Hiccup smiled after him and then looked back at Jack's picture, safely back in his hands. He hoped Jack was doing all right at school.

….

Jack had been doing well in school. He'd been getting good grades, his swim tryouts and practices were going real well, and people were starting to talk to him again. It felt pretty good.

Granted he simply just ignored the bad, but it still managed to rear its ugly head once in a while; today just happened to be a bad day for it.

Like Hiccup, Jack had put his picture on his phone, his locker, and in his notebooks. He would sometimes write songs during class when he was bored and he would just look at Hiccup's picture to give him inspiration.

He was walking down the hall when things started getting ugly. Pitch had left him alone for a while at that point, but he was apparently very bored and not amused that once again, Jack was beating him in swim practices. Not to mention, Sandy was now with a new boyfriend that she had the nerve to bring to Homecoming.

Pitch was furious, because now he knew that all that time, Jack was never with Sandy, making him look like an idiot.

He'd make him pay.

Jack was talking to Sandy at her locker. She was smiling happily and showing Jack more pictures she'd taken of her and Damien on their dates. Jack was about to show her a recent picture of Hiccup when Pitch came up behind him and shoved him away. He rounded on Sandy who shrank back.

"What I don't understand is what you even see in a retarded deaf boy." He sneered, "But I guess it takes two to tango."

"Hey!" Jack yelled, "Back off."

"Or what?" Pitch said, turning to him, "You gonna try something? Baby killer."

Jack's chest fell when he heard the name Pitch always used to bring him down.

"What? Am I wrong? Didn't you kill your baby sister? Or was it just some stupid mistake? Cause let's be honest Jack, you're just a walking mistake waiting to happen."

"Shut your mouth." Jack snarled.

Sandy walked up in front of Jack and signed angrily at Pitch who merely laughed at her, "You still look pathetic doing that. When you gonna actually talk retard?"

Sandy's face fell and Jack put a hand on her shoulder, "Get out of here, Pitch."

"Fine." He said, "But be warned, this is only the beginning. See you later Sandy."

Sandy looked puzzled and Jack kept his hand on her shoulder as Pitch walked away.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna let him hurt you." He told her.

She leaned into him and sighed, shaking her head.

"He's all talk." Jack said, "Probably couldn't count to ten without his hands." He laughed.

Sandy chuckled and grabbed her things, "SEE YOU LATER?"

Jack nodded, "You bet."

She nodded and told him to wait for her by the south entrance of the school. They had a routine of walking out together that way. He smiled and walked off to class.

He completely blocked Pitch from his mind the rest of the day, instead focusing on Hiccup's smile in the picture he'd taken of him. Hiccup's pictures were always so adorable. He always grinned like he wasn't sure he wanted to smile or when he did smile it was so genuine and cute, it was almost awkward. Jack loved it.

He was at his locker putting his things away to meet Sandy when he walked by the boys restroom. He suddenly heard a strange noise and walked inside.

He was grabbed and shoved towards the sinks when he heard the lock click.

He looked over in horror to see Sandy pinned down by a bunch of Pitch's jock friends. Pitch was standing over her and smiling at Jack.

"I told you this was just the beginning." He sneered.

Sandy was terrified as she lay underneath him. Her eyes pleaded for Jack to help her and all he could do was stare in horror at what he was seeing.

"Pitch…" he said, holding his hand out, "Just…stop. Please. Don't hurt her, okay? She's scared. Do what you want to me, just let her go."

"No." Pitch said simply.

Sandy was crying now and Jack finally shoved some of the guys holding him to get to her. He was punched in the stomach and sent to the ground, groaning in pain.

"This will teach both of you not to mess with me." Pitch glared. He stared at Sandy who was panting and struggling to get out, "I don't hear you telling me no." he teased.

"Pitch! Stop!" Jack yelled.

Pitch got down and actually lifted Sandy's shirt, exposing her bra. She struggled more and more, tears pouring from her eyes. Pitch suddenly stopped and laughed.

Everyone laughed and let her go.

She sat up and guarded herself crying.

"You actually think I would even try to touch you? God you are both so stupid!" Pitch laughed, and then looked seriously at Jack, "But don't underestimate me ever again. I may not have done anything today, but I know where you both live and if I wanted to, I could easily take care of my business."

Jack glared at him and was kicked in the stomach. Pitch and his friends left and Sandy crawled to Jack.

"I'm okay." He grunted, trying to sit up. He put a hand to her face, "You okay?" he asked her.

She nodded timidly. He hugged her, feeling awful that he let this happen.

"It's okay." He told her, more for himself than her really, "He won't hurt you, not again."

She sobbed quietly into his shoulder and he just held her for a while, "Let's get home, I'll make sure you get to your car. I'll even follow you home. How does that sound?"

She nodded, still clinging to him. He made sure she was decent and walked with her out of the restroom quickly.

He held his stomach that was probably going to hold a nasty bruise. He got her to her car and hugged her one more time, "It's going to be okay Sandy, I promise."

She suddenly shook her head as she sat in the driver's seat of her car.

He got down on his knees, "Hey." He said softly, "What's wrong?"

She finally signed and his heart broke. She wanted to leave Burgess High. Jack didn't blame her, but he would be devastated without his best friend.

"Sandy…no matter what happens, I will always be here for you." He told her, "I promise."

She looked up at him and wiped her eyes, smiling sadly and nodded. She quickly signed, "SAME." And then got into her car to drive off.

Jack followed her home and made sure she made it safely. She seemed better as she went inside, but he still felt awful. He would text her throughout the night to make sure she was okay.

He finally made it home and found Punzie at the table with his mom. Punzie sometimes reminded him of Sandy and it broke his heart to think that someone as close to him as his sister was hurt this way. He'd never let that happen again for as long as he lived.

He wanted Sandy to report Pitch, but he knew she was scared. Not to mention he didn't even technically rape her or leave a mark. It was Jack and Sandy's words against Pitch and his friends. He cursed Pitch to oblivion and swore that he'd kill Pitch before he let him touch Sandy again.

He got a text from Hiccup and sighed as he read it. Hiccup always knew how to take his mind off of anything bad.

He almost wanted to tell Hiccup what had happened today, but he didn't want him to worry. Instead, he brushed it off and texted Hiccup as he always did, with a smile on his face. But every few minutes he was checking on Sandy. She seemed better by the time he went to bed and he debated telling Astrid what had happened, but he also knew that Astrid would probably commit a few crimes if he did, so he'd just let Sandy deal with her.

He sighed as slowly fell asleep. He got one more text that night and it gave him nightmares when he read it.

**Just the beginning…**


	15. Chapter 15

Jack sat near the back of the auditorium with Clyde. They looked at the program and gave each other looks. It was going to be a long concert. Granted they were glad they could come and support Astrid and Hiccup, but Jack wasn't so sure he could keep his eyes open that long.

"If either of us falls asleep, the other has to wake them up, deal?" Clyde whispered.

Jack laughed and nodded. He did promise Hiccup he would come and watch him play…even if he did fall asleep after a few numbers.

The curtains opened and Jack scanned the stage for Hiccup. He and Astrid were playing first violin in the second row. Jack thought Hiccup looked incredible with his suit and tie. He almost wished he'd dressed up, but all he came in was jeans and a casual shirt. He could tell Clyde was thinking the same thing as he smiled at Astrid's black dress.

"Relax; they change when they're done. Those outfits are the school's so they can't exactly wear them out on the town." He explained.

Jack felt better and relaxed. He was kind of bummed though because Hiccup didn't get to wear the suit more often, though he had a feeling Hiccup would rather not.

The orchestra started playing and sure enough, he and Clyde had to play Draw Something to keep themselves awake in the back row.

"What's that supposed to be?" Clyde whispered.

"A broom." Jack mumbled.

Clyde stared at his phone, "That looks like a stick with hair."

"Isn't that what a broom is?" Jack shrugged.

Clyde rolled his eyes and typed in the word.

By the time the band finished, Jack was relieved. He and Clyde bolted out of the auditorium to get to the snacks first and meet Astrid and Hiccup.

"Jack?" Jack turned to see Hiccup's uncle Fergus come over.

"Hi Mr. Dunbroch." Jack smiled, "Where's everyone else?" he laughed.

"Elinor's home with Merida, she's been a little tired lately. Gettin' close to delivery." He explained, "I didn't know you'd come to see Hiccup tonight?"

"Yeah, he invited me and I didn't have anything else to do so…here I am." Jack smiled, shrugging.

Fergus smiled at him, "That was nice of yeh."

Jack nodded and beamed when Hiccup finally came out. Clyde left to go talk to Astrid while Jack waited with Fergus. He felt bad because he knew they couldn't hug each other in front of his uncle, so he put his hands in his pockets quickly and settled for smiling at Hiccup warmly.

"Hiccup, yeh did well, lad!" Fergus said, gathering up Hiccup in a fierce hug.

"Okay Dad…can't breathe." Hiccup gasped, laughing.

Fergus put him down and smiled.

"Thanks." Hiccup said to him, rubbing his arms.

Fergus quickly showed Hiccup the video camera and waved it, "I'll make sure Elinor gets this." He smiled.

Hiccup nodded.

Jack stood there waiting and Hiccup finally smiled at him, "Hey Jack."

"Hey you." Jack grinned, trying not to throw his arms around Hiccup.

"I'll let you two get to talkin', Elinor's been a little off lately, so I'm needed there." Fergus said quickly, "Hiccup, you know the rules now son?"

Hiccup nodded, "I'll be home by eleven." He promised.

Fergus nodded and waved, "Have fun and be safe boys."

Jack gave him a puzzled look. How did Fergus know Jack and Hiccup were going out after his concert?

Hiccup started taking off his tie and sighed, "I swear, they make these things so hot on the stage." He groaned.

Jack smirked, "I think you look pretty dapper."

"That's a new one." Hiccup laughed, he looked around and then smiled at Jack so he could hug him.

"You were awesome." Jack whispered, "And incredibly sexy in that suit."

Hiccup blushed and chuckled, "I have to go change real quick. Astrid and Clyde wanna meet us at Denny's."

Jack nodded, "You want me to pull the car up?"

Hiccup nodded, "I'll try not to take forever." He said as he left.

"You better not." Jack smiled, winking.

Hiccup found Astrid and they walked to their respective locker rooms to change.

Hiccup was relieved to finally be wearing jeans and regular clothes again when he heard some people from the orchestra talking suddenly.

"So what's this about Snot going to the hospital?"

Hiccup looked up quickly.

"Apparently he tried OD'ing or something."

"What a wimp. Couldn't handle a couple of people putting him in his place. He should have just taken more and put us all out of our misery."

"Yeah no kidding, I bet that Hiccup kid's relieved. Right before Christmas break so he won't have to put up with him for like a week now."

"Must be nice."

Hiccup stared at the floor in shock; Snot had tried to kill himself? A part of him agreed with what the guys were saying but a big part of him felt really bad. Why would he do that?

He waited until they left, laughing about the stupid things Snot had done and it actually made Hiccup really angry. Sure the guy picked on him and beat him up a few times, but he didn't deserve that.

He took a breath and zipped up his light orange jacket and headed out to find Jack.

He climbed in and Jack noticed how unhappy Hiccup looked.

"You okay?" he asked him as he started the car.

Hiccup looked at him quickly, "I'm okay, it's just…you know that guy who picks on me?"

"Uh..Snot right?" Jack grinned, "What about him?" he suddenly asked, concerned, "Did he try something? You okay?"

"I'm fine!" Hiccup said, shaking his head, "No…it's…he tried to kill himself."

Jack's eyes widened, "You kidding me?"

Hiccup shook his head.

"Wow…" Jack mumbled.

"I know…and I know I should be feeling relieved or something but to be honest…I'm not…I feel really bad." Hiccup admitted.

Jack looked over at him, "You know you had nothing to do with that, right? He obviously just has bigger issues than any of us realized. There's nothing you could have done."

"But…maybe there's something I can do now." Hiccup said.

Jack sighed and looked out the window, "So what are you gonna do?"

Hiccup looked at him and shrugged, "I know this is gonna sound dumb…but I'm gonna visit him."

Jack grinned, "Like I said, bravest guy I know."

Hiccup smiled.

"Now can we please go get some food?" Jack chuckled.

Hiccup nodded and grinned, "Hold on."

"What?" Jack asked.

Hiccup leaned in and quickly kissed him. But before they could even get into it, he pulled away and smirked, "To be continued if you eat fast enough."

Jack smiled and drove off quickly.

….

Hiccup didn't know why he was here, but he just had to know why Snot would do something like this. True, the guy was a complete jerk, but Hiccup knew he didn't have friends and if he were feeling this way, he'd want somebody to come and see him.

He took a breath when he found Snot's room. He knocked quietly and walked in.

Snot was watching TV but he looked…different. His usually dark clothes were replaced with a white hospital gown. He had tubes and wires coming out from his arm and neck. His face was pale and he had the worst bags under his eyes. Eyes that used to look so tough and mean now looked very vulnerable and sad.

Hiccup walked into the room and Snot gave him a funny look. At first he seemed puzzled, almost as if he wasn't sure he was dreaming, but then his look turned sour and the Snot Hiccup knew returned.

"What are you doing here?" he snarled at Hiccup.

Hiccup sighed and walked in, "I…don't know actually." He admitted.

"Well get out." Snot growled.

Hiccup looked at him and glared, "No."

"Whatever." Snot huffed.

"So…what happened?" Hiccup asked, his hands going in his pockets.

"What's it look like? I OD'd shitface." Snot snarled at him, "And if you're here to get the big dirty little scoop then you can forget it."

"I'm not here to…" Hiccup grumbled, "I'm here to ask how you're feeling."

"Oh…how sweet!" Snot sneered, "Well, how do I look Cripple?"

Hiccup glared at him, "Like shit."

Snot actually sat back a minute and huffed, a trace of a smile on his lips. He shook his head and looked back at the TV.

Hiccup turned suddenly when the door slammed open and a man came in, yelling, "God Damnit!"

Hiccup backed away, not sure the man even realized he was there.

This guy looked similar to Snot and Hiccup wondered if it was his dad. The man was on his phone barking at someone; much like Snot would do to others.

"I swear if my idiot of a son ever gets out of this shit hole, I'll actually get you the God damned papers, now get back to it and call me when you grow a brain!"

He hung up and glared at Snot, "Well, thanks to your little stunt I'm out two clients now. I swear to God when I get you home you are going to be the sorriest little fuck." He snarled.

Snot stared in fear and anger at the man and Hiccup could only watch in horror.

The man suddenly noticed Hiccup in the room and barked at him, "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm…I'm from school…I came to visit Snot." Hiccup stuttered.

The man glared at him, "My son doesn't have friends, how could he? Look at the fat piece of shit." He laughed.

Hiccup glared at the man who just gave them both a look and walked out laughing.

Snot had stopped breathing for a moment and could only give Hiccup an awkward glance, "I swear if you tell anyone…" he grunted.

"Snot…I'm not gonna say anything to anyone." Hiccup sighed, walking closer to Snot and finding a chair.

"Why are you here?" Snot demanded finally.

Hiccup took a breath and shrugged, "Why do you always pick on me?"

Snot stared at him, "That's it? You're here to make me feel guilty?"

"No." Hiccup said, "I just wanna know…why you pick on me."

Snot sighed, "I don't know." He admitted.

"I think I do." Hiccup said, "That guy…that's your dad, isn't it?"

"Yeah, so? What, is he not perfect like your little family or something?"

Hiccup glared at Snot, "I was adopted shit head."

Snot actually stared at him.

"My real dad's in jail."

They were silent when Snot suddenly chuckled darkly, "My dad should join him."

Hiccup actually smiled a little at that.

"So what'd he do?" Snot asked, looking up at him.

"Well for starters, he did this." Hiccup said, holding up his prosthetic leg, "And second…he killed my mom."

"What an ass hole." Snot commented, nodding, "Sorry."

"What?"

"I said sorry!" Snot said, sounding annoyed.

"For what?" Hiccup asked.

Snot's face relaxed and he looked at Hiccup, "I guess for everything."

Hiccup smiled at him, "Thanks."

"Yeah." Snot shrugged, but then looked at Hiccup seriously, "This doesn't change anything, we're not friends, you know."

Hiccup chuckled, "I know."

"But…I won't say anything about your dad or mom…or your leg." Snot said to him, nodding.

Hiccup nodded back, "I appreciate that."

"You're gay too aren't you?" Snot suddenly asked, smiling mischievously.

Hiccup sighed and rubbed his neck awkwardly.

Snot snorted, "Thought so."

Hiccup looked towards the TV and then back at Snot, "So…why did you try to do it?"

Snot shrugged, "Maybe because I'm tired. You of all people know what it's like to have a fucked up family. Isn't that enough? But at least you have a future, I don't."

"That's not true." Hiccup told him, "I bet you have a big future ahead of you."

"Yeah right. I'm failing at everything, I have no friends, my dad is the spawn of Satan…"

"Snot if you need help in school, I'm willing to help you. And think about how awesome college will be once you get out of your dad's place. You'll make tons of friends."

Snot looked over at him, "Seriously? You're willing to help me pick up my grades? Isn't it too late?"

"No." Hiccup said, "And I know so many other people who would help you. You just have to let them."

"I don't need help from a fag-" Snot started but then stopped, he actually looked stressed for a moment, "God!" he yelled angrily.

Hiccup put a hand on his arm, "Snot, I'm willing to help you out and get others to help you find a college under one condition."

Snot looked at him and Hiccup stared at him hard, "You stop picking on people and start standing up for them."

Snot took a breath, "You really wanna help me? Why?"

"Because I know how you feel." Hiccup said, "And because even you deserve a friend at a time like this."

Snot stared at him.

"This isn't the answer." Hiccup said, acknowledging the tubes and wires.

Snot finally nodded, "Okay…fine." He said.

Hiccup nodded and pulled out a piece of paper and wrote something on it. He quickly gave it to Snot, "That's my contact information. During break we can schedule a time to start helping you study and look for colleges. I'm willing to meet with you once a week to help you."

Snot wiped his nose and folded the paper and put it on the table beside his bed.

"But, "Hiccup warned, "If you start hurting people or picking on them, I won't help you anymore. Got it?"

Snot nodded and chuckled, "Yes ma'am."

Hiccup smiled and got up.

"Wait." Snot said.

Hiccup turned.

"Is the guy in that picture you carry around…is that your boyfriend?" he asked.

Hiccup smiled, "Not yet. We're dating."

Snot chuckled, "Well you should probably make it official soon. He's kind of a lucky guy."

Hiccup grinned at him.

"I'm not homo dude; I'm just sentimental when I need to be." Snot defended.

Hiccup nodded and walked out.

…

Christmas break was finally here. Hiccup and Jack would be spending the holidays at home with their families and that meant, more time for them to go out.

Jack enjoyed the snow almost as much as Hiccup. Both actually enjoyed having snowball fights and making the best forts. Hiccup noticed that Jack had a tendency to aim the snowball at the face so he learned pretty quickly to guard his when they had snowball wars. Mostly, they just went to movies, dinners, and sometimes skated at the park.

But it was one particular snowy day that Jack surprised Hiccup.

His mom and sister had gone out so he had Hiccup come over. Hiccup walked into the house and noticed something odd. Jack wasn't downstairs. He quickly went upstairs and noticed Jack sitting on his bed and playing his guitar.

Hiccup knocked on the door and Jack smiled at him, "Come in." he said.

Hiccup walked in and shed his coat. He found a seat on Jack's bed and asked what he was up to.

Jack grinned at him, "I want you to hear this."

Hiccup listened as Jack began playing a very sweet melody on the guitar. Hiccup suddenly realized he'd heard that tune before and tried to place it.

"You recognize it?" Jack smiled.

Hiccup shook his head.

"I'll give you a hint…" Jack said. He cleared his throat and Hiccup was stunned to hear Jack singing. He'd never really heard him sing and was amazed at how beautiful he sounded.

"_When the visions around you," _Jack began_, "bring tears to your eyes. And all that surrounds you are secrets and lies. I'll be your strength I'll give you hope keeping your faith when it's gone. The one you should call is standing here all alone_."

Hiccup tried to place it but couldn't. He shook his head, puzzled and Jack continued, "_And I will take you in my arms and hold you right where you belong. Till the day my life is through this I promise you…this I promise you_."

Hiccup suddenly smiled and nodded, "That's a classic!" he laughed, "NSYNC, right?"

Jack smiled and continued, "_I've loved you forever in lifetimes before. And I promise you never will you hurt anymore. I give you my word, I give you my heart. This is a battle we've won! And with this vow forever has now begun_."

Hiccup suddenly stared at Jack, not quite sure why he was singing this song and why he continued to sing for him.

"_Just close your eyes each loving day and know this feeling won't go away. Till the day my life is through this I promise you. This I promise you_."

Hiccup stared at Jack and nearly cried when he realized what Jack was doing.

"_Over and over I fall when I hear you call. Without you in my life baby, I just wouldn't living at all_."

Hiccup couldn't stop his tears from falling. Jack finally smiled and let his tears fall as he kept singing, "_And I will take you in my arms and hold you right where you belong. Till the day my life is through this I promise you. This I promise you baby. Just close your eyes each loving day and know this feeling won't go away. Every word I say is true…this I promise you…this I promise you_."

He put his guitar down and Hiccup slid over to him. Jack took his hand and kissed it, "Hiccup…?"

Hiccup nodded, still letting his tears flow.

"Can you make me the happiest man on earth…and reach for that notebook over there?" Jack laughed.

Hiccup chuckled and punched him.

Jack held his hand and looked him in the eyes, "No but seriously…will you be my boyfriend?"

Hiccup frowned and shook his head. Jack was appalled when Hiccup suddenly said, "Yes."

Jack grinned and brought Hiccup to him and tried wiping his eyes with his own shirt. Hiccup laughed as he hugged Jack, "Of course I'll be your boyfriend you loon."

Jack kissed his forehead and then reached down below his bed to get something, "I got an early Christmas gift for you." He said happily.

Hiccup looked at the gift and began opening it, "Now I feel bad." He joked.

"Relax," Jack said, "I've been dying to give this to you." He said.

Hiccup finally unwrapped it and noticed it was a CD, he grinned at Jack, "You made me that mix tape!" he laughed.

"Not just any mix tape!" Jack smiled.

"Oh?"

"Let's just say there's a song on there you'll really like." Jack smiled.

Hiccup sat up and gave it to Jack, "Show me!"

Jack smiled and found his computer to put the CD in. He loaded it up and then turned it to the song he was talking about. He looked around and saw Hiccup's eyes light up.

"That's you!" Hiccup said.

Jack nodded and came back to the bed.

"That's the song…the one you wrote for me…" Hiccup smiled.

Jack nodded again.

Hiccup stared at him and wrapped his arms around his neck quickly to kiss him. Jack wrapped his arms around Hiccup's waist to return the favor. Their kissing grew deeper and Jack felt like he was melting as he fell to his back on the bed, pulling Hiccup down next to him.

Hiccup put his leg around Jack's and got closer to him. He felt Jack's arms tighten when they broke the kiss to look at one another, their foreheads touching.

"I love you." Hiccup said, before he could stop himself. This time, he didn't care if it was 'too soon'. He meant it. He loved Jack, more than anything.

"I love you too." Jack said, smiling.

They embraced with that acknowledgement, not wanting to let go.

"Jack…" Hiccup said into his shoulder.

"Hmm?"

"Merry Christmas." Hiccup said as he kissed Jack's temple.

Jack looked into his eyes and smiled, "Happy Snoggletog."

Hiccup frowned, "What the hell is that?"

Jack chuckled, "I don't know. Punzie made up a holiday for a school assignment. I thought it sounded like a make-out fest."

Hiccup laughed and rolled his eyes at his boyfriend. Whatever holiday they were celebrating…he was just glad Jack was there to celebrate with him. He wouldn't want to change that for the world.


	16. Chapter 16

Hiccup paced his room. It was the day after Christmas and he told himself that he would finally tell his parents about him and Jack. After everything they'd done for him it was the least he could do; be honest.

Merida was busy in her room, playing with all her new toys she'd gotten from Santa. Hiccup smiled as he remembered waking up to her jumping on top of him, begging him to go down and see the presents with her at five in the morning. He'd obliged but quickly fell asleep on the couch while waiting for his parents to actually get up.

It was a good day with his family and what made it better was talking to Jack before bed.

But today, Hiccup just knew he was ready. He waited until his parents were seated together on the sofa relaxing.

He walked downstairs with Toothless at his heels, not letting go of the gigantic bone he'd gotten in his stocking.

Hiccup stared at his dog that was covered in saliva and bone residue from not letting the blasted thing go. He made a face at Toothless and shrugged.

Hiccup walked to his parents and his stomach clenched. They were watching something on TV and looking relaxed. Elinor was going through some Christmas cards with Fergus who was only half paying attention.

Hiccup watched them for a moment and almost didn't have the courage to do it. He almost backed out but then his mother saw him.

"Hiccup! Did you need something dear?"

"Yeah…uh…" Hiccup said, rubbing his neck.

"You look like you need to have a talk, lad, have a seat." Fergus said, motioning to the chair across from the couch.

"Is it okay if I stand?" Hiccup asked.

"Of course." Elinor said as Fergus turned off the TV.

Hiccup paced a little and began trembling.

"What is it son?" Fergus asked.

"Hiccup, you can tell us." Elinor said gently. Both were looking concerned as he grew paler.

He finally took a breath.

"Mom…Dad…I…I…"

They looked at him and he finally said quickly, "I'm gay."

"What?" Fergus asked, looking at Elinor.

She shook her head, "Dear, could you speak up we didn't quite hear you." She said.

"I'm gay." He said, avoiding their gazes.

He closed his eyes as though waiting for a slap or something. Instead it was deathly quiet until he heard Elinor speak up, "Fergus, I told you!"

Hiccup opened his eyes and stared at them.

Fergus looked to Elinor and shrugged, "I was starting to believe a couple of weeks ago, Elinor." He said.

She rolled her eyes and looked at Hiccup and smiled, "Dear…we know." She chuckled.

"You...you KNEW?!" Hiccup gasped, staring in shock at them.

Fergus chuckled finally and nodded, "Son, we…or more likely Elinor, had a feeling years ago and brought it up, but we never said anything."

"Why?"

"Because we don't want to make rash judgments about anything." She said simply, "And besides, it doesn't matter that you're gay, dear."

"It doesn't?" he asked, actually ready to find a seat and collapse.

Fergus shook his head and smiled, "Son, we love you with one leg and freckles all over. We would never turn you away for being who you are."

Hiccup smiled at him, "You really do accept me?"

"Why wouldn't we? Hiccup, you are a good boy!" Elinor said, "You take care of Merida, you help us around the house, and you are a good student."

"Aye." Fergus nodded, "You've had a rough life son, but the minute I brought you home and got you that leg, you've been one of the best sons a father could ask for. How could I ever let something as simple as being gay make me hate you?"

Hiccup wanted to cry. His parents loved him and accepted him. He felt so lucky he didn't even know what to say or how to feel.

"We love you, Hiccup, and we know your mother is proud of you. We are." Elinor said, getting up awkwardly to hug him.

Hiccup embraced her and nearly cried, "Thank you." He said.

"Just promise us something." Fergus said a little more seriously.

Hiccup nodded.

"Promise you'll be safe. We may accept you but not a lot of people do and I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Or Jack." Elinor added.

Hiccup once again stared at her, "How'd you know that-?!"

Elinor waved a hand in his face, "Please, he's always coming over or you're going out with him. You talk on the phone constantly with him, and yes I can hear you from down here." She chuckled.

"Jack's a good boy." Fergus said, "But I stress to you both to be safe."

Hiccup nodded and smiled at them, "I don't know how to thank you for-"

"Hiccup." Elinor said, taking his shoulders, "We love you and care about you. Now you can tell Jack that he's welcome here any time as long as his mother is okay with it and that you both don't have to act so secretive around us anymore."

"Yeah it was getting awkward." Fergus laughed, "Poor lad looked like he was ready to piss himself from the unnecessary awkwardness."

Hiccup chuckled. Fergus always had a way with words.

"Oh." Hiccup said suddenly, "Um…Merida knows."

"We know." Elinor shrugged as she sat back down.

"WHAT?!" Hiccup yelled.

"She told us." Elinor said simply.

"When?" Hiccup demanded.

"The day she caught you and Jack apparently. You really shouldn't rely on children to keep secrets, Hiccup, they find a way to tell you and not even realize they broke the secret." She laughed.

"How on earth did you get her to tell you?" Hiccup asked.

Fergus put on his best impersonation of Merida quickly, "Is Hiccup with Jack again? They are so sweet Mummy and Daddy. I hope they get married soon, I love them. You know they love each other too when they kiss!"

Hiccup stared at his dad and Elinor gave him a look and rolled her eyes.

Fergus smiled and nodded at them as though to say 'okay I'm done now'.

Hiccup finally collapsed into a chair and put a hand to his forehead.

"Don't worry; she's been very good about not saying anything to anyone else." Elinor promised, "I made sure to give her more reason not to say anything."

"Thanks." Hiccup breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well son, if that's all you needed, feel free to watch the fishing channel with me." Fergus smiled.

"Oh…gee look at the time…" Hiccup joked, getting up.

They smiled at him and continued watching TV. Before he left he turned to look at them once more, "Wait." He said, "I could use your advice about something."

They turned off the TV again and looked at him.

"Should I tell my dad?" Hiccup asked.

They gave each other a look and Elinor shrugged. Fergus looked down sadly.

"That's your decision, Hiccup." Elinor said, "And we are proud of how far along you've come since you've opened up."

Hiccup smiled weakly and nodded.

"Whatever you decide, son. We'll be behind you." Fergus said, "Unless it's a terrible decision."

Elinor rolled her eyes but smiled at Hiccup, "We're always here for you dear."

Hiccup nodded again and went to hug his mom once more. She squeezed him tight, "You are a brave boy, Hiccup." She whispered.

"I know that now." He admitted.

Fergus patted his back and he smiled at him as he got up to go back upstairs.

Hiccup felt a weight lifted from his chest and actually took a big breath when he got to his room. He smiled and collapsed onto his bed, feeling for once in his life that he was home.

He grabbed his phone and decided to tell the good news to Jack. He wondered if Jack was going to tell his mom any time soon. Jack had mentioned that he wasn't quite ready yet to tell her because this time of year she was usually working harder and feeling more under stress. Not to mention Aster and Ana were gone for a couple of months and North was busy so there was no help.

He knew that Jack would eventually tell her, he just needed it to be the right time, much like how he felt tonight when he told his parents.

He smiled as he found Jack's name in his phone and pressed the call button. It was becoming so routine he could do it in his sleep.

He waited for Jack to pick up and once he heard his boyfriend's voice his heart skipped a beat.

"Hey you." Was all Jack needed to say to make Hiccup feel alive. He smiled and couldn't wait to tell Jack everything that had happened.

…

Jack was feeling great now that Hiccup's parents knew. And the fact that they liked him was even better. He no longer felt like he had to justify why he and Hiccup were always together or making up excuses. They didn't treat him any differently but he felt better now because they knew.

The only problem was…his mother. He had yet to tell her. She was under so much stress right now. The holidays usually made her sad so she always made up for it with working overtime to get them great gifts and looking overly happy while serving them meals and celebrating with them. But Jack knew that once they went to bed, she drank herself to sleep with a bottle of wine and cried all night long.

He could hear her usually and knew it was best to let her be. It was bad enough he felt partly responsible for her being so sad.

Luckily, the holidays went by quickly and he was back at school so things could go back to normal. The only problem was Pitch.

He had to spend more time around the jerk because of swim practices. The only thing that kept Jack going was the fact that every time he beat Pitch at swimming, he knew it infuriated him and it was just a nice way to say 'fuck you' to the asshole.

Sandy was doing better now; Christmas was obviously good for her. She'd recovered from Pitch's attack, but she never forgot it; and neither did Jack. He kept a closer eye on Sandy and she stuck by him more than ever. He always made sure he walked her to her car before his swim practice and texted her to make sure she got home. It was becoming a habit for them just as much as calling Hiccup was.

It was almost February and Pitch had yet to try anything so Jack was feeling better. Not to mention the first big swim meet was coming up and the seniors were working harder to impress judges for any scholarship opportunities.

Jack wanted to impress one in particular. It was a local art academy that did a lot with design and technology as well as art. He'd heard of a few students who went into the video game and movie business because of it. He figured that if he could impress that judge, he would get the scholarship for the school and help his mom save money. It was a good goal.

That and his boyfriend had promised to come and watch him swim.

…

Jack came out wearing the usual swim team briefs and cap. He always felt exposed and pale but he figured no one cared since he was in the water anyways. He looked up at the crowd in the bleachers and looked for a familiar face. He did see his mom and Punzie cheering for him, so he waved to them. He kept looking and finally found the face he was looking for. Hiccup smiled at him and gave him a thumbs up to encourage him. Jack smiled and nodded, getting his focus back.

Pitch bumped into him on the way to the starting line and Jack glared at him. He knew Pitch couldn't do anything to him so nothing mattered. He had Hiccup to get to at the finish line and that was motivation enough for him.

He climbed up to the starting line and waited, putting his goggles on. He took a quick breath and once he heard the buzzer, he was off. Nothing stopped him as he kept going. The only vision in his head was getting to the finish line to see his boyfriends face.

Sure enough, he finished the race and looked up, removing his goggles to hear the announcer proclaim him the winner. He smiled and got out. He looked up to where Hiccup was sitting and couldn't have been happier to see Hiccup smiling proudly at him.

But it was only the first race. Jack still had a few more to go. But at this point, it was going to be a piece of cake.

…..

Jack walked to the locker room and saw Hiccup waiting for him. He and Hiccup waited for some guys to go inside before they walked off quickly to go somewhere more hidden.

Hiccup embraced Jack once they felt private and Jack chuckled, "You know I'm half naked and soaking wet right?"

"Who cares? Jack you were like lightning out there!" Hiccup said.

Jack smiled, "Just trying to get to you." He admitted.

Hiccup beamed at him, "You already got me." He said.

Jack took his face and kissed him. Hiccup held his waist, never wanting to let go.

"Can I go get dressed now?" Jack laughed at him when they broke apart for air.

"No." Hiccup murmured jokingly, "You look sexy."

"That's my line!" Jack joked and walked away, "I promise I'll be done in two shakes."

"You better, cause we have some celebrating to do!" Hiccup smiled.

"In that case I'll be out in one shake!" Jack grinned as he ran off.

Hiccup smiled and went to go wait. He was so lost in thought he didn't see the guy he'd run into.

"Oh sorry about that!" Hiccup said, trying to catch himself before his leg caused him to fall.

"It's okay." The guy said.

Hiccup looked at the guy and noticed he was wearing Jack's school logo on the shirt and realized he must be on Jack's swim team. The guy was almost as pale as Jack but with really dark hair and eyes. Hiccup couldn't remember what his name was.

"You guys were good today!" Hiccup said as he walked off, "Congratulations."

"Yeah." The guy nodded, looking annoyed about something yet giving Hiccup a funny look.

Hiccup shrugged it off and walked away. He was so busy thinking about how excited Jack would be when he heard the mix tape he'd made him as a surprise gift.

He had no clue that the guy he'd run into, who'd actually been watching him and Jack, was none other than Pitch.


	17. Chapter 17

**Warning: This chapter contains sever bullying (beating), very insulting name calling, and some violence. **

Jack was still thinking about how amazing being with Hiccup was after his swim meet. Hiccup had planned everything out so he could surprise Jack to congratulate him. It made Jack feel really special and excited for once. He smiled throughout the next few days and felt lighter than air. Pretty soon he'd be winning that scholarship once the next meet came. He knew he had to practice longer and harder, but he was confident he could do it.

Unfortunately, he had to stay later so he could get in the extra swim hours he needed to practice. This meant he had to cancel a couple of dates with Hiccup.

Hiccup was very understanding about the whole thing but Jack still felt awful. He'd promised himself that once Saturday came around he was going to take Hiccup on an incredible date with just the two of them. Considering it was Valentine's Day he had to at least do something good.

He decided as he swam he could think up more ideas for the date and for gifts he could give Hiccup.

He was in the locker room changing when he heard Pitch's usual band of jerks come in. Jack usually chose his locker near the end so he didn't have to deal with them. He just continued changing.

Their voices got louder and Jack wondered why they seemed to coming closer to his locker. He finished getting his trunks on and closed his locker when two guys rounded on him and shoved him against the lockers.

Jack grunted in pain and looked up to see the entire swim team, including Pitch, looming over him.

"Well, well…" Pitch sneered, "If it isn't the fag."

Jack's eyes widened and he glared at Pitch, "Shove off." He muttered, picking himself up.

He was shoved back again by more hands. He looked around at them all angrily, "What now?" he complained, rubbing his back.

"Tell me something…" Pitch asked as he walked forward. Jack noticed he had something in his hands but couldn't tell what it was, "What's it like? Kissing a guy?"

Jack stared at him and realized that Pitch must have heard or seen something. He couldn't think of how he could have found out.

"I mean…don't you feel…disgusting?"

Jack glared at him just then, his fists clenching.

"And he's such a…God damnit, this fag is dating a cripple, guys! The dude had a fake leg!" Pitch laughed.

All the others made snide comments and laughed along with Pitch.

Jack grew angry and suddenly didn't care that Pitch knew. All he cared was that he left Hiccup alone, "You try anything on him and I swear to God-" Jack swore.

"Please, he's not even worth the time. He probably has a mental illness too for all I care." Pitch sneered.

"You don't get to say anything about him." Jack growled.

"He's not even that good looking for a guy." Pitch laughed, "So, not only are you a faggot and a baby killer; but you have the worst taste!"

"At least I can get a guy." Jack said defensively, smirking, "You can't even get a girl."

Pitch handed over something to his friends and Jack realized it was duct tape. His eyes widened when they advanced on him with it.

"Make sure no one can hear him scream. We're gonna work this fucker over good." Pitch sneered.

Jack fought them off and even tried running, but everyone on the team seemed against him at this point. They held him down on the benches and wrapped the duct tape all over him so he could hardly move.

"Stop it!" he cried out, "This is sick! Stop it!"

They covered his mouth and Jack's eyes grew wide with fear when he saw them all getting out bats and gym supplies they could use to beat him up with.

"I'll make you a deal." Pitch whispered as they advanced on him, "You throw the race at the next meet and I won't say a word about your little lifestyle choice. I might even let you go."

Jack glared at him and wondered if maybe it wasn't such a bad idea. But he knew that no matter what, Pitch was going to find a way to hurt him somehow. And worse, he could hurt Hiccup…or Sandy…or his family.

But his father somehow came through him and he shook his head and simply thought, "_Do your worst._"

Pitch shrugged, "Well, I was hoping you'd just throw the race but now I'm just going to have to beat you enough so you can't even swim." He said.

Jack kept his glare, refusing to let this fucker get the best of him. As the first swing of the bat hit him in the stomach, he knew this was no ordinary beating. He knew they were going to go all out on him. And here he was helpless to even defend himself.

He vomited in his mouth when they actually started hitting his face.

"Had enough?" Pitch growled, laughing.

Everyone was throwing punches and insults at him to the point he was getting dizzy. All their cruel faces swam in his vision, every insult they threw at him was ringing in his ears.

He didn't know if he could hold on much longer, but he had to keep going.

He closed his bruising eyes as the last blow to his face came and knocked him out. His only thought was of Hiccup.

….

Jack groaned and opened his eyes a smidge. He was still in the locker room, but it was deathly quiet and empty now. He'd been untied but left on the floor naked.

He tried sitting up but it hurt to even move. He took it easy and finally managed after ten minutes to stand up correctly. He was still pretty dizzy but he just wanted his clothes and to get out of there.

He found a mirror and a sink, hoping to clean himself up and check for any major injuries when he stopped.

He actually did throw up when he got a look at himself in the mirror.

Not only was he covered in cuts and bruises all over, they'd written in permanent marker all over his body.

**Fag. Bitch. Pussy. Baby Killer. Gay wad. Fuck me on the ass, that's where I like it. **And many more.

He couldn't help it. He started sobbing. It hurt to cry, but he couldn't stop. He held his chest which he knew had broken ribs. His whole body hurt and he was only glad he could actually use his arms and legs.

He limped carefully to his locker and got his clothes on quickly and carefully.

He slammed it shut and limped out of the locker room and out of the dark and quiet school as fast as he could.

He got to his car and felt relief until he saw what was painted all over the windows: **Faggot Baby Killer. **

He grabbed an extra t-shirt and wiped as much of it off as he could, even scraping it with his key, tears in his eyes.

He drove home feeling numb and sick, scratches on his car and paint residue staining it.

When he pulled up the driveway he saw the lights on inside and knew his mother must be up waiting for him.

He got out as quietly as he could and walked into the house, hoping to avoid her.

"Jack?" she called from the kitchen.

He did his best to limp up the stairs when she came out.

"Jack, where have you been? I tried callin-" she stopped the minute she saw her son, "Jack…what happened?" she gasped.

He took a breath and turned around carefully.

Her hands flew to her mouth and she cried as she ran to him, "Jack! Oh my God! What happened to you?"

She led him to the kitchen, even though he protested.

"Sit down." She said, running to get a wet rag, "God almighty, who did this to you?" she cried as she tried wiping his face gently, "Are you hurt anywhere else?"

He refused to look at her as she forced his shirt up. When she saw all the marks and writing, she gasped and stared at him, "Jack. I want you to tell me who did this to you, right now!" she demanded.

He didn't say anything and she grabbed his face in her hands to force him to look her in the eye, "Tell me." She demanded again.

The minute he locked onto her eyes, his tears came pouring out.

She softened her gaze and held him, "Jack, sweetie. What happened? Please tell me." She said.

"I'm gay." He choked as he whispered, "I'm gay."

She broke from him and stared with a puzzled expression, "What?"

"They did this to me…because I'm gay." He said simply, his tears pouring from his eyes. He stared at the floor and his voice rose, "They did this to me because I killed Pippa! And because I love Hiccup! And because I'm better than them at swimming! And because my best friend is mute! They did this to me because I'm a fucking fag who loves a guy and because I deserve to be hated!"

His mother stared at him in shock for a moment as he continued yelling and sobbing.

"They did this to me because I'm GAY mom!" he cried, "Because I killed my baby sister…I let you down Mom, I'm so sorry!" he sobbed.

"Jack I want you to listen to me." His mother said in the sternest voice he'd ever heard her use. He looked up at her. She suddenly looked angry and a part of him knew it was at him. It was the last thing he wanted was for his own mother to hate him for being gay and for killing Pippa.

"Are you listening?" she asked again.

He nodded at her.

"I'm only going to say this to you once." She started, holding his face, "But what happened to your sister is NOT YOUR FAULT!"

"Yes it is!" he cried.

She shook her head, "No Jack."

"Yes it is Mom! I killed her. I left the baby gate open. She fell down the stairs and broke her neck because I was too stupid to make sure it was closed!"

She shook her head and began crying.

"Mom!" he cried, "You told me to watch her while you went outside to garden and I failed! I got her out of the crib because she cried and I went to get her bottle but I was such an idiot leaving her alone." He cried, "And then to top it all off I left the fucking gate open! You heard the doctors! They said because she fell down the stairs she broke her neck. That was me, Mom! I KILLED HER! I'm so, so, so sorry, Mom." He sobbed.

She took his face and began wiping his tears with her thumbs. She just kept shaking her head, "No it wasn't Jack."

"Yes it was." He sobbed over and over again, "Yes it was!"

"Jack!" she yelled, getting him to quiet down, "You listen to me. I am your mother, and I am telling you that your sister's death was never your fault. And I am so sorry I failed you as a parent."

"You never failed me Mom." He choked.

She looked at him sadly, "Jack, I never once asked how you felt or helped you understand that what happened was an accident and that I place no blame on you. Nobody does."

He tried looking away but she held his face firmly in her hands, "And as for you being gay…" she said, "I could care less about that. I love you with all of my heart and the only thing I am angry about right now is those mother fucking little shits who put their hands on my baby."

Jack stared at her and she continued to look him in the eyes.

"Jack you are my son." She continued, "You are everything your father and I wanted you to be. And if you love Hiccup, sweetie, then I am happy for you because you found love. But the one thing I will not stand for in this household is letting anyone put their damn hands on you and hurting you. I am your mother and I will do anything and everything to protect my babies. So you do me a favor now son and give me their names so I can find them and make them sorry they ever made you feel like you were worthless and put their hands on you."

"Mom…" he sobbed.

"I love you, baby." She said, bringing him in for a hug, "And I am so sorry." She cried.

"I love you Mom." He cried as he let her hold him.

"I know baby, I know." She cooed, "Now, I'm going to take you to the hospital and we are reporting this."

"Mom it's no use." He sniffled, "He threatened to hurt Sandy and Hiccup and…I just can't."

She shook her head, "No he won't. I'll make damned sure of that. The only thing he is doing is getting an ass whipping from me."

"Mom, please! You'll go to jail." Jack said.

She shook her head, "You forget something Jack. My husband was in the military and he taught me a trick or two. So help me I am not letting anyone put their hands on you again."

"Mom…you're a badass." Jack chuckled, hugging his ribs.

She smiled at him, "Damn straight. Nobody touches my kids and gets away with it. Now, wait on the sofa, I need to make some calls."

Jack sighed as she helped him get to the living room. She got an ice pack and made him put it on his eyes. She quickly took some pictures of his body and face and then ran out to take pictures of his car. Once she'd done that she called Elinor. Jack lifted his head when he heard Elinor's name. He nearly shouted for her not to do it.

"Elinor? Hi, it's Gwen. Listen, Jack needs to go to the hospital and I was wondering if Hiccup was available or Fergus to come over and stay with Punzie? Oh thank you! He's okay…it was…" she sighed, "I'll explain later I just want to get him to the hospital and fast."

She hung up and Jack groaned, "Hiccup's coming over isn't he?"

She nodded, "If I'm going to trust anyone with your sister it's him. At least I know your boyfriend is a good one, Jack." She chuckled, obviously shaken but feeling better.

Jack smiled, "He is."

"How long have you two been together?" she asked, sitting down and putting more ice on his injuries.

"Since October." Jack said.

She laughed, "Well that was well hidden I must say."

"Punzie knows." Jack shrugged, "And so does Hiccup's family."

"Jeez! Is there anyone who didn't know before me? I feel so out of the loop!" she cried exasperatedly, "Honestly, I was looking forward to meeting your future…partner. I mean I always thought it would be a girl but-"

Jack laughed, "I didn't know you'd accept it."

She looked up in shock and grinned, "I guess that's my fault, I never quite explained something to you."

He leaned in and she grinned, "I'm bisexual." She shrugged.

Jack actually shot back and nearly punctured his lung from gasping, "YOU!?"

She giggled and winked, "Yep. Your father knew as well. Considering I was dating a girl before I met him. He was a good friend to me before we got married, got me out of some tight patches." She nodded.

"I never knew that you…" Jack said.

She shrugged, "It's all history but I still consider myself part of that identity."

He nodded and smiled at her, "Well…I think you're the best mom a guy could ask for, especially a gay one."

She chuckled and put a hand to his cheek, "Honestly, the only thing I was ever worried about was the white hair. Seemed a bit much, but I thank God every day you didn't dye it purple. It would not have matched your skin tone."

Jack burst out laughing and realized how similar he and his mother really were. He always got compared to his dad for his fun-loving side but he never really had a chance to just sit down and get to know his mother the way he was now. He suddenly felt closer to her than ever before.

She smiled at him and he seemed to feel warmer and protected inside. He had a feeling that was his mother working her magic on him. Magic he never truly felt until he came to know her and hear her words of comfort and protection.

The doorbell rang and she ran to open it.

Jack groaned when Hiccup and Fergus walked in.

"Elinor said Jack needed to go to the hospital. He alright?" Fergus asked.

Hiccup saw Jack and ran to him, "Oh my God!" he yelled, sitting next to Jack who could only look at him sadly.

Gwen quickly explained to Fergus what had happened while Hiccup touched Jack gingerly. Without a word, Hiccup grabbed Jack and clutched him close. Jack closed his eyes and savored the moment he'd needed all night.

Hiccup suddenly sobbed angrily, "I swear to God I'm gonna find them and-"

"Get in line, sweetie, Mommy gets the first punch." Gwen said as she grabbed their coats.

Jack chuckled and Hiccup actually smiled at her.

"Jack, let's go." Gwen said as she came over.

He just wanted to be held by Hiccup for a little while longer, but he knew that the sooner they left the better.

"I'm going with you." Hiccup demanded.

"No, Hiccup, please, can you just…watch Punzie?" Jack asked him.

Hiccup wanted to argue but instead he nodded. He would do whatever Jack wanted of him in that moment. Jack had been there for him countless times and it was his turn. And if that meant just staying at his house and watching his sister for him, he'd do it.

"I'll be waiting for you." Hiccup said as he helped them get Jack to the car.

Jack nodded and reached for his hand, "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you." Hiccup said and bent down to hug him one more time, "Please just come back soon." He said.

Jack nodded as his door shut and Hiccup stood with his father on the porch watching them drive away.

Fergus suddenly walked down and noticed Jack's car. He grumbled angrily, "Get something to help me clean this off son. Disgusting." He muttered.

Hiccup nodded and helped his dad wipe off Jack's car. He could see traces of what was written on the car and his heart broke.

The one that really made him angry was "Baby Killer". He didn't know what that meant, but it made him sick to his stomach knowing some asshole did this to Jack.

They walked inside and his dad checked on Punzie who was still fast asleep in bed.

Hiccup sat on the couch next to his dad who put a hand on his shoulder, "He'll be alright son." He said, "I don't want you to worry."

Hiccup nodded, but ignored what his dad said. He wouldn't stop worrying until Jack was back.

….

It was three in the morning and Fergus called off school for Hiccup. To be honest it had nothing to do with the fact that Hiccup would be distracted all day. In truth, he was worried that the people who had done this to Jack might target his son next and he didn't want that to happen.

Jack and his mother returned looking tired and beat. At least Jack had been cleaned up and healed.

Hiccup was exhausted but managed to rush over and hug him tightly.

"Well, what's the damage then?" Fergus asked Gwen.

"Two broken ribs, a twisted shoulder, multiple bruises, and he lost a tooth." She said sadly, "But nothing more serious than that, thank God."

Fergus nodded, "They get the beasts that did this?"

Gwen grew angry and nodded, "They're going to call them in for questioning today. But Jack was wonderful." She said, smiling softly at her son, "He was so brave."

He smiled at her tiredly and she nodded, "Okay, let's get you your pain pills and then it's off to bed." She sighed, "Police will come later this afternoon to talk so you need your rest."

"Dad, can I stay here and help?" Hiccup asked.

"Oh, sweetie, you've done so much, you go home and rest." Gwen said, giving him a quick hug.

"No, please, can I just crash on the couch and help. I need to do something." Hiccup said earnestly.

His dad sighed and Gwen, being so tired just shrugged, "All right. Is that okay?" she asked Fergus.

He nodded, "Get some rest and call if you need anything, all of you." He said.

"I can't thank you enough." Gwen smiled, giving him a hug, "And tell Elinor thank you and to keep me updated on those triplets."

Fergus got green, "Oi, she's due next week." He muttered.

Gwen smiled and walked him out while Jack stumbled to the kitchen. Hiccup helped him sit down and grabbed some water.

Gwen came in and made him take his pills and then helped Hiccup get him up to bed.

Jack collapsed on the bed and his mom made sure he was comfortable.

"Can Hiccup stay with me for a bit?" Jack asked.

Gwen nodded and pulled out a chair for Hiccup, "I'm keeping the door open and calling off work today. I'll see if I can get Punzie off too." She sighed.

"Mom." Jack said.

She turned as she was about to leave.

"Thanks." He said.

She nodded and grinned at Hiccup, then pointed to them, "No hanky panky in here!" she warned.

They smiled as she left.

Hiccup took that time to get into Jack's bed on top of the covers and lie with him. Jack put his head on his shoulders and fell fast asleep.

Hiccup sighed and got up to go crash on the couch. Now that Jack's mom knew about them he didn't want her thinking he was overstepping his boundaries in her house. Considering she knew now that what they were doing in Jack's room wasn't exactly G-rated.

Before he got downstairs, he could hear Gwen talking on the phone with people. She was sounding annoyed and angry. She was cursing a storm and threatening to castrate the guys who hurt Jack.

Hiccup smiled and realized something as he went downstairs; Jack's mom was totally badass.


	18. Chapter 18

**Warning: This chapter contains payback! Enjoy!**

Hiccup opened his eyes and actually got scared for a moment. He nearly panicked when he remembered where he was. He'd been sleeping on Jack's couch; his mom must have put a blanket on him while he slept.

The whole house was quiet and Hiccup wondered what time it was.

He checked his phone only to have received about fifteen texts and messages from his friends.

He sighed and lay back down, deciding to ignore them for now.

He looked up when he heard a noise.

Jack was slowly coming down the stairs. He was wincing in pain and taking his time.

"Jack!" Hiccup whispered hoarsely, "What are you doing? Go back to bed!" he said as he got up.

Jack looked over at him and smiled weakly, "I just wanna eat something. Those pills made me kind of queasy." He admitted.

Hiccup helped him down the steps, whispering repeatedly how stupid he was being, getting out of bed without help.

Jack chuckled softly at how concerned Hiccup was for him.

"I'm fine." Jack said as they finally reached the kitchen.

Hiccup went to the fridge to see what he could find.

"I forgot you stayed over." Jack admitted, rubbing his sore and bruised head.

Hiccup nodded, "I wasn't gonna leave." He said.

Jack moved suddenly and hissed in pain.

Hiccup dropped what he was doing and rushed over to him, "You okay? Here, let's get you back to bed, come on." He said as he helped Jack up.

Jack pushed him away lightly, "No! I'm fine; I just need to sit still is all."

Hiccup sighed and went back to grab some leftovers he could heat up for Jack.

He jumped when he heard the doorbell ring.

"Stay here, I'll get it." He said and rushed over to the door.

He opened it and did a double take when he saw the police officer looking down at him.

"This the Overland household?" he asked sternly.

Hiccup nodded, "Come in."

Hiccup was relieved when Gwen came down, still looking tired, but ready for action. Jack walked into the living room only to get yelled at by Hiccup and Gwen about sitting still and waiting for help.

Hiccup helped Jack to the couch.

"Mom, where's Punzie?" Jack suddenly asked nervously, "I don't want her to hear this." He said.

"She's at school; Elinor is bringing her home to stay with Merida." Gwen said.

Jack nodded, feeling relieved. He did not want Punzie to hear or see him right now. He was her big brother and protector and if she saw what he looked like in this moment, he knew she'd be devastated.

The policeman sat down and got a notepad ready, "We spoke to the boys in question. They denied it."

"Of course they did." Gwen muttered angrily.

"They all have alibis, ma'am." He said, "According to witnesses, they were all out at a restaurant and then home with their parents."

Jack glared at the officer, "So how do you explain this?"

The officer looked at him sadly, "I believe you, in fact a lot of people do. But there's no hard evidence to show that they were the ones who did it."

"What about video cameras?" Hiccup said, "At the school. It'll show them leaving and then messing up Jack's car."

The officer looked at him sadly, "There is no footage."

"What?" Gwen yelled.

"The school wouldn't give it over and when they did there was nothing incriminating. All it showed was your son going in and leaving the locker room."

"And that doesn't sound suspicious to you?" Hiccup glared.

The officer nodded, "Oh it is suspicious, but because there's nothing on those boys, I can only rely on your words, and I believe that they did this, but there's no way to charge them without hard evidence."

"So, you are basically saying that those boys get away scot free?" Gwen yelled angrily.

Jack looked down sadly. He knew this would happen. It didn't matter that he reported them. Now things were going to get worse. He was scared for his family and for Hiccup and Sandy...

"Are they still at school?" Jack suddenly asked, getting scared.

The officer nodded but looked at his watch, "Schools almost out about now." He said.

Jack stood up, wincing but rushing upstairs, "Get someone over there, Sandy's in trouble!" he called.

"Jack? What's wrong?" his mom asked.

"They attacked Sandy a few weeks ago, threatened to rape her. If I'm not there she doesn't have anyone to help her!" he cried.

Hiccup grabbed his coat and Jack's keys, "Jack, I'm going." He said.

"No!" Jack yelled from the stairs, "No! I can't lose you either!" he cried.

Hiccup shook his head, "Then I'll bring back up."

He nodded to Gwen and left, leaving Jack screaming after him. He got into Jack's car and drove off. He got out his phone and texted the only person he knew he could rely on for help in this; someone who wasn't afraid to play dirty.

…

Hiccup parked his car by the school, looking for Sandy. He thankfully had her number and told her to come out through the front.

She hadn't texted him back yet and he knew he couldn't go inside until school was out.

He heard the bell ring and there was still no sign of Sandy. He got out and ran to the school. He heard a car honk and then someone yell at him, "You know I don't feel like making you lose another leg, dumbass!"

"Snot! Thank God!" Hiccup said, relieved.

"Yeah, yeah, let me park." He said, rolling his eyes.

Hiccup waited anxiously, still looking for Sandy.

Snot ran up to him, "So what's the deal?" he asked.

Hiccup ran to the school with Snot at his heels, "Jack was beat up last night and those same guys threatened to hurt his friend. She's mute."

"What?" Snot yelled, "Why would they do that?"

"Cause they are ass holes!" Hiccup yelled.

"So wait. What do you need me for exactly?"

"Just back up. Hopefully she's okay, but just in case…"

Snot nodded, "What's she look like?"

"Blonde hair, hazel eyes." Hiccup said, "She's mute, so she can't even talk or cry out for help."

Snot narrowed his eyes, "And who's the punk I'm looking for?"

"That's the thing…there's more than one." Hiccup sighed as they walked into the school and looked around. There were so many students milling around and he was scared he'd miss Sandy.

He looked at his phone and got scared. Where was she?

He texted Jack and asked where they'd attacked her last time. He quickly told them the boy's bathroom near the south entrance. He grabbed Snot's sleeve and dragged him along.

He stopped happily when he saw Sandy at her locker putting things into her book bag.

"Sandy!" Hiccup called happily.

She looked up, surprised to see him and waved politely.

"That's her?" Snot said, a little astounded, "I was picturing some nerdy girl." He admitted.

"Oh?" Hiccup laughed, too relieved to care what Snot was saying.

"Yeah, I mean…she's pretty." Snot said, shrugging.

Hiccup rolled his eyes and walked up to Sandy who was signing to him, asking him what was wrong.

Hiccup helped her with her books and told her what had happened to Jack.

Her hands shot to her mouth and her eyes watered.

"Why weren't you answering your phone?" Hiccup asked suddenly.

She held it up and Hiccup could see it had a dead battery.

He sighed, "It's okay. My friend and I are here to make sure you get home safely." He told her.

She smiled happily and nodded to Snot who could only stare at her and nod back.

She was about to leave with them when she waved anxiously at them.

"What is it?" Hiccup asked her.

"FORGOT…" she signed over and over again and leaving in the opposite direction.

Hiccup wondered what it was she'd forgotten and followed her with Snot lagging behind.

"What's she doing?" he asked Hiccup.

"Not sure, she said she forgot something, might be homework." He said.

He walked with her a ways and she rushed ahead of him towards the office. He was feeling confident that they would get out of there alive when a bunch of guys ran up and dragged her into the bathroom.

"What the-?" Snot yelled.

"SANDY!" Hiccup yelled, rushing inside before they could lock the door on him.

He stared angrily at the guys holding Sandy. She was fighting with everything she had.

"What are you doing?" Hiccup yelled at them.

"Hey look! A newcomer! Wanna join the party?" A guy said, laughing as he twisted Sandy's arm.

"Let her go!" Hiccup yelled.

"Whoa! Wait!" Another voice said.

Hiccup looked up to see a familiar face and recognized him as the guy he'd bumped into after Jack's swim meet.

"I know this guy." The boy said.

Hiccup glared at him and clenched his fists. He knew who this was suddenly.

"This here is the fag's boyfriend!" the guy announced, smiling, "I thought you looked familiar!"

Everyone stared and laughed.

"It's my lucky day!" the boy said, "Perhaps you know me? Pitch?"

"Yeah, I've heard of you." Hiccup muttered, "Sick pathetic loser."

Pitch merely smiled at him, "Tell me…how is Jack doing?" Pitch teased, causing Hiccup to grow angry, "I was so sorry to hear what had happened to him."

"I'll have you know he's fine." Hiccup said angrily, "You guys didn't break him at all. In fact, he's gonna kill you all at that swim meet next week."

"Oh really? With two broken ribs?" Pitch laughed, "Did you like our little handiwork? If you'd like I can make you match? We're gonna give Sandy the same treatment. Isn't that right, girl?"

Sandy panted angrily.

"Stop your flailing, you'll get your turn." Pitch muttered, "And I get first dibs on you." He said.

Hiccup aimed a punch but missed him, causing him to fall. Pitch put a foot on his back and nodded to his friends, "Let's work this fucker over first, then deal with her."

"Hey!"

They all turned to see Snot standing in the door, "Let them go."

They all simply laughed.

"I'm not gonna say this again." Snot said, "Let. Them. Go."

"Or what?" Pitch laughed.

Snot got closer to him, "Or I'll do this." He threatened.

He aimed his fist and Pitch was ready to duck with ease when Snot's foot shot out of nowhere and got him right in the crotch.

Pitch was on the ground in seconds and his friends dropped Sandy who crawled under the sinks to safety.

Hiccup barely missed Snot taking every single guy down.

Snot ran over to Sandy who was shivering and hugging her knees, "You okay?" he asked her, helping her up.

She nodded shakily and they both ran to Hiccup and helped him up.

"You are so going to regret this." Pitch muttered, still holding himself.

Sandy walked over to him and suddenly took something out of her pocket. Hiccup was stunned to see a tape recorder. She rewound it and played it back for Pitch to hear himself threaten Hiccup and Sandy.

She smiled at him and kicked his face. She put the recorder back in her pocket and quickly signed, "FOR-FOR JACK. FUCK YOU."

She walked out and Snot and Hiccup could only watch as she practically sashayed to the principal's office.

"I like her." Snot said, nodding his approval.

…

Jack couldn't believe it. Because of Hiccup, Snot, and Sandy, he was able to press charges against Pitch and his friends.

His mom drove him to the school where everyone was being questioned. The office was filled with jocks sporting bloody noses, Hiccup and Snot comforting Sandy and looking rather smug, and Pitch who was furious but holding ice to his balls like a wimp.

Jack's mom helped him into the office where all the jocks looked up at him threateningly. He barely saw them as he ran to his friends.

He hugged Sandy quickly and then turned to Hiccup to hug him just as tightly.

"Don't mind me. I only saved your friends." Snot muttered.

Jack chuckled and held out his hand, "Thanks." He said.

Snot shrugged, "Whatever."

Hiccup rolled his eyes and held Jack to him again, not sure he wanted to let go.

Sandy smiled and gave Pitch glares every time he stared at them. He would look away nervously, realizing that this girl was devious underneath all that shyness.

Not to mention Snot was keeping his eye on her and Pitch. Snot would look over at Pitch periodically and make him sweat. Then he'd smile at Sandy warmly.

"I'm so glad you're okay. God, you could have been killed." Jack whispered to Hiccup.

Hiccup kissed Jack's forehead gently and smiled, shaking his head, "Not a chance."

Jack looked over to see his swim coach come in looking angry at everyone. Nobody could look him in the eye.

The coach walked up to Pitch and yelled, "Thanks to you! Our best swimmer can't compete and now thanks to you our entire swimming team is ruined! What the hell is wrong with you?! I told you not to mess with him until after the swim meets!"

"WHAT?!" Gwen suddenly yelled.

The coach realized his mistake as everyone watched Gwen walk up to him and get in his face, "Say that again." She demanded.

"What?" he stuttered.

"You let this happen." She growled, "You destroyed those tapes too I bet! And so help me if you were outside the locker room and listening to them beat my son I swear to God…"

"You can't prove anything." He muttered, "I mean, who'd listen to a single white trash mother with a gay son-"

BAM!

Everyone stared in shock as Gwen punched the coach's nose so hard it actually broke and sputtered blood all over the place. She bent down, "I may be single and white trash, but don't forget my husband was in the army and he taught me how to pack a wallop. And you can talk shit about me all you want but don't you ever, EVER talk about my son you piece of filth."

"You're gonna regret that." He whined.

She smiled, "Tell that to my husband's friends. A few of them are Marines. You may not want to come across them in the future."

She stood up and walked over to Jack and his friends, "I think we're done here. Principal Moore, I believe you can handle the rest. I'm taking these kids home."

"But…Ms. Overland. Think of the school! This can be bad for our image. Now, I'm sure there's something we can come up with. We don't need to make reports or allegations-"

"Would you like me to run to a few TV stations?" she asked, "My husband was a war hero. So I have friends in very high places you would not want to meet. Is that clear enough for you?"

He sputtered for a moment and then shook his head.

"Good. Now I'm taking these kids home while the police deal with this scum lot here. And if I hear that you let any of them out of any punishments, you will be dealing with me. Understood?"

He nodded begrudgingly and watched as she collected Jack and his friends and walked out.

"Dude…" snot said to Jack, "Your mom is the most epic lady ever."

Gwen heard him and smiled, "I know."

…

Punzie walked into Jack's room as he played his guitar on his bed. She'd stayed with Merida for a couple of days so Jack could rest up and heal.

His bruises were still visible but they weren't as bad as before.

He smiled at her when she walked in carrying a wagon filled with toys and carefully climbed onto his bed. She touched his face gently and swallowed, "Owie." She said sadly.

He nodded, "Yeah, big owie."

He bent down closer to her carefully so she could kiss his cheek, "All better." She said, smiling.

"You bet." He grinned, putting his guitar away.

She reached towards her wagon and pulled out some stuffed animals, "I brought you some toys to make you feel better." She said.

"Thanks!" he grinned, taking a few of them. He suddenly chuckled and threw them across the room, "Oh no! They flew away!"

"Jaaaaack!" she whined angrily, "They're for you to feel better!"

"But they flew away!" Jack chuckled.

"They are not flewing away!" she growled as she got up to go get them, "Now be quiet and hold them!"

He laughed and held them this time. While she looked away to get out her doctor toys he threw them again.

"Jaaaaack!" she whined again, "Stop flewing them around!"

"You mean flinging?" he laughed.

"No, you're making them fly and flew!" she yelled, crossing her arms, "Now be good and don't throw them."

"Okay." He sighed, rolling his eyes. He used to play this game with her as a kid. He'd trick her and throw her animals and make them fly. Then she'd get angry because she was adamant that her toys didn't "flew" away.

He quit messing with her and let her be his doctor for the day, chuckling as she bossed him around.

He finally grabbed her and hugged her tight, "Don't ever change, sissy." He whispered.

She smiled at him and hugged his neck, "I want you to feel better, Jack." She said sadly.

"I already do." He said, letting her kiss his forehead, "You are an excellent healer."

She smiled, "I'm gonna go make you some soup!" she said proudly.

Jack smiled, "What kind?"

"Animal cracker soup!" she said as she pulled out a box of stale animal crackers that had some lint and hair in it. She poured it into a plastic bowl for him with a spoon and told him to eat it.

He stared at the stuff and made a small face and pretended to eat it, "Yum." He said quickly, handing it back.

She narrowed her eyes, "It's not fake, you can eat them." She said, shrugging.

Jack groaned and threw his head back on the pillows. His sister was a good healer…but she was not a good cook.

…

Jack and Hiccup had missed their first Valentine's together but they made up for it by having dinner together at Gobber's and then catching a movie. Jack had Punzie help him make valentines for Hiccup and Hiccup ended up enlisting Merida's help with the same thing.

So there they were, holding the crappiest Valentines with the sweetest messages written to the other.

As they sat at the coffee shop talking about the movie, they couldn't help but feel as though things were starting to get better for them. Things at school had calmed down and granted Jack was getting flak for ruining the swim team, but he felt better knowing that his friends and his boyfriend came to his aid when he needed them most.

Jack's phone vibrated and he had received a text from Sandy that she and Damien had broken up. Turns out they just weren't feeling the spark anymore.

He frowned and showed Hiccup.

"That's a shame." He admitted, "They were really cute." He said.

Jack nodded, "I had a feeling, I mean, after the whole Pitch thing, she's just been more confident and different lately. In a good way." He admitted, "She's not the shy little thing she used to be."

Hiccup nodded and drank his coffee.

"How's Astrid? Is she still on a killing spree?" Jack laughed.

Hiccup smirked, remembering when he'd told Astrid everything that had happened, causing her to actually pull out her hair and threaten to nuke the planet.

Hiccup's phone suddenly vibrated and Jack laughed, "Hope it's not another breakup!" he shuddered. He couldn't imagine Clyde without Astrid.

Hiccup suddenly spat out his coffee and stared at his phone, "My mom's going into labor!"

**Yay! Birth of the triplets next!**


	19. Chapter 19

**HI everyone,**

**I am so sorry this is very late. I had a rough weekend with the start of a home improvement project and then classes start, and to top it all off, I got the flu. So it's been pretty busy for me, but my schedule and flu are clearing up and I'm able to keep writing again. Thank you for being so patient with me! As a treat, I am uploading two nice long chapters for you! Enjoy!**

Hiccup couldn't believe he was about to be an older brother to three babies. Technically, yes, he was their cousin, but he'd always been called a son and brother, so it felt closer. Jack waited with him in the waiting room. Fergus was back with Elinor and Merida was crying nonstop. She was obviously not ready to be an older sister to three babies, unlike Hiccup.

"I wish I was adopted!" she wailed.

Because Hiccup was a little distracted, worrying about his mom and dad, Jack ended up being the one to try and cheer up Merida.

"Can you switch families with me, Jack?" she cried.

People were starting to look over with concern and Jack was getting uncomfortable.

"I can't." he told her, "Cause then Hiccup and I couldn't date." He laughed.

She continued wailing, "Why did my daddy have to have sex with mommy?!"

This time Hiccup rolled his eyes and told her to hush.

She listened to him finally and wiped her nose, sniffling, and turning as red as her hair.

Jack held her in his lap since Hiccup seemed fixated on staring at the floor.

He knew he was worried because Elinor was his mother to him, and having three kids, though it was doable, was very hard.

It had been nearly two hours that they'd waited and Merida had conked out at long last. Jack sat next to Hiccup and waited patiently. He'd told his mom about Elinor going into labor but she was adamant he be home by his curfew to give the family some privacy.

He was about to leave by the time three hours had gone by when Fergus finally emerged, looking beaten and exhausted, "Three bloody boys." He mumbled to himself.

"Dad!" Hiccup said, shooting up, "Is mom okay?"

"Aye, she's fine…not so sure how I feel though, lad." Fergus said, wiping his head, "Dear Lord above, remind me never to have that much sex again, son."

"Ew." Hiccup muttered, "Did not need to hear that."

"Daddy!" Merida yelled, almost tumbling off the chair she was sleeping in.

He smiled at her warmly, "You have three new baby brothers, lass."

Merida wailed once more.

"Congratulations." Jack chuckled as the whole family looked ready to drop.

…..

Jack was excited to get to see the babies. He looked through the window with Hiccup. Merida had insisted that she see her mother first so Fergus took her to see Elinor while Hiccup and Jack went to look at his new brothers.

"Wow." Hiccup smiled when he saw the three little boys all huddled together.

"They have Merida's hair!" Jack laughed.

"Boy, are they going to be a handful." Hiccup nodded, "I feel sorry for their teacher's already."

Jack laughed. He thought they were adorable; of course they were sleeping peacefully.

Hiccup sighed and Jack put an arm around him, "Congrats!" he smiled.

Hiccup smiled at him, "Sorry to ruin our date." He mumbled.

"You kidding?!" Jack laughed, "It's not like you can control three babies trying to get out of your mom or something."

"Okay, you did not need to give me that mental image." Hiccup shuddered.

"Besides, they look cute." Jack smiled, waving at the other babies who were awake and trying to look around with their newborn eyes.

"Oh geesh!" Hiccup muttered suddenly.

"What?" Jack asked.

Hiccup pointed and Jack noticed the name cards.

Jack read them aloud, "Hubert, Harris, and Hamish…say, isn't your real name Hamish?"

Hiccup nodded, a little disgruntled. But then he suddenly realized that his parents had named one of their sons after him, and he actually felt really special.

"I wonder why they named him the same as you." Jack said aloud.

Fergus came up with Merida just then and pointed happily, "Look at the wee ones, Meri!" he said, "Those are your brothers!"

She looked in and smiled a little, "Aww!" she said, "They're like little dolls."

Fergus chuckled.

"Hey Dad…" Hiccup asked, "Why did you name one Hamish?"

Fergus smiled, "Because we call you Hiccup and because Hamish is a family name on your mother's side. Besides…it's a good name." he said, "For a good son."

Hiccup smiled at him and Jack tightened his hold on his shoulder, making him feel better.

"They look great, Mr. Dunbroch." Jack smiled happily, "Be careful, though, my mom might steal one."

"Ach, she can have one." Fergus muttered, rolling his eyes, "Three boys. I don't know what I'm going to do."

Jack chuckled and looked at the time sadly, "I should head home." He said.

"Thanks for coming lad." Fergus said.

"I'll walk you out." Hiccup said.

They walked together and held hands, ignoring some of the stares from others.

When Hiccup got to Jack's car, he smiled at him, "It meant a lot, you being here." He said.

"Hey, you're like family to me." Jack smiled, shrugging.

Hiccup hugged him and Jack kissed his forehead, "When you bring them home, don't sweat the small stuff." He said.

Hiccup sighed.

Jack suddenly grew serious, "And Hiccup…"

"Hmm?"

"Whatever you do…don't take a single moment with them for granted…be safe and careful."

Hiccup broke from him and looked up at him sadly. Jack had finally told him about Pippa after he'd been beaten up. Hiccup knew he was still feeling very sorry and guilty about what had happened to her. And even though he, Gwen, and his family had told him otherwise, Jack never forgave himself.

"Jack…" Hiccup started. He wanted to bring up Pippa, but couldn't. He finally just settled for saying, "I will."

Jack smiled and nodded, getting into his car.

Hiccup quickly bent down to kiss him. Jack returned the kiss and finally closed his car door, "Call me when things have settled down, okay?"

Hiccup nodded.

He wished there were some way that he could convince Jack that Pippa dying was not his fault. But he didn't know how he could begin to do that.

When he thought about it, Hiccup still felt terrible anguish thinking about his mom dying and his dad over the years. But Jack had finally given him the courage to speak up and forgive himself for all the things he felt weak about. He only wished he could give Jack that same feeling.

He sighed and walked inside when his phone rang.

"Hello?" he answered, wondering if it was Jack.

"Son?"

"Dad!" Hiccup suddenly yelped, the familiar sinking feeling coming back to him.

"Been a while!"

"Yeah…I've been…busy." Hiccup said, shortly.

"You doing well in school then?"

"Yes."

"How are things at home?"

"Well…Elinor just had triplets."

"You don't say! Congratulations to her! Their hands will be full I'm sure."

"Yeah." Hiccup laughed, "All boys too."

"Good!" Stoick said, happily.

For once his dad sounded like the man he used to know and Hiccup was actually feeling better as he talked about his new brothers.

"Good thing you'll be there to help. But don't worry, not for long, eh? Once I'm out, you'll be in the clear." He laughed.

Hiccup frowned.

His dad continued, "So son, the reason I called is because I have a trial coming up. I wanted to ask you to come to it next weekend and discuss what happened that night."

"Dad…I…" Hiccup started. He did not want to do this. He couldn't lie to people; he couldn't keep lying to himself.

"Wonderful! Oh! And I'll see you this weekend at the support group, right? We have good news to share, what with your new cousins. Just think, soon we'll be a family again."

"Yeah…family." Hiccup frowned, "Dad…"

"What is it?"

Hiccup wanted to tell his dad that he didn't want to be near him, that he didn't want to lie, that he didn't want to say anything. But as usual…, "I'll see you on Saturday." He mumbled.

"See you then!"

Hiccup hung up and felt like dirt. He took a breath and tried putting a smile back on for his family…his real family.

He remembered seeing Hamish, the one named after him. Granted all of them were identical down to the last freckle it seemed, but Hamish was the one named after him. It felt good to know he had that big of an impact on his family.

He walked to his mother's room and smiled at her. She practically glowed as she held one of the babies. Fergus held another one and Merida was staring at one sleeping in its small bed.

Elinor beamed at Hiccup and held out the baby in her arms, "Here's little Hamish, you get to hold him now, Hiccup."

Hiccup smiled and took his new brother carefully. Hamish opened his eyes a smidge and made a gurgling noise. Hiccup was afraid he'd cry, but instead, Hamish simply went back to sleep. He smiled down at his new brother. Hamish seemed calmer than the other two. Hubert, who was being held by Fergus, was squirming nonstop and Harris was babbling already as Merida watched him. But Hamish slept calmly.

Hiccup found a seat and smiled at his family. This was his home. He knew it.

…..

Jack could tell Hiccup was having another anxiety week. His texts were short and he'd been complaining of stomach aches and even went so far as to just stay in his room as much as possible. Jack knew that the triplets were a handful, but he could tell there was something else going on.

Jack came over with his mother and Punzie as soon as they could to help the Dunbroch's.

It was then that Jack realized that Hiccup was dealing with his anxiety again. He looked pale and sickly and seemed cross.

Jack finally took him to his room and confronted him about it and Hiccup began tearing up angrily, "I have to see _him _this weekend. And he wants me to go to a trial the weekend after. As if I don't have a life!"

"Hiccup, if you don't want to do it, you don't have to do it." Jack said calmly. He knew where this was going. Hiccup had been doing so well not dealing with his father. Because of bad weather, Hiccup was left alone and didn't have to visit his father, but now he was getting back in touch and it made Hiccup feel worse.

Hiccup shot Jack an angry look, "Of course I have to do it!" he said, "Cause I'm too chicken shit to tell him no!"

Jack sighed and patted the spot next to him on the bed, "Sit with me." He said softly.

Hiccup sighed and sat down. Jack put a hand on his knee and put his forehead on Hiccup's shoulder. Hiccup calmed down considerably and even leaned into Jack feeling defeated, "Jack I don't know what to do." He whispered painfully.

Jack sighed and put his arm around him comfortingly, "How about I come with you this weekend?" he suggested.

Hiccup broke from him and stared at Jack, "What?"

Jack smiled encouragingly, "I'll drive you and we can go sightseeing or something. Get your mind off of it a little to relax you."

Hiccup actually smiled a little and found he loved that idea. He frowned quickly though, "Jack I'm going to be a mess thinking about it all."

Jack smiled, "We'll make sure you get through it then."

Hiccup did like the idea of being able to see Jack right after seeing his dad. Not to mention the thought of knowing Jack was there with him made him feel a little stronger. He smiled at Jack and finally nodded, "You sure?"

Jack smiled and hugged him, "Of course! Think of it as a nice little road trip afterwards to look forward to."

Hiccup smiled. For once, he felt better about the coming Saturday and felt his anxiety slowly ebb away.

They heard the door open and the sound of their sister's giggling.

"No spying!" Jack yelled, grinning at them.

"We weren't!" Merida said, walking in, "Can you play with us?"

Jack smiled at Hiccup who was actually getting some color back into his face.

"Last one to the trampoline is a rotten egg!" Jack shrieked as he shot up and ran past the girls, leaving Hiccup to chase after them.

"No fair! I'm the one with the dud leg!" Hiccup called, laughing.

"Boys! Girls! What are you doing!?" Gwen yelled, holding one of the triplets as they passed her by the stairs.

"No time to explain Mom!" Jack laughed, "I refuse to be a rotten egg!"

She rolled her eyes as all four of them crashed into one another going down the stairs, practically rolling down them. Gwen was nearly concerned but noticed how they were all laughing and scrambling to get up and keep running. Toothless even joined in once they reached the door and nearly collided into them.

"I thought the triplets would cause me more trouble." Elinor groaned to Gwen from the nursery.

…..

Jack drove down the long stretch of road, admiring the view of the morning. Sure it was early, but he was excited he got to spend it with Hiccup. Toothless drooled in the backseat, causing Jack to wonder if he'd need to change the upholstery.

Hiccup seemed quiet, but Jack knew it was just nervousness. He decided to turn on Hiccup's favorite band to make him feel better.

Hiccup turned it off and shook his head, "Not today." He mumbled.

Jack frowned and then smiled, "Okay, I refuse to get bored, so we're going to play a game as we drive. Either I Spy or 20 Questions."

Hiccup groaned, but chuckled as he started, "Man or Woman?"

Jack smiled and thought for a bit.

They played the game but it ended up turning into a discussion about celebrities and Hollywood at that point.

They finally reached the prison and Hiccup had been able to shed some of his anxiety, but it instantly came back once Jack parked the car.

He looked over at Hiccup and frowned sadly, "Hiccup…" he said.

Hiccup looked up and smiled weakly, "It'll be fine." He said, choking a little.

Jack leaned over and hugged him, "I'm here." He said.

That was all Hiccup needed to hear as he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Jack.

"No matter what happens…I'm waiting right here." Jack said firmly, "Whether you choose to say anything or not."

Hiccup broke from him and frowned, wiping his tears quickly, "There's just…so much I wish I could tell him…"

"You don't have to say anything you don't want to." Jack said, "But if you do…you don't have to be scared."

Hiccup looked up at Jack and nodded, taking a breath.

"Do you want me to come in or stay here?" Jack asked.

Hiccup thought about it. He knew Phil would be good about letting Jack stay in the waiting room. He'd hate for Jack to stay in the car alone and cold.

"Come on in." Hiccup said, "The guards know me so you should be fine."

Jack nodded and got out with Toothless in tow.

"Well look who it is!" Phil said as Hiccup walked up to the gate.

"Hi Phil." Hiccup smiled, "This is my friend Jack, he drove me today. You think it'd be okay if he stays in the waiting room so he doesn't freeze out here?"

"That's fine." Phil smiled, nodding, "Here Jack. Take one of these visitor stickers so they know I let you in. Once in there, you'll need to get a visitor badge."

Jack nodded, feeling a little overwhelmed by all the chain-link fences and guards walking around. He honestly didn't know how Hiccup managed to come here all the time and not feel nervous by the surroundings. Hiccup actually seemed fairly calm and cool. Jack wondered if he was trying to put up a front and make Jack feel more comfortable.

They walked in and Hiccup knocked on the glass door and was buzzed in.

"Hiccup! How's it been?" Another guard said as they came in.

"I'm good. This is my friend Jack; can you get him a visitor's badge? He's just going to wait out here." Hiccup explained quickly.

Jack walked up to the desk and smiled at the guard. The whole place was dank and plain, but he was relieved to see magazines of all sorts and coloring pages for kids scattered at tables. The TV was on, quietly turned to some news station.

While the guard got Jack a badge Hiccup paced with Toothless. Jack couldn't help but feel bad for him.

Once he was given a visitors badge, he found a seat with Hiccup. The guard watched them for a moment as though assessing their relationship. Jack found it strange, but was used to it at that point.

He felt Hiccup grab his hand quickly and he squeezed back, giving Hiccup a small smile at the same time.

Jack leaned in quickly to kiss his forehead before anyone noticed.

The drill sounded and Hiccup knew it was time. He looked to Jack and saw bright blue familiar eyes smiling at him warmly. He could feel that warmth spread through him and a sudden courage filled his soul. He was ready.

"I'm right here." Jack said to him as Hiccup stood and walked down the hall.

Hiccup felt the words in his heart and he knew they were true. No matter what happens today…Jack was going to be with him.

It was all he needed as he found the support group and took a seat, waiting for his father.

It was all he needed to finally gather his courage and prepare himself for finally telling his father the truth.

It was all he needed…


	20. Chapter 20

Hiccup turned to face his father as he walked in with the other inmates to meet their families.

Stoick ran right to Hiccup and hugged him, "My son!" he said happily.

Hiccup broke from him and actually smiled. For once, his father's apologies and sad looks didn't faze him. Today he felt stronger than those faces. But maybe it was because he was actually happy to see his father, because he knew that what he was about to say during group was going to change everything. It was a scary thought, but at the same time, he felt better knowing he could do it today.

They caught up quickly and sat back down. Group would start in seconds.

Hiccup listened to the usual spiel about rules and timing and simply waited for the group leader to ask who would speak first.

Hiccup cleared his throat, "I wanna talk today." He said quietly.

Everyone turned to look at him, a little shocked. Normally, he didn't speak, except to answer a question. The group facilitator looked pleased to finally hear Hiccup speaking. He nodded encouragingly.

"Ah!" Stoick interrupted laughing, "You're going to tell them good news, huh?"

Hiccup smiled sadly and shook his head, "No Dad…I'm going to finally talk about what happened that night."

"What?" Stoick asked, still smiling but getting nervous, "What do you mean?"

"Stoick," The group leader interrupted, "I think Hiccup needs to speak today…let's hear what he has to say."

Stoick nodded and sat back quietly to listen.

Hiccup took a breath and looked up. He gazed at his fellow group members and then at his dad, "Dad…I've been quiet for a long time. I've never talked about what happened that night. And lately…it's been coming back. And I won't lie, I've been a mess. I sometimes forget to help out around the house or I'm too scared to go shopping. Sometimes I even stop breathing for a bit because I just can't stand the memory of it."

He took another breath and swallowed, "But the truth is, Dad…is that I'm really, really angry about that night. Not just at you, but at Mom…and myself."

Stoick stared at his son, not quite sure what to think.

"That night…when you killed her. I know you didn't mean to and I know you never meant to hurt us, but…you did! I'll never understand why you chose to beat me or mom or why you felt so angry you had to shove her that hard and kill her. Or why you panicked and chose to take me away that night and get into a crash under the influence of alcohol. Neither of us did anything to make you mad. I was a good kid and I didn't deserve any of that!"

Stoick began to cry as Hiccup continued.

"Honestly Dad, the only reason I come to these stupid meetings and visit you is because I want it to be the day that I say I can hate you and never want to see you again. But I never can, because you're my dad and I love you."

He finally looked Stoick in the eye, "But you really don't know me, Dad. You don't know that I call Fergus and Elinor my Mom and Dad or that I call Merida my sister and the triplets my brothers."

Stoick stared in shock.

"They're my family and I'll never leave them." Hiccup said, finally starting to cry, "Because they love me and accept me for who I am. They never have to resort to drinking or lying. They love that I draw dragons and listen to Celtic Rock. They accept the fact that I'm…I'm gay."

Stoick actually sputtered for a moment and stared angrily at Hiccup, "Son! What the fuck has gotten into you?! That's personal! Why would you talk like that?! You can't be serious!"

"Stoick…" The group leader said quickly.

Stoick continued getting angry and actually stood up and stared at Hiccup, "Who do you think you're talking to about this? If you had a problem you should have just told me about it! But dear God, I will not stand for my only son becoming some kind of fairy!"

"Shut up Dad!" Hiccup said angrily, standing up.

Stoick stared down at his son who suddenly didn't look like a timid little boy anymore…he looked like a man.

"Dad…I'm in love with the greatest guy on the planet and he's the one who gave me the courage to finally speak today. He's the one who's waiting for me right outside those doors to tell me how much he cares and take me home where we know I'm safe. If anything, you should be grateful that that boy out there gave your son the courage to become a man."

Stoick stared angrily at Hiccup, but Hiccup kept going.

"I never want to be like you, Dad! Ever! What you did to Mom is unforgivable. And as for me…I have every right to hate you and tell you to go to hell and to never speak to me again or ask for a favor. Cause God knows I'm not lying in court for you. And that makes your gay son more of a man than you will ever be."

Stoick's anger turned to sadness as he backed up.

Hiccup continued softly, "But…Dad…All of that has been in my head for years and…I never said it. And I realized something; it's because I'm stronger than that. It's because, even though I could hate you and tell you off all I want, I never did. And the only reason I'm speaking up today is because…I have to tell you that I'm ready to say…I forgive you."

Stoick's tears poured out as he looked down at his son. This boy had suddenly told him how he felt for years and all because he needed to tell his father that he'd forgiven him.

"Dad…maybe someday you will actually be sorry for what happened to our family, but, I won't lie in court for you ever and I won't just accept that excuse and move on. Because I love you enough to know that you need to hear me say this."

Stoick wiped his eyes and refused to look at Hiccup.

"I just wanted to tell you that, I forgive you and love you...and that's why it's time for us to let go and move on."

"What are you talking about? You're my SON!" Stoick cried.

"I am your son…but I refuse to let you be my dad until you prove it to me." Hiccup said, backing up.

"Hiccup!" Stoick cried, "You can't just…please! I need you."

Hiccup shook his head, "No Dad…This is the part where you show me how to be a father."

Stoick looked at him with tear filled eyes. He knew what Hiccup meant. Hiccup was going to walk out those doors and never come back. Because Hiccup was ready to grow up and let go of all the pain. It was Stoick who was in need of coming to terms with his past. Stoick knew that in this moment, as a father, the only thing he could do for his son was to let him go.

He nodded to Hiccup, "I'm so sorry." He whispered painfully.

Hiccup turned to leave when Stoick called out suddenly, "Hiccup…I'm proud to call you my son."

Hiccup turned to face his father one more time and smiled encouragingly, "Thanks Dad."

…

Hiccup let his tears flow as he walked down the hallway with his dog. He held his head high as the doors got closer. His sobbing got louder as he walked, but as he sobbed, he felt his chest lift and his mouth turn into a smile. He felt lighter somehow…like he'd just been released from a dark cage and made to fly free.

He got to the door and opened it.

The minute he saw Jack, all he could do was stare at him, the guy he loved with his whole heart. He smiled weakly at Jack, his hands rooted to his sides.

Jack stood once he saw Hiccup at the doorway. His first concern was the fact that Hiccup was crying. But…he was also smiling.

Hiccup nodded to Jack who walked up to him carefully, ignoring all the people staring at them.

Jack took Hiccup's hands, "Hiccup?" he asked carefully.

Hiccup smiled at him and more tears flowed from his eyes, "Hi Jack."

Jack smiled and hugged him tightly. Hiccup clutched the back of Jack's shirt, refusing to let go.

They broke apart and looked at one another.

Jack grinned and nodded, "Let's go home."

Hiccup took his hand and they walked out with Toothless. Before they reached the door however, Hiccup took off his ID tag and stopped at the trash can. He held it above the can for a few seconds and then took a breath as he released it into the bin.

Jack smiled and walked with him out into the cold February weather that greeted them.

Hiccup felt as though he'd stood up to a giant all by himself. And yet, the only thing Hiccup could think of was how proud he felt to be holding Jack's hand. It was all he needed.

…..

Three Weeks Later

Hiccup was tutoring Snot at his house. They sat in the dining room because the kitchen and family room were a complete mess. Once everyone was finally assimilating to life with triplets, all hell broke loose. First, Fergus forgot how to tell them apart for two whole days, then Merida tried to put Hubert into her miniscule doll stroller and leave him outside, then Elinor had a fit when she thought she'd lost one, only to remember she only had three and not four.

Hiccup had hardly gotten any sleep. If he and his parents weren't helping with the triplets, he was dealing with Merida having tantrums from lack of sleep.

He yawned as he tutored Snot, but he never failed to keep his promise to meet with him every week and help him study. Snot even had to admit he felt bad for the home. He thought the babies were cute when he saw them, but he shrugged it off and realized after two seconds of being there that he didn't want kids for a very, very long time.

Hiccup began looking over Snot's language arts homework. Snot was getting a lot better in school and began applying to colleges. He was a lot nicer to people and was beginning to feel accepted. Though things at home were still a problem, he seemed to get past it.

Jack texted Hiccup every few minutes and Snot would sneer at him, "God you two are so sickening." He laughed.

Hiccup glared at him, but smiled proudly, "Thank you."

Snot shrugged, "So how'd I do?"

Hiccup nodded, "Not bad. You still need to work on your punctuation but other than that, your papers are improving."

Snot cheered to himself, "Let's hurry this up, I have to go."

"Where you off to?" Hiccup asked. Normally Snot hung around after tutoring, getting free meals from Elinor.

He shrugged, "None of your business."

Hiccup smiled, "Oh…You know, you've been distracted lately, and you've been going missing after school. What are you up to?"

"I told you it's none of your business." Snot said, starting to pack up. He rolled his eyes.

Hiccup smiled, "You know I could always find out…"

"Yeah right." He snorted.

"Well, let's see, my boyfriend is Jack, who's friends with Sandy, who's also friends with my best friend Astrid, who's boyfriend is Clyde, Gobber is my dad's friend…should I go on?"

Snot sighed, "Swear you won't say anything. And you are not allowed to laugh!"

Hiccup nodded.

Snot rubbed his neck, his face turning red, "I've been…taking classes on sign language."

Hiccup was stunned, "Why?"

"Because I wanna learn, duh!"

"That's great…but really…why?" Hiccup chuckled.

He blushed deeper, "Cause maybe I wanna be able to talk to somebody." He shrugged.

"Somebody like…who?"

Snot glared, "You are not allowed to say anything." He threatened.

"Okay, okay!" Hiccup said, throwing his hands up in defeat.

Snot looked around and then leaned in, "I wanna ask Sandy out on a date…"

Hiccup stared at him in shock, "When did this happen?"

"Well, I haven't asked her out yet, because I don't wanna look like an idiot and not know what she's saying-or signing to me."

"Snot…that's awesome!"

"I mean…I figure I have a shot if I know some sign language."

"I definitely think you have a shot." Hiccup smiled.

Snot actually beamed, "You do? You really think she'd go out with a guy like me?"

Hiccup nodded, "And just so you know, she loves Indie movies."

Snot smiled, "Good to know! Thanks!"

He gathered his things and Hiccup turned to watch him leave. Snot waved and left Hiccup to sit there and smile to himself.

He knew he shouldn't, but he really wanted to tell Jack. But something told him Jack would figure it out later and besides, he didn't know how he'd react.

Jack had been protective of Sandy for years and even though things at school had calmed down, he still watched over Sandy. She seemed much braver than she used to be and even Astrid commented on it. She wasn't as shy or scared, she was…confident. Everyone noticed and liked it. But Jack still refused to let his best friend out of his sight.

He wondered if Jack would accept Snot asking Sandy out after everything…

His phone buzzed again and he smiled as he got another text from Jack.

After everything that had happened with his father, he was feeling much more relaxed and empowered. He no longer felt guilty or angry about his past. He instead focused on the future, and what was in the coming future was prom.

Hiccup wondered if he should do something special when he asked Jack to prom. He also wondered if Jack was worrying about the same thing.

He laid his head back happily and smiled to himself. Here he was exhausted from sleep, grinning like a ninny because of prom.

He looked at his phone and saw Jack's picture; it was all he needed.

**More coming I promise! Thank you for being patient everyone!**


	21. Chapter 21

**This is a small chapter that introduces Snot and Sandy's relationship briefly. You all seemed excited about it so I decided to just give them a chapter. Enjoy!**

"Sandy!"

Sandy turned around to see Jack running up to her in the hallway.

He was huffing as he sprinted towards her, dodging people walking by. She almost laughed when he nearly knocked down a freshman's pile of books that she carried.

He finally reached her and she signed to him, "SLOW, ME NO GO."

Jack smiled and held out a piece of paper for her. She took it and gasped. It was her scholarship qualifications that she'd needed. She must have dropped it.

She held it to her chest and smiled at Jack, "THANK YOU!" She hugged him quickly as he panted.

"I figured you'd need that this weekend." He chuckled.

"ME CLUMSY, FORGET. THANK YOU." She signed again.

She put it in her bag quickly and then shouldered it to walk out with Jack. Now that Pitch and his friends had been suspended they no longer worried about getting hurt. Both Sandy and Jack pressed charges for harassment among other things and got their wish with the help of a lawyer that Jack's uncle Aster had known growing up. The guy was almost as ruthless as Aster himself and refused to let the guys off easy.

It was a celebratory day for Jack and Sandy and now they could finally roam the halls in peace. The only problem were that people who didn't quite know the whole story or who refused to believe Pitch was capable of that, still continued to spread lies and rumors guessing what had happened. So Sandy and Jack were still given mean glares by other students for getting their star athlete's kicked out.

But they could care less.

"So, any plans this weekend?" Jack smiled at her.

She shrugged and shook her head, then she smiled up at him, "YOU?"

He grinned, "I'm taking Hiccup out, we're gonna go catch that horror movie. He's a little nervous which makes me glad cause that means he'll just cuddle the whole time."

She narrowed her eyes and chuckled silently, "YOU MEAN, CLEVER."

He nodded, "I know."

She sighed and waved once she got to her car, "YOU FUN HAVE."

"I will." He nodded, leaning in to hug her, "Have a good weekend Sandy."

He walked away and she fumbled around her purse for her keys. She wrinkled her nose, wondering why on earth she chose to carry so many things with her. She sighed and finally got into her car and looked at the time. She would have shrieked if she actually could; she was running late.

She usually helped teach some Sign Language classes at the deaf school to help her look good on a resume when she finally applied for college. She loved working with people there, she always felt accepted. Sure she wasn't deaf or blind, but they still admired her for learning about their culture.

She pulled up to the gates of the school and waved to the usual guard. He let her in and she parked quickly, rushing to grab her bag with her lesson plans and schedule.

She'd forgotten to look at it today to see who she was tutoring. Because she could hear, they usually assigned people who could hear to her so they'd feel less intimidated.

She walked into the small lounge where she usually met with people and took out her schedule. She read the name; Sean Lout. She didn't know who he was so she figured he was new.

She was just getting out her books when she heard someone nearby clear their throat.

She glanced up and stared for a second. Before her stood a very intimidating-looking brunette with mean-looking brown eyes. He seriously had a face that almost had a perpetually permanent scowl. He was also very muscular and rough around the edges. However, Sandy didn't see any of that, because she recognized who he was right away.

She smiled broadly and waved excitedly.

He smiled back shyly, giving his face a softer look, "Hi…um…you probably don't remember me…" he said quietly.

She shook her head quickly and reached down to grab a pen and piece of paper.

He watched as she quickly scribbled something down.

He smiled when she held up the paper that read: **I remember you! You helped me and Hiccup that day! **

He nodded and shrugged, "No biggie."

She chuckled and wrote something else: **It was very brave. Thank you!**

He shrugged again and looked at her nervously, "So…I guess you're my tutor today."

She widened her eyes and smiled happily. He was learning sign language!

She nodded and motioned to a seat across from her then wrote down on her paper, asking him how long he'd been learning and how far along he was.

He answered her in sign language and she nodded, impressed with how well he signed it.

"I guess I just really wanna focus on being able to understand what someone is saying when they sign to me." He admitted.

She nodded; a lot of people came here to learn for that reason. It was one thing to know how to sign, but another to actually understand a signer.

They started the lesson and she was happy to see how hard working he was at learning. However, something about him seemed nervous. She wasn't sure why he felt that way, but maybe it was because of what had happened to her before and that he'd seen. She hoped he didn't feel bad or awkward by it. She honestly thought he was a hero for stepping in the way he did.

She figured he could understand most of what she was saying at this point if she signed carefully so she finally decided to try and have a conversation with him.

"YOU LEARN SIGN LANGUAGE, WHY?"

He shrugged and signed back, "ME WANT UNDERSTAND."

She nodded. He'd mentioned that before.

"FAMILY? FRIEND?" she asked.

"FRIEND." He answered.

She smiled, "GIRL? BOY? DEAF?"

He smiled shyly and answered, "GIRL…MUTE."

She frowned suddenly. She didn't know very many girls around here who were mute except for her. Maybe she could make a new friend.

"WHO? NAME WHAT?"

He smiled, "S-A-N-D-Y…YOU."

She frowned again and looked up at him, "ME? WHY?"

"ME LIKE YOU." He signed, looking down nervously. He looked back up at her to see if she'd respond.

"TRUTH?" she signed.

He nodded.

"WHY?" she asked, "YOU NOT KNOW ME."

He shrugged, "WANT-to."

She smiled and nodded, "THANK YOU."

He nodded as well and finally rubbed the back of his neck and spoke, "Did you want to go get dinner with me after this?"

She beamed at him and nodded excitedly. She felt very safe with Sean, considering what he'd done it was the least she could do was go to dinner with him.

He seemed relieved and nodded, "I guess we can finish the lesson then." He smiled.

She smiled and had to focus on what she was doing. A part of her stomach was fluttering, but not from nervousness; no she was excited. She'd wondered what had happened to this guy once she'd gone home that day. She never really asked about him, but a part of her had been hoping to see him again and thank him properly or at least learn who he was.

Once she'd finished, she brushed her blonde hair from her eyes and smiled at him. He got up and smiled down at her, "Did you want to meet at Gobber's?"

She nodded and stood as well, putting her things in her bag. She was feeling a little fluttery again and ended up spilling some papers on the floor. He bent to help her pick them up and she accidentally brushed her hand against his. She tried ignoring it but couldn't seem to hide her blush. She stood quickly and thanked him for helping her.

He walked her out to her car and she promised to meet him at the diner soon.

She smiled as she got in the car, wondering if it was a good idea to go. I mean, she hardly knew the guy…but yet…he did save her and Hiccup.

She wondered if she should text Hiccup and ask his opinion but decided to wait it out. She'd rather gather her own opinion of him first. She used to be a nervous wreck all the time and now she was turning a new leaf. She refused to let what Pitch did hurt her in any way. She considered herself lucky it didn't get any farther than it had and it was thanks to Jack, Hiccup, and Sean.

She parked her car at Gobbers and got out, trying to fix her hair. Jack always said her hair was gorgeous and people pined for it, but she never believed him. Like everyone else, she had her own esteem issues.

She looked around and saw him park his car and get out as well. He smiled and waited for her as she walked up to him quickly.

They walked in together and she let him do the talking. She hadn't been to Gobber's since she'd come with Damien that last time. She shuddered, trying to get him out of her head. She'd told everyone that she just didn't feel anything for him anymore, but in truth, she'd been feeling controlled a lot by him. He texted her night and day to the point she had to change numbers and turn her phone off. He would get angry when she spent more time with friends and not him. She began avoiding him because of his neediness and because she was so stressed, she held it inside and hoped it would cease over time. But once she'd been attacked, she hated to admit that it was the spark that gave her the courage to break it off with him. He harassed her off and on, but he was finally slowing down and letting her be. She never thought in a million years that sweet guy could become that controlling. Not even Jack knew what she was dealing with because she really didn't want to look weak or make Damien look bad. In truth, she sometimes missed him, but in the end, she chose her sanity.

As she looked around she suddenly saw a familiar head of white hair and gasped. Jack was here with Hiccup. They must have come before the movie.

She smiled when she saw them smiling and talking together. Jack was stealing food off of Hiccup's plate who would whack him with his fork. Jack was just having fun more than anything.

Sean walked up to her and she smiled at him and pointed. He noticed and frowned, "I didn't know they'd be here…did you wanna go somewhere else?" he asked.

She shook her head and walked over to their table. She turned to Sean and held a finger to her mouth to signal him to be quiet. He grinned and followed her. She approached Jack from behind and Hiccup caught her coming up. He grinned quickly and looked down as she wrapped her arms around Jack who yelped in surprise.

"SANDY!" he laughed, feeling relieved. Then he glared playfully at Hiccup, "You traitor!" he laughed.

Hiccup shrugged and continued eating, "Don't worry, should the kingdom fall, I'll just take over in your stead."

Jack stuck his tongue out at him and then turned and smiled at Sandy, "What are you doing here?"

"SEAN COME WITH ME." She signed.

"Who?" Jack asked.

He looked around her and saw Hiccup's friend Snot waving at them, looking nonchalant as always.

"Excuse me..." A waitress said to them, "Your table is ready."

"Thanks." Snot said and motioned to Sandy, "Did you want me to wait?" he asked her.

She smiled and turned quickly, "SEE YOU LATER." She signed to Jack and Hiccup and took off with Sean.

Jack leaned in quickly to stare at Hiccup, "Are you kidding me? SNOT?! With SANDY?!"

Hiccup smiled as though he knew something Jack didn't.

Jack narrowed his eyes, "Tell me you were at least going to say something to me…"

Hiccup shrugged, "I didn't know how it would work out, but I'm glad he finally asked her. He'd been pining about it for weeks and learning sign language and everything."

"For real?" Jack asked, smiling, "That's actually kinda cool."

Hiccup nodded, "He's got game, I'll give him that."

Jack shook his head and chuckled, then looked over to see Snot and Sandy signing together and smiling at one another. He was happy for her. She looked excited and Snot seemed really patient and kind with her.

Jack looked back to Hiccup who was actually stealing some of his fries.

"HEY!" Jack said, swiping at his hand.

Hiccup laughed and winked, "Gotcha!"

"You're gonna pay for that later you know." Jack said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Do I look threatened?" Hiccup shot back, feeling smug.

"You really wanna play this game?" Jack grinned.

"Bring it on, Frosty."

Jack smiled and yelled out, "Check please!"

…

Snot was enjoying Sandy as she signed. He had a little trouble keeping up but she was nice enough to sign slowly for him. Her eyes lit up as she signed about the things she liked to do and he liked that about her. She just seemed to glow and it made him feel calm for some reason. He'd never met anyone quite like her who could just emit that kind of spark.

By the time they'd ordered their food, Sandy decided to bring up what had happened with Pitch to him. She felt he deserved a very warm thank you for helping her.

"DAY PAST…DAY BOYS ATTACK ME…THANK YOU FOR-FOR HELP."

He nodded, "They shouldn't have been doing that to you. I mean…I'm not perfect and I used to be a bully, but, the one thing I never ever liked was guys attacking girls like that."

"YOU BULLY?" she gasped.

He looked down sadly, embarrassed, "Yeah." He admitted, "I used to pick on Hiccup for years until now. I mean…I look back and think about what a huge jerk I was. The things I said and did were…really bad."

"YOU CHANGE?" she asked.

He nodded, "Thanks to Hiccup really. I was kind of in a rough spot and he just came and supported me. He's helped me turn my life around and became a really good friend. Just don't tell him I told you that. I gotta keep up my tough image." He smiled.

She chuckled, "YOU NOT BAD. YOU SWEET."

He blushed a little, "First time I've ever been called sweet." He admitted.

She laughed, her shoulders shaking. He wondered what she would sound like if she could laugh.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked her.

She nodded.

"I mean…You totally don't have to answer this, but…were you born mute?"

She looked up at him and nodded politely, "ME BORN, VOICE HURT." She explained, pointing to her throat, "HURT VOICE, SURGERY. NO SPEAK, CANNOT."

"So, you basically were born with an injury in your throat and they had to do surgery right as soon as you were born?" he asked, sounding shocked, "That must have been awful."

She shrugged, "FORGET, MEMORY NO HAVE."

He nodded again.

"ME ASK YOU?" she signed.

He nodded.

"WHAT HAPPEN YOU CHANGE WHY?"

He wondered what she meant when he realized she was asking him what led him to change his behavior.

He sighed, "It's kind of embarrassing." He admitted, "And I'm not proud of it."

"OK, ME NO JUDGE, NO." she smiled.

He took a breath, "I was getting worse with my bullying and my dad was being a huge jerk more so than usual…story of my life really."

She nodded sadly, "SORRY."

"And then this one day, I realized that I was going nowhere and I was scared…so I just…I sort of tried to kill myself with drugs."

She gasped, her hand going to her mouth.

"Don't worry, a neighbor found me in time and I went to the hospital. Hiccup visited me and just…the things he said to me really helped and he even promised to tutor me and everything. It…meant a lot." He nodded.

"NO HURT SELF FUTURE!" she demanded.

He nodded, "I promise I'm much better now."

She nodded, smiling, "GOOD. YOU NICE, BRAVE PERSON. ME LIKE YOU."

He smiled, "I like you too. The first time I saw you, I was kind of surprised. I didn't expect to be rescuing someone so pretty." He admitted.

She blushed and shook her head, waving her hand as she smiled nervously.

"No, I mean it." He said, leaning in, "And when you held up that recorder and kicked that ass hole in the face I couldn't get over how amazing you looked."

She smiled at him and he blushed a little.

"Was that too cheesy?" he asked nervously.

She nodded, giggling, "BUT SWEET."

He smiled, "I know we finally just met and everything, but…did you maybe wanna go out sometime?"

She thought for a second and then nodded.

He smiled excitedly, "Can I call you…or I mean…text you." He said quickly and apologetically.

She grinned in understanding and nodded, "THANK YOU FOR-FOR DINNER."

He smiled, "My pleasure. Jack's lucky he has a friend like you."

She smiled, "REALLY? ME DO MUCH NOT."

"You kidding? You're the reason he was able to press charges against that guy and get me off the hook after I beat all of them up. First time I bashed a few heads in that actually deserved it." He laughed.

Sandy giggled and nodded.

"I hate to ask this but…they didn't like…you know…hurt you or do…that to you, did they?"

She sighed and shook her head, "SCARE ME, ME EMBARRASSED."

"I'm glad they didn't." he nodded, "But I'm sorry that it happened. Guys like that are sick. I mean, I'm not one to really talk but, stuff like that is wrong."

She smiled at him.

"If you ever need to talk or anything…or if anyone gives you trouble, you know who to call, right?" he smiled.

She giggled and nodded, "YOU HERO."

He blushed and shrugged.

They got their check and he walked up with her in silence for a moment. He wondered if he should hug her or something. He was debating what on earth he should do when she suddenly leaned up and kissed his cheek, "SEE YOU SOON." She smiled as she walked away.

He smiled after her and finally got to his car. When she drove away, he fist bumped the air excitedly and looked at his phone, staring at her name and number happily.

First time he ever felt like a winner, and it was all thanks to a kid he'd been beating up for years who became his best friend overnight.

"Speaking of…" he wondered, "I bet they went out or something to a movie. Lucky…I should have asked her to a movie." He muttered.

Little did he know that Jack and Hiccup were parked a few spaces away making out furiously in the back seat of Jack's car.

**So cute! Okay, I'm gonna ask and see how you guys feel about this. I won't do it if you don't want me to. But I am thinking of writing some smut in the coming chapters. If you guys don't want that let me know and I will keep it as clean as possible, but if you guys are okay with details I will go ahead and write it. It would be my first time writing smut so I'm actually kind of nervous and excited to give it a shot to see how that kind of writing goes. **

**Anyways, let me know what you think and I hoped you liked the chapter. **


	22. Chapter 22

**I repeat, I am so sorry about all that you guys. I rewrote the scene because I just did not like it at all. I probably should have reread through it before I put it up, but my brain is fried. Again, I'm just not into smut writing. Romance I can do, but smut is just not my cup of tea. Please forgive me, I know you guys wanted smut and I'm glad I tried it, it was a good way to see how I did and now I know. Maybe someday I'll write it in the future, but for now, I'm good with what I have. Thanks for being so amazing. You are all just the greatest people and you always write me the best stuff. You guys keep me going and I'm so grateful. Thank you thank you! **

**Okay, here's the rewrite. Not much changed save for the end. **

March had finally rolled in, which meant that spring break was only a couple of weeks away. Hiccup had never really done anything fun for spring break and wondered if he ever would. Of course, he'd been busy going to open houses at colleges and finding the right fit. Not to mention graduation was slowly getting closer.

He was going over some notes in class when Astrid sat down next to him and beamed excitedly, "So…do you have plans for spring break?" she asked excitedly.

Hiccup shrugged, ignoring her. To be honest, he really didn't know how he felt about the whole thing.

"Well…" she said dramatically, "Clyde and I are going to North Carolina with his brother cause his parents have a rental house out there. They said that we can go this year with friends if we want. The place apparently has like four rooms! And it's by the beach."

"Wait, they're seriously letting you go without them?" Hiccup said, looking up.

She nodded, "They're really cool, and they said that as long as we don't mess up the place and stay safe, it's all good. Besides, Clyde's brother is super responsible and his wife is going along too, so they're like the chaperones."

Hiccup nodded, "Well, have fun." He smiled.

"Hey, wait a sec, don't you wanna hear my next offer?" she laughed.

He looked up.

"We want you and Jack to come with us."

Hiccup's jaw dropped, "For real?"

She nodded excitedly, "I also invited Sandy and said she can invite whoever she wants."

Hiccup stared at her and actually smiled, "Seriously?"

She nodded happily, "Just think, our first spring break away from home at the beach with our best friends. What could be better?"

Hiccup smiled happily, not sure what to say.

"Well, ask Jack and your parents and we'll start planning. Prepare for an epic week!" she grinned.

"You guys talking about spring break?" Snot said, sitting down behind them.

They turned and Astrid glared at him. She was softening up to him, but still hadn't quite forgiven him all the way just yet, "And what if we are?" she said.

He smiled mischievously, "Let's just say I'm RSVPing for Sandy and myself."

She stared with her mouth open at him, "What?"

Hiccup smiled, "Cool!"

Snot shrugged smugly and smiled at Astrid, "So when we leaving?"

…..

"OH. MY. GOD!" Astrid yelled as she stood next to everyone in front of the rental house. It was absolutely beautiful. It was a tall blue structure with wooden stairs and balconies going up at least four stories high. It faced a street that led to the ocean while the back faced the sunset over a lake surrounded by green grass. Hiccup could see the large deck that led out to the small lake beach.

"White Cap." Jack read the sign on the house, "Sounds like my kind of place." He smiled.

"This is so amazing." Astrid swooned.

"Okay everyone," Clyde's brother Clark said, coming over with his wife Heather, "Let's go over some rules and then you can pick the rooms. Rule number one: the master bedroom is ours. Number two…"

He went on for a while and they all stood there ignoring him as they looked around at the beautiful scenery.

Once he'd finished they ran to grab their things and rush to get a good room.

As they walked inside they noticed the master bedroom right away up a small flight of stairs. Clark and Heather immediately put their bags inside. Jack was stunned to notice a washer and dryer right as they came in the door onto their right, hidden by a small wall. It was slightly cramped going up the stairs, but once they got to the kitchen and living room they were stunned. All the furniture was beach themed and the whole place was set up amazingly so they could see out of large windows facing every direction. There were two doors, one next to the kitchen that led to a balcony with a grill and a table, and another by the family room that faced the sunset and held the hot tub and some lounge chairs.

They turned a corner and walked up yet another flight of stairs leading to three bedrooms and two bathrooms.

One bedroom had a bunk bed while another held two separate twin beds. The last room held a queen sized bed.

Clark came up immediately, "Okay, the girls can have the room with two beds while two guys pick the bunk beds.

"I get top bunk!" Snot yelled, rushing in.

Clyde smiled at Hiccup and Jack and shrugged, "Looks like you gotta share."

"Lucky!" Astrid complained.

Jack smiled at Hiccup and wiggled his eyes.

"No hanky panky you two!" Astrid said as she and Sandy went to pick out their beds.

Clark shrugged, "At least you two don't need to worry about pregnancies if you do it. And if you do, I don't wanna know."

Jack snorted and Hiccup felt mortified.

Jack took his hand and led him to the room.

"One last thing…" Clark said, taking a sigh and removing something from his pockets. Hiccup stared in disbelief when he saw a ton of condoms in his hand, "I got these because even though I really don't want any of you to have sex under my supervision, I know you guys are all horny kids, so you may just feel an urge. But if you do, these are in the top drawer of the bathroom. I counted how many there were so be aware I will find out if anyone had sex. And there will be absolutely NO alcohol, got it? So if you do the one thing I have a feeling a few of you will do, at least be smart."

Clyde was burning up from embarrassment and Astrid shrugged. Jack was snorting non-stop and Hiccup could only hide his face from feeling awkward.

"Other than that, have fun. We'll be going out for groceries in a few hours and then you guys can go to the beach."

He left and Clyde quickly apologized, "I swear to God I was adopted."

Jack cracked up and Snot just smiled, "I like your bro, man. He's got style."

Sandy was giving Hiccup looks and chuckling as she walked back into her room.

Jack joined Hiccup at the closet to help start putting some clothes away.

"Don't take all the hangers!" Hiccup argued.

Jack chuckled and bumped him lightly with his waist.

Jack watched as Hiccup removed a prosthetic leg made for water sports.

"That's really cool." Jack smiled, "Did Fergus give you that?"

Hiccup nodded, "Not sure how I feel about wearing swim trunks with a fake leg." He admitted.

Jack smiled at him, "I think you look incredible no matter what."

Hiccup smiled and suddenly narrowed his eyes excitedly, "Please tell me your swimsuit is your uniform one?"

Jack blushed a little and shook his head, "Regular trunks I'm afraid. I hate that uniform."

"Why? It was so sexy!" Hiccup laughed.

Jack continued to blush a little and Hiccup suddenly felt bad, "Shit, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought that up…"

Jack stared at him, "No! It's okay, it's just…I'm kind of done thinking about that."

Hiccup nodded, hating that Jack was still recovering from his beating. His bruises were all gone and he had hardly a mark on him now, but that didn't mean he hadn't forgotten.

Hiccup sighed and leaned into Jack, hoping to comfort him with his closeness. Jack put his arm around his waist and grinned, "I'm so happy we came." He said.

"This is gonna be amazing." Hiccup nodded.

Jack walked over to the window and opened the shades and grinned, "Come here!" he said excitedly.

Hiccup walked over and smiled. They had a beautiful view of the lake out back.

…..

Everyone was finally in their swimsuits and ready to go. Clark and Heather planned on making some dinner for the evening while the kids went to the beach.

The beach was across the road and behind some houses. There was luckily a path that led right into the beach right across the street. As they walked they could see other people in the neighborhood enjoying their vacation.

Hiccup was adjusting to his new leg and had a little trouble keeping up. He was wincing and Jack decided to bend down and look through his bag, pretending to look for something.

"Go ahead, guys, we'll catch up!" Jack told everyone.

Hiccup stopped, "What are you looking for?" he asked.

"Nothing, here let me help you with that." Jack said.

"No, I'm fine." Hiccup panted, "Just takes some getting used to."

"Is it not fitted well?" Jack asked, looking at the leg under his swim trunks.

Hiccup shrugged and Jack helped him sit down.

"Let's get it fixed." Jack smiled.

He watched as Hiccup tried adjusting the leg a little with some gears inside of it.

Once he put it back on he made sure it worked. Jack got up and helped him stand. Hiccup checked his balance and finally smiled at Jack, "Better." He said.

Jack nodded and took his hand as they walked together to the beach.

Everyone's towels were laid out with their bags and Clyde was already chasing Astrid into the water. Snot managed to pick up Sandy over his shoulder and run with her. She was smiling excitedly when he tossed her in the water. She shook hair from her eyes and splashed him, a big grin on her face.

Hiccup stood while Jack took care of their towels. He got a nice view of his behind as he got out some things. Hiccup grinned and tapped his butt and ran off.

"What?!" Jack said, looking behind him.

"Tag you're it!" Hiccup called, running into the water.

Jack grinned playfully and ran after him, "You're gonna pay for that one!" he yelled.

Hiccup beat him into the water and yelped when Clyde shot up wearing seaweed as a wig.

"Nice look for you, Clyde." Hiccup laughed.

Jack caught Hiccup from behind and held him tight, "Now you're it!" he laughed.

Hiccup turned and Jack kissed him quickly. Hiccup put his arms around Jack's neck as Jack lifted him up a little at the waist as they stood in the water. They smiled at one another and Hiccup couldn't help but feel so incredibly lucky holding Jack.

The moment was ruined when they were both splashed violently by Snot and Sandy.

"Oh it is so on!" Jack laughed.

"Clyde don't you dare!" Astrid yelled from afar and they all laughed as Astrid was picked up bridal style by Clyde and he threatened to throw her in the water.

"He's a dead man." Hiccup commented as Astrid held onto his neck and he tried throwing her. It was a failed attempt at best as she dragged him under with her and then held him underwater for a bit.

"Should we save him?" Snot asked.

Jack shrugged, "In a minute." He smiled.

…

It was a perfect ending to a perfect day. They sat on the beach next to the lake behind their house. Clark had gotten a bonfire going for them and they were all making smores and telling stories as they watched the sun set.

Sandy would see cranes going by and point them out excitedly. Snot would tell her all about the different birds and fish that would be on the lake.

He offered to help her learn how to look for crabs and crawfish tomorrow and she nodded excitedly.

"I guess tomorrow afternoon we're gonna check out Ocracoke Island." Clyde said as he checked his marshmallow, "We'll ride a ferry and then spend the day checking it out."

"Sounds awesome." Astrid said, nodding, "Anybody else doing anything after that?" she asked.

"Probably the beach or something." Jack said.

"I'm gonna take Sandy on a nature walk out here." Snot said, "It's better in the evening." He told her, "They always come out when it's darker." He explained.

She nodded excitedly and clapped her hands.

Jack smiled at Hiccup who was having some trouble getting his marshmallow onto his cracker and chocolate.

He helped him out and then snagged a bite.

"That's mine!" Hiccup shouted.

Jack shrugged innocently as he chewed. Hiccup threw a marshmallow at him and Jack chuckled as he swallowed, "Hey I helped you."

"You are such a hog." Hiccup sighed.

"Okay, who has good ghost stories?" Clyde asked.

Sandy raised her hand excitedly.

"Uh…Hate to break it to you, but…" Clyde said apologetically.

"I'll interpret for her." Snot said.

Sandy smiled at him and began. Snot interpreted the story and found he was actually getting chills as she signed:

"This is a true story that actually happened to my mom and my grandma. My grandpa was a truck driver and was gone on trips for weeks on end sometimes. One night when my mom was a teenager, she was listening to some music and doing homework while my grandmother went to bed. My mom suddenly heard somebody come out of grandma's bedroom and walk downstairs. She suddenly thought it was weird because the back door opened and she heard the person go outside. After a few moments, the door shut. Mom comes out to see what happened and at the same exact moment, my grandmother comes out of her room. They both acknowledge that they definitely heard something.

When mom asked my grandma what it was, she was shaken.

Apparently, grandma was about to go to bed and the lights were off when a man came out of the bathroom and sat on the bed and sighed. Then he got up and walked out of the room. Grandma thought it was grandpa until she realized she'd just called him and he was driving. They go downstairs and it's pitch black. They find the back door and realize it's completely locked."

Everyone leaned in as he told the story and he was trying to keep his voice from shaking.

"What happened after that?" Astrid whispered nervously.

Sandy shrugged and Snot interpreted for her again, "They never saw anything like that again, but Mom swears up and down that sometimes when she was home alone she could hear someone in the bed upstairs moving and making the bed creak."

"Okay, that's creepy." Jack admitted, "Is that really true? Or are you pulling our legs?"

Sandy shook her head, "TRUE!"

Everyone was silent and shivering slightly when the silence was broken by a sound from behind them. They all screamed and turned around.

Clark sighed and shined his flashlight on them, "You guys done yet?"

They felt relieved and packed up as they put out the fire.

They all walked back in silence thinking about Sandy's creepy story. For some odd reason it gave them chills.

As they walked upstairs, Astrid kissed Clyde and Snot kissed Sandy's cheek. She grinned and waved as they all went to their rooms.

Jack held Hiccup's hand and he grinned at him, "Don't tell me you're scared?" Hiccup laughed.

Jack shook his head, "Nah! I won't let that scary ghost get us." He said, feigning nervousness.

Hiccup chuckled and walked inside.

Jack turned on a light and closed the door, following Hiccup inside.

Hiccup stripped down to his boxers and grabbed a t-shirt to wear. Jack did the same and then watched as Hiccup sat on the bed and removed his prosthetic leg.

Jack still never quite got used to seeing Hiccup without a leg at all. But it didn't bother him like it used to.

He crawled into bed and Hiccup followed suit, turning out the light quickly.

Both felt a little awkward at first, being it was their first time in bed together just to sleep all alone. Sure they'd cuddled and made out, but this was a little different.

They both lay there in the dark silently as they stared at the ceiling.

Hiccup didn't know how much longer he could stand the silence, "Hey Jack?" he whispered.

"Hmm?"

"You awake?"

"Yeah? You?"

"Duh."

Jack chuckled and turned on his side to see Hiccup in the dark. Hiccup turned as well to face him. They weren't that far apart, maybe an arm's length, but Hiccup didn't like that kind of distance.

"Are you coming over here or what?" Jack teased.

"Are you still scared?" Hiccup teased back.

Jack frowned, "Hey those real stories are actually creepy." He admitted.

Hiccup had to nod at that as he crawled closer to Jack and met him in the center of the bed.

Jack put his arms around Hiccup's body and Hiccup did the same. Their bodies touched and Hiccup was a little surprised to feel how warm Jack was.

Jack put a leg over Hiccup's and held him closer, "You okay?" he asked Hiccup.

"Mhm." Hiccup answered, swallowing.

Jack found his mouth in the dark and kissed him. Hiccup felt Jack's tongue against his lips, almost like an invitation. He opened his mouth and Jack found his chance as his tongue entered Hiccup's mouth.

Hiccup's hand found Jack's hair and began its usual massage, causing Jack to gain more courage and get even closer to Hiccup, pulling his waist closer to his.

Jack got a little rougher with his kissing and Hiccup retaliated in kind, breathing heavily and nipping at Jack's lips.

Jack broke from Hiccup's mouth and found his neck, nibbling and kissing it while Hiccup moaned quietly.

Hiccup's hands explored Jack's hair and began to move down to his neck and shoulders and eventually found his chest and began lifting Jack's shirt to feel his chest.

Jack had already managed to lift Hiccup's shirt as well as he continued sucking on Hiccup's neck.

Hiccup nearly yelped when Jack pushed Hiccup onto his back and straddled him. Hiccup stared at Jack as he took off his shirt and smiled down at him, "You okay with this?" Jack asked.

"Hell yeah." Hiccup panted excitedly. More than anything he felt safe and secure with Jack.

Jack bent down to kiss him deeply, "I've been waiting all day to just have some alone time with you." He admitted.

Hiccup closed his eyes and nodded contentedly. True they'd never really gone very far in their sexual relationship, but he didn't mind taking things slow and exploring with Jack. Especially since they both had privacy now. He trusted Jack.

He opened his eyes to look into Jack's who was smiling at him nervously from atop.

"Listen, if you don't want me to do anything…promise me you'll let me know." Jack whispered as he looked into Hiccup's eyes.

Hiccup nodded, "I trust you." He said aloud.

Jack smiled at him and bent down to give him one last kiss.

Hiccup closed his eyes to savor the feeling as Jack continued to try taking off his shirt without disturbing their moment.

Jack was growling low in his throat from the frustration of trying to take off Hiccup's shirt. By the time they broke contact and got his shirt off, Hiccup was definitely feeling more confident.

"You wanna know a secret?" Jack chuckled suddenly.

"Mhm." Hiccup mumbled quietly, not sure if he could form a coherent sentence.

Jack grinned, "I stole three condoms from that drawer."

Hiccup's eyes shot open.

**Okay, I'm sorry there wasn't much but I just feel a little better letting you guys use your imaginations. Oh and that story Sandy told…that actually happened to my mom and grandma. It's kind of an old ghost story my family talks about. Coming up…**

**Vacation adventures (possible surprises)**

**Upcoming Prom**

**Preparing for College **

**Graduation**

**Summer**

**And finally…what will happen when they go to college? Hint hint: This might lead to a whole new story with them. **

**Again, thank you guys so much for loving this story. I do enjoy writing it mainly because you are all just so great. So thank you all!**


	23. Chapter 23

Hiccup was officially getting annoyed. His waterproof leg was still being a bitch to deal with. Not to mention it just made his leg hurt like crazy because of it not being well fitted.

He decided to keep it to himself for fear his friends would miss out on swimming to make him feel better. While they all splashed and played in the water with no problem, he was wincing in pain and getting sick from the feeling. He did his best to play it off but Jack finally started noticing how pale Hiccup was getting. He was treading water and looking pained from the struggle.

He swam over to Hiccup who was doing his best to kick the water and not be dragged out.

"You okay?" Jack asked when he reached Hiccup.

"Yeah, fine." Hiccup said quickly.

"Hiccup you look terrible, come on, let's go." Jack said, taking Hiccup's arm carefully.

Hiccup managed to reach the sand at the bottom, but once the prosthetic leg hit the sand, it sent a shooting pain up his entire leg and he actually cried out. The waves were starting to get rough and he was getting scared.

"I got you Hiccup, it's okay." Jack said, getting scared.

Hiccup barely heard him as the pain was unbearable. He was seeing spots dance before him and he wanted to vomit.

Jack dragged him carefully and when he could see Hiccup's leg he could see how purple and swollen it was becoming.

"Crap!" Jack shouted as he dove under the water to try and take off the leg. Hiccup was slipping slowly into unconsciousness so he needed to get the thing off of him. They were still too far from land.

Hiccup leaned onto Jack's back who was still underwater trying to figure out how to get the damn leg off.

Jack managed to finally get it off and swam up quickly to catch Hiccup and drag him towards land before he went under. The prosthetic leg floated away and Jack could care less.

He got Hiccup to land and helped him hobble to their towel.

He suddenly heard someone screaming and looked around to see kids and parents staring in horror at Hiccup's leg. Jack looked down and cringed. From all the tugging and pulling he did underwater he'd caused some bleeding on Hiccup's knee when he tore the leg off of him.

"SHARK!" someone cried, causing absolute chaos.

"No!" Jack yelled, "NO! I'm sorry!"

A lifeguard came over to him and snatched Hiccup who was actually starting to vomit into the sand.

Jack ran after them as another lifeguard grabbed a first aid kit and people began milling around.

"Stop!" Jack cried, shoving people away.

"Sir, step back, your friend will be okay, we called an ambulance." The lifeguard said, checking Hiccup's pulse.

"No, you don't understand! There's no shark!" Jack yelled.

"What?" someone yelped.

"My friend…he has a prosthetic leg and it…it just came off." Jack explained, feeling his face turn red. He knew Hiccup was going to be so embarrassed when he woke up.

"Did Hiccup lose this?" Snot said as he walked over with the prosthetic leg.

Jack groaned and looked down at Hiccup who was still pale.

Yep…he was going to be so mad when he woke up.

…..

"To Hiccup and Jack! For causing a shark panic for no reason!" Snot laughed as they all sat on the porch drinking sodas.

Hiccup was looking much better now that he had on his normal leg. Turns out the wires and gears were just not fitted well from the other one and because of this it cut off some circulation and nearly caused some serious damage from how long he wore it. The only real problem was that he was extremely embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry, everyone." Hiccup said weakly.

Jack also felt horrible. He knew how sensitive Hiccup was and he knew the only reason he didn't say anything was so his friends wouldn't worry about him.

"Hey, I had a blast!" Clyde chuckled, "I was actually getting psyched to see a shark."

"It could have been worse." Astrid said, "We could have gotten kicked off the beach."

Hiccup groaned as Snot laughed at him.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Clark suddenly yelled as he came in.

They all turned and he glared at them all.

"How did it go from twenty-four condoms to fifteen in two nights?!"

Everyone stared at one another and Jack was the only one who was grinning, "Man you guys need to get a hold of yourselves."

Hiccup spat out his soda and snorted.

…

"I'm the king of the world!" Jack yelled with his arms stretched out as he stood at the front of the ferry.

Hiccup rolled his eyes and looked out at the ocean.

They were headed to Okracoke Island again because the first time they only went to the beach, this time they decided to explore the island.

Because of what happened to Hiccup his friends made a secret agreement to do as many things on land before the vacation ended.

"So what do you want to see Hiccup?" Astrid asked as they all ignored Jack whooping loudly for all to see.

"I kind of want to check out those wild ponies." He smiled.

"You seriously want a pony ride?" Snot snorted.

"They're wild you idiot." Hiccup muttered.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm checking out that pirate museum!" Jack said as he hopped down.

"I heard there's a whale skull." Snot said excitedly.

"And all those cute little shops and markets!" Astrid said excitedly, "Sandy and I are so going shopping."

Clyde rolled his eyes, "Clark said he wants to check out the lighthouse, but I'm thinking the whale skull sounds cooler."

"Hey! Lighthouses are actually kind of cool." Hiccup said, "Architecturally they're fascinating."

"Blah blah." Snot said, pretending to yawn, "Ponies it is then."

Jack smiled at Hiccup who couldn't complain. When it came to animals, Hiccup was always a sucker.

Once they were back in the car and driving on the island to start exploring Hiccup was feeling loads better. It was nice to just spend the day walking around with his friends and looking at cool things that everyone seemed interested in.

For lunch they hung out at an outside restaurant to watch people milling around the island. The girls finished early so they could go shopping for a bit while the guys stayed behind to relax.

Hiccup got bored though and decided to go see how Sandy and Astrid were doing. He walked with Jack and the others into the cute little dress shop filled with colorful fabrics and accessories.

"Astrid? Sandy?" Clyde called to them.

The girls came up holding a few bags.

"We aren't done yet!" Astrid complained.

"Seriously? It's been thirty minutes." Snot complained.

"Seriously? It's been thirty minutes." Astrid shot back, "You never give a girl thirty minutes to shop. Duh! What do boys learn in school?" she muttered.

Jack was admiring some of the dresses and held up a pink summer dress in front of Hiccup's frame.

"This color suits you." He chuckled.

Hiccup rolled his eyes, "Ha ha."

Jack walked up to a store clerk suddenly, "Excuse me? I'm looking for this in my friends size over there." He smiled sweetly.

The lady looked from him to Hiccup to the others and glared, "I don't think so." She said tersely.

Jack gave a mock gasp and narrowed his eyes, "Fine! Then we will take our business elsewhere!" he said dramatically and turned on his heel and sashayed away, tossing the dress behind him.

The lady rolled her eyes and helped another customer while the guys left, cracking up.

"Boy if she'd heard that you were gay she might have actually reconsidered." Clyde laughed.

"I am not trying on a dress!" Hiccup said, glaring at Jack.

"Ah come on!" Jack said playfully, "You would have been cute!" he said as he wrapped his arm around Hiccup's waist.

Hiccup rolled his eyes and elbowed him, "Sometimes I wonder about you." He chuckled.

Jack kissed his cheek, "You know you love me." He giggled.

"Sadly…yes." Hiccup smiled jokingly.

"Man, hard to believe we go back in two days." Clyde said sadly.

They nodded.

"Hey, can I ask you guys something?" Snot suddenly said as they found a picnic table to wait under.

"Shoot." Jack smiled.

He rubbed the back of his neck, "You think Sandy really likes me? Like…you know…like maybe we could become a couple…like you guys?"

Jack smiled at Hiccup and Clyde grinned, "Let's ask her!"

"Huh?" Snot gasped.

"Oi! Sandy!" Clyde yelled.

"Stop!" Snot muttered, his face going red.

The girls came over and Sandy walked up to Clyde, "WHAT?"

"Snot wants to ask you something." He smiled mischievously.

She smiled at Snot and nodded.

He looked at her nervously and then glared at the others. He softened his gaze however and finally stood up to face her, "I've had a really great time with you…and…I wanted to ask you if…"

She nodded encouragingly for him to finish.

Astrid was beaming as she sat next to Clyde.

"Spit it out man!" Clyde joked.

Snot took a breath, "Would you wanna maybe be my…girlfriend?"

She smiled wider and looked over at Jack who was giving her a thumbs up.

She nodded excitedly to Snot.

He smiled happily, feeling relieved, "Really?"

She nodded and signed, "ME LIKE YOU."

He grinned and nodded, "I really like you too."

"LETS-GO." She said, taking his hand and walking off.

"Where are you two going?" Jack suddenly yelled.

They walked a ways and their eyes widened when they saw Sandy kiss Snot before disappearing behind some trees.

"You brought the condoms, right?" Hiccup chuckled as he asked Jack.

Jack grinned mischievously, "I throw those in the lake."

"Wait? You're the one taking the condoms!?" Clyde yelled.

Jack smiled.

Clyde crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes, "Bravo."

"Who did you think was taking them?" Astrid laughed, "The ghost in Sandy's story?"

Clyde blushed and glared at her.

They all cracked up.

…..

Hiccup was almost sad to be home. He'd had such a blast with his friends, but the minute he walked in the door, the first thing that greeted him was yelling and screaming, crying and wailing, and of course, a gigantic black dog ready to topple him over.

"I missed you too bud." He grunted, pushing Toothless off of him.

"Hiccup!" Merida yelled, rushing down the stairs, "You're back!"

"Hey!" he smiled as she ran into him to give him a hug.

"What did you get me?" she asked excitedly.

"Really? That's the first thing you're gonna ask me?" he laughed, "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"Hiccup!" Elinor said happily as she walked down the stairs carrying Hubert, "How was your trip?"

"Real fun!" Hiccup smiled as he took off his bags.

"Oh good."

"What did you get me?!" Merida shouted, tugging on his sleeve.

"Merida, hush!" Elinor scolded.

Hiccup bent down to open his bag and told her to close her eyes. She did and then opened them and squealed when he gave her a small stuffed horse.

"They had wild ponies there." He explained, "So I brought you one."

She jumped up and down excitedly and hugged him, rushing off to go put it in her room.

Hiccup chuckled and got up, stretching out his leg.

"How is your leg dear? Fergus has been in a dither about it?" she said as he carried his things upstairs.

"It's better now." He said, "I'm sure we'll figure out what was wrong with it." He smiled.

He threw his bag into his room and sighed.

"Hamish is crying again, I hate to ask, but could you be a dear?" she asked him.

He nodded and rushed to the nursery to pick up his brother.

He walked over to the rocking chair and sat with him, rocking him carefully. Hamish stopped crying and relaxed again.

"Did you miss me little guy?" Hiccup cooed.

Hamish sucked his tiny fist and closed his eyes again. Hamish was a bit of an attention hog. He really cried when he just wanted to be held was all. Hiccup smiled as he rocked his baby brother. He really did miss his family while he was away.

He closed his eyes and relaxed a little, thinking about Jack.

He couldn't get over their first time. He didn't expect it to go that far, but it had. It made him slightly uneasy, but after the first time it just sort of came natural to them. And the fact that they were able to keep a straight face about it made things all the more easy to deal with.

He was afraid people would be able to see right through them, but they managed to come across innocent and he was fine with that.

He never thought he'd lose his virginity so soon and it was quite a surprise. But he couldn't help but feel amazing about it. Sure he should have waited until he was a little older, but Jack was his boyfriend and he loved him. He wouldn't regret it; how could he? Especially since it felt so incredible.

His phone vibrated and caused Hamish to stir. Hiccup quickly got up to put him in his crib and walked out to read his text.

It was from Jack telling him he made it home.

Hiccup smiled and leaned against the wall. No matter what, he'd never forget how incredible being with Jack felt.

…..

Jack collapsed onto the couch right away. His mom was still working and Punzie was at a babysitter's, so he had some time to chill. He hugged a cushion to his chest and sighed.

Was it too soon? Should he have pressured Hiccup to go that far with him during break? I mean, they were still the same and acted no different. But a part of him was scared that Hiccup would feel as though Jack had pressured him. His face burned as he remembered how awkward he was starting out and how inexperienced they both were. After a bit, it got easier and better, but he still felt inadequate.

Hiccup seemed to really enjoy it, and Jack enjoyed it as well, but he just couldn't shake the feeling that he was probably the worst lover in the world.

He groaned to himself and curled into a tighter ball, "Gah!" he moaned, "I'm such a loser!"

He closed his eyes and tried to get it out of his head. No matter what, Hiccup loved him, he knew that. So from this point on, they would take it slower.

…

"Jack! JACK!"

Jack shot out of bed and nearly fell to the ground tripping over his bags. He rubbed his eyes and rushed out.

"Mom?"

"Jack, get a blanket, fast! Hurry!"

Jack rushed towards his mother's voice and came to Punzie's room.

His mother was panicking as she talked on the phone with someone.

"Jack, wrap her in a blanket and get to the car, fast!"

"What happened?" he asked as he rushed to his little sister.

She was coughing horribly and he wrinkled his nose when he saw and smelt her vomit.

She looked pale and sick.

He felt her forehead and his eyes widened; she had a terrible fever.

Her eyes were barely open as she moaned.

"She was fine this evening." Jack said to himself, "What happened?"

"Yes!" Gwen said suddenly on the phone, "My daughter is six, she has a fever of 102 and it's rising, we are on our way...I do…uh…Codeine. She's allergic to Codeine."

Jack wrapped Punzie up and carried her carefully to the car.

"Hang in there sissy." He told her softly.

"Jack…" she moaned quietly.

"I'm here." He whispered as he walked outside with her and opened the car door.

She coughed violently and tears came to her eyes, "I…I want D-Daddy." She choked.

Jack suddenly cried, "Me too." He said quietly, trying not to let his tears fall on her face as he sat in the car with her.

Punzie looked up at him quickly, looking curious before she closed her eyes again. Jack couldn't look at her and tell her why he was crying. He didn't want to scare her. He didn't want to scare himself. All he could think about was that he couldn't lose another baby sister…not Punzie.


	24. Chapter 24

Hiccup was in the middle of examining the prosthetic leg that nearly killed him when his phone vibrated. He was a little shocked, considering it was two in the morning.

He opened his phone and gasped; Punzie was at the hospital with a bad virus.

He quickly called Jack.

The minute his boyfriend answered, Hiccup couldn't believe it was his Jack. This guy sounded defeated and awful.

"Jack? Is she okay?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah." Jack said, tiredly, "They said it was a flu virus that's been going around. She'll be fine now, but they're gonna keep her here tonight to make sure her fever doesn't go back up." He explained.

"That's good." Hiccup nodded, "Nothing too serious. She'll be okay."

"Yeah." Jack said, his voice deflating more and more by the second.

"Jack? Are you okay?" Hiccup asked.

"I'm fine." He answered flatly.

"You sound awful." Hiccup said.

"Do I?" Jack chuckled weakly, "Well it is two in the morning you know."

Hiccup sighed, "You're not…thinking of…Pippa again, are you?"

Jack was dead silent and Hiccup wanted to kick himself for bringing her up at a time like this, "Gah!" he yelled, "Forget I said that."

"No…" Jack answered, suddenly choking, "No…I…you're right, I…"

"Jack?"

He could hear Jack sobbing quietly over the phone and he knew how scared Jack was feeling. Having Punzie in the hospital reminded him of losing Pippa.

"Jack, Punzie is gonna be just fine. I mean not even that slide at McDonald's could get her." Hiccup tried joking.

He heard Jack cough a little on his laughter.

"Hey." Hiccup said, "What happened to Pippa…you know it's not your fault. And I know countless people have told you that in five hundred different ways, but I'm telling you Jack…bad things happen. Look at me? I was born to an alcoholic father who killed my mom. But now I know none of that was ever my fault and that's thanks to you. You lost your baby sister because of an accident. But you're not losing Punzie any time soon."

Jack was breathing heavily, trying to contain himself.

Hiccup continued, "Remember that day when Punzie punched Merida?"

"Seriously?" Jack laughed weakly, "You're gonna bring that up again?"

"No, I'm just asking if you remember that day?"

"Of course I do…I met you that day." Jack smiled.

Hiccup smiled as well, "Why did you tell Punzie to punch my sister?"

Jack couldn't help but snort as he remembered being such an ordinary guy that day. Playing his video games, forgetting about a simple task, missing dinner…

"She was upset because Merida was picking on her." He said, "I remember sitting down next to her and thinking about how dumb it was, you know…and I remember just wanting to get her to the class without any problems…but I was also upset because I don't ever want anyone to pick on her. I know what it feels like to be bullied and I'd never want that for her. So I told her to take a stand."

Hiccup smiled, "She did take a stand, and she listened to you. Because you're her older brother and she loves you, no matter what. Do you remember McDonald's? The slide?"

"Oh God and you saw me naked!" Jack said, blushing on the other line.

Hiccup laughed, "Do you remember what you said to her before you climbed up that awkward slide and sacrificed your hoodie to get her down safely?"

"Oh jeez, I said I'd leave her there." Jack snorted.

Hiccup chuckled, "I heard what you said to her when you reached the top. You said you'd never leave her and to not be afraid. And you got her out. You made her feel better. You not only taught her to stand up for herself, but that you would never leave her."

Jack listened, wondering where Hiccup was going with this.

"Jack, it's okay to remember Pippa and miss her, but you can't keep blaming yourself for what happened to her. Because Punzie is the most important thing right now. Instead of worrying about what you didn't do for Pippa, think about what you can do for Punzie."

Jack smiled and let another tear fall from his face, "It's not so easy…I mean…I saw what happened to Pippa…when she fell down the stairs, she was just…gone. She was all mangled from the fall, not a mark on her. You wouldn't know she was dead if it weren't for the fact her neck was out of place and her eyes were closed…her heart wasn't beating."

Hiccup swallowed, thinking about how terrible that must have been. He couldn't imagine that happening to Merida or his brothers.

"What was she like when she was alive?" Hiccup asked.

"Oh man…she was a spitfire. You think Merida's bad?" Jack laughed, "Pippa was just…so energetic. She giggled constantly and she did this shrill crying thing when she wanted something. Just like a random screech."

Hiccup smiled.

"She had this teething toy too…" Jack smiled, "I swear it looked like a dog toy and I have a feeling it was. But she loved that thing. It was this weird purple hippo or something. And oh God could that girl drool a river."

Hiccup laughed.

"She was such a squirmy thing too, never sat still for more than a second once she learned to crawl. I mean, Punzie was a peach compared to Pippa." Jack smiled fondly, "Punzie though…she was the sweetest thing. She was always smiling and staring at things if they were colorful enough. She has this chameleon toy that changes color in the water, and whenever I gave her a bath, she always managed to outsmart me by squirting water in my face every time. I'd practically have to prepare for battle and that was all she did."

Jack finally managed to look up from the floor and close his eyes as he remembered Punzie as a baby, "She's so creative and colorful, all she does is art really. But boy is she a climber. When Pippa was around hogging all the attention, though, she was the most thoughtful toddler. She was just content to watch from afar and let us take care of Pippa. She would have been an amazing older sister…" he frowned, "She misses Pippa…and that's what I love about Punzie. Even though she hardly knew her sister, she thinks about her a lot and tries to make me feel better too. Sometimes I wonder who takes care of whom?" he chuckled.

Hiccup listened as he sat at his desk, his prosthetic leg examination long forgotten, "I think you're a great older brother and I know Punzie feels the same way."

Jack swallowed, "This feeling isn't just going to go away, you know?"

"I know…I still feel partly responsible for my mom dying…but…I guess that's normal." Hiccup commented.

Jack sighed, "Thanks Hiccup."

Hiccup smiled, "You know I love you, right?"

Jack couldn't hold back his smiled and closed his eyes, savoring those words, "You bet I do."

"Jack?" Gwen suddenly said.

Jack put the phone down for a second and looked up. His mom looked exhausted but relieved. She took out some money, "I called a cab to take you home. I want you to get some rest."

"What about Punzie?" he asked.

She smiled weakly, "She's fine, I'll bring her home this afternoon, but I'll need you to be ready to take care of her so I can rest. I'll see if I can't get off work to watch her."

Jack nodded and took the change, "Call me mom, if you need anything."

She smiled and kissed his head, "I love you sweetie. Punzie does as well. You're a wonderful son and brother."

She walked off and Jack had a feeling she'd been listening to him talk about Pippa to Hiccup.

He took a breath and walked towards the exit on dead feet.  
"Hiccup?" he said, putting the phone back to his ear.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah...I'm going home now." Jack said.

"Get some sleep." Hiccup said, "I'll call you tomorrow. Maybe I can come over and help out."

Jack smiled, "Thanks. I love you."

"I love you too."

…

Jack walked inside and realized that the lights were still on. He sighed and went through the house to make sure things were locked up and the lights were off. He got to the kitchen to get the coffee ready for his mom when she came home and put out some soup for Punzie later.

He walked past the table and suddenly looked down. His eyes widened and he picked up what appeared to be job applications for hair salons.

Was his mom switching jobs? Had something happened at Gothels? He grew worried, wondering if she was doing okay.

He looked over to see her laptop still open. She must have been doing this while they slept and got interrupted when Punzie grew sick.

He opened up her laptop and noticed an email opened up with attachments on it. It was a message from a hair salon owner complimenting her work and asking her to apply for a job. The person in the email seemed very interested in working with his mom and was even kind enough to mention that having kids and being a single mom was amazing and that her schedule would work out just fine.

Jack closed the email and couldn't help himself as he looked over other emails. Most were from Aster, North, or Ana. Some were from old friends or co-workers, so Jack didn't see anything of interest until he came across a name that seemed different from the rest; Max. His name seemed to pop up off and on. Jack knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't help but open the email:

_Gwen,_

_I was wonderful to see you again, even if it was briefly. Jack and Punzie have grown up quite a lot it seems and I'm impressed at how brave Jack was to press charges against those bullies. He reminds me so much of Jim. I'm headed to Burgess for a few weeks next month for business, did you want to meet up and talk? I'd also love to see Jack and Punzie, it's been so long. Keep me updated, you look incredible. _

_Max_

Jack finished reading and noticed a few more emails of his mom and this Max guy conversing back and forth. Jack wondered if this guy was actually interested in his mom and who the heck he was and how he knew his dad.

He finally shut the computer off and trudged upstairs. He didn't want to think about it…the possibility that because he was soon graduating and leaving for college that his mom might be moving on with Punzie. He knew a big reason she must be leaving Gothels was because of her schedule. Not to mention Gothel treated her like crap. He sighed and put a pillow over his head to try and force himself to sleep it off. No use going into it himself without really getting the true story. Perhaps if this Max person really did come, he'd figure it out. But did he want to?

….

"PUNZIE BETTER?" Sandy signed to Jack when he'd told her about his weekend home. She was just as concerned for Punzie but was relieved to hear that she was doing just fine now. Jack had taken care of his little sister all day yesterday, even going so far as to watch a Barbie movie with her.

He smiled remembering how she'd begged him to sing her a few songs as he rocked with her on the couch to help her fall asleep. He really didn't want to but he did anyways because Punzie always came first over embarrassment.

"YOU OK?" Sandy asked.

He nodded and shouldered his book bag, "I'm fine now that Punzie is. She'll be back at school by Wednesday. Mom's taking a couple of days off luckily."

Sandy watched him curiously and he decided to change the subject.

"So, uh…you and Snot…how you two doing?" he grinned.

She smiled and nodded, "GOOD. HE SWEET, BUY FLOWERS FOR-FOR ME."

"Aw." Jack grinned, "You know prom is coming up, you should totally ask him."

She blushed and grinned a little, nodding, then looked at him, "YOU ASK HICCUP?"

He nodded, "I'm working on that. I wanna do something special, you know?"

She chuckled and looked ahead as they walked down the hall, then remembered something, "COLLEGE, YOU KNOW WHERE YOU GO?"

He nodded and then smiled, "I finally sent my application to three different art schools. One is here in Burgess and the other two are at least a couple hours away. I figured I should at least try other places just in case Burgess doesn't work out."

She nodded and then grinned happily, "ME GET IN."

Jack stared happily at her, "You did it?! Congratulations!"

She smiled happily and clapped her hands, "SCHOLARSHIP WAIT NOW."

Jack nodded but finally gave her a big hug, "Sandy that's awesome! You'll still be close too!"

She nodded. Sure it was just a community college program, but as long as she could work at the deaf school and become an interpreter and work in that community, she would be happy.

Jack wondered how Hiccup was doing. He knew that Hiccup had applied to at least four schools and the only one close by was an hour away. Hiccup was determined to get a real college experience in the engineering program wherever he went. Jack supported it, but he knew it was not going to get any easier.

His thoughts were interrupted when they passed by a booth that had graduation information on it. Jack nearly smacked himself for almost forgetting to sign up and apply to get his cap and gown. His mom would kill him if he forgot.

He quickly put his name down and began the process before he left. Sandy giggled at him as she'd remembered to do it that morning.

Jack wrote feverishly and was relieved to have that out of the way. He couldn't believe how close they were to finally graduating. He felt as though he'd come so far from years before when he'd had a specific plan of joining the military. Now here he was, getting pumped for college.

They walked out to their cars and waved to one another before leaving.

Jack got in and quickly checked to see if Hiccup had texted him at all today. He smiled when he got a usual hello text from Hiccup, wishing him and Punzie well.

Speaking of, he needed to get home quickly so his mom could take the evening shift at work.

He was actually glad to be home, mainly because he was worried about his sister and ever since he'd thought more about Pippa, he just couldn't seem to shake the feeling that he needed to be with Punzie more and more.

He walked in to see his mom getting ready for work. She seemed more frazzled than usual and he knew she was exhausted. He also wondered if she was distracted for other reasons.

He narrowed his eyes as he watched her, wondering if she'd give any sign of something suspicious.

What was wrong with him?!

His mom was just going to work and even if she was seeing a guy, it's not like she was cheating or anything? And if she was quitting and finding new work, then he should be happy right?

He smacked himself in the face to snap out of it and quickly ran to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat.

His mom quickly told him about how to take care of Punzie and give her medicine.

He nodded, avoiding her gaze as he downed a bottle of juice.

She was getting her things and kissing Punzie goodbye when she finally left. Jack watched her leave and then went to the table. Sure enough, her applications were gone and her computer was back up in her room.

He sighed and went out to see Punzie. She was watching cartoons and coloring in the coloring book Jack had bought for her on vacation.

He sat next to her and sighed.

"Jack?" Punzie said, looking up.

He looked over and winced when she started coughing like a chain smoker.

"Can I have some juice?" she asked in a throaty voice.

He nodded and went up to go get her some juice and decided to start her dinner as well.

He walked back in to hear her coughing again. He knew it had to hurt her throat because her eyes would water. He sat down and gave her some juice. She crawled into his lap and he sat for a while holding her.

"You don't sound so good sissy." He said softly.

She nodded, "Mommy said that I've had too many sore throats this year."

Jack nodded. It was true that they were never this bad but this was the fourth case in the past six months. He hoped it wouldn't get any worse.

"The doctor said I might have to get my tonsils out." She said sadly.

Jack's eyes widened. His mom had not told him about this. It must have been told to her while he was at home.

"I don't wanna get my tonsils out." She said weakly.

Jack smiled, "Don't worry, lots of people get their tonsils out and come out just fine. You'll feel loads better too."

"Did you have to get yours out?" she asked.

He nodded, "Sure did, I was about your age too."

"I'm too scared." She said.

"It's not so bad; you get tons of popsicles and slushies." He smiled as he held her.

"But I don't wanna fall asleep and not wake up." She said.

Jack frowned.

"A boy at school said that they put you to sleep like a dog when you have to get surgery."

Jack groaned. Leave it to six-year-olds to compare surgery to putting down a dog.

"Punzie, surgery is not like that." He told her, "In fact, you won't even know you fell asleep. You wake up and they give you a teddy bear and you get slushies and cookies, and then you get to come home and get treated like a princess."

She smiled weakly, "So I won't die?"

"Nah!" Jack chuckled, "I wouldn't listen to that kid. Take it from a guy who's had surgery. You'll be right as rain when it's over."

"Will you take care of me?" she asked.

"I won't have a choice." He chuckled, "Of course I'll take care of you."

She smiled and laid her head down on his chest, "I'm glad you're my brother." She said.

He held her tight, "Me too."

…

Jack had finally gotten his sister in bed. Her coughing had gotten pretty bad during dinner but the medicine seemed to help. She got sleepy right away and passed out.

Jack was just about to start his homework when his mom's car pulled up.

He looked at the clock in shock. She was very early.

She practically slammed the door shut on her way in.

Jack got up to go see what was wrong and found his mom looking furious as she tore her coat off and kicked off her shoes.

She walked past him and went straight to the fridge. Jack was a little shocked to see her break out a bottle of wine and literally drink from the bottle.

She leaned against the counter and sighed once she'd had a big swig.

"Mom?" he asked her, coming in cautiously, "You okay?"

She nodded, "You know what? I am."

She took another swig and then looked at him grimly, "I quit my job today."

Jack was stunned, "What happened?"

She looked at the floor and swallowed, "I've been debating it for a while now…that woman…"

"Gothel?" Jack asked.

She nodded, "That bitch…had the nerve to make me come in even though I have a daughter with a fever of 102 and a cough. Not to mention she docked my pay when I had to take care of you after that fiasco. Oh and did I mention that today I told her about possibly getting my daughter's tonsil's out, she had the balls, THE BALLS, to tell me to quit slacking off and that my little brats could deal without me. If I didn't want to work hard that I shouldn't have become a single mom in the first place."

"She said what?" Jack yelled.

"God, that hag, all she does is sit in her office and talk on the phone to people while we all work hard. She didn't even bother to ask how I became a single mom or anything. And when I put a picture of you and Punzie up, do you know what she did? She ordered me to take them down and when I wouldn't she tore them off and ripped them to pieces for all to see, calling me a welfare whore."

Jack was stunned. He had no idea his mom was dealing with all of that.

"Doesn't she realize that you aren't on welfare?" Jack asked.

Gwen scoffed, "Of course she doesn't, she doesn't need to do her homework because she's better than everyone. I was going to give two weeks' notice since I sent in an application to a client's spa and got accepted, but today I'd just had it."

"What did she do?" Jack asked.

Gwen shook her head, "She just said some things about you and Punzie that I couldn't take. I flat out told her I was quitting and taking my clients with me and that she could go straight back to hell where she was spawned and then I walked out."

Jack stared at his mom and smiled, "Way to go, Mom."

She chuckled a little, "I just realized that I love doing what I do, and I do it for you and Punzie and for someone to take that motivation and throw it on the ground like that just to make people feel miserable is not worth it."

Jack nodded, "Congratulations on the new job. When do you start?"

She smiled, "Next week. The lady is wonderful, she also has a family and she's been my client for years. She finally started her own spa and right away wanted me to join. I already feel a weight lifted.

Jack nodded.

"I'll get paid more and get a much more flexible schedule. Especially with you going to college I'll need the time off."

Jack nodded and shrugged, "Not sure if I even got in yet." He mumbled.

She suddenly gave him a look and then walked to the table, "Did you not see the mail yet?"

He looked up and she handed him an envelope. It was from the Burgess College of Art and Design.

He looked up at his mom and opened it nervously. He hardly breathed as he read it.

"Well?" she asked, leaning in.

He looked up in shock, "I…"

She got closer, "Honey?"

He looked back down and then smiled as he looked back up, "I got in."


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey everyone, this is pretty long chapter, but there is also another surprise at the end. Someone mentioned it in a review that they wanted to see more of Jack's mom being a badass so I went ahead and gave her another scene. Enjoy Gwen's awesomeness! Your reviews make my day every time. Thank you!**

Hiccup walked through the halls, ignoring the nauseating display of Prom announcements hung with glitter and ribbons all over the place. He walked past a booth that had flowers for sale with cards attached for people who wanted to ask someone to prom. It was kind of cute, but Hiccup thought it was sort of cheesy. Besides, he already knew that he and Jack were coming together. He'd brought it up during spring break and Jack had already agreed to it. Hiccup didn't know if Jack was still going to his yet, but he had a feeling Jack was just working up the courage to ask Hiccup. Not that he needed to, Hiccup would totally go anyways.

He smiled as he remembered Jack telling him all about getting into BCAD. He couldn't have been happier for Jack. He was so focused on what was going on with Jack though, that he didn't really find a way to tell Jack that he too had gotten into college. And luckily it was only an hour away.

Fergus was already in high spirits due to the fact that Changewing University was his alma mater. He was contacting all of his old fraternity brothers and college professors to get Hiccup in the door. Hiccup smiled thinking about how proud he was that Fergus was excited for Hiccup to be following in his footsteps. But when it came down to it, Fergus was his father in more ways than one.

He walked into his classroom, surprised to see he was actually very early and the first one there. He was about to sit down when he noticed a flower on his desk, attached to it was a notecard.

He narrowed his eyes and sat down. He picked up the flower and wondered if someone had left it here when he read his name on the card.

He opened the notecard and scrawled in very nice handwriting was a message for him:

_Hiccup,_

_You are an amazing person and I've always admired you. I would be honored if you went to prom with me. I don't want to embarrass anyone so I'm only giving you my initials and a small clue as to who I am. If you have an answer for me, I'll be waiting for you after school in the Physics lab. _

_FLI _

_The first time we worked together on a project was in elementary school, I taught you how to make a catapult and you increased our grade by adding a new feature to it, it sent the egg over five meters. _

Hiccup dropped the note and stared at his desk. He knew who this was and he couldn't believe it. He quickly put the flower and note in his bag before anyone saw it and took out his notes. He put his head in his hands, feeling horrible. He had no clue that one of his good friends had a crush on him all these years. He closed his eyes and prayed to gain back his focus before class started.

….

Hiccup walked into the physics lab and saw Fishlegs right away. He was writing on the dry erase board and making some corrections to some formulas.

Hiccup cleared his throat awkwardly.

Fishlegs turned around and smiled at him, "Hi Hiccup."

Hiccup frowned but did his best to put on a small smiled. He waved and looked down, "Fishlegs…"

"I assume you got my note." Fishlegs smiled.

Hiccup looked up sadly and nodded, "I didn't know you felt this way about me." He admitted.

Fishlegs shrugged, "It's not like I ever really said anything until now…but…yeah."

Hiccup looked up at him and put on a smile, "I'm really glad you're my friend, you've done a lot for me and…"

Fishlegs looked down sadly, "You're already going with Jack, I know."

Hiccup looked up and nodded, "Yeah."

"You guys are…really in love, aren't you?"

Hiccup nodded and smiled sadly, "Yeah."

Fishlegs sighed and then smiled again, "I won't lie, I've been hurt for a while knowing you've been with somebody else, but as long as you're happy, Hiccup, I'm happy."

Hiccup looked up at him and nearly cried, "I'm so sorry." He said.

Fishlegs smiled, "Promise me one dance?" he asked.

Hiccup looked up at him and smiled, nodding, "Can you promise me something too?"

Fishlegs nodded.

"You'll find a guy just like Jack who's meant for you."

Fishleg's looked down sadly, "I already did find that someone, but he's taken. I'll settle for one day hoping to find someone just like you instead."

…

"Hiccup this suit is so cute on you!" Astrid gushed.

Hiccup stared at himself in the three-way mirror, surprised at how different he felt. He had begged Astrid to go with just a simple suit, but she instead found the snazziest black tux he'd ever laid eyes on.

"It fits you like a glove and you look incredible. Jack is going to drool!" Astrid said.

Hiccup sighed and smiled at her, "You think it looks okay?"

She crossed her arms, "If you don't get this suit I'm skinning you alive. Now hurry up and get it so I can try on dresses!"

Hiccup rolled his eyes and looked once more in the mirror at himself. He did look very good in the tux. Sure it was a very basic, boring black, but the vest was black and emerald green and he had to love that combination.

He nodded and decided to order it.

Astrid was texting when he finally came out, "Remind me again why I'm taking you dress shopping?"

"Because Sandy's going with Jack. We didn't want you two to see what the other was wearing."

He rolled his eyes and walked with her to the dress shop. He helped her pick out a few that he thought would look good when he bumped into somebody.

"Fancy seeing you here." Jack smiled, wiggling his eyebrows, "Are you finally buying a dress for prom?"

Hiccup turned red and elbowed his boyfriend, "Jack…seriously. I just bought my tux."

Jack smiled a little more seriously this time, "Me too! Where'd you order yours?"

"Uh…the one by the entrance…yeah, I can't even remember the name."

Jack laughed, "It's okay, my mom brought me here a few hours ago to that one store by the food court. Then Sandy showed up to drag me here."

"So what color is your suit?" Hiccup asked.

Jack grinned, "I'm not sayin' nothin'." He teased.

Hiccup glared at him playfully.

They heard Astrid squeal excitedly and Hiccup rolled his eyes, "Do you think it's safe to run to the food court now?"

Jack chuckled and grabbed his hand, causing him to drop the dresses, "Let's go!"

They sat at the fountain in the center of the mall and shared a big pretzel while they waited for the girls.

"So…" Jack said as he swallowed, "I've been meaning to ask how the college thing is going."

Hiccup smiled, "It's going good."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning…I got into all of them."

Jack stared at him, "For real? Do you know where you're gonna go?"

Hiccup nodded.

"Come on! You know how I feel about the suspense!" Jack whined.

Hiccup chuckled, "I'm going to Changewing University."

"Where?" Jack asked, sounding concerned. Hiccup knew why.

"It's only an hour away." He smiled.

Jack finally grinned happily, "That's amazing! How come you haven't told me?"

Hiccup shrugged, "Well…you've been dealing with your own stuff and I was gonna tell you eventually…"

Jack smiled, "Things are looking up now." He nodded, "Mom is definitely less stressed and has a lot more time off."

"How's Punzie?"

Jack nodded, "She's gonna get her tonsils out in June."

Hiccup nodded, "Free popsicles. Gotta love it."

Jack chuckled and leaned closer to him, trying to snag another pretzel bite. Hiccup teased him, holding it out farther.

Jack kissed his cheek and Hiccup gave in, letting him have the pretzel.

"God they take forever, I swear." Jack sighed as he finished the last of the pretzel. Hiccup nodded and stood up, "Wanna go see if they made any progress?"

"Guess so. I told Sandy I would rate her dress." Jack nodded as he tossed the trash in a bin.

He took Hiccup's hand and followed him towards the shop. Sure enough, Sandy and Astrid were still deciding on dresses.

"Oh thank God! Jack, please tell her that the royal blue is gorgeous on her!" Astrid said.

Jack walked up to see Sandy looking forlornly in a mirror at a dress.

"She says she's too fat or that it just doesn't go with her, but Snot got her a blue corsage and he's wearing a blue tie, so she's trying to match."

"Sandy…" Jack smiled as he walked up to her and gave her a hug, "What's wrong? You look gorgeous in that dress."

She shook her head and bit her lip.

"What's up with her? I've never seen Sandy like this." Hiccup muttered to Astrid quietly.

Astrid sighed, "I'm not sure."

Sandy was signing to Jack and he simply nodded. Off and on his eyes would widen but he seemed to suddenly understand what was wrong with her. He gave her a hug and then smiled at Astrid and Hiccup, "She'll be okay, she's just got a lot going on right now. Astrid, try finding a lighter blue color. That might help."

Astrid nodded and Hiccup ran to help her.

He watched as Jack continued to talk quietly to Sandy who was finally starting to smile again.

Once they'd found some different dresses, she was already back to her glowing self.

Jack found a seat with Hiccup while Astrid helped her out.

"Is she okay?" Hiccup asked Jack.

Jack nodded, "Yeah, she's just nervous is all."

Hiccup smiled, "Who knew dress shopping could cause so much drama."

Jack chuckled and looked around. He suddenly took Hiccup's hand and dragged him into a dressing room that was open and closed it quickly.

"What are we doing?" Hiccup suddenly gasped.

He didn't have time to keep asking when Jack suddenly pushed him against the wall and began kissing him.

Hiccup had a feeling he needed to push him away but for the life of him couldn't. He rested his arms around Jack's waist as Jack held Hiccup's face.

Hiccup could feel how hot Jack was getting under his shirt and all he could do to keep from shaking was to hold his waist tightly. Jack's hands moved down his neck as he continued kissing him, massaging small circles carefully into his neck. Hiccup was beginning to relax more and more as he felt Jack's tongue inside his mouth.

He moaned softly and brought Jack closer to him.

Jack finally broke from him so they could breathe. Hiccup put his head on Jack's shoulder, not sure if he could stand straight after that, "What was that for?" he whispered, nearly out of breath.

Jack wrapped his arms around Hiccup and held him tight, "Hiccup…I never meant to pressure you for sex." He admitted quietly.

"What?" Hiccup said, breaking from Jack, "What are you talking about?"

Jack looked terribly guilty and Hiccup stared at him, "Jack, what do you mean? I never once felt pressured."

Jack looked up sadly, "I never should have pushed you to do something and I just feel like you might hate me for making you do that-"

Hiccup suddenly shoved Jack against the wall, "Listen up." He said sternly, "I wanted to do it with you. So we're both to blame on that spectrum."

Jack stared at him, "You aren't mad?"

"No! Why would I be mad?" Hiccup shouted.

Jack relaxed and ruffled his white hair, "So you're really okay about what happened? I mean, you don't feel like I rushed it or anything?"

"No!" Hiccup said, practically laughing, "If anything I was afraid you thought I was hideous. I mean…I didn't even have my leg on."

Jack grinned and pulled him closer, "Nah, Hiccup, I thought you looked incredible. You always do."

Hiccup turned red, "Why would you feel so guilty about this? I didn't realize you felt that way."

Jack sighed, "I was worried it would ruin our relationship, I mean we didn't even really talk about it." He admitted.

"We didn't, did we?" Hiccup nodded.

"I promise though, I won't do that to you again unless we're both dead sure this time." Jack said.

Hiccup smiled. He didn't have the heart to tell Jack that he was dead sure last time, but he knew that Jack was feeling weird about it. True Jack was the one who instigated it and topped him. Not to mention how he made Hiccup go completely nuts for him and almost wake the whole house up. Hiccup was the one feeling guilty. He didn't even know if he'd managed to turn Jack on during the sex they'd had.

Sure Jack had cum, but Hiccup was so lost in his own lust, he hadn't even noticed if he'd made Jack feel just as good.

"Was I good for you?" Hiccup wondered aloud.

"Hm?"

"Huh?" Hiccup gasped, realizing he'd said his thoughts out loud.

"Hiccup, are you kidding me? You had me so hot, I could barely focus." Jack laughed.

"I couldn't exactly tell." Hiccup blushed.

Jack smiled and kissed his forehead, "That's a good thing."

Hiccup wasn't sure what he meant by that but both were interrupted when Astrid yelled for them, "We found a winner finally! Get out here and see it!"

Jack smiled and kissed Hiccup once more very quickly before walking out.

"Whoa!" Hiccup heard Jack yell, "Sandy, that's the one!"

Hiccup came out and smiled when he saw how gorgeous Sandy looked in a sparkling light blue halter dress. He nodded at her, "Snot's gonna love it." He smiled.

She giggled happily and then went to go change.

"Mission accomplished!" Astrid smiled.

"What about your dress?" Hiccup asked.

She smiled, "It's at home." She shrugged.

"Wait! You told me you had to go dress shopping!" Hiccup yelled.

She continued smiling and walked off.

"I get the feeling I was duped into coming here with her." Hiccup mumbled to Jack.

"You were. I asked her to bring you." Jack grinned.

"I'm surrounded by noodle brains!" Hiccup yelled.

…

Jack winced as his sister and his mom sang loudly in the car. Now that his mom was going to start her new job and have more time with them, she planned to celebrate. She told them that she was splurging and taking them to a Dave and Buster's for lunch, causing both Jack and Punzie to nearly have a heart attack.

He rolled his eyes as his mom took on the worst Brittany Spears impression for Punzie, really hoping nobody else heard them and associated him with them.

Her phone rang suddenly and she answered it.

"Hello?"

Jack closed his eyes enjoying the freedom of silence again.

"What? You have got to be kidding me?" she yelled, "Gah, I can't believe I left it there…okay…um…I need to get my last paycheck anyways. Am I in the clear to come and get it?"

Jack looked over and wondered what his mom was talking about.

"Okay, thanks Annie, I'll be over in five minutes."

She hung up and sighed, "We're gonna make a quick stop at my old work. I forgot some of my stuff in all my anger and I need to get my last paycheck while the witch is out."

Jack nodded.

"Can't believe I was so stupid and forgot it. Thank God for Annie being the secretary or I'd have lost at least two hundred dollars' worth of hair styling tools."

She drove around and finally pulled up.

"Mommy, I need to pee." Punzie said.

Gwen sighed and Jack got out to help his sister.

"Make it quick okay, I don't know how long she'll be gone." Gwen said as they hurried inside.

Jack had never seen where his mother used to work and was actually impressed at how lavish the place looked. The whole place was silver and white with a metallic theme and techno music playing. All the furniture, pictures, and even the set up looked expensive.

"Gwen!" A lady at the front desk said.

"Annie! Oh thank God!" Gwen said, "Hey, can my daughter use the restroom?" Gwen asked.

"Sure, down the hall, sweetie." Annie smiled, "Gosh, she got big! And is that Jack? I can't believe you turned your gorgeous locks white. At least you can pull it off."

Jack grinned at her and rushed with Punzie down the hall.

"Did it himself." Gwen said proudly, "I kept saying he should be a hair stylist." she laughed as Annie handed her a box and looked through a drawer. Jack dragged Punzie down the hall and found the restroom.

"I'll wait out here, okay?" he told her.

"Okay." She smiled and closed the door.

He leaned against the wall and suddenly found the music irritating. Come to think of it, the whole place was just so cold and he wondered if it was the thermostat or just the atmosphere.

He was glad to finally hear the toilet flush and knew that Punzie would be coming out soon.

Just as he heard her washing her hands, he also heard another noise. He was surprised he could hear it down the hall over the techno music. It sounded like arguing.

Punzie came out looking relieved and he took her hand, "Come on, we better go." He said as he walked with her.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" a very nasty voice suddenly rang out.

"Miss Gothel, please, I just wanted to give her her last paycheck." Annie said nervously.

"Screw her paycheck, she doesn't deserve one!"

Jack came around the corner and saw his mom eye level with a very skinny and rather frightening looking lady. She had black curly hair with gray streaks in it and she looked prim and proper with her red jumpsuit and gold jewelry, but what got him was her scowl. She really did look like a witch.

"I'm just leaving, you can rest easy." Gwen said calmly. She looked over and nodded to Jack who nodded as well.

Gothel noticed and glared at him, "God you even brought vermin in here." She said advancing on them. Punzie got nervous and clung to Jack who picked her up, glaring back at Gothel.

"Hey!" Gwen yelled, "You can say all you want to me, but don't you even dare acknowledge my kids!"

Gothel stared with disdain at them, "Take your little bastards and leave." She ordered harshly.

Gwen looked ready to chuck her box of hair styling tools at her, but held them firmly in her hands, "Jack, take Punzie and go." Gwen ordered.

Jack walked out carrying Punzie with him, who was sniffling and getting nervous. He knew she was still recovering from her flu.

Gothel snorted, "Sniveling little brat." Gothel muttered, scrunching her nose, "You're just as pathetic as your mother. You won't last a second out there in the world. Bet you don't even know who your daddy is. Probably some crack head-"

WHAM!

Jack turned as Gothel flew forward and hit a sofa. His mom stood furiously over her.

"Jack…" she muttered angrily through gritted teeth, "Get my stuff, take your sister, and wait in the car...NOW!"

Jack didn't need to be told twice; he grabbed what he could and ran for it.

Punzie was sobbing at this point and he quickly managed to open the car and get her inside with his mom's stuff. He climbed in the back and tried consoling her.

"Why did she say that stuff?" Punzie sobbed.

Jack looked at her sadly and then worriedly at the salon, wondering what was happening. He looked back at his sister and suddenly had an urge to run in there and punch that bitch in the face for even talking to Punzie.

"Some people are just ass holes." He said angrily.

She stared at him and wiped her nose. He took his hoodie sleeve and wiped it for her, not caring about the snot.

The car door opened and Gwen hopped in, looking red-faced and annoyed, "We can go now." She said quickly as she pulled out and drove like a NASCAR driver.

It was deathly silent save for Punzie's sniffling.

Jack watched his mother who was visibly shaking and driving like a maniac. He was relieved when she found a parking spot at a store and just sat there.

"Mom?" Jack asked quietly.

She looked at him in the mirror and turned to face them. He could tell she was holding back tears.

She looked from him to Punzie and put her hand to Punzie's cheek.

"I want both of you to know something." She said firmly, wiping Punzie's tears with her thumbs, "No matter what anyone says, your dad was a hero. And his kids are as incredible as he was. Punzie, you are the most beautiful, creative, strong little girl and Jack, you are the bravest, most talented boy. I'm proud to be your mother. And whatever you just heard from that piece of filth, just erase it from your memory."

Punzie smiled weakly and nodded.

Jack stared at his mom and finally nodded.

She turned and wiped her tears quickly, putting on a smile, "Now. I'm ready to celebrate, how about you?"

…..

Punzie was in a ball pit for kids while Jack and Gwen finished eating. She smiled watching Punzie dive in and out of the ball pit excitedly.

Jack couldn't help but stare at his mother. She had to be the most incredible person he knew, but a part of him was scared. She must have noticed because she finally looked at him.

"Penny for 'em?" she smiled.

He looked at her nervously, "Mom…are you gonna get in trouble? I mean…what happened with Gothel?" he asked.

She frowned for a second, but then grinned mischievously:

_Jack and Punzie were out of sight. Gwen stared with disdain at this woman she'd considered a boss for too long. Gothel's composure was gone as she looked up in fear at the woman who'd shoved her to the couch. _

_Gwen bent lower and whispered in a deadly voice, "If I ever see or hear you anywhere near me or my children, I will make sure that this place shuts down indefinitely. Now listen closely, because this is the part where you suddenly shit yourself. I'm not a welfare mother, nor was my husband a loser. My husband was a war hero and I have friends in VERY high places who would love to make your life miserable in the most legal ways possible."_

_Gothel stared at her, suddenly very aware that this woman meant business and was not to be messed with. _

_Gwen continued, "Never, ever speak to me or my children. Hell, don't even think about speaking about them. You are not fit to even try. Do I make myself clear?" _

_Gothel swallowed but said nothing. _

"_I'll take that as a yes." Gwen said, getting up slowly, "You can rest assured I won't say anything about how this place is really run to people for now. But if I catch wind of you anywhere near me or my kids, you will regret it. Never forget that Gothel." _

_Gwen nodded to Annie who stood nervously behind her desk, watching Gwen leave for the last time. _

"_You will be sorry." Gothel suddenly spat._

_Gwen merely smiled to herself, "Oh no…you will be." _

_She left and walked hurriedly to the car, suddenly wishing her husband were in there waiting for her. She didn't know if she could face her kids alone like this. Jim was her rock in more ways than one and she missed him so much. He'd always told her to be strong. She did her best to make sure her kids remembered him through her, but sometimes, it felt so hard. _

_She couldn't look at her kids as she drove, all she could do was hope she found a spot to tell them how much she loved them. If only she had Jim with her. _

_She turned her head and suddenly swore she could see him in the passenger's seat smiling at her. It was all she needed to park her car and turn around to tell her kids exactly what Jim would tell them. _

Jack smiled at his mom proudly, "You did good, Mom." He said.

She laughed, "I like to think bits and pieces of your father come through." She nodded.

Jack nodded and looked towards Punzie, "Hey…so…do you really have friends, you know that would help you for something like that?" he asked.

She nodded, "Better believe it. Jim was popular too and he made sure we'd be taken care of no matter what."

"Who are they? Your friends in high places? Would I know any of them?" he asked innocently.

She thought for a moment, "Well…the only one I can think of that you might remember is Max."

Jack stared at her suddenly, "Who?"

"Max." she repeated, smiling, "Although you were probably four when he came by. He trained with your father and stuck by him for a long time. He was also in our wedding." She said.

"I don't remember him…" Jack admitted.

She smiled and shrugged, "Well, you may when he comes to visit."

"He's coming to visit?" Jack gasped.

She nodded, "He'll be here for a few weeks on business. I told him he could stay with us."

Jack looked at her nervously, "What does he do? Is he still in military?"

"No, he served his time…he's a police detective now." She smiled.

"Oh." Jack mumbled, "He's just a friend though, right?"

She looked at him carefully, "Jack…"

"What?"

She continued to stare at him but decided not to probe any further. She shrugged and instead ruffled his hair, "Don't be so overprotective, sweetie." She grinned, getting up to throw her things away.

Jack stared after her and couldn't help but feel like his mom was indeed becoming stronger in more ways than one. He really should be happy for her and he was…but a part of him just wasn't quite ready for this new side of her that meant new relationships. But…of all the things he wanted for his mom…it was her happiness. He'd just have to make sure this Max fellow didn't take that from her. He'd be the judge of that soon enough.


	26. Chapter 26

Jack walked into his house with Hiccup. They were planning on going hiking for the day, but it rained on them last minute. They were about to get walking when it just started pouring non-stop, getting them soaking wet. Jack laughed as he and Hiccup tried to beat the rain and prevent themselves from getting even more soaked, only to no avail.

Jack walked in with Hiccup who was groaning and laughing at the same time.

"The drowned rats are here!" Jack announced loudly.

"Jack? Hiccup?" Gwen said, coming out.

Jack noticed something different about his mom, but he couldn't quite make it out until he heard a male voice come out from behind her.

"Is that Jack?"

She smiled and motioned for a middle aged man to come out who was giving Punzie a piggy back ride.

"Horsey, horsey!" Punzie giggled happily.

Jack stared at the guy; he was huge!

This guy had to be at least over six feet. And his bright blonde hair brought out his brown eyes so clearly, Jack was stunned that the guy's hair could even be that bright. Along with his tall figure, the guy's muscles could be seen through the black t-shirt and tight jeans that he wore. This guy screamed intimidation. And yet, despite the nearly frightening stance of leadership and determination, he smiled warmly at Jack, not to mention his hold on Punzie was gentle and caring.

"Man, look at you!" the man said.

"Jack, this is Max. Max Pembroke."

"Corporal Maximus Pembroke, at your service!" he smiled, saluting.

Punzie giggled, "Maximus?!"

He chuckled and reached up to tickle her, "Don't make fun of my awesome name little lady!"

Gwen smiled at him, "He was friends with your father. Max, this is Jack and that's his boyfriend, Hiccup."

"Nice to meet you both!" Max said, "Jack you sure got big! I remember when you were a little tyke and had brown hair!"

Jack could only stare at him as Hiccup looked from him to Jack and then to Gwen, obviously trying to make a connection.

"Did you both get rained on?" Gwen asked, "I can go get some towels." She said walking away.

"Do you need help Gwen?" Max asked.

"I'm good, go on ahead and get comfortable." She said.

He nodded to her and then carried Punzie back to the kitchen, "Punzie was showing me some of her art work." He said, pretending to gallop to the kitchen.

Jack followed him and nearly ignored Hiccup when he felt him put a hand on his back. He turned and found Hiccup grinning at him.

"What's with that face?" Jack asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Nothing." Hiccup said innocently.

Jack glared at him playfully and then turned to see Punzie showing Max some pictures on the fridge. He was listening to her patiently go into detail what the pictures were. He would point to some of their school photos and she'd tell him when they were taken.

"He seems nice." Hiccup said quietly.

"Yeah." Jack said, distractedly.

"Here you both go." Gwen announced as she tossed them towels, "Hiccup it's supposed to storm really bad today, if you need to call your mom, feel free to stay over tonight. Oh and I can dry your clothes if you need to." She said.

"Thanks Gwen." Hiccup smiled, and then looked to Jack, "Mind if I borrow some clothes?"

"Dude, we make out, duh you can borrow my clothes." Jack rolled his eyes, laughing.

Max looked over at the two of them curiously. Jack wondered what he was thinking.

He put Punzie down and sat at the table with her and Jack noticed him look up at Gwen off and on as she cooked something. Punzie was telling him all about her upcoming surgery and he was smiling and listening to her, giving her advice and telling her all about how much ice cream she would get to have.

Jack walked with Hiccup upstairs.

"Lunch will be ready in about twenty minute's boys, so no funny business up there!" Gwen warned.

Max raised his eyebrows and snorted a little. Jack shot him a quick look and then took Hiccup's hand and ran upstairs with him.

"Dude, who is that?" Hiccup asked once they were in the clear up in Jack's room.

He closed the door and sighed, "I'm not sure, but apparently he was in mom and dad's wedding and he was close friends with my dad. Now he's like some police detective or something."

"So he's just good friends, right?" Hiccup asked as he stripped his shirt and shorts off. Jack did the same and then handed Hiccup a clean t-shirt with a band logo on it.

"I'm not sure; they've been talking a lot lately. I think he's staying with us for a while, since he's here on a business trip or something." Jack said, remembering his mom explaining this to him ages ago.

Jack quickly put on a white t-shirt and found his favorite blue hoodie to put on. Hiccup was able to find some black sweatpants and put them on while Jack found his blue and white checkered pajama pants. Since they were probably not going anywhere, he didn't care how he looked.

"You want a sweater?" Jack asked Hiccup, who still looked cold.

"Nah, just you." Hiccup grinned.

"That's my line!" Jack teased and pushed him onto his bed carefully. Hiccup laughed as Jack straddled him and began tickling him, "This helping?" he laughed.

Hiccup fought Jack off, trying his hardest not to pee his pants, "Jack!" he gasped through his laughter, "Quit it! I'm gonna wet your bed!"

Jack laughed and rolled off him, lying next to him on the bed. He found a blanket and covered him up, "Better?" he asked.

"No." Hiccup pouted playfully.

Jack smiled and hugged him close.

"Better." Hiccup smiled, breathing into Jack's shoulder.

They stayed like that for a while, listening to the rain on the windows and the thunder rolling by.

"I love you." Hiccup suddenly said and Jack smiled happily, forgetting his curiosity and worry about the man downstairs.

"I love you." Jack answered, squeezing Hiccup tighter.

Hiccup looked up and Jack was finally able to kiss him.

"Damn! You are cold!" Jack chuckled as he leaned in to kiss Hiccup's nose, "Even your nose is cold!"

"I get cold pretty easy." Hiccup shrugged.

"Aha! You are a reptile!" Jack teased as he tickled Hiccup's stomach playfully.

Hiccup giggled, "No I'm not! I'm a dragon! Get your facts right."

"Dragons are reptiles." Jack said, getting closer to Hiccup and finding his mouth to kiss again.

Hiccup couldn't push him away because his arms were trapped in the blanket Jack had wrapped around him.

"Mmm." He moaned, "True-mmm…dragon's are-ngh….better…." he tried saying as Jack kissed him.

"You talk too much." Jack teased, finally slipping his tongue inside Hiccup's mouth.

That shut Hiccup up real fast.

…..

Max was telling them stories of cases he'd investigated in his home state. Some of them were pretty intense sounding, but he kept it clean for Punzie's sake.

Jack had to admit that although he felt weird about the guy being there, his job sounded incredible, yet hard. But Max seemed to really enjoy helping out when he could.

"It's always great when you find a missing person and are able to get them home." He said.

Gwen nodded at him.

Jack began watching his mom and noticed how much nicer her hair looked and how her eyes just lit up when Max talked.

"So, Jack, Gwen tells me your going into art school." He said.

Jack nodded, "BCAD." He said, "So I'll be able to stay home and take classes in art and design." He said, shrugging.

Max nodded, "That's a smart move, college is expensive these days. What do you wanna do with art and design?"

"Video game design or something like that." Jack said.

"Sounds like a plan."

"I wanted to join the military but Mom and Uncle North convinced me to go to college first."

Max narrowed his eyes thoughtfully and nodded, "Why military?" he asked.

"Max!" Gwen interrupted, "Did you want any more to drink?"

He smiled and got the hint, shaking his head, "I'm good, thanks Gwen." He then turned to Hiccup, "And what about you Hiccup? Where are you off to?"

"Changewing University." Hiccup said, "I'm gonna study engineering. I wanna help design medical equipment." He admitted.

Max widened his eyes and little and nodded, "You don't say! That's a noble field! Good luck!" he smiled.

"Thanks." Hiccup said.

"How long you two been going out?" Max asked as he drank some more of his coffee.

"Since August." Jack said, smiling at Hiccup.

Max nodded, "How'd you meet."

"Merida and me!" Punzie said proudly; glad to finally be included in the conversation.

"Who's Merida?" Max asked curiously.

"Merida's Punzie's age." Hiccup answered, "She's my little sister. We met when we both took them to ballet."

"Yeah! Jack told me to punch Merida, so I did and then we became friends and then Hiccup and Jack fell in love!" she smiled.

Jack turned beet red.

Max merely stared at her, trying not to laugh.

Hiccup grinned at Jack, who looked so guilty.

"But it was okay in the end, because they took us to McDonald's where I got stuck in a slide and Jack had to save me. But then he lost his shirt and was naked and I think that's when Hiccup really fell in love with Jack."

It was Hiccup's turn to blush deeply. Jack merely smiled through his red face as he stared at the table.

"I'm surprised you're so cool with this." Hiccup admitted, looking up at Max, "Most people get nervous or intimidated by a homosexual relationship."

Max shrugged, "Please, I see murders, kidnappings and drugs all the time. Shoot, I see kids who do things they really shouldn't. You two aren't doing anything wrong in my book. I mean if two kids wanna hold hands and kiss in public, that can't be a crime compared to somebody doing drugs or hurting others."

Jack looked up and actually smiled at Max for the first time that night. He was so used to getting cold looks from people who would watch as he and Hiccup kissed lightly or held hands as they walked. He could sometimes hear the names they shot at them. But whenever someone genuinely said that what they were doing wasn't wrong or bad in any way…it just felt good.

Punzie yawned and Jack had a feeling her medicine was still in her system. She had to take naps off and on to rest up.

"Okay missy, let's get you to bed for a bit." Gwen said.

"Can Uncle Max put me in bed?" Punzie asked.

Max smiled, "Sure!" he got up and carried her like an airplane up to bed, causing her to giggle.

Gwen watched fondly as he carried her daughter upstairs, "He's so good with kids." She admitted, "He volunteers at domestic violence shelters to teach self-defense and stranger danger, but he just loves visiting the kids."

"He sounds like an awesome guy." Hiccup admitted, getting a look from Jack.

Hiccup merely smiled, "Thanks again for letting me stay the night. My mom was worried sick about us coming out in the storm."

Gwen smiled, "You can stay with Jack, but I don't want either of you doing anything you shouldn't." she warned.

"We won't." Hiccup promised. And he knew Gwen would find out, so he knew better to keep his promise.

Max came back down and sat next to Gwen, casually putting his arm around her shoulders to rest on the back of her chair.

"I heard you two got into quite the pickle a few months back?" he said.

"Which one?" Hiccup chuckled.

Max looked sadly at Jack and he knew what Max meant.

"I'm fine now." Jack said, shrugging.

Hiccup looked quickly at Jack and frowned. He had nearly forgotten about that and was happy to do so. He hated remembering how battered and broken Jack looked. He found his hand under the table and squeezed it.

"You boys did a good thing." Max said as he finished off his coffee.

"How?" Jack asked.

"You didn't let them get away with it." Max nodded.

Hiccup looked to Jack again, who was looking down.

"I usually only tell this to the women at the shelter who's boyfriends or husbands are beating on them, but I'm gonna go ahead and tell you boys too." Max said, leaning forward, "Being in love isn't a crime, but assault is. Being hit once is enough. Period." He leaned back in his chair and gave them both looks, "You understand what I'm saying?"

Hiccup and Jack stared at him and he narrowed his eyes softly, "No matter what anyone says, you aren't doing anything wrong, so don't be ashamed of anything."

Hiccup smiled at Max and looked to Jack who looked back at him. Hiccup merely raised his eyebrows to say 'I like him'.

Jack sighed, admitting defeat. Max was probably the coolest guy on the planet.

…..

Hiccup and Jack played a video game and Hiccup was surprised at how much Jack was letting him win until he realized that Jack was listening to his mom and Max talk in the kitchen, doing dishes together.

Hiccup finally paused the game and pulled Jack in to kiss him.

"What was that for?" Jack gasped in surprise when they broke apart.

"Come on." Hiccup sighed, getting up and taking Jack's hand.

"What?" Jack asked as Hiccup dragged him upstairs to his room.

Hiccup closed the door and crossed his arms, "Spill."

Jack could only stare at him.

"You have been out of it all day. You aren't even trying to have fun like you normally do. So what's up?" Hiccup asked as he found a seat on Jack's desk chair. He sat in it backwards and rested his arms on the back of the chair, watching Jack as he sat on the bed, ruffling his white hair.

"I don't know…" Jack admitted, "I mean…Max is a great guy…but…"

Hiccup narrowed his eyes, "Are you afraid he and your mom are getting close?"

"No!" Jack yelled.

Hiccup raised his eyebrows.

Jack groaned and finally shrugged, "Is that so hard to believe?"

Hiccup smiled thoughtfully, "I know you're used to being the 'man' of the house and all, but, don't you think its okay for your mom to start finding love again?"

Jack glared at him, "Of course I think it's okay! I just…"

Hiccup raised his eyebrows.

"I just don't want her to forget dad…" Jack admitted, "God that sounds like some stupid stepchild talking." He groaned.

Hiccup laughed, "Just a little. Jack, don't you watch those cliché movies? Your mom isn't going to forget your dad or you if she falls in love. But she deserves to find happiness. And she's not abandoning you guys."

"I know…" Jack groaned, "I just don't want her to get hurt."

"Jack, I don't know if you noticed…but your mom is the equivalent to Wonder Woman. I don't think much fazes her."

Jack chuckled, "She did punch Gothel the other day and totally got away with it."

Hiccup snorted, "You have to admit that your mom is kind of scary."

Jack raised his eyebrows and nodded.

Hiccup got up to join him on the bed, "Relax, would you? At least the guy she likes is accepting and actually really cool."

Jack nodded, "You're right…I'm just…still not sure yet."

"Well, get out of your funk, cause I'm itching to have fun at prom." Hiccup smiled.

Jack looked at him and grinned, "You bet. We're gonna be the baddest mofos there!"

"Yeah, we're totally swag." Hiccup nodded slowly, rolling his eyes.

"You'll never guess the theme of our prom…" Jack snorted.

"Oh no…tell me it's not as bad as mine?" Hiccup asked.

"What's yours?" Jack asked suddenly.

Hiccup groaned, "Hunger Games: May the Odds Be Ever in Your Favor."

Jack stared at him and then started laughing non-stop, "Okay…I'm sorry, but you win!"

"What's yours then?" Hiccup whined.

Jack suddenly frowned and then glared at the wall, "Under the Sea: Better Down Where its Wetter."

It was Hiccup's turn to laugh.

….

Max had spent the entire week at Jack's house and he knew he had at least two more weeks to go. Jack didn't mind the guy, but he still was a little put off by his sudden appearance. Little by little he was getting used to Max. But he still hadn't really been able to just sit and talk with the guy. He didn't mind really, he was too focused on his prom this coming weekend. Jack and Sandy had not been invited to anyone's after party, but luckily, Astrid was organizing her own and inviting people for Hiccup's prom. So Jack didn't mind this weekend just going out with Hiccup to dinner and then dancing at prom for a while. Hiccup's prom would be the big weekend with parties and friends, so it was nice to have a prom to themselves. He was able to get them reservations at a nice restaurant and couldn't wait.

It was the day of and Jack had to go pick up his tux and boutonniere. Punzie was having another sore throat so Gwen had to take her to the doctors suddenly.

"Have Max go with you!" she suggested.

"What?" Jack gasped.

"Hey!" Max came in, almost like he was coming to the rescue, "Need something?" he asked.

"Would you mind going with Jack to get his tux and his boutonniere?" Gwen asked as she carried a coughing Punzie around, "I just can't wait until she gets her tonsils out." She sighed.

"No problem." Max smiled, grabbing his leather jacket, "Feel better princess." He said, ruffling Punzie's hair.

Jack sighed and followed him out to his truck.

"Hop in, excuse the mess. Being a detective you live on coffee and fast food." He chuckled.

Jack crawled into the truck and ignored fast food bags and coffee cups on the floor. Hey at least there wasn't mold.

They drove in silence for a while and Jack was showing him where to go.

"This is helpful, considering I'm moving down here next month." Max admitted.

Jack nearly shot out of his seat, "What?"

He nodded, "Yeah, the business trip is my official training. I'm becoming a police chief down here. I applied a couple months ago and got promoted."

"Why down here?" Jack asked innocently.

"Well, I have good friends down here and I like the area a little better." He admitted, "I finally found an apartment nearby so it's been great being able to settle a few things and visit with you all." He smiled.

"Does Mom know?" Jack asked.

He nodded, "We've been talking for a while back and forth about it. I asked her opinion and she gave me a good one."

Jack said nothing as he let the news sink in.

"Something tells me you aren't so happy about it." Max grinned.

Jack looked up awkwardly, "No! I mean, that's great that you found a job…"

"But…?" Max chuckled, "Seriously Jack, I'm a detective, nothing gets past me."

Jack could only stare out the window, hoping Max would let it go.

"Jack, I get too many runaway cases in my department. Over half of them it's because their mom or dad is seeing someone new. I'm not saying you're gonna run away or anything, but I get the feeling you don't like the fact that I'm seeing your mom."

"So…you really are going out with her?" Jack asked.

Max nodded, "We've been taking it slow. I asked her out a year ago and she turned me down. The distance was hard and she was still dealing with her own issues. But one day we met up and hit it off. I kept in touch and planned to move. Now we're moving forward."

Jack stayed silent and then asked him, "I thought you two were just good friends…I mean…you were my dad's friend. Why would you do this?"

Max frowned, "Jim and I were the best of friends. When I lost him…I actually needed Gwen to comfort me as much as I comforted her. Over time, I began missing her friendship just as much as I missed his."

"So just stay friends." Jack grumbled.

Max smiled, "We tried that, bud." He chuckled, "But, something about your mom…she's just incredible."

Jack sighed.

"You know how you feel about Hiccup? You two could easily just be friends, right? But you're not. That's kind of how Gwen and I are."

Jack looked at Max and glared. He just had to bring up his boyfriend.

But nonetheless, he made a point. To save themselves the trouble, Jack and Hiccup could have just been friends and not gone any farther…but thinking about that made Jack sick to his stomach and nearly broke his heart. He loved Hiccup and couldn't imagine his life without him. Maybe Max had a point.

Jack did like the guy; he was great with Punzie, he treated his mom right, and even supported Jack and Hiccup being together.

"Just promise me one thing." Jack said.

"Shoot." Max smiled.

"You ever hurt my mom; I'm allowed to kick your ass." Jack said.

Max grinned and ruffled Jack's hair, "You bet."

Jack couldn't help but smile at the contact. His dad used to ruffle his hair that way. It felt nice.

…..

Merida was making faces behind Hiccup as he posed for nearly fifty photographs his parents were taking of him in his suit.

"This occasion won't come for another hundred years probably so I'm taking advantage of it!" Elinor said frantically as she kept snapping photographs, "MERIDA! GET DOWN!"

Hiccup turned and grinned at Merida who was still making faces behind him, "Careful, at your prom I can get revenge." He warned.

She giggled and hopped down into her dad's arms.

"Oh, Hiccup, you look so handsome!" Elinor cried happily.

"Please don't cry, Mom." Hiccup laughed as he grabbed Jack's boutonniere.

His mom grabbed her purse and turned to Fergus, "I'll be back in a little while, the triplets should be sleeping. Merida! Bed in one hour!"

Merida whined and her dad put her on his shoulders and waved to Hiccup, "Have a good time son!"

"Bye Dad!" Hiccup smiled as he waved.

Toothless wagged his tail by the door and let Hiccup pat his head, "I'll be back later, bud. Be good." He said.

Toothless whined as he left and he walked with his mom to her car.

By the time they got to Jack's house, both of their mothers were in tears.

Max was smiling and having to take the camera from Gwen to take pictures of Hiccup and Jack exchanging boutonnieres and posing for the pictures quickly.

"Okay, my jaw is breaking." Jack muttered, "I've been doing this for over an hour."

"Let your moms have their moment." Max chuckled.

"We're doing this again next weekend." Jack complained.

"Tough." Max laughed as he kept taking pictures, "Okay, can they go now?" he chuckled.

"You both are so handsome! Have fun!" Gwen said as she ran forward to hug Jack and Hiccup. Elinor right behind her.

"Be safe, both of you!" she cried.

"Call if you need anything." Max said as both boys ran hurriedly from the house.

Jack opened Hiccup's door for him and he heard their moms sobbing loudly and squealing about how adorable it was.

Hiccup rolled his eyes, "How long have you been doing that for me?" he laughed.

"I think it's the suits." Jack smiled as he showed off his white tux.

Hiccup rolled his eyes but couldn't deny how incredibly gorgeous Jack looked in his suit.

Jack finally got in and they took off. Jack was massaging his jaw, "Man…next weekend's gonna be crazy too." He muttered smiling, "But man is it going to be incredible."

"I think tonight's gonna be great too!" Hiccup smiled.

Jack grinned at him and finally parked his car at the restaurant.

He leaned over and quickly took Hiccup's chin to kiss him, "You look incredible." He breathed.

Hiccup blushed and rubbed his neck awkwardly, "Really? You don't think it's too much?" he asked nervously.

"You should wear bow ties more often." Jack grinned.

Hiccup smiled and waited for Jack to open his door for him. He knew that if Jack didn't do this he'd flip his lid, so he let him have his moment.

They held hands and finally walked inside the restaurant. Hiccup had only been here once before when his father invited him to a company celebration. But Jack was in awe of how incredible the place looked.

As usual, people gave them funny looks as they held hands. He had a feeling the suits were a dead giveaway. Hiccup suddenly spotted a few kids, obviously dressed for prom with their dates.

People would smile and compliment the girl's dresses and how handsome the boys were. But when he and Jack were spotted, it was almost like disappointment and confusion. It sort of hurt.

"Ignore them." Jack muttered, "They're just jealous because they'll never look as handsome in these suits as we do."

Hiccup smiled as they were seated, "Maybe Gobber's would have been better." He shrugged.

"It would have been, but, this is prom night. It's okay to be different once in a while." Jack smiled, "Besides, I don't care what people think as long as I'm here holding your hand."

Hiccup smiled at him.

The waitress came over and began taking their orders. One of the first things she asked was where their dates were.

Hiccup turned red and uncomfortable but Jack spoke up, "You're looking at him! Isn't he handsome?" he smiled.

Hiccup had a feeling she thought he was joking until she saw how fondly Jack looked at him. She merely cleared her throat and took their orders.

"We'll change her mind once I give her a tip." Jack grinned.

"Don't tell me your gonna give her a bad one." Hiccup groaned.

Jack smiled, "Quite the contrary, I'm giving her a good one."

Sure enough, she gave them free dessert.

….

"I wonder if Sandy's here yet." Jack wondered aloud as they walked through the doors of the hotel lobby. The dance was being held in the banquet hall. Jack took out his phone to text her when Hiccup was punched lightly from behind.

"Found ya!" Snot teased as Hiccup rubbed his shoulder.

"Sandy! Snot! You made it!" Jack smiled.

Sandy was stunning in her light blue dress. Her blonde hair had been done up in a curly updo and she was practically glowing from excitement.

Snot wore a light gray suit with a blue tie to match her dress and Hiccup could tell he was sweating nervously.

She held his hand tightly and beamed at Jack and Hiccup.

"Sandy you look incredible." Hiccup smiled as he went up to hug her after Jack did.

She thanked him and Snot was grinning proudly.

"PICTURE." She signed quickly and they all quickly took pictures and paid for a photo booth session.

Once inside, it got very dark and Hiccup could tell the school had indeed gone all out to make the place an "Under the Sea" theme. There were bubble machines and special light effects that made it look like they were in the ocean.

They quickly got punch and watched as people mingled and danced.

"Did anyone else think the theme sounded like a porno?" Snot asked them and Hiccup snorted so badly that punch came out of his nose.

"On that note!" Jack laughed as he pounded Hiccup's back with his hand, "Let's dance."

Snot turned to Sandy and held out his hand, "Did you wanna dance?" he asked her politely.

She smiled and took his hand and followed him out to the dance floor. He seemed nervous as she put her arms around him and he put his around her waist. But she seemed giddy with excitement as they moved to the music. He finally got into it and felt comfortable dancing with her, smiling at how beautiful she looked, even if there wasn't enough light to see her properly.

Jack took Hiccup's hand and led him backwards to the dance floor where he took his hips and brought him closer. Their heads touched lightly and Hiccup smiled as his hands found Jack's shoulders. They swayed to the music, a nice slow song that neither cared to even name. Their foreheads stayed connected and Hiccup closed his eyes as Jack's lips found his.

…..

They were dancing so long that neither even realized the time. The dance was finally coming to a halt soon. Both the king and queen had been crowned so all that was left to do was dance until it was over.

But Hiccup was definitely getting tired, so Jack sat down with him at a table. Sandy and Snot finally came over as well. It seemed everyone had removed their jackets at that point.

"You guys wanna go get some late night food after this?" Snot asked as Sandy sat in his lap.

Jack looked to Hiccup to see if he was okay with it. Hiccup smiled and nodded.

"We're in." Jack smiled.

Snot nodded and then Sandy shot up again to drag him back out to dance. He laughed and followed her.

"You okay?" Jack asked Hiccup.

Hiccup nodded and rubbed his leg, "Yeah, sometimes I forget I have a fake leg." He laughed.

Jack smiled warmly at him and scooted closer, "You want me to get you something to drink?"

Hiccup nodded.

Jack got up and was about to pour them some punch when he heard somebody talking nearby.

"I can't believe that fag had the nerve to show up with his boy toy."

Jack looked up and turned around to see a couple of girls talking with some guys. They weren't facing him so he had a feeling they had no clue he could hear them.

"Pitch was supposed to be prom king this year. It's so not fair." One of the girls said angrily.

"Yeah, I mean, I don't believe a word that ass hole says, because Pitch was the greatest guy on the planet and he should be here and not Jack."

Jack looked down angrily and tried his best to ignore them.

"You heard what Pitch said. Do you know what he did to his baby sister?"

Jack balled his fists tightly.

"It's disgusting. Look at the two of them while they dance, it's so gross." One girl laughed, "Jack's pretty good looking but his little fling is totally a flop."

"What a loser."

Jack turned, dropped the punch and finally walked up to them, "You know you can say all you want about me. But if you ever bring my baby sister or my boyfriend into the mix; then we have a problem."

They all turned when they heard him and glared anxiously.

"Just thought you should all maybe check your facts or at least make sure the person you're talking about isn't right behind you. Talk about pathetic." Jack spat, "Now please, enjoy the dance. I'm gonna go make out with my boyfriend now, who by the way is hotter than all of you combined."

He walked off and was relieved to see Hiccup enjoying himself as he watched Sandy and Snot dancing. He smiled when he saw Jack, then frowned when he realized how upset Jack look.

"What happened?" he asked with concern. Jack walked right up to him and put his hand behind his neck and pulling him in for a deep kiss. Hiccup would have protested, considering this kiss seemed different than most, but Jack always had a way of leaving him speechless.

Jack let go and found a seat, pulling Hiccup's chair closer to him.

"You okay?" Hiccup asked curiously.

Jack looked down and Hiccup put his arms around Jack's neck and touched his forehead to Jack's, "Talk to me." He whispered.

Jack looked up into Hiccup's eyes and smiled again, "Nothing happened, let's go finish the night." He smiled, getting up to take Hiccup's hand.

Hiccup decided to probe Jack about it later and followed him out to the dance floor. Jack kept Hiccup close as they slow danced to another song. Hiccup buried his face into Jack's shoulder and felt Jack's chin on his head.

Jack would be lying if he said he wasn't hurt by what those people said, but these days he seemed to take it in stride. He knew that as long as he had Hiccup, he could face anything and anyone.

He held tightly to Hiccup who had his arms around his neck, relaxing. Jack wondered if he was purposefully leaning against him because his leg hurt.

"Did you wanna go?" Jack asked him.

Hiccup looked at him curiously, "I'm okay." He said, "Why? Did you wanna go?"

Jack looked around and could tell people were giving him angry looks and talking about him. It began to feel even more upsetting to him. And all he wanted was to enjoy prom with Hiccup. Hiccup kept looking him in the eyes and Jack finally nodded.

Hiccup took his face and kissed him gently, "I love you." He said.

Jack looked close to tears as he answered back, "I love you."

…..

Sandy was getting annoyed by the constant looks she was getting. People didn't even bother to compliment her at all. They merely complained that the little liar who got Pitch in trouble had the nerve to show up. Nobody even bothered to ask what happened and what he'd tried to do to her. Even though she felt protected with Sean, a part of her was very upset.

Snot noticed it near the end of prom when she began looking around nervously.

"You okay?" he asked her.

She looked up and put on a smile, nodding. Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck as they danced. She bit her lip and avoided his gaze. He didn't fail to notice and would look around. He began seeing people glare at her and he found Jack and Hiccup getting the same treatment. He sighed and broke from her, taking her hand, "Let's get out of here, this party's lame." He smiled.

He found Jack and Hiccup who were walking towards the exit as well, "You guys going too?" Snot called.

Jack turned and nodded.

"Yeah, this whole shindig is pathetic if you ask me." Snot yelled loudly, enough for people to hear him, "I mean, 'better down where it's wetter'? The hell is that? Guess some guys aren't getting laid!" he laughed.

He got a few glares and Sandy put a hand to her mouth to hide her giggle. Jack and Hiccup smiled as they walked out.

"Ignore those ass holes." Snot continued and Sandy couldn't help but smile up at him, "Take it from the guy who beat that Bitch guy to kingdom come."

"Pitch." Jack grumbled angrily.

"Same difference." Snot shrugged and Hiccup snorted again, "Anyways, I saw what he did and if those people are as pathetic as he is, then they aren't worth your time."

Jack smiled at him as he held Hiccup's hand. He frowned a little though, "I just wanted to enjoy prom."

"I did have fun. I mean, prom was almost over." Hiccup shrugged, "And after that they would have crowded everything trying to get out. What a hassle." He said.

Jack nodded.

"Besides, next weekend is the real party." Hiccup smiled.

Jack grinned and looked at him, "You wanna trade tux's to mix it up a little?" he laughed.

Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Let's eat!" Snot said.

Sandy smiled as he pulled her waist in closer to him as they walked.

They all made plans to meet at a local 24 hour food place and separated to get to their cars.

"Hey, babe, wait a second." Snot said before they reached the car.

She turned to him.

"You look beautiful." He smiled shyly.

She smiled back as well and tried pushing some hair from her eyes.

"Really." He said, "And I'm glad that I got to save you that day."

"SAME." She signed, biting her lip and smiling.

He pulled her in for a hug, "No matter what anyone says, I'm one lucky guy."

She put her hands on his face and pulled him in for a kiss. He was a goner after that.


	27. Chapter 27

Hiccup was about to put his bag down in homeroom when the teacher told him to go to the principal's office. He was a little stunned but wondered if it had to do with Physics club. He sighed and grabbed his things and walked to the office.

Once there he was ushered in right away to see his principal, the vice principal, as well as another teacher, his guidance counselor, as well as a couple of his teachers.

"What's going on?" Hiccup asked, getting nervous.

"Take a seat Hiccup." The principal instructed.

He sat down, not sure what was going on.

Everyone seemed to be standing but him and the principal. They all had their arms crossed. His principal leaned forward and sighed, "Hiccup, it's come to our attention that you are bringing a student from another school to prom."

Hiccup nodded and narrowed his eyes, "I am, but other kids have done that, it's not against the rules." He said.

The principal frowned, "We've heard that you are bringing a male student to prom with you."

Hiccup's stomach sank and he stared at his principal who seemed to be waiting for a response.

Hiccup swallowed and nodded, "I'm bringing my boyfriend to prom." He stated quietly.

Nobody said a word.

"Hiccup, this is a private academy." The principal said, "At a public school this would be fine, but…here…"

Hiccup stared at him, "Are you saying I can't bring my boyfriend to prom?"

One of the teachers coughed and gave a disgusted look.

The principal was looking sad, "Hiccup, I don't think it's going to be a problem if you bring him, but we will have chaperones at the prom who are parents and will be against you two dancing."

"Or doing other things." A teacher mumbled.

Hiccup glared at his teacher. It was some lady who taught him English.

He balled his fists, "Do I make good grades here?" he asked.

The principal smiled and nodded as well as his guidance counselor.

"Do I contribute to the Physics club as well as the chess team? Don't I help out at school functions?" he continued.

"Hiccup, you are a great student, and I have nothing against this lifestyle…" the principal said, "But the truth of the matter is that some parents will not be happy that I allowed this."

Hiccup stared angrily, trying not to cry, "This isn't fair." He said quietly.

His principal sighed, "I'm open to hearing any suggestions on this matter. I don't want to keep you from coming to prom."

"I'm not coming without my boyfriend." Hiccup stated boldly.

Suddenly, his art teacher came up. He was a funny guy who had a huge personality and Hiccup had always liked him, "I say let them come. If people want to complain, let them. We aren't a religious school, we're a private academy; you said it yourself."

"I agree." The guidance counselor pointed out, "Hiccup is a good student and this is teaching tolerance. I wonder if this will help other students who are in the same boat feel more comfortable about themselves."

The principal smiled at their input.

"But." The English teacher complained, "Think about those parents who will complain, we could lose students if they feel we're encouraging this lifestyle."

"What's wrong with this lifestyle?" The art teacher yelled, "Just because we aren't all born and raised in a white picket fence life doesn't mean we can't start accepting change. You teach books that encourage diversity and change. Why not actually practice what you teach lady?"

She glared at him and shut her mouth.

The principal held his hands up for silence and looked around, "I'd like to hear what else Hiccup has to say on this matter."

Hiccup could only clutch the sides of his chair and focus on his breathing.

"You know his parents could sue us…" Another teacher piped up, practically snorting, "Then what? We'd get a bad rep for not accepting students of different sexual orientations. I don't know about you guys but I'd rather work in a school that doesn't act like a bunch of haters."

"I'm not coming to prom without my boyfriend." Hiccup said, "So either I'm coming with him, or I'm not coming at all." He stated one last time, looking his principal in the eye.

His principal smiled and looked around. Maybe only a couple of people frowned and looked away, but the others nodded encouragingly.

He smiled, "Then it's settled."

Hiccup looked down, certain he would be told he couldn't come to prom.

"You can bring him to prom. But we don't want to make a scene or anything, so just watch your back and be safe." He said.

Hiccup looked up, feeling relieved and smiled, "I don't want to make a scene, I just want to come to my senior prom with my boyfriend." He said.

The principal nodded and got up, "That's what I prefer to hear. Thank you for coming in here Hiccup. I apologize for taking you out of class and putting you through this."

Hiccup nodded and got up, shouldering his bag, "I know you're just doing your job, but…"

"But?" His principal laughed.

Hiccup turned and looked at the others who were watching him, "It makes me sad that others have to be told what I was just told and still made to feel like an outcast. Thanks for breaking the mold."

The principal smiled and ushered him out, "Have you ever met my wife, Hiccup?"

Hiccup shook his head.

The principal smiled, "She's a black woman. Back then, we wouldn't have been allowed to dance together either."

Hiccup smiled and turned to leave, "Thanks."

"See you at prom." He said as he shut the door, leaving Hiccup to walk down the hall and smile to himself. As scary as that was, he was glad that he got through it in the end and that he was able to bring Jack to prom. Sure a few people thought he was a disgusting disgrace to humanity, but who cared. Because there were more champions for him than he'd ever imagined. It just actually restored his faith in humanity a smidge.

…

"I've never been in a limo!" Jack cried excitedly as everyone took pictures.

He was seated next to Hiccup and in their party were Snot, Sandy, Astrid, and Clyde all making chaos in the limo Hiccup and Astrid's parents had paid for them.

"Could this be any better?" Astrid yelled happily as she and Sandy stood up to look out the sun roof and wave like princesses.

Astrid was beautiful in her emerald green sleeveless ball gown. Her hair was wavy and she'd put small barrettes in it to give it some sparkle. Clyde looked as though he couldn't take his eyes off of her as he wore a black tux with a green tie to match hers.

That night was going to be extraordinary. They had reservations at a very fancy restaurant, prom at Hiccup's school, and then a party and sleepover at Astrid's place.

It took everyone's self-control to behave themselves in the limo and at the restaurant.

But they managed to behave as they made their way to prom, walking inside to a rather disturbing display of red.

There was fire and red lights shining and Hiccup was rather nervous, wondering why on earth people chose the Hunger Games as their theme.

"I heard that they're going to light the prom king and queen on fire!" Snot laughed, "We can only hope."

Sandy elbowed him and giggled.

"Who cares!" Astrid said, "Let's hurry up and dance so we can get to my place!"

They all dispersed and began dancing. Hiccup and Jack decided to stay near the center of the group so no chaperones could see them milled in with the others. As much as it annoyed him, he really didn't want to cause a scene tonight. He just wanted to enjoy prom with Jack.

Jack was excited to be there and looking happy to be with him. As they danced Hiccup tried not to look around nervously.

Jack didn't seem to catch on however, and Hiccup was glad.

Jack kissed his forehead as they slow danced when someone suddenly tapped on his shoulder.

He turned, looking nervous when he realized it was just Fishlegs.

"Hi!" Hiccup smiled, feeling relieved.

Fishleg's was smiling nervously and rubbed the back of his neck, "Do you think I could steal a dance?"

Jack looked at the guy curiously and then to Hiccup.

Hiccup looked up at Jack apologetically and admitted, "I promised him one dance. Is that okay?"

Jack was slightly taken aback as he looked at the two of them. But he smiled kindly and let Fishlegs dance with Hiccup. He backed away and found Astrid and Clyde.

"What are you doing?" Astrid asked him as he stole her from Clyde. Clyde looked slightly relieved and mentioned needing a water break.

"Who's that?" Jack asked as he watched the boy dancing with Hiccup smile happily.

"That's Fishleg's." Astrid replied, "At least that's what we call him."

"Is he friends with Hiccup? I don't think he's ever told me about him." Jack said.

Astrid sighed, "Apparently he's had a crush on Hiccup for a while and actually asked him to prom. But Hiccup was already dating you so…"

Jack frowned and looked over nervously. He didn't know somebody else liked Hiccup.

"Don't worry Jack. Hiccup already told him that he's a friend and that you and he are very in love." Astrid said, smiling at him, "Hiccup has eyes only for you."

"I'm not jealous!" Jack scoffed.

Astrid raised her eyebrows and he groaned, "Okay…Maybe a little."

"Dance is almost over, so I expect you to get back in there and take your man." She laughed, "But be nice. Fishleg's is a good kid."

Jack nodded and really wished the song would end so he could get back to his boyfriend. He couldn't take his eyes off of the way Hiccup smiled politely at Fishleg's who was obviously really happy to be dancing with Hiccup.

The song ended and Jack practically threw Astrid from him and ran to Hiccup.

"Miss me?" Jack smiled as he popped up next to them.

"Thanks for the dance." Fishleg's said to Hiccup.

"You're welcome." Hiccup smiled, "Did you bring anyone to prom?"

Fishleg's shrugged and shook his head, "I designed the special effects that will present the king and queen, so I gotta go take care of that."

Hiccup nodded, "Sounds awesome."

"Take care." Fishleg's said as he walked off, ignoring Jack who stood next to Hiccup.

Hiccup watched him sadly but then turned to Jack and smiled.

Jack took his waist protectively and brought him close.

"Sorry, were you bored?" Hiccup asked, trying not to blush.

"Nah, Astrid danced with me for a bit." Jack shrugged.

"I saw." Hiccup laughed, "But you kinda couldn't stop staring over here."

Jack blushed and rolled his eyes, "What? I'm not allowed to watch my boyfriend from afar?"

Hiccup chuckled and kissed Jack, "I did miss you."

Jack felt better now and smiled at him, "Sorry…" he admitted.

Hiccup smiled, "You don't need to be jealous Jack."

"I know." Jack muttered, "But I mean…it's you…"

Hiccup grinned and bit his lip, avoiding his gaze.

Jack kissed his forehead and finally hugged him close.

"Ladies and Gentleman, we are now picking our Tributes for the 2013 Berk Academy Prom!" An announcer said happily.

"Oh God." Hiccup moaned.

"Come on!" Jack laughed, "I wanna see them light on fire!"

Hiccup rolled his eyes and ran forward with him.

As the king and queen were announced, everyone screamed as visual effects actually did light them on fire without hurting them.

"That's awesome!" Jack smiled.

"That's Fishleg's for ya." Hiccup chuckled. He knew that Fishleg's had worked hard to make the special effects work.

The prom queen was smiling and waving when a spark nearly hit her and she shrieked, shoving the flowers at the king and bumping into him as she ran off stage. He fell and tripped, causing the display to go awry.

Jack raised his eyebrows as it went deathly silent, "At least it wasn't pigs blood." He said loudly.

…

They had all changed into comfortable clothes and sat on Astrid's couches while a movie played. There was junk food all over the place and they were all joking about the prom queen nearly causing a fire.

"I seriously thought she was Carrie for a second!" Jack laughed as he drank a soda.

"You watch too many horror movies." Astrid rolled her eyes.

Jack shrugged.

"Can you believe that after this is graduation?" Clyde said, "I can't believe we're almost done."

"Up next: College!" Snot smiled.

"Where you going?" Astrid asked him.

"For your information, I got into a police academy program." Snot smiled proudly, "I'll be taking online courses and applied classes." He said.

"Sandy's going to a community college for Sign Language studies." Jack told everyone, "I'm at BCAD, and Hiccup's going to Changewing. What about you two?" he asked Astrid and Clyde.

Astrid smiled and nodded, "I got into Harvard."

Hiccup actually spat out his drink and stared at her, "No way!" he cried happily.

She smiled but looked at Clyde sadly.

"I'm gonna be at Johns Hopkins for medical school." Clyde said, nodding.

Jack had a feeling they were worried about the long distance from one another. He hoped they would try to stay together, but he also knew that what they were doing was important to them.

"Well, let's celebrate!" Snot said happily, "No matter the distance, we still made it to college."

"CORRECT." Sandy signed, "FRIENDS FOREVER."

Jack nodded and couldn't agree more, "She makes a point, we'll stay in touch."

Everyone cheered and finally began falling asleep one by one on the couch. Hiccup leaned against Jack who had his arm around him. Hiccup buried his face into Jack's side and smiled as he smelled Jack's scent. It was becoming more familiar to him and he chuckled to himself as he remembered for the longest time wondering what on earth it was that Jack smelled like. He remembered finally finding the culprit a few months ago when Jack was at his house with his family decorating cookies. Jack kept his pockets loaded with peppermints. Not to mention his shampoo was AXE so he smelled amazing all the time. But that hint of something used to throw Hiccup off until he realized that Jack absolutely loved peppermints. Not wintergreen, not spearmint, but peppermint.

Hiccup reached into Jack's hoodie pocket and sure enough felt a few peppermints in there. Jack grumbled in his sleep and Hiccup kissed his cheek. Jack turned sleepily towards him and smiled, his eyes half open.

"Don't steal my mints." He grumbled sleepily.

"I'll steal this instead." Hiccup whispered as he leaned up to kiss Jack.

…..

**Okay guys! Graduation is next and that means…last chapter. Yep…this story is almost done. But don't freak out yet cause I've already decided to do a sequel. It will be called "Come What May" and I will definitely let you all know when it's up, so keep checking. Hope you liked this chapter, I know it was short. Next one will be longer I promise. I'm so glad you loved this story and all the feedback you gave me was incredible! So thank you so much! **


	28. Chapter 28

Jack's phone vibrated and he opened it to see a picture of Hiccup in his cap and gown. He wore a silver gown over his suit and tie. His silver cap hung awkwardly on his head matching his lopsided, goofy smile. He'd obviously been trying to make it work before sending the picture.

Jack smiled and looked down at his scarlet gown. He hated the colors, but figured it was just for a day so he would live. He put his red cap on and took a picture of himself to send to Hiccup.

Both their graduations were that day so they would miss each other. Hiccup's party was at his house right afterwards so Jack promised to come over. Since Jack's party was in a couple of days, he was glad he at least got to spend part of his day with Hiccup.

He sighed and looked over at a picture of his dad. He smiled thinking about how happy his dad would be to see him right now.

He heard a noise behind him and saw his door open. His mom came in looking excited and wearing an exotic printed summer dress.

"Just wanted to see if you needed help." She said as she walked in.

"Think I'm good." He chuckled.

She took his face in her hands and beamed at him, "I'm so proud of you."

He smiled back at her, "Thanks Mom."

She smoothed out any wrinkles on his gown and smiled back up at him. He seemed sad about something and she had a feeling she knew why. She took his hands and looked him in the eyes, "Your dad would be so proud of you Jack. He is proud, I know it. And he's got the best seat in the house." She smiled.

Jack nodded and smiled at his mom, "Can I ask you something?" he asked her.

"Of course." She said.

He bit his lip, "Why did you choose to go out with Max now?"

She sighed and sat on his bed, "Well…I guess I was just finally ready."

"Did you worry about how dad might feel?" Jack asked her.

She looked up at him softly, "I did. But then I realized that he'd want me to feel safe and happy. That if he were to choose another guy for me to go out with, it would be Max."

Jack nodded and looked away.

She smiled and stood up, "Jack…he'll always be the man I love, just like you will always be my son. It's okay to move on; we just don't have to forget them is all."

He looked at her and hugged her, "Mom?"

"Yeah?" she answered, hugging him back.

"Thank you for always being there for me. I love you."

She held him tighter, "I love you too. And I'll always be there for you."

Punzie came rushing in wearing her brand new purple dress. Unfortunately…

"What happened?!" her mother screamed, staring at the mess of food all over her.

Jack could only laugh as Punzie looked devastated and cried, "I spilled!"

Gwen sighed, "God, I just want us to look like a family; is that so much to ask for?" she muttered to herself as she took Punzie's hand, "Let's put on that pink one Ana got you."

"But I wanted to wear this one!" Punzie shrieked sadly, her voice cracking.

Jack winced knowing that her tonsils would be coming out soon. All her illnesses were catching up and she'd needed lots of rest but it also managed to really change her voice.

"Punzie, you'll look fine!" Gwen muttered as she walked out.

Jack chuckled and looked at his reflection in the mirror. He sighed once more and headed downstairs.

A camera flash startled him and he heard Max chuckling as he looked at the picture, "What kind of a face was that?" he laughed, "This is supposed to be a good day!"

Jack smiled at him and shrugged, going towards the couch.

"What happened to Gwen and Punzie?" Max asked as he checked the camera's memory card.

"Punzie spilled stuff on her new dress so she's fighting mom." Jack said, sounding bored.

Max came over and sat next to him, "At least I got her picture beforehand." He muttered.

Jack looked at him, still not quite used to this guy staying over and living down the road and visiting very frequently. It was starting to become routine to see Max at least every day, but Jack was still adjusting.

"Okay, no falling, I hear it's bad luck." Max said as he smiled, holding the camera up.

"I thought that was if you dropped your diploma?" Jack said.

Max shrugged and finally aimed the camera at him, "Okay, you ready for your debut?"

Jack grinned and struck a very bad pose and Max laughed as he continued taking terrible pictures of Jack, "Your mom is gonna kill me." He laughed.

"You might wanna take that seriously. Have you seen my mom's victims?" Jack laughed as he took off his cap and tossed it in the air to catch it.

"No, but I've been one." Max admitted.

Jack stared at him.

Max looked at him grinning, "See the slight crook in my nose? All her."

"What'd you do?" Jack gasped.

Max smiled fondly, "Jim had shown her a few moves before they got engaged. A few weeks before the wedding I told her the dress made her look fat."

Jack groaned inwardly and cringed, "You're lucky she didn't tear you in half."

Max laughed, "That would have been a possibility. And I would've let her."

"Why?" Jack asked, laughing.

Max shrugged, "Because she was my friend…and she was Jim's fiancée'…and because I loved her…still do." He said softly as he stared off, a fond look in his eyes.

Jack smiled at him. It was moments like this when Max was open with him he felt like he had his dad back.

"We ready yet?" Gwen called, carrying Punzie down who was sniffling and wearing her pink tutu dress.

"Been ready!" Max smiled and then frowned at Punzie, "Why the long face?" he asked her.

"She didn't want to wear this one." Gwen sighed.

Jack smiled and got up, putting his cap on her head and grinning. She'd been more testy than usual because she was always sick, so he knew she'd feel better soon.

"At least you don't have to wear this goofy thing." Jack grinned, winking at her as he lifted the cap to see her blotchy face.

She smiled at him, her green eyes sparkling. Her brother always made her feel better.

"Now you look like a princess with that smile!" Max said, as he snagged a photo.

Jack's phone vibrated again and he walked towards the living room to look as his family and Max got ready.

He smiled when he read Hiccup's text: _Congratulations!_

Jack quickly texted a reply and hit send as he followed his family out: _I love you!_

…..

Hiccup was relieved to finally take off his cap and gown. Jack's ceremony still had another forty five minutes to go, but his party wouldn't start for another couple of hours.

He changed into some jeans and a nice green t-shirt with his brown vest.

Merida was running around happily, trying to sneak food when she could. The triplets were in their walkers, invading the kitchen.

Hiccup put his cap and gown as well as his diploma on the display table. Among these were pictures of him growing up as well as his senior photos. He cringed when he saw them. He just didn't think he looked that good.

Now Jack's on the other hand made him look like a supermodel. He smiled as he remembered taking about five of them and sticking one in his wallet and a few more in other places.

Jack had written personal messages on each and every one and Hiccup smiled. He took a few of his photos and decided to get to work writing some messages for Jack.

His mom placed food on the table while Fergus attempted to put up a banner out front. Hiccup could hear him cursing.

The phone rang and his mom answered it. He was so busy writing his messages to Jack that he didn't hear what she was saying.

"Hiccup!" she called.

He looked up and realized she'd been calling for him.

"Sorry." He apologized.

She held up the phone and looked nervously at him, "It's for you, dear."

He got up and took the phone from her, "Hello?" he answered.

"Son?"

"Dad?" he gasped.

There was a small silence for a moment and then his dad cleared his throat, "I just wanted to call and tell you how proud I am of you. I know today was your graduation day."

Hiccup couldn't help but smile, "Thanks Dad." He said softly.

"I know you said to let you go…but…"

"It's okay." Hiccup said quickly.

His dad began stuttering nervously, "I…I want you to know that I am…I am getting some help now."

"That's great!" Hiccup said, "Really, I'm glad, Dad."

Stoick remained quiet again and then finally released a breath, "I am very sorry Hiccup…for everything. What you told me…well…it kept me going, it's keeping me going. Had I not done what I'd done…I'd have been able to watch my son graduate today."

Hiccup swallowed, trying not to cry.

"What I'm trying to say is…" Stoick said, choking up, "Is that I love you, son."

Hiccup kept his tears at bay and finally smiled. For once in his life his father had actually told him that he loved him. Not that he was just proud of him or happy for him…but that he loved him.

Hiccup closed his eyes and smiled, "I love you too Dad."

He could hear Stoick choking on his sobs and finally take another deep breath, "I'll let you get back to celebrating…I just…really wish I could have shared this day with you."

"Me too." Hiccup said quietly.

"Bye son."

"Bye Dad."

He hung up and could see Elinor watching him from the counter, the food long forgotten. She wiped her eyes and rubbed her hands on her apron, "Everything all right, sweetie?" she asked him.

He smiled at her and walked up to her. He suddenly put his arms around her and began crying.

She held him tightly, resting her head on his own.

Merida came up to them, "What's wrong?" she asked.

Elinor wiped her eyes again and Hiccup wiped his own.

"Oh…" Elinor sighed, taking Hiccup's face into her hands, "I'm just very proud of my son is all." She smiled.

Hiccup smiled back as she wiped his tears with her thumbs and kissed his head like she used to when he was small.

"How come Hiccup's crying?" she asked.

He smiled at her and bent down, "I'm just thinking about how much I'm gonna miss you." He said.

She frowned sadly, "You're going away?" she asked.

He nodded, "I'll have to go to college in a few months."

"Do you have to go?" she asked sadly.

He nodded.

"Will you visit me?"

"You bet, squirt." He smiled and poked her belly, "Promise you'll be good?"

She nodded, "I'll be real good."

He smiled and gave her a hug, "Don't ever change Merida." He said as he held her close.

….

Hiccup would have laughed that Jack and his family was the first to arrive had he not been his boyfriend. Of course Jack was the first one in his door.

He quickly ran to Hiccup and scooped him up for a hug, spinning him around, "We're done!" he cried joyfully.

Punzie ran past them and found Merida in the kitchen.

"Nice to see you too Punzie." Hiccup laughed as he and Jack broke apart.

Max and Gwen came in along with Jack's uncle North.

Hiccup had never met the guy but had heard a lot about him. Jack wasn't kidding; the guy looked like Santa! Only if Santa were in some kind of Russian mafia, he would be it.

North walked up to Hiccup, who was expecting to shake hands, but was instead picked up in a big bear hug.

Jack chuckled as Hiccup gasped for air.

North laughed happily, "So good to finally meet you!"

Hiccup smiled and decided to lead them inside before he collapsed.

Jack was about to follow them when Hiccup pulled him aside as they disappeared behind the door, "Hold up." He smiled, taking out his senior photos.

Jack smiled happily, "Finally!" he laughed, "Let me see 'em!"

He took them and smiled, "Hic, these are good!" he said as he examined each one. Some, like his, were head shots while some were body shots. They were unique and Jack liked that Hiccup looked like himself in the photos.

"All of them are here, and…I made sure that each one has a message on the back." Hiccup said, his hands behind his back shyly.

Jack turned over the first one and smiled when he read in bold letters: **You always make me so happy. I love you. H**

Jack beamed at Hiccup and decided to read the rest when he needed to. He pocketed them and hugged Hiccup close to him, "I'm so glad I met you that day." He whispered.

Hiccup tried not to cry as he held on to Jack. He really didn't want to mess up his light blue dress shirt.

They broke apart as Toothless came bounding in, making a ruckus.

Jack bent down to pet the dog who was actually holding a large bone in his mouth. The poor thing was actually whining at them; especially Hiccup. He was obviously not sure if he wanted to hide his bone or just eat it and it frustrated him.

They laughed as the dog left, searching for some privacy.

"What was that about?" Jack laughed, watching the dog go upstairs to Hiccup's room.

"He does this thing where he knows company is coming so we give him a busy bone and then he freaks because he wants to bury it, he wants to chew it, he wants to hide it, he wants to give it to me, and he can't make up his mind." Hiccup explained.

Jack chuckled as they walked to the kitchen.

One of the triplets in the baby walker crashed into their legs and Jack bent down, smiling and raising his arms excitedly, "Hubert! My main man!"

"That's Hamish." Hiccup said.

"Hamish! My main man!"

Hamish giggled, babbling at Jack, drool coming down his chin. Their red hair was already coming out curly and they were just as mischievous as they were promising to be. Harris was staying close to his mother and following her and Gwen around while Hubert was being entertained by Max as he was held by Fergus.

"How do you tell them apart?" Jack asked as they walked into the kitchen and he snagged some cheese from a plate.

Hiccup shrugged, "I guess when you're not around them all the time it's hard to tell the differences. But Hubert has a small freckle under his left eye. Hamish has bigger ears than the other two. And Harris has a receding hairline."

Jack laughed. You could never tell just by looking at them, but he figured that when you lived with triplets, you were able to tell them apart based on small quirks they had.

"Also, Hamish is needy but calmer than the other two. Hubert eats like it's nobody's business, and Harris does this thing where he blows raspberries every five minutes."

Jack widened his eyes and shook his head. He couldn't imagine three Punzie's at this rate. Too many personalities for him at once.

Jack and Hiccup went outside and found a seat, both relaxing from their tiring mornings.

"So when do you head up, college boy?" Jack smiled at him.

Hiccup nodded and then sighed, "I go to orientation in August, so we have time to kill."

"Don't know what I'll do without you." Jack admitted as he took Hiccup's hand in his own from where he was sitting. Both were staring at Hiccup's backyard, littered with toys and a baby pool next to a trampoline that had seen its use. But through it all, the forest was as lush as ever, almost as if the chaos in the yard were nonexistent.

"I'm only an hour away, and I'll come back and visit." Hiccup told him, sounding hopeful.

"Or I can come see you?" Jack suggested, giving Hiccup a sideways glance nervously, "But if you don't want me to, I'll wait for you to come home." He said quickly.

Hiccup smiled and finally looked at him, "I'd like a visit now and then; if my roommate is okay with it that is." Hiccup explained.

"Do you know who you'll room with yet?" Jack asked.

Hiccup shook his head and sighed, "I won't know until late June."

"Well he better treat my boyfriend nicely." Jack said defensively, "But if anything happens, promise you'll call me, okay? I don't mind making a trip up there." He smiled.

Hiccup grinned and narrowed his eyes playfully, looking at Jack with a smirk, "Oh? Mr. Protective gonna rescue me?"

"Hey! I hear those exams up there are murder." Jack said defensively as he smiled. He then leaned forward, "But yes, I am very protective of my boyfriend."

Hiccup smiled at him. He really wanted to just skip his party and be with Jack the rest of the day, but he knew that wasn't happening.

He heard his mom calling him and he sighed. Jack squeezed his hand and gave him a fond side-long glance, "Promise me one last thing before we go in?"

Hiccup nodded as he looked at his boyfriend.

Jack sat up a little straighter and turned towards Hiccup, looking a little sad about something, "Promise me that you won't forget me while you're up there? I just…I just feel like you going away is really going to change everything and I know that's good but…."

Hiccup took his face in his hands and finally kissed him, "Does that answer your problem?" he chuckled.

Jack grinned and both were suddenly bombarded by two squealing girls advancing on them with Nerf guns. Jack got up dramatically and pretended to die while Hiccup growled and ran after them. The girls squealed excitedly and laughed as their brothers came after them, Jack now a zombie so he could actually chase them. If one were to look outside to see the spectacle, it would have been hilarious. But who cared if they looked like a couple of fools playing with their little sister's? It was their fault after all that their brothers met and fell in love in the first place.

_To be continued…_

**Okay, first things first: **

'**Come What May' will be up eventually. I do not know when to be honest but I am writing it as we speak. Keep a look out on Tumblr and on here, I'll make sure you all know. If you want to follow me on Tumblr, my account name is in my bio page. But just in case it is indeed gemini-sonic. **

**Next: I have two people to thank right now. These lovely individuals made fanart for my story and it is adorable. Please check it out on my page! So thank you to Tumblr user thynerdgurl and shakinelves (Tumblr name plungeintomercury). **

**If anyone wants to do fanart for my story you are always more than welcome. Feel free to let me know so I can point people in your direction. **

**Next: To all my reviewers…every one of you, you are amazing and gave me such great feedback to keep going and I adore each and every one of you all! I know I say it a lot but seriously…THANK YOU! **

**Finally: I have a surprise for you all….here it is….**

**Come What May**

**Preview**

Hiccup stared at the giant brick building before him. Vines crawled up the sides of the beige walls, nearly covering the windows. The thing was at least five stories tall and had windows that looked pretty old and pathetic. Shoot one had a giant crack in the middle. Most of them had old fashioned AC units sticking out. Hiccup groaned, knowing that a very hot August awaited him inside. But alas, he might as well get used to it, considering this was where he was living for the next year.

He held on to his suitcase while Fergus and Elinor made themselves busy arguing over what to carry inside first.

Hiccup held on to his new ID and key, attached to his brand spanking new lanyard, decked out in their school's logo. It was incredibly cheesy, but it helped not having to fish through his pockets.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked over at a now very familiar white-haired boy who looked up at the building.

"Not gonna lie…that's pretty ghetto." Jack mumbled to him.

Hiccup scoffed and looked up sadly.

"What floor are you on?" Jack asked.

"Four." Hiccup sighed.

"Hope they have an elevator." Jack said as he hoisted up a small refrigerator.

Hiccup smiled as he watched Jack struggle.

"You could help me you know." Jack grunted as he tried balancing the thing.

Hiccup smiled and shook his head deviously.

"Some boyfriend you are." Jack mumbled as he walked ahead, "Let's go."

Hiccup sighed and opened the door. People bustled around, parents yelling at each other and their kids as they tried figuring out where to put things, RA's trying to give directions, and nervous looking kids who had the same face Hiccup was wearing trying to figure out why on earth they were doing this.

He found the elevator and led Jack and his parents to it. They hurried inside, crowding around next to at least five other people with luggage and boxes. It was cramped and stuffy but Hiccup had Jack next to him to make him feel a little better.

Truth be told, his stomach was in knots about the day. This was it. Hiccup was finally in college. It was a strange feeling of freedom and yet…nervousness of what was to come.

Would he fit in? Would he do well in classes? Could he make it on his own? All these thoughts and more ran through his anxious brain as the elevator stopped and went at each floor, more people leaving and getting back on at the same time.

By the time it reached the fourth floor, Hiccup could breathe again, but only a little bit. He looked down the hall as he walked out and finally looked at his sheet of paper, his hands shaking visibly.

He led the way to his new room: 424

He took a breath and swallowed as he tried his key on the door. Only the door opened in a flash and a surprised looking boy looked back at him.

Hiccup stared at the kid, not sure what to say.

The guy narrowed his eyes, "You Hiccup?" he asked.

Hiccup nodded.

"Guess I'm your new roommate." The boy smiled mischievously.

**Now here's the fun part: You guys get to make guesses as to who his roommate is. I am not giving hints except for the fact that it is not and OC! Good luck and have fun! **


End file.
